Ma Parodie de Kingdom Hearts III
by Sora-desuka
Summary: Ils sont de retour. Sora, l'Élu médiocre de la Keyblade, Donald, le canard cynique et le flamboyant Dingo ont pour ultime mission de rassembler Sept Gardiens de la Lumière pour contrer les treize Zigotos des Ténèbres menés par Xehanort. Alcool, calembours, blagues philosophiques et homoérotisme... Voici la conclusion épique d'une saga qui se parodie déjà elle-même.
1. Chapitre 1 – Le Début de la Fin

**DISCLAIMER**

**Nous y voilà.**

**Bienvenue à ceux et celles qui nous rejoignent, coucou pour les intimes qui ont pu me suivre depuis Kingdom Tarte II (et les fous furieux qui se sont aussi farci Kingdom Tarte I)**

**Près de 13 ans après m'être attaqué à la pierre angulaire de mon enfance, voilà que je me lance sur le jeu de toutes les attentes. J'ai quelques idées en réserve, la plupart de très mauvais goût.**

**(Oh, et les personnages ci-présents appartiennent à Disney et à Square-Enix, bien entendu) **

**Allez. C'est parti.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 – Le Début de la Fin**

_Un jeune homme tombe._

_Un jeune homme tombe et atterrit sur un vitrail étrange. Sa propre effigie y occupe la majeure partie, aux côtés de plusieurs portraits de ses amis. Un chien. Un canard. Son rival. Sa dulcinée._

**Sora** : Where am I ?

_Un miroir apparaît. Il s'en approche, se découvre sous une tenue différente de la sienne – noire et non rouge. Du bout des doigts, il touche son reflet et se retrouve de l'autre côté, sous son nouvel apparat. Il n'a pas le temps de s'en étonner. Des images affluent, s'élèvent autour du vitrail et l'encerclent. Il les reconnaît : des souvenirs. Trois d'entre eux descendent à son niveau : _

"_De quoi as-tu peur ?"_

_L'un des souvenirs le montre poursuivi, à l'orée de son aventure, par des dalmatiens enragés en pleine Ville de Traverse. Sur le second, il se reconnaît, nu comme à son premier jour, face aux trois Bonnes Fées chargées de changer ses frusques. Sur le troisième, on peut le distinguer cirant les chaussures d'un Mickey à l'air sévère._

**Sora** : Huh… Let me guess…

"_Quel est ton rêve ?"_

_Á nouveau, trois images descendent. L'une d'elle est un souvenir, celui de la forme Suprême, parfaite, si parfaite, qu'il a atteint à l'issue de l'une de ses précédentes aventures. Sur une autre image, davantage une projection, on le voit en compagnie de Kairi, entraînant leurs multiples enfants pour former une équipe de base-ball. Sur le dernier, le jeune homme tient entre ses mains son propre lion de compagnie, issu d'une portée de Nala, la compagne de Simba._

**Sora** : Let's see…

"_Qu'est-ce qui compte le plus pour toi ?" _

_Comme de coutume, trois nouveaux souvenirs fondent sur lui : le premier dans lequel on le voit à bord du Gummi, apprenant à Dingo à claquer des doigts. Le second montre Donald, armé d'un saucisson en forme de croix et de jus de pamplemousse, tentant d'exorciser une porte possédée. Le troisième l'affiche lui et Riku, esquivant une pluie de lasers tout en chantant "Nuit de folie"._

**Sora** : This one's easy !

_Il n'a pas tôt choisi que le vitrail disparaît, en même temps que souvenirs. Lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux, le jeune homme se trouve dans un environnement plus curieux encore. Tout n'est que ciel, et même le sol qu'il foule est le reflet de l'azur au-dessus de lui._

_Des créatures noires dotées d'antennes surgissent du sol en face de lui._

**Sora** : Heartless !

_Une clé géante à la garde d'or apparaît dans sa main et, s'en servant comme d'une épée, il se débarrasse sans mal des ombres. Puis c'est au tour d'une autre, plus grande et le ventre percé d'un immense cœur, d'apparaître._

**Sora** : Oh, come on !

_Il saute et frappe, esquive et frappe, pare et frappe, évitant les coups pour mieux les rendre. Et sa persévérance finit par payer, puisque le géant sombre s'évapore en même temps que les créatures qu'il a invoquées._

_Puis le jeune homme se réveille._

**Donald** : SORA ! Ça fait deux minutes qu'on t'appelle !

**Dingo** : Tu ronflais, mon chou.

**Sora** : Désolé, j'ai déphasé. J'ai fait un rêve SUPER bizarre où je parlais plus qu'en anglais.

**Donald** : Quoi ? Mais c'est absurde !

**Dingo** : Ah ! Toi aussi, depuis peu tu fais des rêves étranges ?

**Sora** : Mais ouais ! J'ai aussi dû choisir des trucs et des machins.

**Dingo** : Du style "Qu'est-ce qui compte le plus pour toi ?"

**Sora** : C'est ça ! Ça t'arrive aussi ? T'as choisi quoi ?

**Dingo** : "Écraser ses ennemis et entendre les lamentations de leurs femmes."

**Sora** : Oh. C'était pas dans mes options…

**?** : Ahem.

**Sora** : Plaît-il ?

**Donald** : On était en train d'écouter maître Yen Sid.

_Sora se souvint soudain qu'il se trouvait au milieu du bureau de l'un des magiciens les plus puissants de tous les temps. Un homme aux yeux aussi perçants que son chapeau était pointu, et qui avait élu domicile dans une tour magique, devenue au fil des mois ce qui s'approchait le plus de quartiers généraux pour les porteurs de Keyblade et leurs compagnons._

**Sora** : Ah… AH ! Oui, pardon, désolé maître. Vous disiez ?

**Yen Sid :** Que l'heure était grave. De ce que l'on sait, Xehanort cherche à rassembler treize Chercheurs des ténèbres, et nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que de nous mettre en quête des sept Gardiens de la lumière pour les contrer.

**Sora** : Question !

**Yen Sid** : Oui… ?

**Sora** : Pour contrer treize gusses ténébreux, il vaudrait pas mieux treize lumières ? Je veux dire, vous êtes un formidable magicien et vous avez blanchi l'argent de la moitié des gangs de la galaxie, mais en ce qui concerne l'arithmétique, je vous soupçonne d'avoir des petites lacu…

**Yen Sid** : Silence ! Il faut sept porteurs de clé pour contrer les treize guerriers des ténèbres ! C'est ainsi ! Voilà ! Et puis où penses-tu chercher les cinq qui nous manqueraient, petit malin ? Nous avons déjà du mal à en rassembler sept !

**Sora** : Voyons voir, y a moi, Riku…

**Donald** : C'est mal poli de commencer par soi-même.

**Sora** : C'est mal poli d'interrompre, mon poulet.

**Dingo** : Le roi Mickey…

**Sora** : Et puis Kairi et A… Lea… D'ailleurs ils sont déjà partis ?

**Yen Sid:** Tout à fait. Nos deux novices s'entraînent désormais sous la supervision de l'un de mes vieux amis. Lea en profite pour… effectuer une petite cure de désintoxication. Merlin l'Enchanteur se charge d'eux.

**Sora** : Ah, l'amnésique notoire. Il se souvient que vous lui avez confié cette mission, au moins ?

**Donald** : Tu te souviens qu'on était là pour écouter notre briefing ?

**Sora** : Oh. Bon, on cherchera nos lumières plus tard. Alors c'est quoi le plan, doc' ?

**Yen Sid** : Nous devons amener Ven, Aqua et Terra à rejoindre nos rangs.

**Sora** : Qui ?

**Dingo** : Des gens qu'on a jamais vus.

**Sora** : D'accord.

**Yen Sid** : Mais pour ce faire, il te faut le Pouvoir de l'Éveil. Tu aurais normalement dû l'acquérir à l'issue de ton périple dans le monde des rêves, mais en raison de ton échec…

**Sora** : Mon échec, mon échec… Je vous rappelle que je suis devenu poto avec un gros hybride chien-chat aux couleurs flashy.

**Donald** : … Et tu as fini ton aventure dans les limbes du sommeil et à la merci d'un vieillard pendant que cinq personnes venaient à ton secours et que ton meilleur ami plongeait au plus profond des ténèbres pour te sauver.

**Sora** : O.K, mais dans les contrées du rêve j'ai quand même caressé des T-Rex !

**Dingo** : Oh ?

**Donald** : Ça n'a aucun rapport !

**Yen Sid** : JE DISAIS : en raison de ton échec, tu as non seulement perdu cette faculté, mais également l'ensemble de tes compétences.

**Sora** : Là-dessus, rien à dire.

**Donald** : Un vrai miracle ! On va peut-être enfin pouvoir avancer.

**Yen Sid** : Par conséquent, tu vas devoir réapprendre tout depuis le début, et ce auprès de quelqu'un qui a lui-même autrefois perdu la force de combattre.

**Sora** : O.K, je sais exactement à qui demander.

**Dingo** : Vraiment ?

**Donald** : Á la bonne heure !

**Yen Sid** : Bien, je n'ai guère plus à vous dire. Soyez toutefois prudents, car dans ses recherches, Xehanort semble avoir formé une nouvelle Organisation XIII.

**Sora** : Ben qu'il se prépare, nous on arrive avec notre Groupe VII.

**Donald** : Notre… quoi ?

**Sora** : Groupe VII. Tu sais, pour contrer l'Org…

**Donald** : J'ai parfaitement compris, je te laissais juste une chance de dire "Non, désolé, c'était juste une idée à la con".

**Sora** : C'est une SUPER idée ! Dingo, ton avis ?

**Dingo** : On devrait peut-être se mettre en route, poussin.

_Ils laissèrent là le vieux magicien – qu'ils n'avaient de leur vie jamais vu ailleurs qu'assis derrière son bureau – et embarquèrent à bord de leur vaisseau Gummi._

**Donald** : Tu dis n'importe quoi, encore.

**Sora** : Mais si ! Je te parie 10 munnies qu'il se lève pas de sa chaise parce qu'en-dessous il est en pyjama. Allez. 15 munnies.

**Donald** : D'accord, d'accord, si tu veux. Alors, ce fameux type qu'on devrait aller voir, c'est qui ?

**Sora** : Ben… Tu sais… Le mec, là.

**Donald** : Oui ?

**Sora** : Avec ses cheveux…

**Dingo** : Je crois que je vois. Non, attends…

**Sora** : Qui change de nom tout le temps.

**Donald** : Leon ?

**Sora** : Sans doute.

**Donald** : Mais il a jamais perdu sa force ! Et puis on s'est mis d'accord pour oublier l'existence de tous les habitants du Jardin Radieux, vous vous souvenez ?

**Dingo** : Oui, j'en reviens toujours pas qu'ils nous ont pas invités au pot de départ de Cid…

**Sora** : Je confonds peut-être. Attends, il doit y en avoir un autre…

**Dingo** : On aurait dû demander conseil à Yen Sid. Je vais y retourner pour lui…

**Donald** : Non, hors de question ! On s'est déjà couvert de ridicule à cause de Sora, on ne va pas non plus en rajouter ! Voyons voir, est-ce que tu aurais une idée, toi, Dingo ?

**Sora** : HERCULE !

**Dingo** : Hum… Je suis à peu près certain de m'appeler Dingo…

**Sora** : Non mais Hercule ! Le beau gosse qui tape sur des trucs avec ses poings, là ! Il était pas devenu tout ramollo à un moment ?

**Dingo** : Y a bien un moment où je l'ai vu devenir ramollo, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…. Hyuck !

**Sora** : Qu'est-ce que… AH NON ! MAINTENANT J'AI L'IMAGE EN TÊTE !

**Donald** : Il est pas censé avoir Megara, lui ?

**Dingo** : Tu sais ce qu'on dit sur les Grecs…

**Sora** : O.K, décollons avant que ça aille plus loin.

**Dingo** : Vous savez ce qu'ils faisaient, les philosophes, avec leurs élèves ?

**Donald** : GUMMI, EN AVANT !

_Et le Gummi avança, couvrant du moteur les explications historico-érotiques de Dingo. Lorsque le vaisseau spatial aux couleurs criardes surgit du trou de ver où il s'était engouffré, quelques minutes-lumière plus loin, il se trouvait devant un monde couvert de temples de marbre, de montagnes et de statues._

**Sora** : C'était… pas comme ça que je m'en souvenais.

**Donald** : Posons-nous, on verra bien.

_Le sentiment d'étrangeté ne s'arrangea pas à l'atterrissage. Nos héros se retrouvèrent dans un décor bucolique, sur le flanc d'une montagne couverte de végétation._

**Sora** : Je suis com-plè-te-ment paumé.

**Dingo** : Que dit le GPS ?

**GPS** : *Vous êtes complètement paumé*.

**Donald** : Sora !

**Sora** : Quoi ? J'avais raison ! On est perdus !

**Donald** : La faute à qui ?!

**Dingo** : Ben à moi, c'est moi qui ai fait atterrir le Gummi.

**Donald** : Ah. C'est vrai.

**Sora** : Pas un mot d'excuse ?

**Donald** : Tu veux une bise, pendant que t'y es ?

**Sora** : Non merci. Avec ton bec tu m'éborgnerais.

**Dingo** : On se calme, les garçons ! Essayons plutôt d'avancer, il y a un passage par-là.

_Un passage, certes, qui se remplit à son arrivée d'une ribambelle de Sans-cœurs._

**Donald** : Oh. Ils sont là, eux aussi.

**Sora** : Au fond, la meilleure façon de retrouver mes techniques reste de taper sur des monstres à la chaîne.

**Donald** : Alors fais-toi plaisir, ils sont tout à toi.

**Dingo** : Je ne dirai pas non à un peu d'exercice, je me sens rouillé ! Yaaah !

_L'exercice fut de courte durée, au vu de la faiblesse de leurs ennemis. C'est donc dans un sentiment mêlé de frustration et d'excitation que le trio suivit le seul chemin qui s'offrait à lui… jusqu'à un point un peu plus dégagé._

**Sora** : Bon, je vais essayer d'appeler Hercule.

**Donald** : Et tu penses que ça marchera ?

**Sora** : Ça marchera mieux que si je l'appelle pas.

**Donald** : Je… quoi ?

**Dingo** : Techniquement, c'est pas faux.

**Sora** : HEEEERCUUUUUUUUULE !

**Donald** : Aucune réponse. Fantastique. Allons-y.

**Dingo** : Regardez ! Quelque chose arrive !

_Ce "quelque chose" prit corps à quelques mètres d'eux. Il s'agissait d'un individu vêtu d'une toge noire et à la peau bleue. Son visage, de son double menton jusqu'à ses cheveux enflammés, ne leur était certainement pas étranger_

**Hadès** : Oh, misère.

**Sora** : Ce type me dit quelque chose. On lui a déjà tapé dessus ?

**Dingo** : Plutôt deux fois qu'une !

**Hadès** : Par pitié, ne me dites pas que vous êtes encore venus me demander du fric.

**Sora** : Bien sûr que non ! Non ? On sait pas en fait. T'en as ?

**Hadès** : Écoutez les mômes, c'est gentil d'être passés mais je suis au beau milieu de la conquête du cosmos, alors soyez gentils et allez vous faire voir chez les Gr… ailleurs, O.K ?

**Sora** : La conquête du cosmos, rien que ça ?

**Donald** : C'est qu'elle est mégalo, la tronche de torche.

**Hadès** : Tronche de torche ? Vraiment ? Vous n'avez rien de mieux ?

**Sora** : Bien sûr que si. Je propose Chaud chauve.

**Donald** : Braséro branleur.

**Sora** : Fla-mèches moches.

**Donald** : L'Allumé.

**Sora** : Le Feu de dieu

**Dingo** : Bleu-bite ?

**Hadès** : Bravo ! Bel esprit ! C'est si héroïque de s'attaquer au physique des gens ! Si on était sur Twitter, vous vous seriez déjà fait basher comme les misérables que vous êtes !

**Sora** : Twiquoi ?

**Hadès** : Et on dit que c'est nous qui sommes antiques !

**Dingo** : Ça y est, il boude.

**Hadès** : D'ailleurs, pour votre gouverne, sachez que quand j'étais jeune, on m'appelait Flambeau gosse.

**Dingo** : On dirait un nom de Pokémon…

**Donald** : Son évolution est Flamby gros.

**Hadès** : BON CETTE FOIS ÇA SUFFIT ! Je comptais réserver mon arme secrète pour Hercouillon et son abruti de pater, mais vous allez y avoir droit, vous aussi !

**Sora** : Vous croyez qu'il va encore nous envoyer un guerrier taciturne ?

**Dingo** : Je ne dirais pas non.

**Hadès** : Terre, feu, tempête ! Écoutez mon appel !

_Si le dieu de la mort n'avait pas mis un point d'honneur à restituer avec exactitude l'incantation shamanique d'un autre univers, sans doute aurait-il ajouté "glace", car les quatre éléments s'élevèrent derrière lui sous la forme de quatre Titans vaguement chafouins._

**Donald** : Un commentaire, Sora ?

**Sora** : Ils ont quand même l'air un peu taciturnes.

_La seule force du typhon fut suffisante pour propulser le trio à des lieues de distance. Envolés, ils étaient sur le point de s'écraser au milieu d'une cité grecque en ruines lorsqu'un véritable héros, les apercevant au loin, les réceptionna en plein vol. Deux d'entre eux, du moins._

**Hercule** : Sora ! Dingo ! Mais… où est Donald ?

**Donald** : Ici.

_Le canard, suspendu par le col à la pointe de la lance d'une statue, semblait lassé par sa propre existence. Ce sentiment ne le quitta pas même lorsqu'on l'aida à en descendre._

**Donald** : Cette aventure n'a pas commencé depuis vingt minutes qu'elle ne fait déjà plus aucun sens.

**Sora** : Dis donc Hercule, il a grandi le Colisée, non ?

**Hercule** : Quoi ? Mais… ce n'est pas le Colisée, c'est Thèbes ! La ville de notre monde !

**Sora** : Ah ! Mais on l'avait jamais vue depuis le Gummi, avant. C'était… déjà là ?

**Hercule** : Bien sûr !

**Sora** : Tu veux dire qu'on a retenu de ton monde qu'une succession de combats contre des créatures légendaires alors que vous avez une vraie culture et une vraie histoire à côté ?

**Hercule** : Euh…

**Dingo** : Donald, ton point de vue sur la question ?

**Donald** : Faites-moi remonter sur mon bout de lance et continuez sans moi.

**Sora** : Ben mazette.

**Hercule** : Écoutez les amis, on parlera de tout ça plus tard, si vous voulez. La cité est attaquée et il faut la défendre.

**Sora** : Ah oui, c'est pour ça les incendies partout. Je pensais que c'était un truc culturel.

**Donald** : Tu peux sans doute considérer la présence de Sans-cœurs à chaque coin de rue comme un choc des cultures.

**Sora** : Quoi ?! Des Sans-cœurs ?!

**Hercule** : Oui, il y en a partout ! On va se répartir les tâches ! Je vous rejoins un peu plus tard !

**Donald** : Bien, bien.

**Hercule** : Et… hum… Dingo ?

**Dingo** : Oui ?

**Hercule** : Tu peux lâcher mon biceps, maintenant.

**Dingo** : Oui, bien sûr.

**Hercule** : Merci.

_Si Sora n'avait jamais cessé de combattre dans le monde des rêves, Donald et Dingo manquaient cruellement d'exercice. Fort heureusement, leurs premiers adversaires – de très classiques Ombres accompagnées de Soldats – n'offraient guère de résistance. En vérité, leur principale difficulté provint d'un événement… inattendu._

**Sora** : Et voilà ! Le nettoyage est terminé de ce côté-ci !

**Dingo** : Vous n'entendez pas comme une voix ?

**?** : Au secouuuurs !

**Sora** : Mais si ! C'est une petite fille qui est accrochée à une colonne au-dessus des flammes !

**Dingo** : J'entends d'autres personnes hurler, au loin.

**Donald** : Attendez… Il y a des GENS ici ?!

**Sora** : Depuis combien de temps ce monde est habité ?

**Donald** : Merde, je croyais qu'on sauvait le patrimoine, moi, pas des vies civiles. Cette arnaque !

**Dingo** : Quoi ?! Mais quelle cruauté !

**Donald** : Ben quoi ? C'est pas comme si on était vraiment formés pour ça ! Jusque-là, quand on allait quelque part, y a toujours eu que trois pleupleus, un zigoto avide de pouvoir et un demi-million de Sans-cœur.

**Sora** : Bon, on sauvait quand même des gens, mais ils avaient un nom, cela dit…

**Hercule** : Les amis ! Regardez ! Il y a une petite fille qui a besoin d'aide !

**Sora** : Ouiiii… justement, à ce propos…

**Hercule** : Vous n'y arriverez jamais à temps en courant ! Accrochez-vous à cette colonne et je vais la propulser vers le temple.

**Dingo** : Hercule chéri, elle pèse au moins huit tonnes.

**Hercule** : Pas de temps à perdre ! Montez !

**Dingo** : Euh… bon… Donald ?

_Ce dernier haussa les épaules._

**Dingo** : Je prends ça pour un Oui. Allez !

_Sitôt le canard agrippé et tiré de force sur la colonne renversée qui pesait le poids d'une trentaine d'ânes morts, Hercule usa de toutes ses forces pour la soulever et la projeter vers le temple afin de raccourcir leur trajet._

**Sora** : Ce serait une super idée si on risquait pas d'écrabouiller la gamine.

**Dingo** : Écoute, Hercule on l'aime pour ses muscles, pas pour ses idées.

**Donald** : Ah bon ? On l'aime ?

**Petite fille** : Au secouuuurs ! Au secouuuurs ! Au… MON DIEU ÇA VIENT VERS MOI !

_Mais la colonne frappa le temple à quelques mètres d'elle, et sitôt descendus, les héros s'empressèrent de l'aider à descendre de l'endroit périlleux où elle était perchée._

**Sora** : Voilà voilà.

**Petite** **fille** : …

**Dingo** : Tout va bien, maintenant.

**Petite** **fille** : …

**Hercule** : Me voilà ! Je vois que vous avez réussi à la sauver !

**Sora** : Plus ou moins.

**Dingo** : Vous avez des psychiatres, dans ce monde ?

**Hercule** : Des quoi ?

**Dingo** : Des gens qui guérissent votre âme en vous parlant.

**Hercule** : Oh, euh… On a Socrate ?

**Donald** : Ça fera l'affaire. Taillons-nous.

**Hercule** : Oui ! On va prendre des chemins séparés ! Je vais passer de ce côté et vous de celui-là. Bonne chance !

_Leur chemin, justement, coupa court après quelques batailles contre les Sans-cœurs locaux, lorsque l'incendie d'une masse de débris jonchant la rue leur barra la route._

**Donald** : On ira pas plus loin. Sora ?

**Sora** : Je teste un truc.

**Dingo** : Mettre ta main au-dessus des flammes ? Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, lapin.

**Sora** : AÏE ! Ouaip. Je confirme. C'est bien du feu.

**Donald** : Laisse-moi deviner, ça brûle ?

**Sora** : Excuse-moi de chercher un moyen de passer.

**Dingo** : J'ai peut-être une idée…

**Donald** : Non.

**Dingo** : Mais…

**Donald** : Est-ce que ça implique de se mettre tous les trois sur ton bouclier et de glisser à travers les flammes ?

**Dingo** : … Peut-être ?

**Donald** : Je t'invite à imiter Sora et à constater par toi-même que LE FEU ÇA BRÛLE.

**Sora** : On pourrait peut-être l'éteindre ?

**Donald** : Bonne idée, oui. Et t'as rangé où ta lance à incendie ?

**Sora** : Dans mon slip, gros malin.

**Dingo** : Oooh ! C'est moi ou il fait de plus en plus chaud ?

**Sora** : Allez, sors ton bouclier et traversons ce truc, une bonne fois pour toutes !

**Donald** : Ne comptez pas sur moi p…

**Dingo** : Deux voix pour, une contre. Tu viens Donald !

**Donald** : LÂCHEZ-M…

_Mais même le canard cynique dut constater après quelques mètres de glissade que le bouclier les protégeait d'une certaine manière des flammes. Certes, le métal conduisait la chaleur et leurs pieds étaient rouge vif à l'issue de leur traversée, mais au moins étaient-ils en vie._

**Donald** : Quelqu'un a un verre d'eau ?

**Dingo** : Sora a toujours sa lance à inc…

**Donald** : JE ME CONTENTERAI DE MA SALIVE, MERCI.

**Sora** : Hé ! … Non, attends, pourquoi est-ce que je suis vexé, moi ? C'est dégueulasse en fait ! Dingo !

**Dingo** : Oh, regardez ! Il y a un jardin par-là !

**Sora** : Change pas de sujet !

**Donald** : Si, si ! Change de sujet !

**Dingo** : Quel beau jardin.

**Jeune femme** : AU SECOURS ! DES MONSTRES ! HERCULE !

**Dingo** : Aidons-la !

**Donald** : Jamais tranquilles…

_La civile était harcelée de toutes parts par des… euh… Sans-cœurs qui l'encerclaient depuis trois quarts d'heure d'un air menaçant. Mais ces tentatives d'intimidation cessèrent lorsque le trio s'en mêla toutes armes dehors._

**Sora** : Voilà ! De rien !

**Jeune femme** : Oh, euh…

**Donald** : Oui ?

**Jeune femme** : J'aurais préféré être sauvée par Hercule, en fait.

**Dingo** : Ah.

**Jeune femme** : Vous savez pas s'il est dans les parages, par hasard ?

**Donald** : Euh… probablement.

**Jeune femme** : Merci ! Au revoir !

_Ils regardèrent la demoiselle en détresse se précipiter vers un autre groupe de Sans-cœurs pour se remettre à crier de plus belle, puis décidèrent de mettre les voiles, car d'autres innocents les attendaient quelque part_.

**Dingo** : Là-bas ! Entrons dans ce tunnel !

**Donald** : Qui l'a nommé chef d'équipe ?

**Sora** : Son karma, je crois.

_Le tunnel en question débouchait sur un vaste hall dont le plafond menaçait de s'effondrer sur une famille de civils. Le père, la mère et le jeune enfant se trouvaient accroupis, aux pieds d'Hercule qui soutenait à bout de bras un pilier stoppé en pleine chute_.

**Sora** : Tout va bien ?

**Hercule** : Gnnnn…

**Sora** : Ça marche, on te retrouve à la sortie.

**Dingo** : Des Sans-cœurs ! Il faut l'aider !

**Donald** : Il a plutôt l'air de maîtriser la situation, non ?

**Dingo** : Mais Hercule n'a que deux bras ! … et quels bras, mes aïeux !

**Sora** : Tu t'égares.

**Dingo** : De toute façon, les Sans-cœurs bloquent maintenant notre passage. À l'assaut !

_L'assaut en question ne fut guère différent de leurs précédents combats, à l'exception que celui-ci se déroula dans un environnement clos. Et.. C'est à peu près tout. Quand tout fut fini, toutefois, le bâtiment semblait plus proche que jamais de l'effondrement._

**Sora** : Hé ! M'sieur ! M'dame ! Faut partir, maintenant !

**Civil** : Désolé mais j'ai perdu ma lentille de contact. On est en train de la chercher.

**Hercule** : QUOI ?! Mais vous m'avez dit que vous vous êtes foulé la cheville !

**Civil** : C'était un lapsus ! Ah ! La voi…

**Sora** : Dingo ! Embarque-les !

**Dingo** : Hop ! Et re-hop !

**Civil** : Non ! Elle était là ! Juste là !

_Á la seconde même où le groupe sortit en portant la famille, le temple s'écroula sur Hercule et la lentille._

**Sora** : Hercule ! Noooon ! C'est ce qu'on dirait si on s'attendait pas à le voir surgir entre deux colonnes.

**Donald** : En vrai, ce serait drôle qu'il soit vraiment mort.

**Dingo** : DONALD !

**Donald** : Non, mais drôle dans le sens "tragique mais un peu marrant".

**Dingo** : Je te rappelle qu'on est venus ici pour aider Sora à se souvenir comment on devient un héros.

**Donald** : Á ce compte-là, on pouvait tout aussi bien le foutre devant un tuto YouTube. Il aurait eu les mêmes chances de réussite.

_Mais contre toute attente (ou pas), Hercule se releva entre deux ruines et se rapprocha de nos compagnons, à peine amoché_.

**Sora** : Hé, c'est pas que je commence à fatiguer, mais on va vraiment passer la journée à sauver des ingrats ?

**Hercule** : Mais enfin, Sora, c'est ça l'essence du héros !

**Sora** : Ah ?

**Hercule** : Et attends un peu qu'ils apprennent ce que ton salaire coûte aux finances publiques et sachent que tu as des entrées gratuites aux thermes. Les gens deviennent fous !

**Donald** : Parce que tu es le héros que Thèbes mérite, pas celui dont elle a besoin aujourd'hui.

? : Bravo ! Bravo ! J'applaudis des… Hips ! deux mains ! Et des deux pieds ! Aaaah ! Putain, j'ai failli me casser la gueule, avec ces conneries… Hips !

_Derrière eux était inopinément apparu un portail sombre… d'où venait de sortir un homme portant le manteau de l'Organisation XIII._

**?** : On va se contenter des mains, du coup.

**Sora** : Je reconnais ce type…

_Un homme aux cheveux gris et aux yeux fous, portant un cache-œil noir, s'approchait d'eux._

**Sora** : Jean-Marie Le Pen ! Tes méfaits s'arrêtent ici !

**Dingo** : Sora ! C'est Yigbar !

**Yigbar** : Hips !

**Donald** : Que fait un alcoolique ici ?!

**Yigbar** : Ben quoi ? Y a b'soin d'une raison maintenant pour visiter un pays producteur de vin ? Hips !

**Donald** : C'est pas censé être la bière, ton "élément" ?

**Yigbar** : C'est pas mon "élément", Hips ! c'est ma philosophie, petite pintade !

**Donald** : Petite pin… RÉPÈTE UN PEU ?!

**Dingo** : Il empeste jusqu'ici ! Et dire que je le trouvais séduisant !

**Sora** : Euh… Quoi ? Non, attends, y a plus important… Qu'est-ce que t'es venu faire ici, d'abord ?!

**Yigbar** : Ha ha ha !

**Sora** : Réponds !

**Yigbar** : J'ai oublié.

**Sora** : …

**Yigbar** : Hips !

**Sora** : Quoi ?!

**Yigbar** : Ça me reviendra sûrement. Á plus dans l'bus ! Hips !

_Et sur ces entrefaites, il disparut comme il était venu, en invoquant sous ses pas une porte noire immatérielle._

**Donald** : Raaaah ! Je suis sûr qu'il est seulement venu nous narguer !

**Dingo** : Ne lui donnons pas raison et faisons comme si on ne l'avait pas vu, alors !

**Donald** : Grmbrmmblml….

**Hercule** : Je n'ai rien compris à ce qu'il s'est passé, mais ne perdons pas plus de temps, les amis ! Á ce qu'il paraît, il y a du grabuge aux portes de la cité ! Allons-y !

_N'ayant rien de mieux à faire que d'obéir à leur guide autochtone, Sora, Donald et Dingo se précipitèrent à sa suite, de combat en combat jusqu'à ce qui ressemblait le plus à la place principale de Thèbes, occupée par un immense Sans-cœur muni d'une hache pas moins grande._

**Sora** : Lui, il a été à la salle de muscu.

**Donald** : Il a surtout l'air d'être sous stéroïdes.

**Dingo** : Allons, je suis sûr qu'il suffit de lui piquer l'épaule pour que tout se dégonfle !

**Hercule** : Ça m'étonnerait ! Il va falloir l'affronter de face !

**Donald** : T'es gentil Musclor, mais je tiens à la vie moi.

**Sora** : JE VAIS ÊTRE UN GRAND HÉROS ! Yaaaaah !

**Hercule** : Sora ! Non ! Attends !

**Dingo** : Je ne suis pas sûr que foncer tête baissée soit le chemin le plus court pour devenir un héros…

**Donald** : Vers le Valhalla, si.

**Hercule** : Hé ! Pas de blasphèmes ici ! Chez nous, les guerriers se retrouvent aux Champs-Élysées !

**Donald** : Gilets jaunes avant l'heure.

**Hercule** : Quoi ?

**Dingo** : Chut, Donald ! Nous sommes censés préserver l'ordre de l'univers, tu te souviens ?

**Donald** : C'est vrai que j'ai grave une gueule de CRS de l'espace.

**Hercule** : Je ne comprends rien. Voyons voir comment s'en sort Sora.

**Sora** : Bon ben j'ai fini. Merci du coup de main, hein.

**Hercule** : QUOI ?!

**Dingo** : C'est vrai qu'il n'y a plus un seul Sans-cœur par ici…

**Sora** : Ça vous étonne tant que ça ?

**Hercule** : Mais tu n'étais pas censé être rouillé ?

**Sora** : Ben si, m'enfin j'ai quand même sauvé une trentaine de mondes dans ma carrière d'Élu de la Keyblade. Tabasser des Sans-cœurs, c'est comme la nage, ça s'oublie pas.

**Dingo** : On ne parle pas de vélo, d'habitude ?

**Sora** : Aucune idée, on n'a pas encore inventé la roue, sur l'Île du Destin.

**Donald** : Je sens que j'ai un commentaire désobligeant à faire, mais ça vient pas.

**Hercule** : Merci pour le coup de main, en tout cas. Oh, regardez qui voilà !

_Un cheval ailé descendit soudain des cieux pour se poser à leur niveau. En descendirent un homme-bouc d'une taille égale à un demi-Donald, et une femme aux airs de diva et à la voix suave_.

**Megara** : Bonjour les garçons ~

**Phil** : Ouah ! V'là des revenants !

**Sora** : Oh ! Truc ! Et… Machine !

**Hercule** : Phil et Megara, Sora.

**Sora** : J'étais pas loin.

**Donald** : Attendez, je sens que ça vient…

**Dingo** : Toujours dans le… "business", vous deux ?

**Megara** : Bien sûr, je reste la meilleure gagneuse de tout Thèbes. La seule différence, c'est que je me suis mis à mon compte.

**Hercule** : Megara ! Ne le crie pas sur tous les toits

**Megara** : Pourquoi pas, Super-Mâle ? Je veux dire, les seuls qui ne sont pas au courant, ce sont les enfants. Et encore, à en juger par la façon dont certains me regardent…

**Phil** : Tenez, justement, moi je suis devenu babysitter.

**Sora** : Oh, sale…

**Dingo** : Beurk…

**Phil** : Mais non, mais attendez ! Je les garde juste ! En plus, j'ai fait quasi pareil avec Herc quand il était jeune, vous savez ?

**Sora** : SALE.

**Dingo** : Mon pauvre Hercule…

**Hercule** : Quoi ?

**Donald** : Non mais ça arrive, j'en suis sûr !

**Dingo** : C'est pas grave, Donald. Tu sais, ça arrive à un homme sur cinq.

**Hercule** : Bref, Hadès fait encore des siennes alors on comptait rendre visite à mon père.

**Sora** : Ah bon ?

**Dingo** : Ah oui ?

**Hercule** : Oui, je pense qu'il en a après le domaine des dieux !

**Dingo** : C'est le gros temple entouré de nuages, là-haut ?

**Sora** : J'ai déjà vu ça quelque part. HÉ MAIS C'EST LÁ-HAUT QU'ILS DISTRIBUENT LES FERRERO ROCHERS !

**Dingo** : Euh… quoi ?

**Sora** : Je l'ai vu dans une pub.

**Hercule** : Vite ! Ma famille a besoin d'aide !

**Sora** : Ouais, on arr… attendez un peu… Si le père de Hercule est au domaine des dieux, alors ça veut dire…

**Dingo** : Hercule est déjà loin, rejoignons-le !

**Sora** : O.K !

**Donald** : Ça y est ! Hééé ! Hé Sora ! J'ai toujours su que quelque chose TOURNAIT PAS ROND chez toi ! Ho hé ! Attendez-moi, bordel !


	2. Chapitre 2 – Le Travail Bâclé d'Hercule

**Chapitre 2 – Le Travail Bâclé d'Hercule**

_Sitôt quittée la ville se dévoilait un paysage absolument enchanteur. Des flancs de la montagne coulaient des cascades qui scintillaient avant de toucher le sol fertile et fleuri, puis l'eau serpentait en un fleuve impétueux le long de la vallée._

**Sora** : Aaah ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Il fait tout noir !

_Du moins nos héros le découvrirent-ils après un (long) temps de chargement._

**Sora** : Ouah ! C'est trop beau !

**Dingo** : On se sent petit, dans un décor comme ça !

**Donald** : Mouais, ça manque d'usines pétrochimiques, quand même.

**Sora** : T'es sérieux, là ?

**Donald** : Mais non ! Évidemment que c'est joli. Moi aussi j'ai toujours rêvé de vivre à l'intérieur d'un spot de pub de l'office du tourisme grec.

**Hercule** : Si ça vous dérange pas, j'aimerais qu'on essaie de se dépêcher. À l'heure qu'il est, Hadès doit être en train de s'en prendre à mon père.

**Sora** : Ah oui ! Ça me fait penser ! C'est pas que j'essaie de conclure des conclusions ou quoi, mais vu que ton père se trouve au domaine des dieux, je me demandais…

**Hercule** : Oui ?

**Sora** : Ils embauchent vraiment des mortels ? Genre, pour le ménage ? Tu crois qu'ils prennent des intérims ?

**Dingo** : Sora !

**Sora** : Quoi ? Ça doit être super bien payé ! Euh… c'est payé ?

**Hercule** : Ah, c'est vrai que je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de vous le dire, mais en fait… Oh ! Des monstres !

_Une demi-douzaine de Sans-cœurs volants s'approchaient d'eux, semblables à de grosses sphères aquatiques._

**Donald** : Brasier !

_Lesdites sphères s'évaporèrent en un instant et le cours d'eau retrouva son calme._

**Donald** : Voilà. De rien.

**Hercule** : Bien ! Puisqu'on est sur une bonne lancée, allons-y !

**Sora** : Mais t'étais sur le point de… Hé ! Attends !

_Les minutes qui suivirent, le trio les passa à suivre au plus près leur ami aux beaux biscottos plutôt qu'à profiter de la vue. Même si Dingo parvint à concilier les deux._

**Dingo** : Hyuck !

_De pas en pas, de bond en saut, à travers des masses compactes d'ennemis, nos héros poursuivirent leur route ascendante. Bientôt leur vue se troubla, leurs poumons se vidèrent, leurs pieds – palmés ou non – envoyèrent tous les signaux nerveux possibles et imaginables pour forcer leur cerveau respectif à arrêter là le massacre._

**Donald** : Aaaah… aaah… J'en peux plus…

**Sora** : Que quelqu'un m'achève… Non, ne réponds pas, Donald…

**Donald** : Tu… tu me demandes l'impossible…

**Dingo** : Oh vous exagérez, vous deux ! On marche depuis même pas trois minutes !

**Sora** : C'est pas un point de côté que j'ai… c'est un boulet de canon…

**Hercule** : Ça va derrière ?

**Donald** : Au poil !

**Sora** : Á la plume, tu veux d…

**Donald** : BRASIER !

**Sora** : Aaaaaah !

_L'instant d'après, un Sora enflammé remontait le chemin à toute berzingue et dépassait ses deux compagnons en hurlant._

**Hercule** : Que… qu'est-ce que c'était ?!

**Dingo** : Ben vous voyez que vous êtes encore en forme ! Surtout Sora ! Un vrai boulet de canon, c'est vrai !

**Donald** : Hé ! Y aurait moyen que tu percutes les ennemis sur la route ?

**Sora** : Aaaaaaah !

_Il décida à la place de se précipiter en-dessous d'une cascade d'eau glacée. _

**Sora** : Aaah… une chance que mes fringues soient ingi… gni.. feufugées, là.

**Donald** : Profitons-en pour se reposer, deux minutes.

**Hercule** : Mais le temps presse !

**Donald** : Allez, y a pas le feu au lac. Hein Sora ?

**Sora** : Va te faire cuire un œuf. De préférence un de tes cousins.

**Hercule** : Dingo ! Dis quelque chose !

**Dingo** : Je parie qu'on peut trouver toutes sortes d'ingrédients, par ici !

**Hercule** : Dingo… Fais-le pour moi…

**Dingo** : Oooh… Tu as l'air vraiment inquiet.

_Le bruit sourd qui leur parvint depuis le sommet de la montagne ne fit rien pour arranger ces craintes_.

**Hercule** : Mon père est peut-être en danger !

**Sora** : Les dieux vont pas le protéger ?

**Hercule** : Sora, mon père EST le roi des dieux.

**Dingo** : Oh !

**Donald** : Ah.

**Sora** : Hein ?!

**Dingo** : Mais ça veut dire que t'es un dieu !

**Donald** : Ça ou l'adopté le plus chanceux de l'univers.

**Hercule** : Demi-dieu en fait. Mon père a fricoté avec une humaine, fut un temps. Enfin il fricote toujours avec des humaines. Beaucoup, même. Je crois que ma belle-mère m'aime pas trop.

**Sora** : Et le roi des dieux a VRAIMENT besoin d'être sauvé ?

**Hercule** : Ben il se bat contre son propre frère, quand même…

**Sora** : Son propre… ? Attends… T'es le NEVEU d'Hadès ?!

**Hercule** : Pas très ressemblant, hein ?

**Donald** : Il te manque pas mal de flammes sur les cheveux. De ce point de vue là, Sora est plus ressemblant.

**Sora** : AAAH MAIS T'AS RAISON IL M'EN RESTE !

_Et tandis que Sora s'en retournait sous sa cascade, un nouveau bruit sourd secoua le sommet._

**Hercule** : Écoutez, je suis désolé mais je vais devoir y aller sans tarder. Je vous retrouve en haut !

_Le divin enfant siffla, et l'instant d'après son cheval blanc ailé apparut pour le laisser monter. Tous les trois – Sora était de retour, les cheveux fumants – les suivirent des yeux jusqu'à les voir disparaître derrière le relief._

**Sora** : Ben ça alors... Si j'avais su qu'Hercule nous cachait un truc pareil…

**Dingo** : J'aurais dû m'en douter, vu qu'il est beau comme un dieu.

**Donald** : Il est aussi con comme un balai, ça fait pas de lui un ustensile de nettoyage.

**Dingo** : Oui, bon…

**Sora** : Bref, on devrait sûrement le suivre.

**Donald** : Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ?

**Sora** : Ben on a qu'à… Oh.

_Le jeune homme s'aperçut seulement à cet instant qu'il se trouvait face à une falaise totalement verticale, un véritable mur à 90°._

**Sora** : Finalement, je me serais bien fait prendre en stop par un dada des airs, moi aussi.

**Dingo** : Quelqu'un a du matériel d'escalade ?

**Donald** : J'ai de la glu.

**Sora** : …

**Dingo** : …

**Donald** : …

**Sora** : O.K.

**Dingo** : Montre-moi tes semelles.

**Donald** : Je vais chercher le tube.

_Trois minutes plus tard, on vit Sora, Donald et Dingo remonter la pente, perpendiculaires au sol, avec l'aisance la plus totale._

**Sora** : La gravité, c'est surfait.

**Donald** : C'est à se demander pour qui elles sont faites, les lois de la physique.

**Dingo** : Par contre, je sens que le sang me monte à la tête, pas vous ?

**Sora** : Moi, je sens surtout qu'il va pleuvoir. Vous avez vu comme le ciel devient noir ?

**Donald** : J'irais même jusqu'à dire que c'est pas normal.

_C'était même d'autant moins normal que l'instant d'après, la pluie tombait à torrents._

**Donald** : Ma-gni-fique

**Dingo** : Faites attention ! Il y a des rochers qui tombent vers nous !

**Sora** : Aaaah ! Mais ils sortent d'où ?!

**Donald** : D'en haut. Ou d'en bas. Ou d'une manche de ma veste, pour ce que j'en sais. Moi, j'ai arrêté de me poser des questions.

**Dingo** : Donald est tout contrarié quand le monde arrête de suivre les règles de la logique.

**Sora** : Tiens, la falaise est vachement plus instable ici.

**Dingo** : Euh… Sora ? Lapin ? Je crois que tu…

**Donald** : Non, non, laisse-le faire. Qu'on se marre.

**Sora** : Ouah ! J'ai l'impression que ça bouge et que ça tremble et… qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?

**Titan de Pierre** : Agroumpf.

_Sora agit comme n'importe qui le ferait après avoir escaladé sans s'en rendre compte un gigantesque colosse de pierre et découvert deux têtes jumelles à son sommet. Il tapa dessus avec sa clé géante jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive._

**Sora** : J'ai eu la peur de ma vie !

**Donald** : Oui, c'est ce qu'on a déduit de ton cri viril.

**Dingo** : Le chemin se poursuit là-bas vers le sommet.

**Sora** : Hé ! On va vraiment faire comme si j'avais pas démonté un énorme truc en béton armé ?

**Donald** : Il était probablement en polystyrène. Fais pas ton coq et viens.

**Sora** : T'inquiète, je le ferai jamais aussi bien que toi !

**Donald** : BRASI… merde !

**Sora** : Eh ouais ! Il pleut ! Tes sorts sont impuiss…

**Donald** : FOUDRE !

**Sora** : Aaagaabeubeu…

**Dingo** : Oh non ! Tu nous l'as cassé !

_Curieusement et dans l'état d'hébétude électrisée où se trouvait Sora, la suite de l'ascension se déroula sans la moindre anicroche. Pas même les quelques Sans-cœurs qui s'évertuaient à apparaître sur leur route ne constituaient la moindre menace._

**Dingo** : Attention, Sora ! Il est derrière toi !

**Sora** : Heubeugeu !

**Dingo** : Bien joué !

**Donald** : Tu le trouves pas plus efficace que l'ancien, toi ? On devrait trouver un moyen de rendre ça permanent.

**Dingo** : Regarde ! Là-bas !

_Le "là-bas" en question désignait l'autre extrémité de la grotte, qui baignait dans une lumière pure. Ils la rejoignirent en quelques foulées et se retrouvèrent aux portes du domaine des dieux eux-mêmes, un agglomérat de temples d'or et de nuages duveteux. _

**Donald** : Si j'avais su qu'être un dieu signifiait se farcir une déco pareille, j'aurais eu des rêves de gosses moins ambitieux.

**Sora** : Wow ! Il m'est arrivé un truc trop bizarre ! J'ai eu comme une absence !

**Donald** : Trop bizarre, ouais.

_Il n'y eut pour littéralement obscurcir ce tableau idyllique que l'apparition inopinée d'une vingtaine de Sans-cœurs, en armure lourde et au visage surmonté qu'un casque à cornes._

**Sora** : Oulà ! On va réussir à gérer tout ça ?!

**Dingo** : Ne t'inquiète pas ! On a simplement besoin d'un discours épique pour se motiver. Donald, vas-y !

**Donald** : Euh, ouais ? Allez. SOLDATS ! QUEL EST VOTRE MÉTIER ?!

**Sora** : AHOU !

**Dingo** : AHOU !

**Donald** : Non mais soyez sérieux deux minutes, c'est un cri de guerre, ça, pas un vrai métier.

**Dingo** : Je suis capitaine de la garde royale à mi-temps thérapeutique parce que mon genou me fait mal !

**Sora** : J'ai toujours voulu être distributeur de lait mais à la place je suis Élu de la Keyblade bénévole !

**Donald** : Bon ben trop tard, ils foncent.

**Dingo** : Chargeeeez !

**Sora** : C'est l'heure de la livraison ! Yaaah !

_Le plus dur fut de désorganiser la cohorte ennemie : sitôt disloquée, les guerriers sombres qui la composaient ne furent pas de taille pour nos héros._

**Sora** : Je me suis quand même un peu fait arnaquer par mon conseiller Pole emploi.

**Dingo** : Et moi par mon médecin traitant.

**Donald** : Dites voir, c'est moi ou on a encore un sacré paquet de chemin à faire pour monter tout là-haut ?

**Sora** : Regardez ! Y a un raccourci là-bas !

**Donald** : On dirait une espèce de canal de tout à l'égoût. Et tu ferais vraiment confiance à une eau turquoise ?

**Sora** : Allez viens, y a pas de dangAAAAAAAaaaaaaaah !

**Dingo** : Zut, il est tombé dans un trou.

**Donald** : Bon ben rentrons voir Yen Sid. Il nous filera peut-être un autre "porte-clé".

**Sora** : Euh… les copains ?

**Dingo** : J'entends sa voix en bas !

**Sora** : Il fait vachement chaud ici.

**Dingo** : Chaud ? Comment ça, chaud ?

**Donald** : C'est pas juste ton âme qui approche de l'Enfer ?

**Sora** : Ben je sais pas, y a un panneau avec écrit "Forge d'Hephaïstos".

**Dingo** : Oh ! J'arrive !

**Donald** : Quoi ?! Hé att… Raaah ! Ils vont finir par me tuer !

_Le mage royal sauta donc à leur suite dans le gouffre sur lequel donnait le petit canal, et atterrit sans la moindre égratignure en contrebas. Il n'y trouva qu'un Sora circonspect et un Dingo fort déçu._

**Dingo** : Zut, personne.

**Sora** : Ben, y a moi quand même.

**Dingo** : Non mais je m'attendais à voir un bel Adonis au torse nu et aux muscles huilés, marteau en main, ruisselant de sueur dans cette chaleur d'étuve.

**Donald** : Et à la place, t'as Sora et ses auréoles sous les bras. La vie est une pute.

**Sora** : Hé !

**Dingo** : Bof, il est mignon aussi, à sa manière, mais il n'envoie pas tout à fait du rêve, quoi.

**Sora** : HÉ !

**Dingo** : Bref ! Regardez, il y a un espèce de rail pour quitter cet endroit.

**Donald** : Comment ça, "pour quitter cet endroit" ? Tu vois un tramway quelque part, toi ?

**Sora** : Ha ha, ce serait marrant si on pouvait glisser dessus et tirer sur les Sans-cœurs avec ma Keyblade !

**Donald** : …

**Dingo** : …

**Sora** : Oh…

_Et c'est exactement ce qui se passa._

**Sora** : Plus jamais ça… J'ai cru que j'allais mourir une douzaine de fois en tombant de ce truc !

**Dingo** : Voyons voir… Maintenant, on est au pied d'une espèce de falaise. Vous croyez qu'ils sont là-haut ?

**Donald** : Je crois surtout qu'il va falloir trouver un moyen de monter.

**Sora** : Ouais, enfin c'est pas comme si je pouvais viser un bloc de marbre volant et m'y projeter avec la Keyblade.

**Dingo** : …

**Donald** : …

**Sora** : Oh vous faites chier.

**Dingo** : Après tout, tu peux tout faire avec ta clé.

**Donald** : Et vois ça du bon côté : tu risques de mourir qu'une seule fois.

_Et c'est aussi ce qui se passa. Non pas qu'il mourût, mais qu'il se projetât sur une série de blocs flottants dans l'air jusqu'à atteindre le sommet de l'Olympe où la bataille faisait rage. Bien sûr, ce ne fut pas sans dégobiller sur ses chaussures neuves sitôt monté._

**Hadès** : Belle entrée en scène, vous trois. Vous avez répété avant de venir ?

**Sora** : Hadès !

**Donald** : Tronche de torche !

**Dingo** : Bleu-bite !

**Hadès** : Si j'étais vous, j'irais mollo avec les noms d'oiseaux. Mes petits gars couvrent mes arrières.

_Au centre de l'anneau où trônaient les dieux, le grand Zeus était pris dans un amas de magma et de glace tandis que les trois Titans restants – de la glace, du feu et du vent – se dressaient derrière lui, menaçants._

**Hadès** : Maintenant, vous allez gentiment lâcher vos armes, quitter ce caillou, réfléchir à votre vie et tout plaquer pour élever des chèvres.

**Sora** : Hors de question ! On s'est pas donné tout ce mal pour monter juste pour redescendre derrière ! Mon estomac ne me le pardonnerait jamais !

**Donald** : Nous non plus, accessoirement.

**Dingo** : Tes Titans on en fait du méchouis !

**Hadès** : Pas de problème ! Laissez-moi matérialiser un trône, histoire que j'assiste à ce fabuleux spectacle.

**Donald** : Bon, il va donc falloir qu'on définisse une straté…

**Sora** : Yaaaaaah !

**Donald** : J'avais oublié ce détail.

**Dingo** : Pour Disneeeeeey !

**Donald** : Pour éviter de mouriiiir !

_Éviter de mourir… Tout un programme lorsqu'on a contre soi un cracheur de feu, un cracheur de glace et une tornade à visage humain qui enchaîne les bourrasques. Heureusement, nos amis avaient un renfort de choix._

**Hercule** : Sora ! Donald ! Dingo !

_Le héros grec était arrivé à la rescousse du trio en chevauchant son cheval ailé, l'épée au clair._

**Sora** : T'étais pas censé arriver avant nous, Hercule ?

**Hercule** : J'ai eu… un empêchement.

_Pégase hennit d'un air gêné, l'air de dire : "Désolé de m'être cabré en plein vol et t'avoir fait tomber de plusieurs centaines de mètres de hauteur." Hercule secoua la tête comme pour répondre : "T'inquiète croquette". Entre eux, la communication se passait de mots._

**Donald** : SORA ! METS-TOI LÀ !

**Sora** : Là ?

**Donald** : MAIS NON CRÉTIN ! PLUS À GAUCHE !

_Ce qui n'était pas le cas de nos autres amis._

**Sora** : Ici ?

**Donald** : Voilà. Maintenant… essaie d'esquiver ce qui va venir.

**Sora** : Qu'est-ce qui va ven… PUTAIN D'SA MAMAN !

_Donald n'eut en effet pas besoin de répondre car le jet de flammes et le jet de glace qui le visèrent à cet instant étaient suffisamment explicites. Le plan de Donald révéla tout son sens lorsqu'en esquivant, Sora vit les deux Titans se toucher l'un l'autre par mégarde. L'un était désormais en train de fondre, et l'autre en train de se craqueler._

**Sora** : Oh ! Sympa.

**Donald** : On dit merci qui ?

**Dingo** : Euh… j'ai bien une réponse mais elle est interdite aux moins de 18 ans…

**Donald** : Sora ! Bouche-toi les oreilles !

**Sora** : Quoi ?

_C'était toutefois sans compter sur le quatrième et dernier Titan qui souleva l'intégralité du champ de bataille dans une violente tempête. _

**Sora** : Ouaaaaaaah ! Faites-moi redesceeeendre !

_Soit le Titan des vents ne comprenait pas le langage humain, soit il faisait très bien semblant car loin de reposer le héros de la Keyblade, la tornade le laissa dériver, porté par un vent venant du sol._

**Sora** : O.K, O.K… Je vois ni Donald, ni Dingo, ni Hercule, je suis seul, dans les airs, avec mon arme mortelle et l'incarnation de l'ouragan Katrina. C'est juste moi et le destin. Tout ce que j'ai à faire, c'est me retenir de recracher mon goûter. Yaaaah !

_Et voguant sur les vents qui le portaient, Sora s'approcha de la tornade pour lui donner des coups de clé. _

**Sora** : Mmmh…

_Ce n'était pas très efficace._

**Sora** : Je peux peut-être essayer de lui lancer un sort, mais je les ai presque tous oubliés et Donald va encore se moquer de moi. Bon, tant pis ! Plan B ! Je fonce dedans ! Il doit y avoir un cœur ou un noyau ou n'importe quoi d'autre qui clignote à l'intérieur pour montrer qu'il faut taper dessus !

_Le Titan ignorait le prochain mouvement de son adversaire, mais il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça. Il ne put d'ailleurs pas réprimer un frisson en sentant le jeune homme se frayer un chemin entre les fils de vents purs qui le composait. Frissons qui ne les rendirent que plus turbulents._

**Sora** : Oh bordel de beeuuUUUAAAARGH !

_On vit dès lors flotter dans la tornade une mixture qui fut jadis du lait, des biscuits et une orange parfaitement séparés. Pour le Titan, c'en fut trop et dans un sursaut de dégoût, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Sora, quant à lui, se retrouva en chute libre._

**Sora** : PLUSJAMAISCAPLUSJAMAISCAPLUSJAMAISCA !

**Hercule** : Sora ! Prends ma main !

_Il fut sauvé in extremis par le Grec qui chevauchait toujours Pégase._

**Sora** : Merci ! Je me demandais justement à quel moment t'allais devenir utile.

**Hercule** : Hein ?

**Sora** : Rien, rien, c'est le tournis qui me rend passif agressif. Allez ! Direction le sol !

_Pégase hennit à nouveau, une façon pour lui de dire : "Non mais tu te prends pour qui, coco ? Je suis déjà bien gentil de te laisser monter sur moi alors tes remarques tu te les gardes ou je te fais descendre dans la premier abîme que je vois, capiche ?"_

**Sora** : Il a l'air gentil, ton poney.

_Nouveau hennissement_.

**Hercule** : PEGASE ! Ton langage !

_L'équidé ailé n'eut pas l'occasion de mettre ses menaces à exécution car ses sabots touchaient déjà le plancher des vaches, sitôt descendus, les deux hommes furent rejoints par leurs compères._

**Sora** : Enfin vous voilà, vous ! Ça va ? Pas trop dur de m'aider d'ici ?

**Dingo** : Navré poussin, on s'était mis à l'abri en pensant que tu ferais pareil.

**Donald** : T'avais l'air de te débrouiller comme un chef, on s'en serait voulus de te priver de gloire.

**Hadès** : Bande de petits merdeux ! Je vous exècre ! Je vous maudis ! Je vous VOMIS, tous autant que vous soyez !

**Donald** : Défends-toi, Sora. Je crois qu'il veut te piquer ton attaque spéciale.

**Sora** : Pas de souci, je lui laisse.

**Hadès** : Vous pensez en avoir fini avec moi ? PAUVRES CONS ! Le combat ne fait que comm…

_Hercule avait eu tout le temps dont il avait besoin pour délivrer, à la seule force de ses muscles, son père engoncé dans sa prison de glace et de magma. Zeus, le roi des Dieux, était désormais libre._

**Zeus** : Bonzour, Hadès.

**Hadès** : Salut, bises, ciao, bye.

**Hercule** : Hé, Hadès !

**Hadès** : Moui ?

**Hercule** : Petit cadeau de départ !

_Il lui décocha alors un coup de poing à faire trembler tous les os de son corps._

**Hadès** : Moouaaargh !

**Donald** : J'aimerais pas être son dentiste après ça.

**Dingo** : Ni son osthéo.

**Sora** : Ni son coiffeur, en fait.

**Hadès** : ON AVAIT DIT PLUS DE BLAGUES SUR MES FLAMMES CAPILLAIRES !

**Zeus** : Dis donc, franzin… Tu as un problème avec mes protézés ?

**Hadès** : Qui ? Moi ? Pas du tout ! On est potos ! On se charrie, on se chamaille ! Pas vrai les gars ?

**Donald** : Désolé Hadès, mais en bon Grec… te voilà RUINÉ.

**Dingo** : Oh ! Elle était violente, celle-là !

**Donald** : Déso pas déso

**Sora** : J'ai pas compris.

**Donald** : Crise économique, tout ça.

**Hadès** : Espèce de… bande de… Vous n'êtes que des… Raaaah !

**Sora** : Pas cool de nous traiter de rats.

_Là-dessus, Hadès prit congé en passant par une petite porte qu'il avait fait surgir de nulle part. Et on ne le revit, a priori, jamais_.

**Donald** : Bon, ben Thèbes et Olympe étant sauvés, je suppose que plus rien ne nous retient ici.

**Sora** : Á part Dingo, tu veux dire.

**Donald** : Dingo ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a Ding… Oh misère.

_Le capitaine de la garde avait l'air en grande conversation avec le père d'Hercule_.

**Dingo** : Vous avez l'air extrêmement fort, Monsieur Zeus.

**Zeus** : C'est très zuste. Mais tu sais, z'aurais pu me libérer tout seul si ze m'étais transformé.

**Dingo** : Transformé ?

**Zeus** : Une fois, ze me suis transformé en cygne pour pouvoir niquer.

**Dingo** : Oh !

**Zeus** : Une autre fois, ze me suis métamorphosé en taureau. C'était pour niquer aussi.

**Dingo** : Eh ben !

**Zeus** : Y a eu aussi cette fois où ze me suis sanzé en aigle. Qu'est-ce que z'ai niqué, cette fois-là !

**Dingo** : Ouah ! Vous pouvez vraiment vous changer en n'importe quoi, alors !

**Zeus** : Ben oui ! Ze suis même capable de devenir une pluie d'or ou une nuée épaisse !

**Dingo** : Ah ? Mais… euh… pourquoi, en fait ?

**Zeus** : Ben pour niquer, pardi !

**Dingo** : Oh…

**Zeus** : Tu m'as l'air d'être un brave zeune homme. Ça te dit qu'on se trouve un coin tranquille et que ze teste ma transformation en mammouth ?

**Dingo** : Je… oh ! Regardez l'heure ! Sora ! Donald ! Les amis ! On doit y aller !

**Sora** : Plutôt deux fois qu'une.

**Donald** : Le premier dans le Gummi a ma gratitude éternelle.

**Hercule** : En tout cas merci pour votre aide, les gars ! Vous avez été… Ben vous allez où ?

**Sora** : PAS LE TEMPS !

_Bien sûr, le fait que Sora gagnât la course ne lui apporta pas la récompense qui lui était due ("C'est parce que je m'imaginais pas un seul instant que tu puisses gagner" lui répondit Donald), mais l'important était qu'ils purent rapidement mettre un maximum de distance entre leur vaisseau et le monde sur lequel ils avaient déjà passé beaucoup trop de temps au cours de leurs aventures._

_C'était également le cas de deux autres individus. Une sorcière à l'air hautain et un gros balourd à la mine pataude, qui s'étaient quant à eux attardés sur la planète antique dans un but bien précis_.

**?** : Maléfique ?

**Maléfique** : Qu'y a-t-il, Pat ?

**Pat** : La boîte qu'on cherche… On sait à quoi elle ressemble ?

**Maléfique** : Non.

**Pat** : On sait ce qu'il y a dedans ?

**Maléfique** : Non.

**Pat** : On sait où elle est ?

**Maléfique** : Non plus.

**Pat** : Tu crois que c'est vraiment une bonne idée de creuser au petit bonheur la chance en espérant tomber dessus sur un des trouzmille mondes de l'univers ?

**Maléfique** : Oui.

**Pat** : Tu…. crois que tu pourrais me filer un coup de main ?

**Maléfique** : Ne sois pas ridicule, Pat.

_Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne savait qu'il était observé, depuis les hauteurs, par un homme en robe noire, au visage couvert de cicatrices et à l'œil droit masqué par un cache._

**Yigbar** : J'ai… Hips ! AUCUNE idée de ce que ce que je fous ici.

_Pendant ce temps, dans une pièce lumineuse, deux personnes se faisaient face. L'une d'elle se trouvait derrière un bureau, et l'autre sur un fauteuil de l'autre côté. Par la fenêtre, on pouvait distinguer le bal des voitures et des piétons, sous un soleil couchant._

**? :** Bien. Commençons la séance.

**?** : O.K. Bon, j'ai un peu le trac…

**?** : Comment vous appelez-vous ?

**?** : Moi, c'est Billy.

**?** : Très bien, Billy. Vous pouvez m'appeler Dr. Leuleu.

_L'homme en veste de tweed ne mentait pas : sur le mur se trouvait un cadre dans lequel un diplôme affichait distinctement "Docteur Jean-Jacques Leuleu, docteur en psychiatrie". Billy s'en trouva rasséréné. _

**Billy** : D'accord docteur… Euh… Je sais pas trop par où commencer…

**Dr. Leuleu** : Démarrons par le commencement. Comment vos troubles ont-ils commencé ?

**Billy** : Ben ça a démarré quand j'ai joué à un jeu vidéo… "Kidoum Artz", ça s'appelait.

**Dr. Leuleu** : "Kidoum Artz" ?

**Billy** : Oui, bon, je suis pas très fort en anglais…

**Dr. Leuleu** : Intéressant. De quoi est-ce que ça parle ?

**Billy** : Ben c'est l'histoire d'un type qui fait des rêves étranges. Il rêve d'un vitrail avec Blanche-Neige et Cendrillon et une voix qui lui dit comment ouvrir des portes. Ensuite, il se réveille et va aider ses copains à préparer un radeau pour quitter son île, du coup il fait la course avec son meilleur ami pour décider si le radeau il s'appellera "Hautvent" ou pas.

**Dr. Leuleu** : Je vois… Et ensuite ?

**Billy** : Ensuite sa maman l'appelle pour qu'il passe à table mais à la place il pense au radeau parce qu'il y a une tempête dehors et quand il y va son copain veut qu'il le rejoigne dans les ténèbres et disparaît dans le sol et sa copine est là mais elle lui passe à travers et ensuite des cafards noirs apparaissent et il a une clé dans sa main et un géant avec un cœur dans l'estomac apparaît et ils se battent et même si le type gagne il est quand même aspiré dans le portail et son monde il est détruit.

**Dr. Leuleu** : Hum… d'accord…

**Billy** : Ensuite il se réveille dans une ville et tombe sur des caméos d'autres jeux qui lui expliquent qu'il est l'Élu de la Keyblade, puis il rencontre Donald et Dingo qui le cherchent parce que le roi leur a dit de le trouver.

**Dr. Leuleu** : Les personnages de Disney ?

**Billy** : Oui, et après ils vont dans tous les mondes de Disney pour lesquels c'était pas trop dur d'avoir les droits. Á chaque fois le type il combat les cafards noirs et d'autres méchants qui veulent voler son cœur et il scelle le cœur des mondes et il va d'un monde à l'autre dans un vaisseau en Lego qui tire sur d'autres vaisseaux dans des décors un peu moches.

**Dr. Leuleu** : D'accord, je crois que je vous suis.

**Billy** : Au bout d'un moment le type il retrouve quand même sa copine dans le bateau du Capitaine Crochet mais elle a plus de cœur et son meilleur copain il est là aussi mais il s'est converti au pouvoir du latex alors il invoque l'ombre du type. Pis ils se retrouvent dans une forteresse et il vole la clé du type et Donald et Dingo l'abandonnent comme des sales. Du coup, le type il se retrouve seul avec un bout de bois et La Bête, de La Belle et la Bête, mais ça dure juste cinq minutes et le type retrouve ses amis. Ensemble ils vont voir Maléfique qui se transforme en dragon et ils ont plusieurs Game over mais ils gagnent quand même et le meilleur copain il tue Maléfique puis il devient le vrai méchant qui est un type du début dont j'ai pas parlé mais qui était en bure et qui en fait a pris possession de son corps et il fait des trucs de méchant mais le type il le bat et il se sacrifie pour sauver sa copine mais son cœur s'en va et il devient un cafard mais finalement ça va parce que sa copine lui fait un câlin. Ensuite ils vont voir le méchant et ils combattent mais il prend plein de formes différentes et notamment il se transforme en une espèce de bateau géant mais ils le battent quand même et à la fin la porte s'ouvre mais faut la fermer et le copain du type qui est devenu gentil reste de l'autre côté avec Mickey.

**Dr. Leuleu** : D'accord. Euh… et ensuite ?

**Billy** : Ben le premier jeu est fini.

**Dr. Leuleu** : Ah ! Vous voulez dire qu'un truc pareil a eu suffisamment de succès pour avoir une suite ?!

**Billy** : Plusieurs, m'sieur. Et des spin-off. Et un de ces jeux sur mobile où il faut payer pour être fort.

**Dr. Leuleu** : Je… je vois… Je vais pas vous mentir, Billy. Il va y avoir du travail à faire. Que diriez-vous de me raconter l'opus suivant à notre prochaine séance ?

**Billy** : Ben pourquoi pas.

**Dr. Leuleu** : Merci. Pour mes honoraires, voyez avec ma secrétaire.

_En d'autres lieux, plus sombres et plus dangereux encore, une autre intrigue se nouait. Un jeune homme aux cheveux mauves et une petite souris royale se frayaient un chemin dans un décor de ténèbres pures._

**Mickey** : Riku ?

**Riku** : Mmh ?

**Mickey** : Á quoi est-ce que tu penses ?

**Riku** : J'essaie de retrouver les paroles d'une chanson. Et vous, Mickey ?

**Mickey** : Je pense à tous ces petits enfants de salauds qui sont là-haut à se dorer la pilule pendant qu'on trime à aller chercher Mistinguette.

**Riku** : Aqua, vous voulez dire.

**Mickey** : TU SAIS TRÈS BIEN QUI JE VEUX DIRE ! P'tit con.

**Riku** : Dans la nuit noire… dans la nuit noire et obscure… obscure et sombre…

Mickey : Chut !

**Riku** : Hé ! On avait dit que j'avais le droit à trente secondes de chant par…

**Mickey** : On y est !

**Riku** : Pas du tout, ça fait même pas six sec…

**Mickey** : CHUT ! Regarde !

_Les deux acolytes étaient arrivés sur une plage entourée de roche noire. L'eau s'étendait à perte de vue._

**Riku** : Je cherche une plage… Et des jambes si belles… Si près je le vois … Et toi.

**Mickey** : Et moi ?

**Riku** : Non, le mec.

**Mickey** : Qui ça ?

**Riku** : De Vanessa Paradis.

**Mickey** : MAIS DE QUOI EST-CE QUE TU PARLES ?!

**Riku** : J'AI PAS ENCORE DÉPASSÉ MON QUOTA DE TRENTE SECONDES O.K ?!

_Étaient-ce leurs cris ? Était-ce leur seule présence ? Á l'instant même (bon d'accord, quatre ou cinq secondes après, mais pas plus) où les deux compères avaient élevé la voix, une nuée de Sans-cœurs était apparue pour les encercler._

**Mickey** : Tu les as attirés, misérable souillon !

**Riku** : On alors c'était un piège.

**Mickey** : Bien sûr que non ! Je ne me serais JAMAIS fait avoir par un piège !

**Riku** : Ah bon. En tout cas, on a de quoi s'occuper.

**Mickey** : En silence, de préférence !

_Le combat ne fut donc ponctué par le choc des Keyblades contre la peau visqueuse des Ombres, les bruits de pas sur le sable fin et les râles de deux individus en plein effort physique. Les Sans-cœurs, de leur côté, étaient aussi mutiques qu'à l'accoutumée._

**Riku** : On se fait un peu chier, quand même.

**Mickey** : Quoi ?! Je te permets de combattre à mes côtés, tu devrais m'en être plus reconnaissant, quand même !

**Riku** : Ah mais j'dis pas le contraire, juste que…

_Une nouvelle masse de Sans-cœurs surgit soudain du sol, semblable à un agglomérat d'Ombres formant une grande tour qui se mouvait en tous sens._

**Riku** : C'est nouveau, ça.

**Mickey** : Ne le laisse pas s'approcher !

**Riku** : Pas de souci ! Je me protège !

**Mickey** : Non mais DE MOI, je voulais dire !

**Riku** : Oh !

_Ce fut pourtant après le garçon que la créature en avait, semble-t-il, car elle se jeta sur lui et le submergea tout entier._

**Riku** : Ils m'entraînent… au bout de la nuit… les démons… de… minuit… arrrgh…

_Au bord de l'inconscience, à deux doigts de sombrer, il ouvrit soudain les yeux sur le visage rondouillard de Mickey._

**Riku** : Hein ? Majesté ?

**Mickey** : Non, t'es censé dire : "Merci de m'avoir sauvé, je place ma vie entre vos mains, Votre Grâce, et me repens d'être aussi rustre".

**Riku** : J'suis pas rustre, j'ai été élevé à la campagne.

**Mickey** : Irrécupérable ! Je ne ferais pas de toi mon valet même si ma vie en dépendait.

**Riku** : On dirait que les affreux sont partis.

**Mickey** : Oui, et ta Keyblade est cassée.

**Riku** : QUOI ?! Oh meeeerde ! Je savais même qu'elle pouvait se péter !

**Mickey** : Bien sûr que si ! Tu pensais que tu pouvais taper avec sans en prendre soin pendant des années ?!

**Riku** : Il faut carrément que je prévienne Sora ! Lui il s'entraîne carrément contre des murs !

**Mickey** : Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de vous…

**Riku** : Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? On rentre ?

**Mickey** : Il va bien falloir. Ça fait aucun doute qu'Aqua est passée par ici, mais elle a dû sombrer plus profondément encore. La garce. Mais je reviendrai plus puissant, et de préférence sans toi pour me ralentir, et ça devrait aller mieux.

**Riku** : Comme vous voulez. Je vois que vous boitez, besoin d'un coup de main pour marcher ?

**Mickey** : NE ME PRENDS PAS POUR UN HANDICAPÉ ! Mais oui, je veux bien.

**Riku** : Hop.

**Mickey** : ET PAS DE CHANSONS !

**Riku** : Pff…

_Ce n'était que partie remise. Mickey et Riku savaient qu'ils seraient bientôt de retour sur cette même plage, avec un meilleur équipement, de meilleures capacités et surtout un meilleur plan, car il n'y avait pas de raison pour que seuls les personnages principaux aient droit à des séances de level-up._


	3. Chapitre 3 - Crapules du Crépuscule

**Chapitre 3 - Crapules du Crépuscule**

_Ce fut avec entrain que le Gummi se posa aux alentours de la Tour de Yen Sid, avec fierté que notre trio en descendit, avec joie qu'il gravit les marches de la demeure du sorcier, pressé d'effectuer son rapport. Puis, seulement, se rappelèrent-ils qu'en fait ils n'avaient pas tout à fait réussi leur mission. Alors, forcément, ce furent trois têtes de déterrés qui apparurent sur le pas de la porte magique._

**Sora** : Alors on a neuf bonnes nouvelles, et une mauvaise.

**Yen Sid** : Voilà qui ne me dit rien qui vaille. Commence donc par la mau…

**Sora** : Les bonnes nouvelles, c'est qu'on a réussi à éclater quatre gros Titans, qu'on a sauvé Olympe et Thèbes, qu'on a fait fuir Hadès, et que j'ai fini une grille entière de Sudoku de niveau 5 pendant le trajet de retour.

**Dingo** : Ça fait neuf, ça ?

**Sora** : J'en ai compté une par Titan et par ville sauvée.

**Dingo** : Mais ça fait huit, du coup.

**Sora** : Oh.

**Donald** : La deuxième mauvaise nouvelle, c'est donc que Sora ne sait pas compter.

**Yen Sid** : Et… la première mauvaise nouvelle ?

**Donald** : Sora a oublié qu'il devait retrouver son pouvoir de l'Éveil.

**Sora** : Pour rappel, on m'a jamais expliqué comment faire !

**Donald** : Et t'attends quoi ? Un stage de Héros de la Clépée ?

**Yen** **Sid** : Il est vrai que le pouvoir de l'Éveil n'est pas si aisé à obtenir. Et vous n'avez certes pas démérité lors de votre mission.

**Sora** : Carrément pas ! Vous voulez voir ma grille remplie ?

**Dingo** : Tu lui montreras après, chaton.

**Sora** : O.K ! Je la prépare !

**Donald** : Vous auriez des pistes pour l'aider à développer ce pouvoir ?

**Yen Sid** : Je ne sais pas trop… Vous pourriez poursuivre vos pérégrinations de monde en monde, il y a forcément un moment où tout cela va se réveiller.

**Donald** : On ne risque pas de juste perdre du temps pour finalement réveiller son pouvoir in extremis à la veille de la bataille finale ?

**Yen** **Sid** : Totalement, mais je ne vois pas quoi faire d'autre.

**Dingo** : Oh…

_C'est sur ce constat amer que la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Et l'on vit deux nouvelles têtes de déterrés dans le bureau du mage._

**Yen** **Sid** : Vous êtes déjà de retour ? Et… seuls, je vois.

**Mickey** : C'est une longue histoire.

**Riku** : On a quatorze bonnes et une mauvaise nouvelle.

**Yen** **Sid** : Passons sur les bonnes, parlez de la mauvaise.

**Riku** : Ben… on s'est un peu fait rétamer, on a perdu la trace d'Aqua sur une plage et ma Keyblade est pétée…

**Dingo** : Ça fait une seule nouvelle, ça ?

**Riku** : Oh, Sora ! Vous êtes là !

**Sora** : Ouais ! On a échoué aussi !

**Riku** : Trop cool ! Camarade de lose !

**Sora** : Yay !

**Donald** : Oh, misère…

**Mickey** : Navré, maître Yen Sid, à cause de ce nabot bête comme ses pieds, je n'ai pas pu arriver au bout de ma mission.

**Riku** : Mickey Yen Sid, je suis désolé. J'ressens comme une envie de m'isoler…

**Mickey** : STOP ! PLUS DE CHANSONS ! TU FERMES TA GUEULE MAINTENANT !

**Riku** : D'accord…

**Yen** **Sid** : Bon écoutez, ce n'est pas bien grave. Riku, Mickey, j'ai un service à vous demander. Prenez ces deux valises.

_Deux énormes malles apparurent comme par magie sur le bureau_.

**Riku** : Ouah ! C'est nos nouveaux vêtements ?

**Yen Sid** : Mais non, enfin ! Ne soyez pas ridicules ! Ce sont des valises pleines de billets que je dois donner à un client.

**Riku** : Oh…

**Yen Sid** : J'ai bien de nouveaux accoutrements à vous donner, mais ils se trouvent sur des cintres.

**Riku** : C'est vrai que c'est plus logique…

**Sora** : Et nous, elles sont où nos nouvelles fringues ?

**Donald** : On ne t'a jamais appris à demander poliment ?

**Sora** : Et nous, elles sont où nos nouvelles fringues, s'vous plaît ?

**Yen** **Sid** : Les voici. Elles ont été faites sur mesure par les Bonnes Fées.

**Sora** : Ah… ces trois perverses…

**Yen Sid** : Ce n'est pas une tenue ordinaire ! Elle possède de nombreux pouvoirs…

**Sora** : Ah ? Elle me permet de fusionner avec les gens ?

**Yen Sid** : Non…

**Sora** : De faire des plongeons de trouzmille kilomètres sur des planètes dans le monde des rêves ?

**Yen Sid** : Bon, je dois admettre que ce n'est pas plus magique que tes précédents vêtements…

**Sora** : Ben ouais. Sauf votre respect, Maître Yen Sid, depuis que je vous connais même mes slips sont magiques.

**Donald** : Non, ça c'est la puberté.

**Sora** : Quoi ?

**Yen Sid** : En tout cas, ce n'est pas tout. Voici un appareil qui vous sera fort utile.

**Sora** : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

**Yen Sid** : Les ingénieurs du Château Disney l'ont appelé "Gummiphone". Il s'agit d'une petite merveille qui vous permettra d'appeler vos amis d'un bout à l'autre de l'univers, de prendre des photos et de les partager, de consulter de la documentation et de jouer à des jeux quand l'ennui vous prend.

**Donald** : Oui, c'est un smartphone, quoi.

**Yen** **Sid** : Hum… oui…

**Sora** : Trop cool, j'espère qu'on capte dans l'espace !

**Donald** : La logique voudrait que non, mais…

**Yen Sid** : Riku et Mickey, vous en aurez également un. J'ai pris soin d'en fournir un autre à Kairi et Lea, qui poursuivent leur entraînement secret. Maintenant, rompez !

_Sora, Donald et Dingo quittèrent la tour en laissant leurs deux compères peaufiner les détails de leurs prochaines aventures avec Yen Sid, puis prirent place à bord du vaisseau Gummi._

**Dingo** : Alors, Sora ? Quelle est la prochaine destination ?

**Sora** : Aucune idée, c'est quoi le plus proche ?

**Donald** : La Cité du crépuscule.

**Sora** : Ben va pour ça.

**Donald** : D'acc.

_Soudain, son gadget fraîchement acquis se mit à sonner de façon stridente._

**Donald** : On dirait que t'as un appel, Sora.

**Sora** : Et… je dois faire quoi ?

**Donald** : Grands dieux… appuie sur le bouton vert, mets le téléphone à ton oreille et dis : Allô ?

**Sora** : Allô ?

**Tic** : *Sora !*

**Sora** : Ça a pas l'air de marcher. J'entends comme un bruit, une espèce d'ultrason trop aigüe pour que mon oreille humaine la perçoive.

**Tic** : *Ce n'est que moi, Sora !*

**Sora** : Oh ! Salut, Toc !

**Tic** : *Tic !*

**Sora** : Qui est là ?

**Tic** : *Quoi ?*

**Sora** : Non rien, blague de serrurier.

**Donald** : Ils ont un bouton d'autodestruction, sur ce Gummi ?

**Dingo** : Oui, mais j'ai ordre de te cacher son existence. Oups…

**Tic** : Ce Gummiphone va nous permettre de nous parler à une très grande distance, Sora !

**Sora** : Trop cool, j'ai méga-hâte.

_Ce dernier se mit d'ailleurs à sonner à nouveau_.

**Sora** : Euh… Allô ?

**?** : *Bonjour, Sora.*

_Sur l'écran, tous les trois découvrirent un homme aux traits inconnus. La moitié de son visage était masquée par une épaisse mèche grise._

Sora : DOUX JÉSUS UN CHANTEUR DE K-POP ! Où est-ce que je raccroche ?

**?** : *Mais non ! C'est moi ! Ienzo !*

**Sora** : Ienqui ? T'es le fils de Yen Sid, ou quelque chose ?

**Ienzo** : *Autrefois, je m'appelais Zeyion.*

**Donald** : Zeyion ?

**Dingo** : Les seuls à avoir un Y dans leur nom… L'Organisation XIII !

**Sora** : Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ?!

**Ienzo** : *Rien, je t'assure ! J'ai changé ! J'ai arrêté de boire du gin, je ne me scarifie plus et je n'écoute presque plus de hard métal dans ma chambre en écrivant des poèmes sombres sur des carnets à moitié déchirés.*

**Sora** : …

**Ienzo** : *Ça… ça m'arrive encore de temps en temps…*

**Donald** : On peut savoir ce que tu nous veux, du coup ?

**Ienzo** : *J'ai décidé de faire amende honorable et de vous aider dans votre quête. Je touche ma bille en informatique, voyez-vous.*

**Dingo** : Je vois que monsieur est tactile.

**Donald** : DINGO.

**Ienzo** : *Je vais donc tenter de décrypter les données que Riku a réussi à trouver au fond de Sora.*

**Sora** : Euh… quoi ?

**Dingo** : Quand Riku est allé te sauver, dans le monde des rêves, il est revenu avec une clé USB remise par un fragment de DiZ.

**Sora** : Ah ouais, normal.

**Donald** : C'est pas un peu le bordel, dans ton corps ?

**Sora** : Depuis le temps que mon cœur sert de Airbnb pour les âmes égarées, je devrais être habitué.

**Donald** : Si t'as vraiment Roxas là-dedans, avec l'alcool qu'il a dû ingérer, je dirais que ça ressemble plus à une auberge de jeunesse.

**Ienzo** : *Roxas ? Ah, oui, c'est comme ça que vous appelez Royas… Peut-être qu'on pourrait trouver un moyen de le ramener à nous…*

**Sora** : Ah ouais ? Comment ?

**Ienzo** : *Je ne sais pas trop, mais le meilleur endroit où chercher serait l'endroit où il a séjourné le plus longtemps.*

**Sora** : Mmh…

**Ienzo** : *Bref, je vous tiens au courant !*

**Sora** : Ouais, fais ça. Ciao, bise.

**Dingo** : …

**Donald** : …

**Sora** : Non mais en vrai, quelqu'un sait qui c'est ?

**Donad** : Aucune idée.

**Dingo** : Il était mignon. J'aimerais bien lire un de ses poèmes.

**Donald** : Tu lui demanderas plus tard, en route vers le bidonville du Crépuscule.

_Le mage royal ne savait pas encore, à ce moment-là, que la Cité du Crépuscule avait incroyablement changé depuis leur dernière visite._

**Sora** : DES GENS ! Y A DES GENS !

**Donald** : Incroyable.

**Dingo** : Il a vraiment dû se passer quelque chose pour que cette ville se peuple d'un coup.

_Et elle était sur le point de se peupler d'autres créatures étranges_.

**Sora** : Maintenant, il est temps de trouver un moyen de réveiller Roxas, ou au moins de faire semblant de chercher !

_*As-tu appelé notre seigneur ?*_

**Sora** : Plaît-il ?

**Dingo** : À qui est-ce que tu parles, Sora ?

**Sora** : Si je le dis, Donald va se moquer.

**Donald** : T'as entendu une voix, c'est ça ?

**Sora** : Toi aussi ?!

**Donald** : Non, mais j'ai cherché le truc le plus débile qui pouvait t'arriver pour que tu dises ça. On dirait que j'ai mis le doigt dessus.

**Sora** : T'as des doigts, toi ?

**Donald** : GLACIER !

_Sora évita in extremis le stalactite qui jaillit de son bâton… et qui heurta à la place la créature blanchâtre qui était apparue derrière lui._

**Sora** : Un Désyntoxeur ! Ce sont des Similis !

_Nul ne sut jamais si les nouveaux-venus avaient des intentions pacifiques ou non, car le sort marqua le début des hostilités. Lesquelles se terminèrent par l'annihilation complète des ennemis_.

**Donald** : Bien, où en étions-nous ?

**Sora** : Euuh…

**?** : Á l'aide !

**Sora** : Ah ! Voilà ! Y a une voix !

**Dingo** : Oh ! Je l'entends aussi !

**Donald** : Normal, elle venait du coin de la rue.

_Et dudit coin de la rue surgirent bientôt… _

**Dingo** : Pence ! Olette ! Hayner !

**Sora** : Non, l'ordre c'est Hayner, Pence, Olette.

**Dingo** : Il y a un ordre ?

**Sora** : Ça me perturbe, autrement.

**Donald** : Pourquoi est-ce que vous cour…

**Hayner** : Pasletempssauvequipeut !

**Donald** : Hein ?

**Sora** : Ils sont poursuivis par la police ou quoi?

**Dingo** : Si c'est à ça que ressemble la police, ne les laissez pas m'interpeller !

_Car ce qui déboula du coin de la rue n'était autre qu'une PUTAIN DE TORNADE DE SANS-CŒURS._

**Sora** : JE ME RENDS !

**Donald** : T'as le droit de garder le silence, Sora.

**Dingo** : On va essayer de le repousser !

**Donald** : Le mot-clé, c'est "essayer". Enfin allons bon. Foudre ! Brasier !

**Sora** : Yaaah ! Hé ! On arrive à le toucher !

**Donald** : Bien sûr qu'on y arrive, c'est jamais qu'une poignée d'Ombres jetées dans une centrifugeuse invisible.

**Sora** : Vu comme ça..

_Et comme nos amis le pressentaient, il suffisait de taper suffisamment fort et longtemps sur ladite centrifugeuse pour que cette dernière perde toute force motrice… même si le parallèle reste très étrange. La tornade sombre avait à peine disparu que leurs trois vagues connaissances surgirent, en même temps que les civils qui s'étaient cachés._

**Hayner** : Il se passe des trucs vraiment bizarres, dans cette ville.

**Sora** : Carrément ! Depuis quand y a plus d'une douzaine d'habitants ?

**Pence** : Ah, ça…

**Olette** : Depuis que l'immobilier a baissé, plein de types bizarres sont venus s'installer ici.

**Hayner** : Remarque, ça nous arrange. On a une maison pour dormir, une autre pour manger, une troisième juste parce que la salle de bain est grande…

**Olette** : Et finalement on vit 100% du temps dans celle où on fume des trucs.

**Donald** : Ah oui, c'est ça l'odeur.

**Pence** : Qu'est-ce que vous êtes venus faire ici ? En admettant que vous soyez pas des hallucinations, je veux dire.

**Sora** : On veut faire revenir Roxas !

**Hayner** : Roxas ? C'est qui, ça, ton ex ?

**Olette** : Je connais une Roxanne…

**Sora** : Mais non, c'était votre pote !

**Pence** : Ah ?

**Sora** : Dans un monde alternatif !

**Hayner** : Ah ?

**Sora** : Á l'intérieur d'un ordinateur !

**Donald** : Laisse tomber Sora, à leur regard, ils en sont encore à se demander pourquoi tes lèvres bougent quand tu parles

**Hayner** : Ha ha… un canard avec un béret..

**Dingo** : On pourrait essayer d'aller voir au manoir où l'on avait été la dernière fois.

**Donald** : Bonne idée, on aura qu'à…

**Pence** : Oh Un Gummiphone !

**Sora** : Quoi, ce truc ? Mais pourquoi personne l'appelle juste "téléphone" ?

**Hayner** : Vas-y ! Vas-y ! Prends une photo de nous tous !

**Sora** : Je risque pas de capturer votre âme, ou quelque chose ?

**Olette** : T'inquiète pas pour Hayner et moi. Pence il en a pas, de toute façon !

**Pence** : Hein ?

**Sora** : Allez ! Fromaaaaaage !

**Donald** : …

**Dingo** : …

**Donald** : Vous savez que quelqu'un doit la prendre, la photo ?

**Hayner** : Ouais, mais on attendait que Pence se dévoue.

**Pence** : Oh.

_Le photographe de la bande prit donc la photo sans grand entrain, mais à l'inspection de cette dernière, quelque chose attira leur attention_.

**Olette** : Tiens ? Regardez ! Y a un emblème fétiche sur le mur !

**Sora** : Un quoi ?

**Hayner** : Trois petits cercles qui font la forme d'une tête de souris.

**Donald** : Mais non, regardez, c'est juste trois tâches sur l'objectif.

**Sora** : Ah oui.

**Pence** : Mais vous pourriez quand même tomber sur de vrais emblèmes fétiches au cours de vos aventures, alors ouvrez l'œil !

**Donald** : Pourquoi ?

**Pence** : Ben… pour les prendre en photo.

**Donald** : Mais pourquoi ?

**Dingo** : Ça n'a pas l'air d'avoir un très grand intérêt.

**Pence** : Ben je sais pas, moi…

**Sora** : Bon allez ! Direction le manoir !

**Olette** : Bon courage pour passer par les égouts, hein.

**Sora** : Les égouts ? Y avait pas un passage dans un mur, à un endroit ?

**Hayner** : Ils l'ont condamné y a plusieurs mois pour éviter que les squatteurs s'installent là-bas.

**Donald** : C'est-à-dire vous ?

**Hayner** : Hé ! Je me sens insulté !

**Donald** : Mais j'ai raison.

**Hayner** : Ben ouais ! Mais je me sens insulté !

**Dingo** : On devrait se mettre en route sans tarder, si on a un si gros détour à faire.

_Difficile de savoir à quoi s'attendaient les trois compères. Á un souterrain bordé de rivières vertes nauséabondes ? Á un dédale digne de tout RPG avec son lot d'écluses et de mécanismes ? Lorsqu'ils ressortirent d'un long et large tunnel tout au plus encombré de quelques déchets, ils comprirent qu'ils venaient de traverser les égouts. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait guère de doute à avoir puisqu'ils étaient désormais en pleine forêt._

**Sora** : Oh. Ça avait le mérite d'être rapide.

**Dingo** : Voilà au moins la seule partie de cette ville qui n'a pas trop changé…

_Ils entendirent alors un son très aigu, comme le couinement d'un petit rat paniqué. En baissant les yeux, ils s'aperçurent que c'était EXACTEMENT le couinement d'un petit rat paniqué, lequel les regardait d'un air implorant et s'offrait même le luxe de tirer sur le pantalon de Sora._

**Sora** : Aaaah ! C'est dégueulasse ! Va-t-en !

**Dingo** : On dirait qu'il essaie de te dire quelque chose.

**Donald** : "Est-ce que tu serais pas mon lointain cousin ?"

**Sora** : C'est ce que tu te demandes en passant devant la rôtisserie. ?

**Donald** : Espèce de…

**Dingo** : Tu l'as un peu cherché…

**Donald** : Pff ! Va savoir, il veut peut-être que tu le sauves des Sans-cœurs qui sont là-bas.

**Sora** : Oh ! Des Sans-cœurs !

**Donald** : Oui.

_Ces derniers avaient l'apparence de turbulents primates, de ceux que Sora et ses amis avaient déjà affronté par le passé dans la jungle où vivait Tarzan. Des singes qui avaient donc quitté le climat tropical pour une simple forêt suburbaine._

**Sora** : Saloperie de réchauffement climatique.

**Dingo** : Voilà ! Ils sont en déroute !

**Donald** : Ton rat a l'air plutôt content, Sora.

**Sora** : Ben j'ai pas vraiment fait ça pour l… AAAAaaah !

_Sans prévenir, le petit rongeur s'était infiltré dans ses vêtements avant de réapparaître au niveau de son cou._

**Dingo** : Oh ! J'ai toujours rêvé de pouvoir faire ça !

**Donald** : Quoi ?!

**Dingo** : Non mais pas forcément sur Sora.

**Sora** : Que quelqu'un me dératise ce truc illico !

_Mais nul ne bougea d'un pouce, hormis le rat qui s'installa sur le sommet de son crâne._

**Sora** : Je… sens… ses petites griffes… qui s'accrochent…

**Donald** : J'ai du mal à croire que ce soit confortable, là-haut, entre les poux et les pellicules.

**Dingo** : Je suppose qu'il a de quoi manger.

**Sora** : Aidez… moi…

_Mais avant que quiconque pût esquisser le moindre geste, le passager clandestin saisit stratégiquement deux épis de cheveux et tira dessus. Sora bougea aussi vivement que si on avait manipulé l'un de ses nerfs._

**Sora** : AU SECOURS ON ME PILOTE !

**Donald** : On aurait dû l'appeler Sous-Rat.

**Dingo** : Il faudrait peut-être l'aider, non ?

**Donald** : Pour autant qu'on sache, ça pourrait être une amélioration.

**Sora** : JE MARCHE TOUT SEUL POURQUOI JE MARCHE TOUT SEUL AAAAAAH !

**Dingo** : Il s'éloigne, on le suit pour savoir qu'il ne fait rien de dangereux ?

**Sora** : POURQUOI JE RAMASSE DES CHAMPIGNONS ?!

**Donald** : Inutile, de toute façon il décrit tout ce qu'il fait.

**Sora** : POURQUOI JE ME TAPE LA TÊTE CONTRE UN ARBRE ?!

**Dingo** : Cette fois, j'interviens !

_Mais c'était inutile car, son champignon collecté, le petit rat descendit tout seul de sa monture en faisant choir une cascade de peau morte. Il saisit le champignon, fit une révérence et partit à toute allure en direction de la ville._

**Sora** : Je crois que je saigne…

**Dingo** : Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer, au juste ?

**Donald** : Rien, Sora a juste trouvé son maître.

**Sora** : Merde, il m'a ruiné mon gel en plus ! Toutes ces piques que je mets une heure à coiffer tous les matin…

**Donald** : On va au manoir, Sora. Tu viens ou tu vas attendre de te faire passer dessus par tous les rats du coin ?

**Sora** : J'arrive ! J'arrive !

_Le manoir abandonné était peut-être la seule chose de ce monde à n'avoir pas changé. Á l'exception peut-être de la taille du lierre et de la poussière sur les fenêtres sales._

**Sora** : Vous vous souvenez quand on s'est réveillés là, y a… sans doute pas si longtemps que ça ?

**Donald** : La vie était simple, à cette époque.

**Dingo** : Notre seul ennemi, avant cela, c'étaient des Sans-cœurs.

**Donald** : Il y avait un ou deux porteur de la Keyblade, pas plus. Maintenant on dirait qu'ils en ont tous trouvé une dans une pochette surprise.

**Sora** : Même moi, je suis d'accord. Avant, j'étais un spécimen rare…

**Dingo** : Et puis Ansem, c'était Ansem, on n'avait pas encore ces histoires de Simili du Sans-cœur de l'imposteur des ténèbres.

**Donald** : Ouaip.

**Sora** : Pas faux.

**Dingo** : …

**Donald** : …

**Sora** : On était mignons, quand même.

**Donald** : L'innocence incarnée.

**Dingo** : C'est touchant, quand j'y pense.

_Mais il ne servait à rien de se morfondre devant la porte d'entrée, aussi les visiteurs s'empressèrent d'entrer. Là encore, rien n'avait bougé et ils n'eurent aucun mal à trouver le chemin du sous-sol, dans lequel se trouvait l'ordinateur de feu Ansem le Sage._

**Sora** : Vous croyez qu'il marche encore ?

**Donald** : La logique voudrait que le courant ne passe plus ici, mais vous savez ce que j'en pense, moi, de la logique de cet univers…

**Pence** : Hé ! Les amis !

**Donald** : Tu cherches quelqu'un ?

**Pence** : Très drôle. Je voulais voir comment vous vous en sortiez mais je pense que vous allez avoir besoin de l'un de nous.

**Dingo** : Peut-être bien, oui ! Peux-tu aller chercher Hayner ? Parce qu'à choisir…

**Pence** : Hayner, c'est une quiche en informatique ! Laissez-moi faire !

**Sora** : Tu t'y connais tant que ça ?

**Pence** : J'ai lancé tout seul un programme sur Linux, une fois !

_L'adolescent prit place sur le fauteuil et pianota quelques instants sur le clavier. Puis il appuya sur le bouton Power et patienta une minute._

**Pence** : O.K, je suis dans le système ! Il faut qu'on entre un code crypté !

**Donald** : Ouais, c'est le mot de passe de sa session Windows, quoi.

**Dingo** : Il y a même un indice, en dessous : "Nom de mon chat quand j'étais petit".

_Le Gummiphone sonna soudain dans la poche de Sora_.

**Sora** : Allô ?

**Ienzo** : *Bonjour Sora ! Je me permets de te proposer mon aide pour hacker cet ordinateur, car je vois que tu aurais bien besoin d'un expert en la matière !*

**Donald** : Est-ce… qu'il nous observe ?

**Ienzo** : *Pas du tout ! Pas du tout ! J'ai seulement constaté une connexion inhabituelle dans le réseau d'Ansem le Sage et…*

**Pence** : C'est marrant dites, c'est indiqué que l'ordinateur est pas connecté au net.

**Ienzo** : *Oh ! Ah ! Je vous entends mal ! Il y a de la friture sur la ligne !*

**Sora** : On peut pas lui filer le numéro de Pence pour qu'ils se démerdent entre eux ?

**Donald** : Bonne idée, j'ai presque oublié pourquoi on était venus, de toute façon.

**Dingo** : Pour sauver Roxas ! Avec un peu de chance, il y aura des données intéressantes dans cette machine, mais on ne sert à rien, de toute façon.

_Une fois les deux cracks mis en relation, nos héros n'eurent rien de plus à faire au manoir et entreprirent de le quitter. Seulement, lorsqu'ils furent revenus à l'entrée, deux voix familières les hélèrent._

**?** : Tout se passe bien, Sora ?

**?** : Oui, tout se passe bien ?

**Sora** : Hein ?

**Donald** : ANSEM !

**Dingo** : ET Yemnas !

**Ansem** : Ravi de vous revoir…

**Yemnas** : Quelle joie de vous retrouver…

**Donald** : Deux gros morceaux comme ça, ça va être coton de s'en occuper ici.

**Dingo** : S'il ne s'agit que de leurs morceaux, Donald, laisse-moi gérer.

**Ansem** : Nous ne sommes pas venus pour nous battre.

**Yemnas** : Figurez-vous que nous venons en paix.

_C'était la phrase de trop. Avant même que le trio pût répondre, les deux hommes se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre, courroucés._

**Yemnas** : O.K, c'est quoi ton problème ?

**Ansem** : Mon problème ? C'est plutôt TOI qui répètes tout ce que je dis !

**Yemnas** : Oh, EXCUSE-MOI si je pense à la même chose que toi !

**Ansem** : Je trouve tout de même ça suspect !

**Yemnas** : Ce n'est pas comme si nous étions la même personne !

**Ansem** : Parfois, je doute que ce soit le cas.

**Yemnas** : Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?

**Ansem** : Rien du tout.

**Yemnas** : Si ! Tu es plein de sous-entendus !

**Ansem** : Moi ? Est-ce que tu t'es écouté ?

**Yemnas** : C'est toujours pareil, avec toi ! Tu te crois supérieur à moi !

**Ansem** : Le fait est que je suis venu au monde quelques instants avant toi…

**Yemnas** : Encore cette histoire ?! Les Sans-cœurs et les Similis naissent EXACTEMENT en même temps !

**Ansem** : Non, c'est faux.

**Yemnas** : C'est vrai !

**Ansem** : Je ne te crois pas.

**Yemnas** : Tu m'exaspères !

**Ansem** : Je pense que tu es jaloux.

**Yemnas** : Jaloux de toi ?

**Ansem** : Oui.

**Yemnas** : C'est la meilleure !

**Ansem** : Je n'ai plus rien à te dire.

**Yemnas** : Tu boudes ? Tu sais ce qu'a dit Maître Xehanort là-dessus…

**Ansem** : Je ne boude pas !

**Yemnas** : Si, tu boudes ! Ton menton tremble !

**Ansem** : De toute façon, nous avons des choses plus urgentes à régler !

**Yemnas** : C'est vrai, par ta faute nous nous sommes couverts de ridicule devant Sora et ses compagnons.

**Ansem** : TU t'es couvert de ridicule, et… Où est-ce qu'ils sont, d'ailleurs ?

**Yemnas** : Je crois qu'ils sont partis.

**Ansem** : MERDE !

_De retour en ville, ni Sora, ni Donald, ni Dingo ne regrettaient d'avoir pris la fuite sans écouter ce que leurs anciens ennemis avaient à leur dire._

**Sora** : Je me demande vraiment ce qu'ils nous voulaient…

**Donald** : Probablement pas du bien.

_Leurs trois cœurs s'arrêtèrent un moment de battre lorsqu'une voix les héla. Mais ce n'était certainement pas celle d'un serviteur des ténèbres. Tout au plus un serviteur de la finance, ce qui s'en approche._

**? **_: _Héééé !

**Donald** : Oncle Picsou ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

**Picsou** : Moi ? Mais j'achète tous les bâtiments de la ville, évidemment ! Faut profiter, tant que c'est pas cher !

**Dingo** : Tu ne nous avais pas dit qu'il était mort, les vertèbres brisées, en plongeant dans sa piscine d'or ?

**Picsou** : Ho ho ho ! C'était seulement pour toucher mon assurance vie !

**Donald** : … J'aurais dû m'en douter.

**Picsou** : Je suis prêt à renaître de mes cendres ! Tout d'abord, j'ai trouvé la couverture parfaite poser un pied commercial ici : un restaurant !

**Sora** : Ouah, trop cool ! Mais vous avez déjà des employés ou quelque chose ?

**Picsou** : Bien sûr, j'ai ce petit bonhomme !

_Le vieux canard sortit alors de son haut-de-forme… un petit rat que nos amis connaissaient bien_.

**Sora** : LUI !

**Picsou** : Dites bonjour à Rémy !

**Dingo** : Euh…

**Donald** : Vu comment il pilote Sora, je l'aurais appelé Bouldozer.

**Sora** : Quoi ?

**Donald** : Laissez tomber.

**Picsou** : Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences ! C'est un excellent cuisinier ! Et en plus il ne me coûte aucun salaire, aucune charge sociale. Du pain béni !

**Dingo** : Mais comment il fait pour cuisiner, avec ses petites pattes ?

**Picsou** : Vous allez voir. Rémy, montre-leur !

**Sora** : NON PAS MA TÊTE !

_Le rongeur se précipita sur le crâne de Sora et le guida vers le bistrot, où il prit place derrière le comptoir. Là, il se servit de Sora pour casser quelques œufs, couper des légumes, faire flamber des poêlées de champignon, saler et poivrer. _

**Donald** : Ça a pas l'air glorieux.

**Sora** : C'est… c'est la première fois que je cuisine.

_Le petit Rémy se pencha vers l'assiette, goûta, devint soudain colérique et plongea la tête de Sora dans le bol avant de lui crier dessus dans son propre langage incompréhensible par les humains._

**Picsou** : Ah… J'oubliais que Rémy pouvait être un peu tatillon sur les créations culinaires…

**Dingo** : Un peu tatillon ? Il était en train de le forcer à se mettre des claques !

**Donald** : Je crois que je m'en lasserai jamais.

**Picsou** : Oui, sur notre monde il se faisait surnommer Gordon Ratsay, c'est dire.

**Sora** : QUE QUELQU'UN ME RETIRE CE TRUC !

**Donald** : Tu sais ce qu'on dit… "Trop de cuisiniers gâchent la cuisine". On préfère vous laisser à votre fibre créatrice.

**Dingo** : Désolé M. Picsou, navré Rémy, mais nous avons besoin de Sora. Allez viens ! Nous devons nous mettre en route.

**Sora** : Bouhouhou..

**Donald** : Et sans pleurer !

**Sora** : C'est pas moi c'est les oignooons…

_Et tandis que le trio quittait la cuisine, le restaurant et la planète même sur laquelle se trouvait la Cité du Crépuscule, plus loin, bien plus loin, en d'autres cieux, l'entraînement incognito de deux Élus de la Keyblade des plus novices se poursuivait._

**Lea** : Il nous a oubliés. Il nous a complètement oubliés.

**Kairi** : Mais non, Merlin a dit qu'il allait faire des courses en ville.

**Lea** : En ville ? Mais on est sur une planète entièrement couverte de forêt ! D'ailleurs, je sais même pas où on est.

**Kairi** : Moi non plus, c'est censé être un endroit ultra secret pour éviter que Xehanort nous repère.

**Lea** : Si seulement j'avais un peu de vodka…

**Kairi** : On a dit non, Lea ! Tu as quitté l'Organisation XIII ! La dernière fois que tu as bu, tu pleurais en parlant de ton ex que t'avais oublié !

**Lea** : C'est pas mon ex ! Je crois… Je sais plus… Est-ce qu'on a couché ? Merde, j'ai besoin d'alcool pour me souvenir…

**Kairi** : Non ! J'ai une idée ! Tu te souviens des Gummiphones qu'on nous a donnés ?

**Lea** : Ouais ?

**Kairi** : Je suis sûre qu'on peut trouver quelque chose à faire avec !

_Autre époque, autre lieu. Dans un monde qui pourrait être parallèle au nôtre, un jeune garçon prenait place devant un bureau, toujours quelque peu intimidé._

**Dr. Leuleu :** Bien, commençons cette deuxième séance.

**Billy** : D'accord docteur.

**Dr. Leuleu :** Vos troubles pourraient peut-être venir de cette série de jeux dont vous me parliez. J'ai besoin que vous me racontiez en détail l'opus suivant.

**Billy** : Alors c'est Donald, Dingo et le type du premier jeu qui sont perdus sur une route…

**Dr. Leuleu** : Après avoir fermé une porte de lumière dans une espèce de cimetière de mondes, c'est bien cela ? Comment est-ce qu'ils se sont retrouvés là ?

**Billy** : Aucune idée mais tout au bout y a une espèce de château à l'architecture bizarroïde. Quand ils entrent un gars dans une robe achetée dix euros à la Foir'Fouille les accueille en disant que gagner c'est perdre et perdre c'est gagner. Aussi y a un truc avec les souvenirs ou quelque chose.

**Dr. Leuleu** : Intéressant, poursuivez.

**Billy** : Là, les amis du type se transforment en cartes à collectionner et il grimpe chaque étage en revivant des aventures passées, mais en tout pourri. Et il combat les monstres avec les cartes de ses amis et quand il fait des combinaisons d'amis ça fait des trucs.

**Dr. Leuleu** : Fascinant.

**Billy** : Mais y a plusieurs méchants en robes de la Foir'Fouille pour lui barrer la route. Un méchant de feu, un méchant de glace, une méchante d'électricité et un méchant efféminé.

**Dr. Leuleu** : Comment cela, "efféminé" ?

**Billy** : Son truc, c'est les pétales de rose.

**Dr. Leuleu** : Ah…

**Billy** : Et les méchants manipulent les souvenirs du type grâce à une blonde avec un crayon. Á cause de ça il oublie sa petite amie et veut sauver la petite blonde et devient un trou du cul avec ses amis, et aussi il doit affronter son meilleur ami en latex mais qui est pas vraiment lui parce que c'est un clone très ressemblant. Et à la fin il tue le méchant des roses et il entre dans un œuf où il doit dormir un an pour récupérer ses souvenirs.

**Dr. Leuleu** : D'accord… Eh bien je dois dire que c'est…

**Billy** : Et aussi son meilleur ami, le vrai, il est entré en même temps que lui dans le château et il grimpe les mêmes étages nuls mais sans scénario et sans amis. Et lui il se bat contre le méchant de la terre et le méchant du livre. Et contre son clone qui sait pas que c'est un clone. Aussi à la fin il se bat contre les ténèbres de son cœur et il gagne. Et aussi y a un type enroulé dans du PQ qui lui dit quoi faire.

**Dr. Leuleu** : De plus en plus étrange… Je suppose que vous aurez un autre opus à me raconter à notre prochaine rencontre.

**Billy** : Á la semaine prochaine, docteur.

**Dr. Leuleu** : Á bientôt, Billy. Et n'oublie pas de payer auprès de ma secrétaire.

_Mais revenons au vaisseau Gummi, où Sora, Donald et Dingo étaient occupés à chercher leur nouvelle destination._

**Sora** : Non mais ça va me venir, hein !

**Dingo** : J'en suis sûr, choupinou. Concentre-toi et on saura où aller. Donald, tu ne peux pas l'aider ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur ton appareil, encore ?

**Donald** : Euh… vous devriez jeter un coup d'œil à ça. Ça pourrait vous intéresser.

**Dingo** : Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Une vidéo ?

**Sora** : Oh ! Kairi est enfermée dans l'écran ! ON VA TE SORTIR DE LÀ KAIRI !

**Donald** : Mais non, crétin ! C'est une vidéo qu'elle a publié sur le réseau galactique !

**Kairi** : *Salut les copains ! Ici Kairi et son fidèle assistant Lea ! Alors aujourd'hui on va tester un petit tuto maquillage avec différents pigments naturels qu'on a trouvé dans une forêt.*

**Lea** : *Je suis obligé de participer ?*

**Kairi** : *De quoi tu parles ? On va refaire tes triangles bizarres sous les yeux avec plein de coloris différents !*

**Lea** : *Ah…*

**Donald** : OH LA CONNE ELLE A GÉOLOCALISÉ SON POST !

**Dingo** : Tant pis pour la forêt ultra-secrète…

**Sora** : C'est écrit "Yigbar1664 a ajouté cette vidéo à ses favoris" en-dessous. C'est mauvais signe, non ?

**Donald** : Ça dépend. Est-ce que tu considères le fait que ta copine soit en danger de mort comme un mauvais signe ?

**Sora** : KAIRI !

**Kairi** : *C'est tout pour cette super session #survivalmakeup ! Abonnez-vous pour d'autres vidéos !*

**Lea** : *Et Merlin, si tu nous entends… Par pitié reviens…*


	4. Chapitre 4 - Jouets Enjoués

**Voici d'abord un petit message en avant-propos pour m'excuser du retard qu'a pris ce chapitre, pour des raisons indépendantes de cette parodie. J'en suis vraiment, vraiment désolé et je vous promets de rattraper ce retard dans les plus brefs délais :3**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 - Jouets enjoués**

_Une ville. La nuit. Des héros. Des robots géants. Un combat épique, sur les gratte-ciel. Des épées futuristes et des arbalètes laser. Une jeune femme au regard ingénu. Des acolytes sans charisme. Un héros sans charisme non plus. Des explosions de particules lumineuses. Une orgie de pixels. Des baisses de FPS. Une image qui rame du cul. Un freeze sur le dernier plan. Puis le titre, à l'écran._

"_Verum Rex"_

_Disponible le 30 février sur PS4. Précommandez maintenant pour obtenir un chien savant comme personnage jouable. Huit DLC en préparation._

**?** : Alors ?

**?** : J'ai TROP la hype !

_Assis sur un lit, au milieu d'une chambre d'enfant, deux étranges créatures étaient en proie à un bien curieux débat. Le premier était un cochon de porcelaine, le second un dinosaure en plastique. Appelons-les Bayonne et Rex. Ça tombe bien, puisque c'est leur nom._

**Bayonne** : Le prochain jeu de Pedrotsuya Nomurito a l'air super !

**Rex** : En plus le jeu s'appelle comme moi ! Ça va envoyer du pâté !

**Bayonne** : …

**Rex** : Sans offense, Bayonne-kun.

**Bayonne** : Ouais, ouais… En tout cas moi j'aime bien la fille, là.

**Rex** : Oui ! C'est ma nouvelle waifu ! J'ai déjà commandé l'oreiller pour dormir avec elle ! J'adore comment elle se bat !

**Bayonne** : Mais… elle se bat pas, elle se contente juste de regarder la caméra d'un air désespéré…

**Rex** : On parle bien de l'héroïne ?

**Bayonne** : L'héro… quoi ?

_Á cet instant, un cowboy se précipita vers eux et plaqua sa main contre leur bouche tandis qu'un cosmonaute… Euh… quoi ? … tandis qu'un cosmonaute s'allongeait à leur côtés, l'air anxieux. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce monde ?_

**Rex** : Buzz ? Woody ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

**Woody** : Y a des asticots dans la casserole, comme on dit par chez moué…

**Rex** : Hein ?

**Buzz** : Hostiles à dix heures.

**Rex** : Nani ?

_Au pied du lit, une demi-douzaine de Sans-cœurs armés de petits pistolets à eau était apparue, regardant autour d'eux d'un air menaçant. Au même moment, trois nouveaux-venus apparaissaient à quelques mini-mètres de là._

**Sora** : Des jouets ? Sérieusement ?

**Donald** : T"as encore à te plaindre de ma magie, c'est ça ?

**Sora** : Non, non, je veux dire… J'ai toujours rêvé d'être en plastique et de grincer à chaque fois que je bouge une articulation.

**Dingo** : C'est donc ça, la vieillesse ?

**Donald** : Ben voyons, tu préférais être taillé comme un Action Man ?

**Dingo** : Ho ho ! Je n'aurais pas été contre !

**Donald** : Dingo, les Action Man n'ont pas de sguegue.

**Dingo** : Hyuck ! Pas ceux avec lequel je jouais étant ado !

**Sobra** : Regardez ! Des Sans-cœurs jouets !

**Donald** : Dieu mercis, toujours là quand on a besoin d'une diversion discrète, ceux-là.

**Sora** : Yaaah !

**Woody** : Crénom d'sa mère ! V'là des drôles de zigotos !

**Buzz** : Jouets non identifiés en visuel. Devons-nous engager le combat ?

**Rex** : Ils se sont jetés sur les méchants !

**Bayonne** : Les ennemis de mes ennemis, tout ça…

**Sora** : Hop ! Et re-hop ! On y est presque !

**Donald** : Glacier ! C'est drôle, quand même, qu'il ait fallu attendre toutes ces années pour que ta Keyblade en plastique donne l'impression d'être enfin à sa place.

**Sora** : T'as raison. Vivement qu'on arrive dans le monde de Chicken Little pour que tu voies ce que ça fait.

**Donald** : Chicken qui ?

**Sora** : Euh… Little ? Un espèce de poussin nerd qu'on pouvait appeler pendant notre précédente aventure… enfin je crois ? Dingo, tu confirmes ?

**Dingo** : Tu as pris tes médicaments, Sora ?

**Sora** : Mais allez ! Ma blague va tomber à l'eau, là !

**Donald** : Non mais c'est bien d'avoir essayé, hein.

**Dingo** : En tout cas, on s'est débarrassés de tous nos ennemis.

**Donald** : Mmh… Voilà que des autochtones viennent vers nous. Ayez l'air naturels.

**Sora** : En tant que jouets, on est pas censés faire l'inverse ?

**Donald** : Ferme-la.

**Woody** : Hé ! Qui c'est qu'vous êtes donc, messieurs les intrus ?

**Rex** : JE LES RECONNAIS !

**Bayonne** : Ah ?

**Rex** : Regardez ! C'est Yozora !

**Sora** : Qui, moi ?

_En guise d'accueil, le dinosaure en plastique se précipita dans les bras de Sora._

**Rex** : Yozora-chan !

**Sora** : Alors non, moi c'est Sora, mais…

**Rex** : C'est l'héroïne de Verum Rex !

**Sora** : Pardon ?

**Donald** : Je sais pas ce qui se passe, mais je regrette d'avoir oublié les pop-corn sur le Gummi.

**Dingo** : On peut peut-être faire un saut, très rapidement…

**Bayonne** : Mais Rex,… Le héros de ce jeu, c'est un garç…

**Rex** : Je reconnaîtrais partout ces beaux yeux bleus, ce visage angélique et cette poitrine plate !

**Donald** : Dit comme ça, Sora paraît presque mignonne.

**Dingo** : Moi je guette le moment où Sora va leur montrer ce qu'il a dans le pantalon.

**Sora** : Je vais RIEN montrer du tout ! Toi le dino, je sais pas qui t'es mais si tu continues à me prendre pour une nana, on va pas être potes !

**Donald** : Hé, Yozora ! Tu veux pas lui montrer comment tu caressais les tyrannosaures dans ton monde des rêves ?

**Sora** : Ça n'a rien à voir ! Il était même pas en plastique !

**Rex** : Mes rêves à moi sont devenus réalité, Yozora-chan ! Oh ! Il y a même le chien savant du bonus de précommande !

**Dingo** : Qui, moi ?

**Rex** : Et lui, c'est sûrement un mascot character d'un prochain DLC !

**Donald** : Exactement, quoi que soit ce truc.

**Woody** : Buzz, on fait quoi de ces p'tits gars ?

**Buzz** : L'indice de confiance est à 4,67%.

**Woody** : Autant dire qu'ces gens-là sont aussi fiables qu'une chaussette trouée. Mais j'ai un bon pressentiment !

**Buzz** : En es-tu certain ? Pourtant…

**Woody** : Hé ! Vous êtes des nouveaux jouets d'Andy ?

**Sora** : Qui ?

**Woody** : Andy.

**Sora** : Dis-moi oui ?

**Rex** : OUI !

**Dingo** : Riku a une mauvaise influence sur toi, Sora.

**Sora** : Déso pas déso.

**Bayonne** : Andy, c'est le garçon qui habite ici, avec sa mère et Molly. Ils ont disparu il y a quelques semaines.

**Sora** : Ah oui, merde, c'est vrai ! On est des jouets !

**Andy** : T'vois, Buzz ? Pas b'soin de s'inquiéter de leurs motivations, nos amis sont justes cons comme des moules à gaufres !

**Buzz** : Ou alors tout ceci pourrait n'être qu'une vaste supercherie. Je vais poursuivre l'enquête.

**Donald** : Quelle enquête ? Tu marches en crabe autour de nous en nous visant avec un faux laser depuis cinq minutes.

**Rex** : C'est pas un faux laser, il découpe vraiment des trucs !

**Donald** : QUOI ?! Qui a donné une arme pareille à un jouet ?!

**Woody** : Ça fait partie des drôles d'mystères qu'on a sur les bras, nous aut' ! Le laser à Buzz s'est mis à fonctionner comme un vrai d'vrai !

**Dingo** : Bizarre, tiens.

**Woody** : Même qu'au même moment, les grands ont disparu et ces bestiaux bizarroïdes sont apparus !

**Sora** : Les bestiaux ? On appelle ça des Sans-cœur.

**Buzz** : Pourquoi ?

**Sora** : Ben… parce qu'ils ont pas de cœur ?

**Buzz** : Alors nous autres jouets sommes des Sans-cœur aussi ?

**Sora** : Euh… Joker.

**Woody** : Maintenant qu'j'y pense, y a aussi aut' chose… Y a un grand dadais qu'est venu pas bien longtemps avant vous.

**Dingo** : Un grand dadais ?

**Woody** : Ah ben oui alors ! Il avait une capuche, comme qui dirait, avec le visage aussi dissimulé qu'un gland sur un zizi pas circoncis.

**Donald** : … Quoi ?

**Woody** : Ben vous savez, quand il reste encore le prépuce et que…

**Donald** : J'AI PAS DEMANDÉ UNE EXPLICATION !

**Dingo** : Même moi, je suis choqué.

**Buzz** : Malédiction ! Le taux de malaise dans l'air a dépassé le seuil recommandé !

**Woody** : Ah ben j'suis quelqu'un d'imagé, moué !

**Donald** : Je veux même pas savoir comme des jouets peuvent en savoir autant sur l'anatomie humaine.

**Woody** : Ben c't'à dire qu'Andy, on l'a vu une paire de fois se palucher sur…

**Donald** : J'AI DIT QUE JE VOULAIS PAS SAVOIR !

**Dingo** : Calme-toi, Donald. C'est mauvais pour tes artères.

**Sora** : Fais comme moi, caresse le dinosaure. Ses écailles en plastique sont étrangement apaisantes.

**Rex** : Oui, Yozora-chan… plus bas, s'il-te-plaît…

**Donald** : …

**Woody** : …

**Dingo** : …

**Buzz** : Le taux de malaise est critique !

**Donald** : DONC ce type en capuche, là. Vous pouvez me parler de lui autrement qu'en nous faisant imaginer un adolescent nu ?

**Sora** : Je crois que j'ai raté une partie de la conversation.

**Bayonne** : Raté est un bien grand mot.

**Woody** : Y a pas grand chose à dire, à part qu'il était tout en noir.

**Dingo** : L'Organisation XIII !

**Donald** : C'est une possibilité… Il va falloir qu'on cherche des indices sur tout ça.

**Buzz** : Je requiers une petite minute de votre temps.

**Sora** : Quoi ?

**Donald** : Le monsieur veut te poser une question.

**Buzz** : Qu'il s'agisse de ces "Sans-cœurs" ou de ce jouet encapuchonné, vous semblez connaître ces individus… Comment cela se fait-il ?

**Sora** : Oh. Ben. Euh. C'est-à-dire. En fait. Voilà.

**Buzz** : J'en prends note. Mais encore ?

**Sora** : Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qu'on interroge ?!

**Woody** : Vindiou, laisse-les donc, Buzz. Ils vont nous aider à retrouver Andy et les autres humains !

**Buzz** : Ah ?

**Dingo** : Ah ?

**Donald** : Non mais c'est pas déconnant. Où que soit leur propriétaire, on y trouvera sûrement des indices sur ce type masqué.

**Sora** : Où est-ce qu'on pourrait commencer les recherches ?

**Bayonne** : Y a bien le magasin de jouets, pas loin d'ici…

**Dingo** : Dans ce monde, ça doit être l'équivalent de la maternité, non ?

**Donald** : Probable.

**Sora** : Tiens ? D'autres jouets se ramènent par ici !

_Il ne manquait en effet, pour compléter le tableau, que l'arrivée de trois soldats minuscules et tout en vert, ainsi que de trois petits extraterrestres rondouillards dotés de trois yeux… et tout verts eux aussi._

**Sergent** : Au rapport ! Quel est ton nom, recrue ?

**Sora** : Moi c'est Sora.

**Sergent** : "Moi c'est Sora, SERGENT", petit souillon de mes deux ! Tu vas me faire cent vingt pompes et apprendre comment on parle à son supérieur !

**Sora** : Chef, oui, ch… Mais pourquoi j'obéis, moi ? Je fais trois fois sa tai.. Aaaaaïe !

**Sergent** : T'étais encore dans les couilles de ton père que je matais déjà des petits malins comme toi !

**Sora** : O.K ! Cent-vingt pompes ! Je m'y mets tout de suite, m'sieur !

**Extraterrestre** **A** : Ooooooh ! Des visiteuuuurs !

**Donald** : Oui, oui, bonjour.

**Extraterrestre** **B** : Ils semblent si gentiiiiiils !

**Extraterrestre** **C** : Et si délicieuuuuux !

**Donald** : Ah.

**Dingo** : Si ça ne vous dérange pas, on va se mettre en route, hein. À plus !

**Woody** : 'Tendez voir, dites donc ! On va vous accompagner, nous aut' !

**Buzz** : Woody, je me dois de te faire part de mon incompréhension la plus totale. Nous avions pourtant convenu de patienter jusqu'au retour d'Andy.

**Woody** : Et puis quoi encore, Buzz ? Tu veux tout d'même pas attendre l'héritage de mémé dans cette chambre, tant qu't'y es ! Moué j'dis, il faut foncer !

**Sora** : Ben décidez vite, parce que nous on y va ! Mmh… Comment on ouvre la porte quand on fait la taille d'un jouet, déjà ?

**Bayonne** : Soit on appelle trente ou quarante copains pour faire la courte échelle jusqu'à la poignée, soit on passe par la fenêtre.

**Sora** : Et par bonheur elle est ouverte. C'est parti mes kikis.

**Rex** : J'ai toujours rêvé d'être le kiki de ma waifu !

**Sora** : Je… te parlais pas spécialement à toi…

**Rex** : Allons-y, Yozora-chan !

**Woody** : C'est bon, on va vous suivre !

**Buzz** : Je compte dix à quinze minutes avant de procéder au regret de cette décision.

_Sora, pendant ce temps, avait escaladé la tapisserie murale de la chambre d'enfant avec sa technique désormais bien rodée, et passa la tête par la fenêtre._

**Sora** : Hé, c'est haut ! On peut pas arracher des petits bouts de draps pour s'en faire des parachutes ?

**Woody** : Si Andy retrouve son drap trouvé de partout, sa maman va nous tailler un slip !

**Donald** : Après, si l'alternative est de trouver des morceaux de plastique éclatés sur le sol du jardin…

**Dingo** : Regardez ! Il y a un trampoline ! On pourrait peut-être rebondir !

**Donald** : T'es au courant qu'il faut un certain poids pour pouvoir s'enfoncer dans la toile et…

**Dingo** : Trop tard, Sora est déjà tombé.

**Sora** : AAAAAaaaaaaah !

**Buzz** : Les estimations sont largement insuffisantes, tablons sur cinq minutes.

_Finalement, le héros rata la surface du trempoline et chuta dans l'herbe, qui à son échelle fit l'effet d'un buisson en amortissant sa chute._

**Dingo** : Ça va, en bas ?

**Sora** : Top ! Je me suis presque rien cassé !

**Rex** : On saute !

**Bayonne** : Allez hop !

**Sora** : Quoi ?! Non mais attendez au moins que je sois part… AAAaaah ! NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS ?!

**Bayonne** : Ça va, ne nous crie pas dessus… On a réussi à t'éviter au dernier moment…

**Rex** : Qui aurait cru que Yozora-chan serait une tsundere…

**Sora** : Une qu… Non, attendez. J'ai pas envie de savoir, en fait.

**Dingo** : Dégagez le passage, c'est à nous !

_Chacun son tour, tous les jouets réussirent à descendre du second étage jusqu'au jardin. De là, ils ne perdirent pas de temps dans la rue et prirent tout de suite la direction du magasin de jouets qui (par chance) se trouvait à cent mètres._

**Donald** : Pratique, quand même.

**Sora** : Matez un peu la taille de ce bâtiment. Ils déconnent pas avec les magasins de jouets, dans ce monde.

**Woody** : Une minute… y a comme qui dirait des bulles dans le plâtre.

_L'atmosphère était en effet étrange dans le rez-de-chaussée du Galaxy Toys. Une curieuse agitation régnait dans les rangées de cartons. Ils n'eurent qu'à faire quelques mètres de plus pour qu'un étrange individu apparaisse au sommet d'un rayonnage._

**?** : slt saura

**Sora** : Quoi ?! Qui me parle ?!

**?** : sava ?

**Donald** : Là-haut ! Sur les jouets !

_Le mystérieux inconnu retira sa capuche. Il était le portrait craché d'Ansem et de Xehanort… avec quelques années de moins._

**Sora** : Je te reconnais, toi ! Tu faisais partie des mecs qui m'ont fait des trucs dans le monde des rêves !

**Woody** : … Quoi ?

**Donald** : Alors ce serait lui, la version jeune de Xehanort. Il a l'air d'avoir quoi, 15 ans ?

**Jeune Xehanort** : j'ai 21 an sale fdp

**Donald** : Surveille ton langage, jeune homme.

**Sora** : Non mais il a raison, t'es vraiment un fils de poule.

**Donald** : Pas une poule ! Une CANNE ! Et elle était tout à fait respectable !

**Jeune Xehanort** : osef de ter problaimes, je sui venu voire cmt les keur se conecte ici, parse quil nou menque encaure un trézieme menbre.

**Buzz** : Mon correcteur orthographique est en surcharge !

**Dingo** : Et tu nous dis ça parce que… ?

**Jeune Xehanort** : parce ke vou aller mourir lol

_Plusieurs Sans-cœurs apparurent soudain à ses côtés, et d'immenses robots disposés sur les étalages se mirent eux aussi à se mouvoir. Avec un dernier sourire narquois, le jeune Xehanort prit congé._

**Rex** : Des Gigas ! Ce sont tes ennemis, Yozora !

**Sora** : Ah bon ?

**Buzz** : Salutations, confrères jouets. Nous nécessitons votre assistance pour… mais que font-ils ?!

**Donald** : Ben là, actuellement, ils te tiennent en joue.

**Woody** : Boudiou, les amis ! Posez les armes ! On va quand même pas se tirer sur les dents de lait pour un simple malentendu !

**Sora** : Vous croyez qu'il a une espèce de générateur d'expressions ?

_Mais les machines semblèrent tout à fait partantes pour lui tirer la mâchoire entière, puisque l'instant d'après elles chargeaient nos héros à grands renforts de canons à ions._

**Sora** : Aaaah !

**Bayonne** : Si ça vous dérange pas, on va se cacher par là.

**Rex** : Vas-y, Yozora-chan ! Utilise la_ Shisha no tame no gisei-sha_ !

**Sora** : Quoi ? Ils vendent des chichas ici ?

**Bayonne** : Ouah ! C'est trop classe ! Ça veut dire quoi ?

**Buzz** : Mon traducteur indique : attaque de l'épée sacrée de ses morts.

**Bayonne** : Ah…

**Dingo** : J'ai une idée ! Sora ! Monte dans le robot vide qui se trouve là-bas !

**Donald** : T'as à peu près six secondes pour monter dans un de ces trucs et les repousser avant qu'ils nous transforment en jus de jouets.

_Suivant son instinct, Sora bondit dans la machine vide de tout occupant et prit les commandes._

**Sora** : Vous pensez à ce que je pense ?

**Donald** : Tu vas nous tirer une salve de références incompréhensibles ?

**Dingo** : Jésus, Mahommet, Morgan Freeman, priez pour nous…

_En touchant à tous les boutons, il finit par réussir à actionner son engin, qui se mit en marche avec force fracas._

**Sora** : Je joue pour gagner !

**Dingo** : Il y en a un derrière toi !

**Sora** : Zero vous ordonne de mourir !

_Il appuya ses dires d'une charge à bout portant et acheva son adversaire d'un coup de mêlée._

**Woody** : Les autres se rassemblent de ce côté !

**Sora** : Laissez-moi vous présentez mes trois bouboules à ions : Ève, Ange et Lion ! Yaaah !

_Les trois énormes boules de plasma concentré pulvérisèrent ses adversaires._

**Sora** : Je suis l'Alpha et l'Oméga, le commencement et la fin !

**Donald** : Hé, d'autres arrivent par-là.

**Sora** : TU VEUX QU'ON SE TIRE L'OREILLE ?!

_Une rafale de tirs bien ciblés les débarrassa de ces nouveaux adversaires. Lorsque enfin le champ fut libre, le héros de la Keyblade se permit de quitter son cockpit._

**Sora** : Love, Sora

**Donald** : Ça va, t'es défoulé ?

**Sora** : Pas tout à fait, il faudrait que je te foute deux ou trois claques pour être optimal.

**Rex** : Sugoi ! T'étais kawai dans ton Gundam, Yozora-chan !

**Sora** : Merci, merci. C'était bien un compliment, hein ?

**Buzz** : Auraient-ils été… manipulés ? Et comment se fait-il que ce garçon ait pu conduire ce jouet ?

**Woody** : Pour sûr, c'était bien étrange ! Un jouet à l'intérieur d'un jouet, qui l'eut cru ?

**Sora** : On appelle ça une Joueception !

**Buzz** : Le terme correct est "pénétration ludique".

**Sora** : Oh…

**Dingo** : Décidément ! Á croire que le moins cochon, ici, c'est Bayonne !

**Bayonne** : Hé ! Pourquoi c'est si drôle ?

**Dingo** : Ben… tu sais… tu es un…

**Woody** : Nooooon !

**Dingo** : Un cochon ?

**Bayonne** : EST-CE QUE JE T'INSULTE, MOI ?!

**Dingo** : Mais…

**Woody** : En fait, Bayonne est musulman.

**Bayonne** : Les porcs c'est haram, frère !

**Sora** : Mais du coup, t'es quoi ?

**Bayonne** : Une tirelire, bordel !

**Sora** : C'est… diablement logique.

**Donald** : Hé ! Tu vas où ?

**Woody** : Il va aller bouder, ça lui prend à chaque fois que quelqu'un lui dit que c'est... enfin voilà.

**Sora** : D'accord, mais… hé ! Attendez… Où sont Rex et les petits hommes verts ?

Donald : Tu te languis déjà de ton dinosaure ? C'est quoi, ça, de la paléophilie ?

**Sora** : Je répondrai même pas. Et mis à part ça, Rex et les petits hommes verts ferait un super nom de groupe.

_Les trois soldats de plastique choisirent cet instant pour descendre en rappel vers eux._

**Sergent** : Au rapport, chef ! Nous avons aperçu Rex se diriger vers une boutique de figurines à la recherche d'un cosplay !

**Woody** : Oh misère… et les extraterrestres ?

**Sergent** : Ils sont partis en disant suivre, chef, je cite, chef : "la lumière de l'Apocalyyyyyypse".

**Woody** : Vindiou, v'là qui sent point bon !

**Sora** : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, on va les chercher ?

**Dingo** : Pas le choix, l'endroit grouille de Sans-cœurs.

**Sora** : On va commencer par le seul dont on connaît l'emplacement : le dinotaku.

**Woody** : Sergent ! Continuez à repérer les lieux !

**Sergent** : Chef, oui, chef ! Foutez-leur une branlée à ces salopards, chef !

**Buzz** : Il nous reste toutefois à calculer le meilleur itinéraire pour se rendre à l'étage supérieur…

_Nos héros prirent enfin le temps d'inspecter la pièce en détail. Ils se trouvaient dans l'immense hall d'un bâtiment tout aussi immense, qui s'étirait en hauteur sur deux autres étages. Au centre de pièce, au sommet d'une espèce d'un distributeur de billes, trois rails différents partaient chacun vers un étage différent._

**Sora** : O.K, prenons l'escalier.

**Woody** : Oh ben pour sûr j'y avais pas pensé ! Mais y en a vraiment un ?

**Donald** : Je suppose que les clients montent pas en volant, donc oui.

_Et une inspection minutieuse derrière un accès non-verrouillé leur révéla qu'il existait, effectivement, un meilleur moyen de locomotion que de surfer sur des rails multicolores. Heh... Qui l'eut cru ?_

**Dingo** : Nous voilà à l'étage. Où a-t-on dit que se trouvait Rex ?

**Buzz** : Selon nos dernières informations, il se trouvait dans une boutique de figurines.

**Sora** : Ça doit celle-là, là-bas. Allons-y.

_À en juger par les rayonnages remplis de Gigas et de figurines en tous genres, s'il y avait bien un endroit qui vendait des figurines dans le centre commercial, c'était bien celui-là. Mais alors qu'ils s'approchaient, les cinq jouets entendirent des bruits suspects. _

**Sora** : Vous entendez ça ? On aurait dit des pas.

**Donald** : J'entends ça aussi.

**Dingo** : Rex ? C'est toi ?

**Woody** : Pas d'réponse. Moi j'dis, c'est aussi calme qu'une piscine avant l'plouf d'un gros sac.

**Sora** : Quoi ?

**Donald** : En parlant de gros, vous trouvez pas que ce truc qui dépasse de l'étalage est suspect ?

_Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que le truc en question démolisse le mur de cartons et les accueille d'un gigantesque hurlement. Imaginez un dragon, sans ailes, bipèdes, sous stéroïdes et qui aurait passé les six derniers mois à la salle de muscu. Maintenant prenez ce dragon, enfoncez-lui une tourelle de la taille d'un bunker dans le dos et faites-lui regarder trois ou quatre fois un film tout pourri pour qu'il soit BIEN vénère._

**Sora** : Trop classe ! Je le veux en invocation, lui !

**Donald** : Tu sais très bien que tu t'en serviras pas pour autant.

**Sora** : Ouais, mais au moins j'aurai pas honte de le sortir.

**Woody** : T'nez-vous prêts !

**Buzz** : Encore un jouet qui souhaite nous barrer la route… N'est-il pas envisageable de trouver un terrain d'entente.

**Dingo** : Celui-là est méchant, Buzz !

**Buzz** : Mais qu'en savons-nous, exactement ?

**Dingo** : Ben… il a quand même une sacrée sale gueule.

**Buzz** : Mmh… Cette affirmation est vraie à 96%. Procédure de combat enclenchée.

**Sora** : IL ARRIVE ! Aaaah !

_Dans la panique, il donna un coup de Keyblade dans la patte du dinotourelle bodybuildé, qui tomba au sol et fut incapable de se relever._

**Sora** : Oh.

**Donald** : Ah.

**Dingo** : Eh.

**Woody** : Hein ?

**Buzz** : Rends-toi, camarade jouet, et nous te promettons un traitement exemp…

**Sora** : PRENDS ÇA GROS TAS !

**Donald** : TU NOUS AS FAIT PEUR ! MANGE TES MORTS !

**Dingo** : VILAIN !

**Woody** : Je… je crois qu'il a compris la leçon.

_Ce n'est qu'une fois le silence retombé qu'ils aperçurent, voltigeant à quelques mètres de hauteur, Rex sur le dos d'un petit Sans-cœur aviateur._

**Rex** : Aaaaah ! Yamete-kudasaiiiii !

_Sans réussir à contrôler sa trajectoire le dinosaure finit par lâcher prise et tomber… exactement sur l'énorme jouet qui rendit l'âme du même coup, tandis que le Sans-cœur prenait la fuite._

**Rex** : Ça fait mal, mais je crois que quelque chose a ralenti ma chute !

**Sora** : Euh… ouais… c'était notre boss.

**Rex** : Yozora-chan ! Tu l'as vaincu !

**Sora** : Merci, merci.

**Donald** : Et nous, on pue ?

**Rex** : Arigato, Dingo-senpai et Donald-sensei !

**Dingo** : Quoi ?

**Donald** : J'ai juste compris nos noms, et encore…

**Sora** : Après, ce truc était pas si fort. Tout dans les muscles, rien dans la tête, quoi.

**Donald** : Au moins, lui il a l'un des deux.

**Sora** : Je relèverai même pas ! Bref, on va où maintenant ?

**Woody** : Sergent ?

_Le gradé en plastique surgit de derrière un carton aussi rapidement que s'il avait été invoqué depuis un pentagramme sanglant._

**Sergent** : Chef, oui, chef !

**Woody** : Tu as pu voir où s'trouvaient Bayonne et les p'tits bonhommes verts ?

**Sergent** : Chef, aucun information sur les extraterrestres, mais Bayonne est dans le magasin des jouets pour filles, chef !

**Donald** : Les… jouets pour filles ?

**Woody** : PETITES filles.

**Donald** : Ah !

**Dingo** : Brrr… Je préfèrerais encore plonger dans les ténèbres…

**Buzz** : Mes capteurs indiquent une métaphore sexuelle très proche de notre position.

**Dingo** : Quoi ?! Mais non !

**Sergent** : Chef, je dois vous avertir que la route est barrée, chef ! Un rideau métallique bloque l'entrée de la susdite enseigne !

**Woody** : Comment faire, alors ?

**Sergent** : Vous devez passer par l'aération, chef !

**Donald** : Voilà qui promet du fun en barres, dites-moi.

**Sora** : On dirait qu'il y a un accès, par là.

**Woody** : Allez, les amis ! Comme on dit d'par chez moi, il y a un serpent dans ma botte !

**Buzz** : Mes capteurs s'affolent ! La métaphore n'a jamais été aussi proche !

**Sora** : Vous venez ? Je vais quand même pas m'enfoncer tout seul dans ce conduit…

_Un gadget, sur le bras de Buzz, explosa soudain._


	5. Chapitre 5 – Au Royaume du Plastique

**Chapitre 5 - Au Royaume du Plastique**

**Sora** : ENFIN DEHORS !

_Le groupe avait à peine entrevu l'issue du labyrinthe de conduits métalliques que le héros de la Keyblade se précipita dehors en poussant de grands cris désespérés._

**Sora** : Ouiiiii !

**Donald** : Tu trouves pas que t'en fais un peu trop ?

**Sora** : Mais c'était HORRIBLE !

**Woody** : Mais pourquoi c'est qu'il s'affole comme ça, le tiot ? Moué j'ai trouvé la traversée bien normale comme il faut !

**Sora** : Justement !

**Woody** : Comment qu'ça ?

**Sora** : Pas une blague ! Pas une insulte de Donald ! Pas un sous-entendu de Dingo ! Toi qui restes silencieux, Rex qui sifflote des openings d'animes dans son coin et Bozz Sinclar qui nous surveille d'un air menaçant !

**Buzz** : Mon… mon nom est Buzz l'Éclair et je…

**Sora** : C'ÉTAIT CHIANT À EN MOURIR !

**Woody** : Oh…

**Donald** : Même moi, je dois admettre que je me suis un peu emmerdé…

**Dingo** : Il faut dire qu'un moment de calme, comme ça, ça n'était pas arrivé depuis plusieurs années. D'habitude, la moindre traversée d'un couloir suffit à déclencher les passions dans le groupe.

**Sora** : Exactement ! Mais tout est derrière nous, maintenant. Regardez, la déco de cette boutique est à gerber et ça me donne déjà des idées pour chambrer le canard !

**Donald** : Tu commences à devenir carrément malsain en fait.

**Sora** : Oui ! Voilà ! Comme ça ! Rabaisse-moi !

**Donald** : Euh…

**Rex** : You wa shock ! Ai de sora ga ochitekuru… hein ? On est déjà dehors ?

**Dingo** : Oui, au magasin de jouets pour filles !

**Sora** : Je crois que même à l'intérieur de Monstro c'était pas aussi rose.

_Le magasin pour filles était… comment dire… très girly. On y voyait quantité de poupées et d'ours en peluche, d'ustensiles de dinette et d'appareils électro-ménager en plastique pour apprendre aux petites filles du siècle dernier à devenir de bonnes ménagères. _

Sarge : Étrange.

**Sora** : AAH ! Tu m'as fait peur, toi ! Depuis quand t'es avec nous ?

**Sarge** : "Tu m'as fait peur, SERGENT" ! Petite fiotte ! Si tu dois te pisser dessus, fais-le avec respect pour tes supérieurs !

**Woody** : Qu'est-ce qui est étrange, Sarge ?

**Sarge** : Que ce souillon ait réussi à trouver tout seul comment sortir du ventre de sa mère, chef !

**Sora** : Hé !

**Sarge** : Et aussi le fait qu'un de mes subordonnés était censé nous attendre ici, chef.

**Woody** : Mmh… V'là qui paraît aussi bizarre qu'une capote pour chameaux. T'sais où il pourrait se trouver ?

**Sarge** : Dans notre dernière communication, il m'a semblé entendre de la musique, chef.

**Dingo** : Alors cherchons un jouet qui fait de la musique !

_Mais l'arrivée impromptue de Sans-cœurs en plastique, accompagnés de peluches qui paraissaient possédées, compliqua leurs recherches._

**Donald** : Hé ! Là-bas, dans le coin, on dirait des jouets musicaux !

**Sora** : Deux secondes, je suis aux prises avec un ours enragé !

**Rex** : Yaaaah ! Laisse ma waifu tranquille, BAKA ! Oh ! Je l'ai envoyé valdinguer ! T'as vu ça ?!

**Sora** : Ouah ! J'aurais jamais cru que t'avais une telle puissance dans la queue ! Mmmh… Oublie cette phrase, s'il-te-plaît.

**Rex** : C'est l'amour qui me donne des ailes, Yozora-chan.

**Dingo** : Ils sont mignons, tous les deux.

**Donald** : Je saurais pas dire qui a l'air de le terrifier le plus, entre le dinosaure ou le mini-soldat.

**Rex** : Aishiteru !

**Sora** : D'accord. Ça veut dire quoi ?

_Le dinosaure se servit de ses tout petits bras pour dessiner un cœur devant lui_.

**Sora** : O.K, je suis sûr que le temps presse ! Mettons-nous en route !

_L'endroit qu'avait indiqué Donald consistait en plusieurs rangées surélevées de petites grenouilles chacune dotée de son instrument. À côté se trouvait un tourne-disque._

**Woody** : On dirait bien qu'y faut les pousser à jouer !

**Sora** : Il doit bien y avoir un bouton Lecture quelque part…

**Woody** : … T'es sérieux, mon gars ?

**Sora** : Quoi ?

**Buzz** : Quelle incompétence…

**Sarge** : Tu fais honte à ta division, soldat !

**Rex** : C'est pas grave, Yozora-chan, je t'aime quand même.

**Sora** : Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?!

**Woody** : Regarde ! Voilà comment on fait !

_Là-dessus, Woody monta sur le vinyle et se mit à courir pour le faire tourner. L'orchestre de grenouilles se mit aussitôt à jouer_.

**Sora** : On est d'accord que c'est profondément débile ?

**Dingo** : Ben…

**Donald** : Je dis pas ça souvent, mais… je suis assez d'accord.

**Dingo** : Vous n'entendez pas comme une note discordante ?

_Ils tendirent l'oreille quelques instants, et leur parvint alors le son d'une trompette étouffée. Puisqu'il n'y avait qu'une seule grenouille mécanique portant une trompette, la coupable était toute trouvée. _

**Buzz** : Après inspection, il semblerait que quelque chose… ou quelqu'un… y soit bloqué.

**Woody** : On va avoir bien du mal à le dégager, pour sûr !

**Dingo** : Essayez avec ça.

**Buzz** : Mmh… J'ai beau tenter de l'identifier, la forme de ce flacon m'est tout à fait inconnue…

**Woody** : Oh ! La trompette devient toute glissante !

**Donald** : Euh… est-ce que c'est ce que je crois que c'est ?

**Dingo** : Hyuck ! Ce sera notre petit secret…

**Woody** : Ho hisse !

_Un petit soldat de plastique, semblable au sergent, s'extirpa soudain de la trompette avec un bruit de bouchon de champagne._

**Sarge** : Soldat ! Soldat, tu m'entends ?

**Soldat** : Sergent… je… je suis désolé… J'ai failli à ma mission…

**Sarge** : Non ! Tu dois vivre ! Pour notre pays ! Pour le général Andy !

**Soldat** : Il est trop tard, sergent… Dites à ma femme… que je l'aime…

**Sarge** : SOLDAT !

**Soldat** : J'aurais tant voulu… voir une dernière fois… ma moquette natale… parsemée de petits morceaux de chips et de… de tâches de Coca-cola… Comme dans mes souvenirs, sergent…

**Sarge** : Nous t'enterrerrons sur cette moquette, soldat. Sois-en sûr.

**Sora** : Avec tout ça, on n'a toujours pas trouvé Bayonne.

**Sarge** : N'AS-TU DONC AUCUN RESPECT POUR LES MORTS, P'TIT CON ?!

**Donald** : Déjà que pour les vivants, c'est limite…

**Dingo** : Regardez cette maison miniature, là-bas ! Vous n'avez pas l'impression qu'il s'en dégage quelque chose de malsain ?

**Sora** : En même temps, c'est une maison de poupée. C'est sûrement dans le cahier des charges du fabricant.

_À l'approche, pourtant, l'impression de Dingo se trouva partagée par ses compagnons. Par chance, vu leur taille ridiculement petite, la maison était désormais à leur échelle. _

**Sora** : Hum… qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On sonne ?

**Donald** : Si ça t'amuse.

_Le jeune homme décida d'ouvrir normalement la porte et… remarqua que la tirelire de porcelaine était ligotée à une chaise, la bouche couverte d'un bâillon et les membres entravés._

**Bayonne** : Mmmhmhh !

**Sora** : Ha ha… Il s'appelle Bayonne et il est bâillonné… C'est rigolo, l'ironie.

_Soudain, un œil géant apparut à la fenêtre de la "maison"._

**Sora** : AAAAH !

**Dingo** : Sors vite, Sora ! On est attaqués par une poupée géante !

**Sora** : C'EST CHUCKY ! ELLE EST VENUE NOUS TUER !

**Donald** : Mais non… enfin si, elle veut sûrement nous tuer, mais tu m'as compris.

**Sora** : AAAAH !

_En même temps que la poupée, une demi-douzaine de jouets et de peluches possédés était apparue pour lui prêter main forte._

**Buzz** : Je suis profondément navré de devoir recourir à la force contre vous… Activation du laser !

**Woody** : Yaaah ! Moué j'suis pas désolé ! Z'allez regretter d'avoir attaqué mes amis, crénom de nom !

**Donald** : Foudre !

**Dingo** : Dingo-Tornade !

**Rex** : Omae wa mou… SHINDEIRU !

**Sora** : Merde, il faut que je me trouve un ennemi à taper aussi, moi.

**Poupée** : _Viens jouer avec moi…_

**Sora** : Je… suis soudain très content que les jouets aient pas de vessie.

**Donald** : On s'est débarrassés de ce menu fretin. Ne reste plus que la grande ! Brasier !

**Dingo** : On dirait que le feu marche bien sur le plastique !

**Buzz** : Baissez-vous.

**Sora** : Hein ?

_Buzz activa un bouton situé sur son bras et, l'air plus sérieux que jamais, visa au milieu du front de son ennemie._

**Buzz** : Procédure d'attaque spéciale enclenchée. Chargement de la petite phrase qui va bien… 44%… 72%… 100%… "Je vais t'envoyer… dans l'infini et l'au-delà".

_Un tir de laser foudroya la poupée en pleine tête, et la laissa inerte, au sol._

**Buzz** : Quelle tristesse d'en arriver à de telles extrémités…

**Dingo** : Peut-être qu'elle voulait VRAIMENT juste jouer avec nous…

**Buzz** : Mon dieu… qu'ai-je fait… ?

**Woody** : C'est bon ! J'ai libéré Bayonne !

**Bayonne** : Ne me laissez plus jamais seul ! Le bondage c'est contre ma religion !

**Sora** : C'est plutôt toi qui devrais arrêter de t'isoler, mon coch… mon coch… mon cochinchinois !

**Dingo** : Quoi ?

**Sora** : Rien, j'ai évité une catastrophe.

**Buzz** : Bien, il ne reste plus qu'à retrouver nos amis extraterrestres.

**Woody** : Sergent, tu m'avais dit qu'ils voulaient suivre une espèce d"lumière de l'apocalypse", ou quelqu'chose ?

**Sarge** : Affirmatif, chef ! Ces petits hommes verts me foutent les jetons, chef !

**Sora** : C'est drôle que tu les appelles "petits hommes verts" parce que…

**Sarge** : Oui ?

**Sora** : Euh…

**Sarge** : …

**Sora** : Hum… Non rien.

**Sarge** : CENT POMPES, ET QUE ÇA SAUTE !

**Sora** : Je suppose que je les ai méritées…

**Dingo** : Tu sais, Sora, ce n'est pas parce que tu ne finis pas tes phrases qu'elles ne sont pas blessantes.

**Donald** : Quand t'auras fini d'embrasser le sol, tu pourras nous rejoindre à l'espace "aire de jeux" du dernier étage.

**Rex** : Courage, Yozora-chan ! Tu es la plus forte !

_Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé à vingt pompes et le corps tout entier dégoulinant de sueur que Sora s'aperçut que personne n'était resté pour faire le décompte. Il se releva donc, s'épongea le front, et entreprit de rejoindre ses compagnons._

**Sora** : Voyons voir, le dernier étage… Comment je vais y aller, moi ?

_Ses yeux dérivèrent alors vers l'étrange structure qui occupait le centre de la pièce. Des rails de différentes couleurs reliaient chaque étage au rez-de-chaussée. Un dispositif qui n'avait pas la moindre utilité pour des être humains de taille normale, mais se révélait curieusement pratique pour des jouets capables de se mouvoir. La vie fait parfois bien les choses._

**Sora** : Ouaaaaaaaah !

_S'improvisant skateur sur rails, l'Élu de la Keyblade remonta le rail bleu vers les hauteurs comme s'il était aspiré par la gravité – quitte à y être, autant malmener les lois de la physique aussi – et se réceptionna avec brio au dernier étage du magasin._

**Sora** : Yeah ! Ça n'avait AUCUN sens mais c'était classe !

_Là, il fut soudain attiré par un fracas voisin. À l'intérieur de ce qu'il put sommairement identifier comme "l'aire de jeux" grâce aux nombreux cubes et toboggans installés à l'usage des bambins, ses amis se battaient._

**Sora** : Est-ce que j'ai vraiment envie de les aider… ?

_Alors qu'il se posait cette question, il vit Dingo submergé par les Sans-cœurs et Donald se servir de son sceptre comme d'une massue, à court de points de magie. Il vit également Rex recroquevillé dans un coin, terrassé par les vagues d'ennemis, ainsi que Woody et Buzz luttant dos à dos pour leur survie._

**Sora** : Meh, ils se débrouillent comme des chefs.

_À la place, il se jeta nonchalamment sur le distributeur de boissons le plus proche et, profitant de sa taille de jouet, s'infiltra à travers la fente pour aller chercher quelque boisson gazeuse. Ce n'est qu'une fois désaltéré que Sora rejoignit ses camarades à grands renforts de rototos._

**Sora** : Salut la compagnie ! Besoin de moi ?

**Donald** : T'as déjà fini tes pompes ?

**Sora** : Non. Enfin si. Zut, je me suis vendu tout seul.

**Dingo** : On est à bout de forces et ce vaisseau Sans-cœur détient les aliens !

**Woody** : T'nez bon, les copains !

**Extraterrestre A** : Un visiteur !

**Extraterrestre B** : Venu d'ailleurs !

**Extraterrestre C** : Mangeons son cœur !

**Donald** : Justement, le hic c'est qu'il en a pas. Une idée pour atteindre cette saloperie volante, Sora ? Moi, j'ai plus de jus.

**Sora** : Mmh…

_Il réfléchit quelques instants, puis lança sa Keyblade de toutes ses forces vers le jouet volant non-identifié. Celui-ci, heurté en plein vol, s'écrasa en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire et libéré ses trois petits otages._

**Sora** : Oh, si j'avais su que ça marcherait j'y aurais mis un peu plus les formes.

**Donald** : On se contentera du résultat.

**Extraterrestre A** : Liiiiibres !

**Extraterrestre B** : Répandons le chaos de par le monde !

**Extraterrestre C** : Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn !

**Bayonne** : Aaah… Ils sont mignons…

**Sora** : O.K, on a sauvé tous nos amis qui servent à rien. C'est quoi le plan, maintenant ?

**Buzz** : Mon comptage manuel indique qu'il manque un individu à l'appel. Il s'agit de Rex.

**Woody** : Vindiou mais où est-ce qu'il est encore passé, ce gros lézard ?

**Bayonne** : Mmh…

**Donald** : Quels endroits on a pas encore exploré, dans cette maison de fous ?

**Buzz** : Si j'en crois le plan des lieux, il reste le magasin de jeux-vidéos et l'aire de jeux pour enfants.

**Dingo** : L'aire de jeux, ce n'est pas là où nous sommes maintenant ?

**Woody** : Ah ça non, on n'en est qu'à l'entrée et il y a encore tout une zone à explorer, aussi sûr qu'un train peut en cacher un autre !

**Sora** : … Quoi ?

**Donald** : En tout cas, ça fait peu de doutes que notre am… que le petit-ami de Sora est parti tripoter des joysticks. Allons-y.

**Buzz** : Tiens ? Mon capteur de métaphores graveleuses s'est remis en marche. Quel miracle ! Et moi qui le pensais fichu !

**Woody** : C'est là-bas, suivez-moi !

_Le "là-bas" en question désignait en fait une zone à peu près distante de dix mètres (échelle humaine), devant laquelle Sora était d'ailleurs passé lors de ses pérégrinations post-muscu. C'est ici, entre un rayon entier de "Dance Dance Dubstep Edition" et un carton de jeux d'occasions qu'ils trouvèrent Rex, occupé qu'il était à saliver sur un panneau géant en carton de "Verum Rex"._

**Rex** : Un chapeau exclusif en bonus du Season pass ? MASAKA !

**Woody** : Hé, Rex !

**Rex** : Oh ! Vous êtes tous venus !

**Sora** : Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Rex ? On avait dit qu'on se séparait plus. Enfin je crois qu'on l'a dit. J'aurais pu le dire, en tout cas.

**Rex** : Désolé, Yozora-chan ! Mais regarde ! C'est toi !

**Bayonne** : Alors Rex, il va falloir que je t'explique quelque chose. Le personnage principal de Verum Rex est un garçon.

**Rex** : NAAANDATO ?!

**Sora** : En plus, je lui ressemble même pas. Il a l'air d'une andouille, avec ses yeux bizarres et ses cheveux, là.

**Dingo** : Moi je vous trouve une petite ressemblance, quand même…

**Woody** : Tu vois, Buzz ? Pas b'soin de se lécher les cloques pour si peu, Sora vient bel et bien de ce "jeu vidéal" bizarroïde.

**Buzz** : Tu as peut-être raison. Rentrons, maintenant.

**?** : lol nn

_Derrière eux était soudain réapparu le jeune Xehanort, qui n'avait pas perdu son grand sourire benêt._

**Donald** : C'est moi ou il a plus de boutons d'acné que la dernière fois ?

_Ah, ça y est, il l'a perdu_.

**Jeune Xehanort** : fisse de pute jte pren qd tu veu vien te batre enkuler

**Sora** : Je m'y retrouve plus, avec toutes ces versions de Xehanort, il faudrait lui trouver un surnom.

**Donald** : Qu'est-ce que ça donne, "Gilles de la Tourette"en Simili ?

**Dingo** : Tigelexe du Selrilattese.

**Donald** : Cimer.

**Dingo** : De rien, mon chou.

**Jeune Xehanort** : rira bien ki rira pa le premié

**Donald** : Ben voyons.

**Jeune Xehanort** : regarder deriaire vou

_Derrière eux, justement, un Sans-cœur marionnettiste semblable à ceux qui possédaient les jouets, peluches et autres figurines en ce monde venait de prendre possession de Buzz l'Éclair, lequel pointait incidemment son laser vers le crâne de Woody_.

**Sora** : Oh.

**Woody** : Buzz, mon Buzz, j'suis sûr qu'on peut régler ça comme des jouets civilisés.

**Buzz** : La base de données virale a été mise à jour.

**Woody** : Écoute…

**Buzz** : Une menace a été détectée.

**Woody** : Nooon !

_Mais Dingo s'était interposé juste à temps et avait paré le tir de son bouclier_.

**Dingo** : Pas touche à mon Heath Ledger !

**Woody** : Quoi ?

**Dingo** : Oh, pardon. Tu préférais être Jake Gyllenhaal ?

**Woody** : Ben… j'préfèrerais que tu m'touches pas les pectoraux, si c'est possible…

**Dingo** : Oh ! Eh bien le prochain tir, tu l'éviteras tout seul !

**Buzz** : Suppression du fichier en cours.

**Woody** : Aaah ! Non ! Reviens toucher mon corps !

**Dingo** : J'accours !

**Sora** : Je le soupçonne d'en profiter un peu.

**Donald** : Un chouïa.

**Jeune Xehanort** : mdr jme demende cmt sa va finir tout sa

**Donald** : Par un poing dans ta gueule, probablement. Reste à savoir lequel.

**Sora** : Et ce sera le mien ! Yaaah !

_Tout jeune qu'il était, "Tigelexe du Selrilattese" n'eut pas le moindre mal à éviter l'attaque et à saisir Sora en plein vol. Il le projeta de toutes ses forces vers l'écran qui se trouvait au-dessus d'eux, et sur lequel était affiché l'écran-titre de Verum Rex. Curieusement, Sora ne brisa pas l'écran mais s'y enfonça, avant d'y être absorbé en entier. Et un écran de chargement l'emmena vers d'autres horizons. Des horizons nocturnes et métalliques._

**Sora** : D'accord. Qu'est-ce que je fous sur un toit d'immeuble ?

_Sa question n'eut pour seule réponse que le grondement lointain de machines. Un grondement menaçant._

**Sora** : Et… pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a un chiffre sur un coin de ma vision ? Il est écrit quelque chose… "High… score…" Oh. Merde.

_Le vacarme mécanique se fit plus proche que jamais. C'est à ce moment que Sora remarqua la présence d'un robot pilotable, similaire à celui dont il s'était servi quelques instants plus tôt. N'écoutant que son courage – un autre mot pour "instinct de survie" – il grimpa dedans pour se préparer à accueillir ses adversaires comme il se doit._

**Robot ennemi** : Wub wub.

_Alors le festival de particules lumineuses commença. À chaque ennemi qu'il abattait d'un tir de rayon laser, une flopée de chiffres représentant des points s'échappait de sa carcasse fumante. À chaque horde qu'il anéantissait d'une salve de boules de plasma, à chaque boss qu'il terrassait d'un coup de poing bien senti, la lassitude le gagnait. Et à chaque mouvement, une latence de plus en plus forte, qui le projetait lui et ses ennemis de deux mètres en deux mètres entre deux images figées._

**Sora** : Ce lag de l'enfer ! Ce jeu est optimisé avec le cul ou bien… ?

_Le jeu s'en révéla rapidement injouable, et le jeune homme perdait du terrain, déconcentré qu'il était par son environnement ralenti. Jusqu'à ce qu'une idée germât dans son esprit._

**Sora** : Haut, haut, bas, bas, gauche, droite, gauche, droite, frappe et saut…

_Sitôt ces quelques pas de danse effectués, le héros de la Keyblade vit son environnement basculer autour de lui. _

**Sora** : La console ! Je peux tout faire, ici !

_Il commença donc par se rendre invulnérable, s'accorder des munitions illimitées, décupler son compteur de points._

**Sora** : ESSAYEZ UN PEU DE M'ARRÊTER !

_Après s'être défoulé tout son soûl, il décida s'octroyer un peu de défi en augmentant la puissance de ses ennemis. Puis il quadrupla leur taille pour les rendre plus facile à toucher._

**Sora** : Yaaaaah !

_**Puis** il commença à s'ennuyer et remplaça le bruit de ses tirs par des serpentins, les balles par des cœurs et le visage de ses ennemis par des mascottes de publicité. _

**Sora** : C'EST LE MEILLEUR JEU DU MONDE !

_Puis tout s'arrêta. Sora, paralysé vit son environnement se figer et une fenêtre apparut au milieu de son champ de vision._

**Sora** : Quoi ?! Non, je veux pas envoyer le rapport d'erreur !

_Sur ces mots, le jeune homme fut expulsé de l'écran aussi vivement qu'il y était entré, et se retrouva sur le sol du magasin, devant ses amis inquiets._

**Dingo** : Ça va, Sora ?

**Sora** : Au poil.

**Donald** : Pourquoi est-ce que l'écran est en pause avec une image d'un Monsieur Propre géant couvert de cœurs ?

**Sora** : C'est pas moi, c'est le Konami Code. Mais au fait, où est Buzz ?

**Woody** : Envolé comme un paquet de bonbons sous une brise d'été ! Au moment où c'drôle de bonhomme t'a envoyé valdinguer dans l'écran, il a disparu et Buzz l'a suivi dans une espèce de corridor sombre !

**Rex** : Kusooo !

**Sora** : Mmh…

**Dingo** : Si seulement on pouvait nous-mêmes en ouvrir !

**Sergent** : Chef ! Woody, chef !

**Woody** : Qu'y a-t-il, sergent ?

**Sergent** : Il me semble avoir repéré une espèce de porte ténébreuse dans l'aire de jeux !

**Sora** : Tu veux dire le seul endroit où on soit pas encore allés ? C'est… plutôt pratique.

**Woody** : Merci, sergent !

**Sergent** : J'ai rien vu d'aussi effrayant depuis qu'un Viet m'est tombé dessus dans la jungle, chef !

**Woody** : En route, les gars !

_Les jouets n'eurent qu'à revenir sur leurs pas pour retrouver le chemin de l'aire de jeux. Là, un petit passage au niveau du mur leur permit de se frayer un chemin dans la grande pièce qui servait de paradis à n'importe quel bambin de moins de huit ans. Et à Sora._

**Sora** : Ouaaaaah mais c'est trop cool ici ! Y a plein de cubes et même une piscine à boules !

**Donald** : Va t'amuser dans ce coin là-bas et on reviendra te chercher quand on aura fini, d'accord ?

**Dingo** : Regardez là-haut ! Je vois une espèce d'aura maléfique qui sort de ce passage, au niveau du conduit d'aération. Le corridor dont le sergent parlait doit être là-bas.

**Sora** : Encore un conduit d'aération ? Brrr…

**Woody** : Pour l'instant, c'est plus inaccessible que le cul d'une starlette. On devrait essayer d'assembler des blocs pour s'créer un passage.

**Dingo** : On ne pourrait pas simplement courir sur le mur à la verticale, comme on a pris l'habitude de le faire ?

**Donald** : Non, regarde. Le conduit d'aération émerge du mur à cet endroit, impossible de l'atteindre de cette façon.

**Sora** : Ils ont pensé à tout, ces salauds.

**Bayonne** : Installe-toi dans un de ces robots, Sora. Avec le rayon gravitationnel, inch'allah, tu devrais pouvoir manipuler les blocs dans les airs.

**Sora** : Vous êtes conscients que ça n'a absolument aucun sens ?

**Donald** : Oui. Maintenant mets-toi au boulot.

_Par chance, plusieurs tas de blocs étaient disposés çà et là de façon stratégique dans toute l'aire de jeux. Le premier au niveau de la piscine à boules._

**Sora** : Ouiiiiii !

**Dingo** : Ne fais pas l'enfant, Sora.

_Le second se trouvait au sommet d'une grande structure également destinée aux enfants, dans laquelle se trouvaient plusieurs barres verticales permettant de monter ou descendre, ainsi que des petits murs d'escalade._

**Donald** : Hé ! Ho ! Tu descends, maintenant ?

**Sora** : Encore cinq minutes !

_Le dernier, enfin se trouvait à l'intérieur d'un labyrinthe de blocs que Sora prit un malin plaisir à détruire à grands coups de mains mécaniques_.

**Sora** : Prenez ça ! Et ça !

**Donald** : Non mais tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?

**Sora** : Carrément, et je suis ravi de voir l'effet que ça vous fait.

**Donald** : Allez, maintenant t'assembles ces cubes ensemble fissa parce qu'on a pas toute la journée !

**Sora** : Bon.

_Il n'eut qu'à appuyer sur le bouton correspondant au déclenchement du rayon gravitationnel – qu'il appelait en son for intérieur "Mode Sorcellerie Pas Scientifique pour un Clou" – pour bouger les petits cubes et les assembler en une grande structure qui… prit une étrange apparence._

**Sora** : Et voilà !

**Donald** : Euh…

**Dingo** : SORA ! TU NE PEUX PAS FAIRE ÇA !

**Sora** : Ben quoi ?

**Woody** : Mazette de merde ! Mais qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi ?!

**Rex** : Masaka !

**Bayonne** : Allô, la police ?

**Sora** : Mais c'est un cactus ! Un cactus qui danse ! Ils appellent ça un Pampers, ou je sais plus quoi.

**Donald** : C'est. Une. Putain. De. CROIX GAMMÉE GÉANTE !

**Sora** : Ah ? Ah ! C'est vrai que sous une autre perspective…

**Dingo** : On va t'accorder le bénéfice du doute… Allez ! Escaladons ce… truc !

_Ce n'est qu'une fois parvenus au sommet de la grande sculpture verte qu'ils découvrirent le passage repéré – on ne sait pas vraiment comment, vu l'angle et l'endroit – par le sergent Hartmann en plastique._

**Dingo** : À la une… à la deux… à la trois !

_Ils s'y engouffrèrent tous en même temps, et c'est ensemble que le groupe foula un étrange décor noir et vide, une espèce d'agglomérat de ténèbres dans lequel les attendait leur adversaire._

**Sora** : Tes méfaits s'arrêtent ici, Tigelexe.

**Jeune Xehanort** : koi

**Sora** : Désolé, c'est vraiment trop ridicule. Est-ce qu'on peut juste l'appeler Xehadolescent ?

**Dingo** : Ce n'est pas comme si je m'étais cassé la tête pour trouver un anagramme…

**Jeune Xehanort** : tg regarde se ke ger fer a ton ami

_Derrière lui, Buzz flottait, inconscient et à plusieurs mètres du sol. _

**Woody** : Buzz, mon Buzz !

**Dingo** : Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais tout ça ?!

**Jeune Xehanort** : parse que je suis méchen

**Dingo** : Ah oui, ça se tient.

**Jeune Xehanort** : les tenaibre son plu faure que la lumiaire

**Sora** : Non ! Et on va te faire un discours de héros pour te le prouver ! Avec moi, les gars !

**Woody** : Hein ? J'dois dire quoué, moi ?

**Sora** : Allez, écoute ton cœur !

_Woody jeta un coup d'œil à l'obscurité qui l'entourait, à Buzz qui flottait, à cet ennemi qui les toisait, et repensa à son maître Andy, absent depuis maintenant si longtemps. Et c'en fut trop._

**Woody** : Alors écoute-moué bien espèce de p'tit con ! Tu vas nous rendre Buzz TOUT DE SUITE !

**Jeune Xehanort** : ptdr sinon koi

**Woody** : Sinon j't'attrape par les pieds et j'te secoue jusqu'à c'que tu t'vides de ton sang par l'nez !

**Sora** : Ouch…

_Le jouet fit un pas en avant et les ténèbres s'évanouirent autour de son pied._

**Woody** : Sinon j'te prends et j'te change en une pâtée pour chiens qu'même le cabot des voisins qu'est obèse et con comme un cul y boufferait même pas !

**Dingo** : Pluto mangerait, lui.

**Donald** : T'es hors-sujet, mec.

_Il fit un second pas, et au sol apparurent des motifs colorés là où se trouvait auparavant une masse noire._

**Woody** : Sinon j'vais t'rentrer ma botte tellement profond dans l'derche qu'elle te sortira de la bouche bien cirée !

**Bayonne**: Bouche-toi les oreilles, Rex !

**Rex** : Impossibru ! J'ai des bras trop petits !

_Un nouveau pas, et toute la zone autour d'eux s'éclaircit soudain._

**Woody** : Sinon je viendrai balancer des rouleaux entiers de PQ sur ta maison le soir… ET J'Y FOUTRAI LE FEU AVEC UN BIDON D'ESSENCE !

**Jeune Xehanort** : koi

**Sora** : Il est déconcentré ! Maintenant !

_Le trio d'étrangers se précipita alors sur Xehanort pour l'attaquer, mais ce dernier sortit sa propre clé et parvint sans mal à bloquer ensemble la Keyblade, le bouclier et le bâton._

**Donald** : Mais pourquoi je l'ai attaqué au corps à corps aussi, moi ?

**Dingo** : T'as été porté par la ferveur du moment, sans doute.

**Sora** : Maintenant !

_Xehanort étant occupé à repousser l'assaut des trois héros, le cowboy saisit l'occasion pour s'élancer et sauver Buzz, qui avait été traversé par une colonne de lumière. Les ténèbres alentours avaient totalement disparu._

**Jeune Xehanort** : mersi grasse a toi je c kon peu maitre un keur ds 1 pentain

**Donald** : Et en français, ça donne quoi ?

**Dingo** : Un cœur dans un pantin ? Ça veut donc dire que tout ceci n'était qu'une expérience pour voir s'il pouvait doter un être inanimé d'un cœur ?! Tigelexe est plus retors qu'on le pensait, les amis !

**Jeune Xehanort** : sa veut dire koi retaure

**Dingo** : Fausse alerte !

**Woody** : Buzz ! Buzz, tu m'entends ?!

**Buzz** : Buzz l'Éclair™ ne s'est pas éteint correctement. Voulez-vous démarrer le mode Sans Échec ?

**Woody** : Ça marche !

**Donald** : Si seulement Sora pouvait redémarrer sa vie en mode Sans Échec.

**Sora** : Si tout était à refaire, je me serais certainement pas coltiné deux boulets pareils !

**Dingo** : OH ! Tu le penses vraiment ?!

**Bayonne**: Les gars ? Pendant que vous vous balanciez des vannes, votre Xehatruc s'est tiré.

**Sora** : Oh.

**Bayonne** : Et il a invoqué une soucoupe volante géante.

**Sora** : OH !

**Rex** : Shimata !

_La soucoupe en question faisait trois à quatre fois leur taille – soit l'équivalent d'un petit tabouret, rapporté à notre échelle – et survolait de façon menaçante ce qui était apparu à chaque pas de Woody comme une ville miniature, de celles qui s'étirent sur de grands tapis destinés aux enfants. Une ville qui, évidemment, flottait au milieu d'un ciel rempli de jouets et couverte de blocs en plastique qui faisaient office çà et là de décors. Parce que pourquoi pas._

**Sora** : Si on m'avait dit y a un an que je me retrouverais dans cette situation… ben je l'aurais sûrement cru, vu qu'il m'arrive que des trucs bizarres depuis que j'ai la Keyblade.

**Donald** : Le truc le plus bizarre de tous étant PRÉCISÉMENT le fait que tu aies eu la clé.

**Sora** : Hé ! Non attends… c'est plutôt vrai en fait !

**Dingo** : Attention, elle envoie une espèce de rayon laser !

**Donald** : Si elle veut jouer à ça, je peux aussi la court-circuiter à coups de magie de foudre !

**Sora** : Elle vole à basse altitude, c'est le moment de lui grimper dessus !

**Woody** : C'te cochonnerie est encore plus insaisissable qu'un…

**Sora** : Plus tard, les comparaisons douteuses !

_En bondissant sur le grand OVNI depuis un building en mousse, Sora et Woody découvrirent sa faiblesse : une petite tête de Sans-cœur engoncée dans le corps métallique. Ils tapèrent dessus à tour de rôle, mais leurs coups n'étaient guère suffisants. Après avoir subi l'assaut de trop, leur ennemi se secoua pour les faire chuter et déclencha une violente tempête. Le ciel vira soudain au noir et plusieurs tornades se formèrent autour d'eux._

**Sora** : Je crois qu'on l'a énervé.

**Woody** : Moué aussi j'suis énervé et on n'en fait pas tout un cassoulet !

**Buzz** : Woody, je… je requiers ton assistance pour une attaque spéciale…

**Woody** : Non Buzz ! Repose-toué, t'es pô en état !

**Buzz** : Tu as sans doute rais…

**Dingo** : LA TORNADE VIENT VERS NOUS !

**Donald** : Merdemerdemerde !

**Sora** : FAITES VOTRE ATTAQUE SPÉCIALE S'IL-VOUS-PLAÎT !

**Rex** : Non ! Ne faites pas ça ! Cette technique est interdite !

**Buzz** : Plaît-il ?

**Rex** : Vos corps ne le supporteront jamais !

**Woody** : Tu sais, Rex, on va seulement monter sur une grosse fusée. Rien de très grave.

**Rex** : BAKAMONO ! Je vous aurais prévenus !

**Sora** : Ça a l'air rigolo, je peux vous rejoindre ?

**Buzz** : Négatif, nous serions trop lourds pour…

**Woody** : O.K ! Plus on est de fous, plus ce bâtard rira moins le dernier !

_Une grosse fusée apparut du milieu de nulle part et trois les trois sautèrent dessus à califourchon tandis que Woody frottait une allumette contre sa botte._

**Sora** : T'es sûr que c'est bien ça l'expressaaaAAAAAAAH !

_La fusée décolla en quelques secondes pour s'élever bien au-delà de la soucoupe volante ennemie. Puis Buzz, aux commandes, lui fit opérer un piqué dans sa direction._

**Buzz** : Bondissez !

**Woody** : Allez Sora ! Reste pas sur la fusée !

**Sora** : Y A UN PLI DE MON FROC QU'EST COINCÉ DEDANS !

**Woody** : Ah !

_Mais les deux jouets étaient déjà en train de tomber et n'étaient pas capables d'aider leur ami à se détacher de l'arme de destruction massive. _

**Sora** : Merde ! Aux grands maux les grands remèdes !

_C'est donc un Sora en slip qui atterrit au milieu des débris de plastique._

**Sora** : Le premier qui fait un commentaire, j'le fume.

**Donald** : Rire en montrant du doigt ton slibard couvert de dessins de cœurs, ça compte comme un commentaire ?

**Sora** : OUI.

**Rex** : Vous êtes sûrs que Yozora est un garçon ? Parce qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de poils, tout de m…

**Sora** : REX !

_Une grande explosion fit vibrer l'air au-dessus d'eux_.

**Sora** : On l'a eu !

**Donald** : Non, attends…

_Horreur ! La soucoupe était toujours fonctionnelle, quoique abîmée._

**Woody** : Crotte de bique de sa mère la pute !

**Buzz** : Nous sommes à court d'idées !

_Soudain, les trois petits hommes verts – les aliens, pas les soldats – qui étaient restés discrets se mirent sur le devant de la scène._

**Extraterrestre A** : L'espaaaace…

**Extraterrestre B** : Il nous appeeeeelle…

**Extraterrestre C** : Il nous dit de brûler des choooses…

**Woody** : Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!

**Extraterrestre A** : Le vaisseau-mèèèère doit repartiiiiir !

**Sora** : Quoi ? Ce truc est avec eux ?!

**Extraterrestre B** : La conquête de ce monde sera repoussééééée !

**Dingo** : C'est… une bonne chose, je suppose.

**Extraterrestre C** : Tant d'autres mondes à subjuguer et soummeeeeettre !

**Extraterrestre B** : Hasta la vistaaaaaa !

_Et sans autre forme de cérémonie, les trois extraterrestres se laissèrent attirer par un rayon à traction, puis une fois à bord du vaisseau, lui firent quitter le monde des jouets._

**Rex** : Yatta ! On a gagné !

**Sora** : Attendez… Vous voulez dire que ces trucs étaient VRAIMENT des extraterrestres et pas des jouets ?!

**Donald** : Faut croire.

**Sora** : Badant ! Et aussi scénaristiquement douteux. Je suis même pas sûr d'être réjoui de cette victoire.

**Dingo** : Théoriquement, on est aussi des extraterrestres de ton point de vue, et vice-versa.

**Sora** : Ah ouais.

**Donald** : Aucune trace de notre "ami" au vocabulaire fleuri, je suppose ?

**Buzz** : Négatif, et croyez-moi j'aurais bien quelques mots à lui dire.

_Puisque le danger était écarté, nos amis regagnèrent sans se presser le hall principal du centre commercial. L'heure était venue de faire leurs adieux._

**Rex** : Tu me manqueras Yozora-san !

**Sora** : Ah ! Ça y est, t'as compris que j'étais un mec ?

**Rex** : Mon amour dépasse les sexes !

**Sora** : Argh.

**Dingo** : Bien dit ! Je l'aime bien, ce lézard !

**Woody** : C'est quand même bien ballot d'pas avoir pu trouver Andy !

**Buzz** : Nous devons poursuivre les recherches. Je détecte plusieurs zones du quartier qui n'ont pas encore été passées au peigne fin.

**Sora** : Et si… je dis ça comme ça, mais et si le jeune Xehanort, pour son expérience, vous avait projetés dans une espèce de monde parallèle informatique calqué sur le vrai pour vous séparer de vos propriétaires ? Ça expliquerait pourquoi les lasers et tout ça se sont mis à fonctionner, non ?

**Woody** : …

**Buzz** : …

**Rex** : …

**Bayonne**: …

**Buzz** : Lancement du protocole de rire narquois : Ha. Ha. Ha.

**Woody** : PFOUAHAHAHAHA !

**Sora** : Bon d'accord, si c'est comme ça, je dis plus rien, moi…

**Donald** : Ouais, ça vaut mieux.

**Woody** : C'est aussi ridicule qu'un cheval avec un froc !

**Dingo** : En parlant de froc, Sora…

**Sora** : Oui, je sais, je suis toujours en slip. Tu crois que je sens pas les courants d'air ?

**Donald** : Allez, ciao !

**Woody** : À la r'voyure ! Mais au fait, vous partez où ? Les amis ? Hé ho !

_Le trio s'était déjà précipité sur un point de sauvegarde pour retourner sur le Gummi. Être un jouet, ça allait cinq minutes, hein. Mais voilà trop longtemps que nous n'avons pas assisté à la psychothérapie de Billy. Que diable se passe-t-il, dans le bureau feutré de Jean-Jacques Leuleu ?_

**Billy** : J'y vais, docteur ?

**Dr. Leuleu** : Je vous écoute.

**Billy** : Alors c'est un type qui se réveille dans la ville du soir. Pas le type dont on parle à chaque fois, mais son sosie. Il vit sa vie mais c'est triste parce que les vacances sont bientôt finies, alors il gagne une clé et un type en robe de la Foir'Fouille, le méchant de feu du précédent jeu, vient le chercher et ils se fâchent. À la fin de la semaine, le sosie croise le type dont il est le sosie au moment où il sort de son œuf, et il disparaît, parce que c'est lui qui avait les souvenirs du type. En plus c'était un ancien membre de la secte Foir'Fouille.

**Dr. Leuleu** : D'accord.

**Billy** : Du coup le type s'éveille et croise Mickey. Puis il prend le train et un vieux mage lui donne des nouveaux vêtements émo et lui dit qu'il doit tuer un nouveau type d'ennemis, même qu'ensemble ils vont dans plein de mondes et retournent même dans ceux qu'ils avaient déjà libérés. Aussi, ils croisent un paquet de méchants en robes de Foir'Fouille et à un moment y a un gros combat contre mille cafards noirs qui pète la classe. Ah oui et on apprend que le méchant du premier jeu c'était pas vraiment lui et c'était un imposteur qui se faisait passer pour un mec qu'on connaît pas.

**Dr. Leuleu**_ : _Je ne vais pas vous mentir, Billy. Je suis com-plè-te-ment perdu. Mais je suis payé pour vous écouter, alors poursuivez je vous prie.

**Billy** : Ensuite ils retournent dans tous les mondes parce que le jeu était pas encore assez long et à la fin ils vont dans le monde de la Foir'Fouille et ils battent le méchant borgne, le méchant des cartes et le méchant de la lune. Après, ils retrouvent le meilleur ami du type qui a l'apparence du méchant du premier jeu parce qu'il a retiré son bandeau sur les yeux, mais aussi le mec enroulé dans du PQ qui le conseillait, et en fait c'est le maître de l'imposteur qui s'est fait voler son identité !

**Dr. Leuleu** : Oh !

**Billy** : Mais en fait il est gentil malgré son seum. Et il a développé un rayon laser pour aspirer la lune en forme de cœur qui éclaire le monde des méchants. Mais ça fait une surcharge et il meurt, et l'explosion permet au meilleur ami du type d'annuler sa chirurgie esthétique. Ensuite le méchant apparaît et il leur lance des immeubles mais le type les découpe avec sa clé et ensuite ils s'affrontent sur un vaisseau volant et ils font une course poursuite dans le ciel avec le type et son meilleur ami sur une espèce de moto qui tire des lasers et y a un duel final dans la matrice où le méchant échange sa robe Foir'Fouille contre un cosplay de zèbre et il les combat avec des épées laser.

**Dr. Leuleu** : Eh bien…

**Billy** : Ils gagnent mais ils sont bloqués sur une île du monde des ténèbres mais y a un message dans une bouteille qui arrive par la mer et une porte apparaît et quand ils la prennent ils sont téléportés sur leur monde d'enfance et en fait tout va bien.

**Dr. Leuleu** : Incroyable. C'est ainsi que l'histoire se termine ?

**Billy** : Ah ben non m'sieur y a encore six jeux.

**Dr. Leuleu** : AH !

_Pendant ce temps, alors que les héros s'éloignaient de la Boîte à Jouets, Donald fut pris d'un doute soudain._

**Donald** : Hum… Sora ?

**Sora** : Ouais ?

**Donald** : T'as pu développer ton pouvoir de l'éveil ?

**Sora** : MERDE !

**Donald** : C'est bien ce que je pensais.

**Sora** : Je vais appeler Riku pour savoir quoi faire.

_Dégainant son Gummiphone dont l'existence venait tout juste de lui revenir, il composa le numéro de son ami._

**Riku** : *Salut !*

**Sora** : Salut Riku ! Je voulais savoir si t'avais des pistes pour…

**Riku** : *Ça va ?*

**Sora** : Ben oui, ça va mais…

**Riku** : *Ouais, moi ça va aussi.*

**Sora** : Euh… Riku ?

**Riku** : *Ah mais tu parles à mon répondeur en fait ! Laisse un message après le Bip !*

**Sora** : FILS DE…

**Dingo** : Allons, Sora. Comme dirait Woody, on ne va pas se lécher les cloques pour si peu. Mettons-nous en route pour le prochain monde.


	6. Chapitre 6 – Blagues Échevelées

**Chapitre 6 : Petit Précis de Blagues Échevelées**

**?** : Mère… ? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas aller dehors ?

C'était la question naïve et innocente de celle qui, depuis son tout premier souvenir post-nourrisson, se demandait pourquoi diable son environnement se limitait à un studio de 24 m² au sommet d'une haute tour.

**?** : BOUCLE-LA ET SERS-MOI UN VERRE DE GIN, PETITE CRUCHE !

Et ça, la réponse de celle qui a encore perdu la moitié de son allocation de mère célibataire et lunatique dans une course de chevaux sans espoir. La fillette, chaque fois, s'exécutait, et il en fut ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne l'âge de raison. Même si raison est un bien grand mot.

**?** : Encore ces lumières qui s'élèvent le jour de mon anniversaire…

Pour l'heure, la jeune fille aux longs, très longs, très très longs cheveux blonds était appuyée sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, d'où elle observait le reste de la clairière qui lui servait de paysage. Chaque année, cette nuit-là, un flot de points dorés montait dans l'air depuis l'horizon en laissant un sillage étoilé. C'était à la fois très beau et un peu hors sujet puisqu'on ne s'est pas encore intéressés du chapitre à notre trio habituel.

Le voilà justement, notre trio. À l'aube qui suivit cette scène, il venait de se poser sur ce monde et humait l'air frais de la forêt.

**Donald** : Aaah, la nature ! … Un jour, on t'aura.  
**Sora** : C'est un super temps à pique-nique !  
**Dingo** : Oui, dommage qu'on n'ait rien à manger.  
**Donald** : N'est-ce-pas ?  
**Sora** : Hé ! Est-ce que c'est ma faute si on s'est enfermés à l'extérieur du vaisseau ?  
**Donald** : Oui.  
**Dingo** : Oui.  
**Sora** : D'accord, mais il est quand même franchement mal foutu, ce Gummi.

Un cri leur frappa soudain le tympan. Le cri d'un homme, plein de désespoir et d'un soupçon de virilité brisée.

**Dingo** : Un prince en détresse ! Allons-y !  
**Donald** : Pas besoin d'aller nulle part, le voilà qui court vers nous.  
**Sora** : Et il est suivi par des Sans-cœurs !  
**?** : FAITES PLACE !

Seul Dingo resta sur place.

**Dingo** : Il est trop beau !

L'inconnu, lui, ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention et fila se cacher dans un buisson non loin, laissant ses trois sauveurs gérer la situation. Une situation qui consistait en trois petits archers en frusques médiévales et accompagnés de trois grosses graines menaçantes.

**Sora** : Dites, à quel moment on s'est mis à ne plus affronter des Sans-cœurs mais des Pokémons ?  
Dingo : Ce n'était pas forcément mieux avant.

Et ils n'étaient pas davantage plus puissants qu'auparavant, puisqu'une demi-douzaine de coups et de sorts les débarrassa bien vite de la petite escadre. L'occasion, pour le beau gosse un brin lâche de sortir de son trou.

**?** : Parfait ! Je savais que vous seriez les hommes de la situation ! Mon nom est Flynn Rider et je… Mais attendez…

Son regard vagabonda du visage juvénile de Sora au bec de Donald jusqu'à la truffe de Dingo.

**?** : Hum…  
**Donald** : Le mot que tu cherches, c'est "merci", je crois.  
**?** : AAAAAaaaaaah !

Et là-dessus, il s'enfuit à nouveau.

**?** : AU SECOURS ! UN CHIEN ET UN CANARD GÉANTS ! C'EST DE LA SORCELLERIE !  
**Sora** : Ha ha !  
**?** : Y A AUSSI UNE FILLE QUI RESSEMBLE À UN GARÇON !  
**Sora** : Hé ! Ça commence à bien faire !  
**Dingo** : Reviens !

Mais le bellâtre avait déjà disparu, et nos trois olibrius suivirent sa trace jusqu'à un cul-de-sac, au pied d'une falaise.

**Donald** : Bizarre…  
**Dingo** : Il n'a pas pu disparaître comme ça.  
**Sora** : Ouais. Laissez-moi reposer mon dos deux minutes contre ces vignes qui pendent au milieu de nulle part et je trouverai une autre id… Aaaah ! Y avait un passage secret derrière !  
**Donald** : Je pourrais te dire "Bien joué", mais ça voudrait dire que tu l'as fait exprès.  
**Dingo** : Venez voir, c'est magnifique !

Derrière le rideau naturel se trouvait un paysage littéralement féerique : au creux d'une montagne, entourées de falaises d'où cascadaient les rivières environnantes, une tour de pierre couverte de végétation s'élevait.

**Donald** : La métaphore phallique n'est jamais bien loin.  
**Sora** : Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que tu gâches tout ?  
**Donald** : De rien.

À l'intérieur de cette tour, justement, l'inconnu était tranquillement assis sur une chaise… ligoté par une longue masse de cheveux blonds.

**Flynn**: C'est au moins le troisième ou quatrième truc le plus bizarre qui me soit arrivé aujourd'hui.

Une jeune femme se tenait à une distance respectable de lui, un petit reptile sur l'épaule, en le menaçant d'une poêle à frire s'il lui prenait l'envie de se débattre dans sa prison capillaire.

**?** : Qui es-tu et comment as-tu découvert ma cachette ?  
**Flynn**: Je m'appelle Flynn Rider, gente dame, et je n'ai absolument aucune idée d'où nous sommes.  
**?** : Mensonges ! Mère m'a prévenue que des hommes mauvais viendraient ! "Les services secrets veulent tes cheveux, Raiponce", "Ils vont t'enfermer dans un laboratoire et faire des expériences sur ton cuir chevelu, Raiponce". Vous espionnez pour qui ? La CIA ? Elle m'a toujours dit de me méfier de la CIA…  
**Flynn** : Soyons sérieux. Si j'étais de la CIA, je serais sûrement pas en train de me faire séquestrer par une gamine à peine sortie de la puberté. Et qui s'appelle Raiponce, en plus.  
**Raiponce** : Ce pourrait être un plan machiavélique ! Et je ne vois pas pourquoi mon prénom te choque !  
**Flynn** : Il ne me choque pas, il me fait mourir de rire. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire de persécution ?  
**Raiponce** : Tu viens de l'extérieur, et l'extérieur est rempli d'hommes qui veulent me mettre toute nue dans des tubes en verre remplis d'ammoniac ! C'est mère qui me l'a dit !  
**Flynn** : Quoi ?! Figure-toi que jamais je ne te… euh… attends… t'as quel âge ?  
**Raiponce** : J'aurai dix-huit ans demain.  
**Flynn** : Oh ! Bon, alors il ne faut jamais dire jamais, mais sache que là, actuellement, ce n'est pas mon envie la plus pressante.  
**Raiponce** : Et ton envie la plus pressante, c'est… ?  
**Flynn** : Me tirer d'ici ?  
**Raiponce** : Bon. Attends quelques secondes, je dois m'entretenir avec mon caméléon de compagnie.  
**Flynn** : Ouais. Normal.

Là-dessus, Raiponce fit volte-face et se mit à murmurer à voix basse, certaine que personne d'autre que son fidèle compagnon ne pourrait l'entendre.

**Raiponce** : À ton avis, Pascal, qu'est-ce qu'il a derrière la tête ?

Le caméléon entreprit alors de mimer un déhanché sauvage en fouettant l'air avec l'une de ses pattes, puis la regarda longuement.

**Raiponce** : C'est ridicule, Pascal. Personne ne vient dans une tour pour se mettre à danser.

En guise de réponse, le petit animal plaqua une autre patte contre son visage.

**Raiponce** : Bon. J'ai pris ma décision. Monsieur Rider !  
**Flynn** : C'est moi.  
**Raiponce** : Est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est que ça ?

Tirant sur sa chevelure, elle fit pivoter la chaise pour placer son captif devant un mur où elle avait dessiné la scène qui la fascinait depuis sa plus tendre enfance : des lumières s'élevant de l'horizon pour s'éparpiller dans le ciel.

**Flynn** : Oh. C'est le festival annuel du royaume de Corona. Un truc par rapport à la princesse, ou je sais plus quoi.  
**Raiponce** : Ah ? Ah ! Eh bien si tu sais ce que c'est, et vu que le prochain se tient ce soir, tu vas m'y accompagner !  
**Flynn** : Ben non.  
**Raiponce** : Comment ça, "ben non" ?  
**Flynn** : C'est-à-dire que j'y suis pas spécialement le bienvenu.  
**Raiponce** : C'est-à-dire que tu n'as pas vraiment le choix !  
**Flynn** : L'alternative, c'est quoi ? Rester sur cette chaise jusqu'à ma mort ?  
**Raiponce** : Tu pourrais aussi faire une chute mortelle depuis cette tour !

**Flynn** : Si on veut être rigoureux, ce n'est pas la chute elle-même qui est mortelle, mais l'atterrissage.

Le regard torve du petit Pascal, qui avait passé sa patte sous son cou pour lui signifier une menace de mort imminente, lui fit passer l'envie de blaguer.

**Flynn** : Très bien, très bien. De toute façon, j'ai justement un laquais et deux erreurs de la nature qui vont pouvoir t'escorter.  
**Raiponce** : Ah bon ?  
**Flynn** : Tout à fait ! Allons-les retrouver !

Le laquais et les deux erreurs n'avaient pas fait grand chose, depuis que nous les avons quittés. Tout au plus s'étaient-ils approchés de la tour en éliminant les quelques Sans-cœurs qui rôdaient dans les environs.

**Sora** : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On entre ?  
**Donald** : T'entres souvent chez les gens, comme ça ?  
**Sora** : Ben seulement quand y a des coffres à piller à l'intérieur.  
**Dingo** : Sora ! On ne t'a pas élevé comme ça !  
**Sora** : Mais vous m'avez pas élevé du tout…  
**Donald** : T'avais pas, genre, dix ans quand on s'est rencontrés ?  
**Sora** : J'en avais quatorze !  
**Dingo** : Regardez ! L'inconnu de toute à l'heure est en train de descendre de la tour !

Ce dernier s'efforçait en effet de descendre lentement de la fenêtre dans laquelle il s'était hissé, en coinçant entre les pierres des flèches que les Sans-cœurs lui avaient tiré dessus.

**Sora** : Oh le con, il a pas encore la technique pour marcher sur les murs.  
**Donald** : Hé ! C'est quoi, ça ?

Le "ça" en question désignait une jeune fille en robe rose qui s'était servie de sa longue, très longue chevelure blonde autour d'une poulie pour descendre en douceur. Et qui s'arrêta à trente centimètres de l'herbe, prise d'un instant d'hésitation.

**Sora** : Euh… on peut t'aider ?

Plutôt que de lui répondre, Raiponce posa délicatement son pied nu sur l'herbe, fut saisie d'un frisson, et se mit à courir autour de la tour en hurlant de joie.

**Flynn** : Ne brusquez pas Raiponce, les petits gars. Quelque chose me dit que c'est sa première excursion hors de sa chambre.  
**Dingo** : Encore une victime des MMORPG.

**Donald** : Et moi qui pensais avoir une vie de merde...

**Raiponce** : C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie !  
**Sora** : Et cette espèce de corde gigantesque qui part de son crâne, je me trompe ou c'est… ?  
**Dingo** : Ses cheveux, oui.  
**Donald** : Elle doit avoir un peigne en adamantium, pour discipliner cette masse-là.  
**Flynn** : Ha ha ! Tout à fait ! Oh, au fait, j'ai promis que vous l'escorteriez au royaume de Corona. On y va ?  
**Donald** : PARDON ?  
**Flynn** : J'ai dit…  
**Donald** : Je sais très bien ce que t'as dit, misérable petit trou du cul. D'où est-ce que tu t'es permis de parler à notre place ?  
**Flynn** : Disons que ça m'a paru être la chose la plus censée à faire pour pouvoir sauver ma propre peau.  
**Sora** : Au moins, ça a le mérite d'être sincère.  
**Donald** : À défaut d'être honnête, oui !  
**Raiponce** : Bouhouhou… Je suis la pire fille du monde !  
**Dingo** : Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'on doit l'escorter, au juste ? À part pour te sauver la vie, j'entends…  
**Flynn** : Elle veut voir le festival annuel de Corona. Une sombre histoire de lumières qui s'élèvent dans le ciel, tous les ans à la même période. Je crois que c'est ce soir. Ou demain. Ou peut-être que c'était hier ? On est quel jour, braves gens ?  
**Sora** : Si on veut nous-mêmes être tout à fait honnêtes...on avait pas grand chose de prévu ici, si ?  
**Donald** : Ceeertes, mais…  
**Sora** : Et toutes nos aventures sur la moindre planète se sont toujours résumées à marcher cinq minutes dans un trou paumé, à rencontrer quelqu'un qui nous demandait de sauver son monde et à défoncer un gros streum avant la fin de la journée.  
**Dingo** : C'est vrai qu'on a une vie de merde, en fait…  
**Sora** : Même dans mes rêves, j'ai dû répéter ce schéma-là. C'est dire.  
**Donald** : Oui, mais j'aime pas quand on m'impose ces conneries sans mon accord !  
**Raiponce** : ON S'AMUSE COMME DES FOUS !  
**Sora** : Prenons les choses autrement. On est paumés dans une forêt, et on vient d'apprendre qu'il y avait une espèce de royaume. On y serait allés de toute façon, non ?  
**Donald** : C'est une question de principe !  
**Dingo** : Avec un peu de chance, tu en apprendras plus là-bas sur le Pouvoir de l'éveil, Sora.  
**Sora** : Le quoi ? Ah oui ! Ce truc !  
**Donald** : Oui, oui, ce "truc" pour lequel on a été envoyés en mission et dont t'as l'air de te palucher royalement.  
**Sora** : Hé ! J'y peux rien si personne m'a expliqué comment faire !  
**Flynn** : Je ne voudrais pas vous interrompre…  
**Raiponce** : LAISSEZ-MOI MOURIR !  
**Flynn** : Mais il semblerait que Miss Lunatique ait besoin de notre… enfin de votre escorte.  
**Sora** : Euh… Ça va ?  
**Raiponce** : AH ! Vous êtes qui ?  
**Sora** : C'est maintenant que tu me remarques ?  
**Donald** : Elle a pas seulement besoin d'un coiffeur. Il lui faut aussi un ophtalmo.

**Raiponce** : Oh ! Un chien et un canard qui parlent !  
**Donald** : Non mais ça suffit, oui ?  
**Flynn** : Bien, ravi de voir que je ne suis pas le seul que ça choque !  
**Raiponce** : Dé… désolée… Toute ma vie s'est limitée aux murs de ma chambre et au ciel. Et à Pascal.

**Dingo** : Pascal ?

Un petit caméléon surgit de son décolleté pour se nicher sur son épaule, tendant ses petites pattes vers lui pour s'auto-désigner.

**Raiponce** : C'est un peu mon grand-frère.

**Flynn**: J'aurais plutôt dit que c'est son éminence grise. Ou verte. Ou rouge, pour ce que j'en sais. Je suis daltonien.

**Dingo** : Tu as été retenue toute ta vie dans cette tour ?  
**Raiponce** : Oui, ma mère me disait que l'extérieur était dangereux pour moi.  
**Donald** : Chez moi, ça porte un nom : séquestration.  
**Sora** : Et… à propos de tes cheveux… ?  
**Raiponce** : Oui ?  
**Sora** : Y a une raison particulière à ce qu'ils fassent deux kilomètres de long ?  
**Raiponce** : Ben je ne vais quand même pas les couper !  
**Sora** : Non…?  
**Raiponce** : Non ! Mère m'a dit qu'en se coupant les cheveux on risquait d'attraper le cancer !  
**Sora** : Oh.  
**Dingo** : Tu sais, ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai…  
**Donald** : C'est plutôt une fois que t'as le cancer que tu perds tes cheveux.  
**Sora** : …  
**Dingo** : …  
**Flynn** : …  
**Donald** : Oh, euh… Regardez ! Un Emblème fétiche, par là.  
**Flynn** : Et si on y allait ?  
**Sora** : Super idée.  
**Dingo** : En route !  
**Raiponce** : Oui !

Et le groupe se mit en marche en commençant par sortir de la clairière secrète où s'élevait la tour. Pour la jeune femme, absolument tout était nouveau, des pâquerettes jusqu'aux bouses de vache.

**Raiponce** : Tiens ? C'est…  
**Flynn** : Faut pas toucher !  
**Raiponce** : Mais…  
**Flynn** : Faut pas toucher !  
**Raiponce** : Et ça ?  
**Flynn** : Faut pas… mmh… on dirait une grosse boule de laine. Je suppose qu'il y a pas de mal à lui donner une pichenette ou deux.

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait, et la sphère blanche s'éleva pour révéler, en-dessous, un visage de Sans-cœur.

**Flynn** : Ah !  
**Raiponce** : Aaaah !  
**Donald** : Moralité…  
**Dingo** : Faut pas toucher !

De toutes parts surgirent une ribambelle de Sans-cœurs similaires, en plus petits, et la clairière se retrouva bientôt envahie. Raiponce, elle, trouva refuge derrière Flynn Rider qui eut soudain une idée lumineuse.

**Flynn** : Dis-moi, jeune fille… Si t'as si peur, il est pas encore trop tard pour rebrousser chemin, tu sais.  
**Raiponce** : Ce… c'est une plaisanterie ?! Je ne suis pas effrayée ! Et je suis prête à les affronter avec mes cheveux et ma poêle à frire !  
**Flynn** : Allons, c'est ridicule. Tu m'imagines les affronter avec ma bite et mon couteau ? Laissons ça aux professionnels.  
**Raiponce** : Ta… quoi ?  
**Flynn** : C'est une expression. De toute façon, je manie très mal le couteau.  
**Dingo** : Donald, est-ce que…  
**Donald** : Non, toi tu t'en tiens à ton bouclier.  
**Dingo** : Bon…  
**Sora** : Yah ! Moi non plus, je connaissais pas cette expression. Ah ! Mais je serais pas contre un coup de main.

Sa demande fut ponctuée du "Boing" caractéristique d'une casserole, et Raiponce apparut à ses côtés.

**Raiponce** : Je suis prête à tout pour explorer le monde !  
**Sora** : Ouah ! Merci beaucoup, Machine. Par contre, ça c'était le crâne de Donald.  
**Donald** : NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS ?!  
**Raiponce** : Par… pardon ! Je vous ai pris pour l'un de ces monstres !  
**Donald** : ET C'EST CENSÉ ME DONNER ENVIE DE TE PARDONNER ?!  
**Sora** : De toute façon, il reste quasiment plus que la grosse boule de coton !

Ladite boule de coton géante ramena alors à elle ses comparses, et ils lui sautèrent dessus pour former une espèce de tour à plusieurs étages.

**Raiponce** : Je vais le retenir !

Dit-elle en lui enroulant une liasse de cheveux autour du corps, le paralysant pour quelques secondes.

**Donald** : Bien ! Il est vulnérable !

Le sorcier à plume invoqua alors la foudre, et celle-ci s'abattit sur l'amoncellement de créatures qui s'apparentait à un vague paratonnerre.

**Donald** : Voilà qui est fait !

**Sora** : Euh... Donald ?

**Donald** : Quoi ?

**Sora** : Les cheveux, ça conduit l'électricité ?

**Donald** : Aucune idée, pourquoi ?

**Sora** : Parce que ça pourrait peut-être expliquer l'état de Raiponce.  
**Raiponce** : Ga... ga... ga...

**Dingo** : C'est très bas, ça, comme vengeance Donald.

**Donald** : Je suppose que si je vous dis que je l'ai pas fait exprès, vous me croirez pas ?

**Sora** : J'ai réussi à la remettre sur pied avec une Potion, mais il s'en est fallu... d'un cheveu.

Un long silence s'ensuivit, au cours duquel Pascal, sorti tout hébété d'une poche de la robe de Raiponce, mima une corde et un tabouret. Puis Donald entraîna ses deux camarades à l'écart pendant que la jeune femme reprenait ses esprits.

**Donald** : Comme un cheveu sur la soupe.

**Sora** : Quoi ?

**Donald** : Tiré par les cheveux.

**Dingo** : Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas été aussi frappé par la foudre, poussin?

**Donald** : Si vous avez d'autres blagues capillaires qui vous viennent. Sortez les maintenant, ça nous évitera bien des tracas plus tard.

**Sora** : Au poil ?

**Dingo** : Un cheveu sur la langue.

**Sora** : Cheveu, mon neveu.

**Dingo** : Couper les cheveux en quatre.

**Sora** : Se faire des cheveux blancs !

**Donald** : Vous êtes terrifiants.

**Flynn** : Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans votre coin, vous trois ? Un brainstorm pour lancer un salon de coiffure ? J'en suis ! Changer d'Hair !

**Raiponce** : Je... je me sens bizarre... Que s'est-il passé ? Une attaque du KGB ?

**Donald** : Rien, rien. Allons-y.

**Flynn**: Atmosph'Hair ! Hair Fureur !

**Donald** : ALLONS-Y, VITE !

Et pendant que le groupe se remettait en route, un cri déchirant secouait la tour de Raiponce. Une tour vide et sombre, privée de son unique occupante. Et une dame aux cheveux bruns se lamentait de pièce en pièce, cherchant sa fille jusque dans les tiroirs de la commode. Puis un éclat attira son œil. Il provenait d'un sac, qui n'était pas là la veille et qui contenait une boîte d'étranges anneaux en plastique… ainsi qu'un message suggérant de rapporter ledit sac à un certain "Flynn Rider" s'il venait à être égaré.

**?** : Tu ch… tu cherches… quelque.. que… chose… ? quelque chose… ?

La voix était celle d'un homme, acérée, un brin menaçante, de celles qui vous glacent le dos lorsqu'elles vous surprennent alors que vous vous croyez seule dans la chambre dans la chambre de votre fille. Mais elle n'eut pas l'effet escompté.

**Mère de Raiponce** : Je vous demande pardon ?

Qu'à cela ne tienne. L'homme encapuchonné et vêtu d'une robe sombre fit quelques pas vers elle en sortant de l'obscurité, puis il dévoila son visage. Celui d'un jeune homme aux longs cheveux roses. Il fronça les sourcils et adopta une posture d'intimidation. Une fois encore, sans succès.

**Mère de Raiponce** : Oh ! Qu'il est beau ! Je le veux à moi !

Alors l'éphèbe adopta une autre stratégie. Il claqua des doigts, et les yeux de la femme entre deux âges – mais quand même plus proche de l'EHPAD que de la moyenne section – changèrent de couleur.

Pendant ce temps, au pays de l'innocence et des champs de fleur…

**Raiponce** : Oooh ! Regardez ! Des pissenlits !  
**Donald** : Oui, oui. On a vu.  
**Raiponce** : C'est si beau !  
**Dingo** : Hum, sans doute.  
**Raiponce** : Dommage que ce soit des micros cachés par la DGSI…  
**Sora** : Quoi ?  
**Donald** : SORA ! On avait dit qu'on arrêtait de questionner son lavage de cerveau !  
**Sora** : Désolé, j'ai été pris par surprise…  
**Raiponce** : Oh ! Si je souffle dessus, ça répand des petits machins blancs partout !  
**Dingo** : On appelle ça des aigrettes.  
**Donald** : Ça sert sans doute à répandre un virus bactériologique sur le monde, va savoir.  
**Raiponce** : Oh !  
**Donald** : Non mais c'était une blague…  
**Raiponce** : Dans le doute, je n'y toucherai plus !  
**Sora** : Du coup, est-ce que je me sers de ma magie pour générer une mini-tornade pour que tout le champ de pissenlits s'envole ? Parce que j'en ai très envie en fait.  
**Raiponce** : Vous avez entendu votre ami. Moi, je ne veux pas avoir de génocide sur la conscience.  
**Donald** : J'ai dit que c'était une BLAGUE.  
**Raiponce** : Vous n'aurez qu'à dire ça devant la cour pénale internationale. Monstre !  
**Sora** : Oh allez, j'y vais !

Et rafale de vent il y eut, même si Raiponce (et Sora, discrètement) s'écartèrent de la nuée d'aigrettes, juste au cas où. Mais à une fois de nouveau en marche, la jeune femme ne fut pas longue à se laisser à nouveau distraire.

**Raiponce** : Regardez ! C'est un étang ! Je n'ai jamais vu autant d'eau dans ma vie !  
**Sora** : T'avais pas accès aux averses, depuis ta tour ?  
**Raiponce** : Mère m'a toujours interdit de regarder la pluie ou d'y tendre ma main, elle disait c'était un déluge de lames coupantes lancées depuis le ciel. Et qu'elle était commanditée par le Mossad pour pouvoir me couper mes cheveux.  
**Flynn**: Ta mère a vraiment l'air… très saine.  
**Raiponce** : Vous croyez que le Mossad le saura si je me baigne un peu là-dedans ?  
**Donald** : Ça dépend, on est censés savoir ce que c'est ?  
**Sora** : Personnellement, j'ai pas envie de savoir.  
**Dingo** : Continuons.

Mais à peine avaient-ils poursuivi leur chemin qu'un nouvel obstacle les arrêta.

**Raiponce** : DES LAPINS ! Ils sont trop mignons !  
**Donald** : D'accord, mais…  
**Sora** : Euh…  
**Dingo** : Ahem…  
**Raiponce** : Oui ?  
**Sora** : Tu vas pas nous dire que ce sont des espions envoyés par un acronyme bizarroïde ?  
**Raiponce** : Quoi ?! Mais ce sont des lapins ! C'est ridicule ! Vous êtes fous !  
**Donald** : On demandait juste ça comme ça…  
**Dingo** : Ils se sont enfuis, tiens.  
**Flynn **: Par contre, on va vraiment s'arrêter à chaque spécimen de la faune ou de la flore ?  
**Raiponce** : REGARDEZ ! UNE CHÂTAIGNE !

L'objet suivant sur leur route fut toutefois beaucoup plus difficile à identifier. Il ressemblait de loin à une espèce de cocon floral, une tige qui se terminait à hauteur humaine par une large sphère.

**Flynn** : Raiponce… ?  
**Raiponce** : Oui, oui, faut pas toucher.  
**Sora** : Restez là, je vais vérifier.  
**Dingo** : Tu es sûr que c'est pas un piège ?  
**Donald** : Chut, gâche pas tout.  
**Sora** : Évidemment que c'est un piège. Mais regardez, il suffit que je me mette ici et que je tourne le dos au cocon en vous parlant d'un air désinvolte pour qu'il essaie de m'attaquer et… Olé !

Le jeune homme à l'instinct aiguisé ne s'était pas trompé : le cocon était en réalité une grande fleur qui avait éclos en laissant apparaître un buste humanoïde, armé d'une faux. Un buste blanc, qui n'était pas sans rappeler un ennemi précédemment affronté…

**Dingo** : Un Simili ! Ça, pour une surprise !  
**Donald** : Ce qui me surprend, moi, c'est que Sora connaisse le sens du mot "désinvolte".  
**Sora** : Ha ha ho ho hi hi. Hilarant. Y en a d'autres qui se ramènent ! Flynn ! Raiponce ! Mettez-vous en sécurité !  
**Flynn** : O.K !  
**Raiponce** : Non ! Je veux vous aider !  
**Flynn **: Oui, tiens, c'est vrai ! On veut vous aider !  
**Sora** : C'est déjà impossible de les battre avec des armes conventionnelles, alors avec une poêle et… quelle que soit l'arme que tu utilises, Flynn, ça sert à rien !  
**Flynn **: D'accord ! Compris ! On s'en va ! Bises !  
**Raiponce** : Mais… pour Donald et sa magie, je veux bien… mais Dingo se sert d'un simple bouclier, non ?  
**Dingo** : Il est en scriptarium, un matériau rare et puissant.  
**Raiponce** : C'est comme de l'orichalque ?  
**Donald** : L'étau se resserre. Si vous partez pas maintenant, vous aurez plus d'autre occasion.  
**Flynn** : Courage, fuyons !  
**Raiponce** : Aaah ! Lâche-moi ! Je peux marcher toute seule !

Débarrassés des deux "civils", nos trois héros purent s'en donner à cœur joie. Ce fut un festival de magie et d'acrobaties, des pirouettes guerrières de Dingo jusqu'aux sauts périlleux de Sora. Et ce dernier profita même de l'espace que lui offrait la clairière pour tester une nouvelle technique.

**Sora** : Par la magie ancestrale de la vaisselle qui tourne !

L'instant d'après, l'Élu de la Keyblade recrachait son déjeuner, accroché aux bords des immenses tasses en porcelaine qui parcoururent l'endroit en tourbillonnant.

**Donald** : Bon. Heureusement qu'on avait fait la quasi-totalité du boulot.  
**Sora** : Je… je me sens pas bien…  
**Dingo** : Yaah ! Et voilà ! C'était le dernier !  
**Donald** : Non, attendez… Je sens une présence.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux roses les observait près d'eux, un sourire aux lèvres.

**Sora** : T'es qui, toi ?  
**Donald** : Ça ne me dit rien qui vaille…  
**?** : Tu… tu ne te… ne te souviens… viens pas de moi, So…. So… So… Sora ?  
**Sora** : Alors je veux pas être blessant, mais je crois que si je t'avais déjà vu, et entendu, je me serais souvenu de toi.  
**Donald** : Il est inconnu au bataillon, en ce qui me concerne. Et toi, Dingo ?  
**Dingo** : Beau…si beau…  
**Donald** : On a perdu Dingo.  
**Sora** : Salaud ! Quel sort est-ce que tu lui as lancé ?!  
**Donald** : On a aussi perdu le cerveau de Sora.  
**Sora** : Quoi ?  
**?** : Je m'app.. m'appe… m'appelle Ma… Mar… Ma…  
**Sora** : Martin ?  
**Donald** : Mario ?  
**?** : Marl… Mar… Marl…  
**Sora** : Marly-Gomont ?  
**?** : Marlu… yia… Marluyia.  
**Donald** : Marluyia ?  
**Sora** : Je préférais Martin.  
**Marluyia** : Je suis ven… venu…. te… te… te… dire…  
**Sora** : … Que je m'en vais ?  
**Donald** : … Que je t'attends ?  
**Marluyia** : FERMEZ-LA ! JE M'APPELLE MARLUYIA ET JE SUIS TRÈS MÉCHANT !  
**Sora** : D'accord. Du coup, réponds-nous simplement par Oui ou par Non. T'es de l'Organisation XIII ? La nouvelle ?  
**Marluyia** : Oui.  
**Donald** : Tu veux capturer Raiponce ?  
**Marluyia** : Non.  
**Sora** : T'étais dans un boy's band avant de devenir un Simili ?  
**Marluyia** : Jo… jo… joker.  
**Donald** : Ne tergiversons pas. Il faut essayer de lui soutirer un max d'infos avant la tombée de la nuit.  
**Marluyia** : Sa… sa… sachez… sachez que Raip… once… Raiponce est la… est la… est la lum… la lumière de ce monde et que… et que…  
**Sora** : Tu veux pas nous l'écrire ?  
**Marluyia** : … que vous dev… devez la… la pro… proté… protéger… protéger con… contre les…  
**Sora:** Attends deux secondes, je dois avoir un bout de papier…  
**Marluyia** : contre les… dan… dan… les dan…  
**Donald** : Les Dents de la mer ?  
**Marluyia** : les dan… les dangers qui… qui… qui rôdent.  
**Sora** : J'ai dû mal comprendre, on aurait dit qu'il nous faisait un discours de gentil.  
**Donald** : Donne-lui ton morceau de papier avec un stylo, juste pour être sûrs.  
**Marluyia** : ÉCOUTEZ-MOI BIEN ! JE SUIS MARLUYIA DES ROSES MORTELLES ET SI VOUS CONTINUEZ À VOUS MOQUER DE MOI JE VAIS…  
**Sora** : Ah !  
**Marluyia** : Qu'est-ce que… que… c'est que… c'est que ça ?  
**Sora** : Désolé, c'est les tasses. Ça m'a tout perturbé dans le dedans de mon corps.  
**Donald** : C'est ça, de pas regarder où on marche.  
**Marluyia** : Misé… mi… miséra…misérables ! Sa… sa… sa… sachez qu'on se… se re… reverra !

Mais ses trois interlocuteurs étaient déjà partis. Du moins, ses deux interlocuteurs étaient déjà partis, et le troisième sortait tout juste de sa transe.

**Dingo** : Hein ? Où est-ce qu'ils sont passés ?  
**Marluyia** : Par… par… par… pa… par là.  
**Dingo** : Merci ! Vous êtes absolument fabuleux !  
**Marluyia** : C'est une… une.. ma… malé… malédi… diction. Si seu… seule… seulement j'étai… j'étais moche comme… Yig… Yigbar… On me… on me… prendrait… prendrait au sé… au sérieux.

Voyons que Dingo lui-même s'était échappé de son emprise, il décida de se téléporter ailleurs en pleurant discrètement. Sora et Donald, pendant ce temps, arrivaient à l'orée d'une forêt sinistre.

**Sora** : Bizarre. Aucune trace ni de Raiponce, ni de Flynn.  
**Donald** : C'était pourtant pas compliqué de revenir nous voir après le combat.  
**Sora** : Il leur est peut-être arrivé quelque chose.  
**Dingo** : Les amis ! Attendez-moi !  
**Donald** : Ah, voilà notre amoureux transi.  
**Dingo** : J'ai eu une espèce d'absence.  
**Sora** : Tiens ? On dirait qu'il y a quelqu'un, devant.

Une silhouette, effectivement, s'approchait d'eux. Il s'agissait de la fameuse quinqua déjà aperçue dans la tour de Raiponce. En pleine recherche d'enfant, elle avait été sur le point de passer son chemin lorsque les deux héros avaient prononcé le nom de Raiponce, attirant son attention.

**?** : Excusez-moi !  
**Sora** : Oui ?  
**?** : Je vous ai entendus prononcer le nom de ma fille.  
**Dingo** : Oh ! C'est donc vous, la mère de Raiponce...  
**?** : Je me prénomme Gothel.  
**Donald** : Votre fille parle… euh… beaucoup de vous.  
**Gothel** : Sans doute, mais je me dois de la retrouver avant la tombée de la nuit. C'est l'heure à laquelle ils révèlent leur vrai visage.  
**Sora** : Qui ?  
**Donald** : Sora…  
**Gothel** : Les lapins, bien sûr. Des êtres abominables, vraiment. Fruits des expériences de quelque savant fou du MI5. Ils les ont lâchés dans cette forêt en espérant coincer ma Raiponce. Les LÂCHES !  
**Sora** : C'est vrai qu'on a croisé quelques lapins toute à l'heure, mais…  
**Gothel** : Et vous ? Pour qui travaillez-vous ?  
**Dingo** : Il y a méprise, madame.  
**Gothel** : VOUS VOULEZ SES CHEVEUX, C'EST ÇA ?!  
**Sora** : Non merci, ça doit être une horreur à coiffer. Et puis ça m'irait très mal.  
**Donald** : Je crois qu'elle parle plutôt d'un scalp.  
**Dingo** : À ce stade, ce n'est plus un scalp. C'est un arme de guerre.  
**Gothel** : ILS SONT À MOI, VOUS M'ENTENDEZ ?!  
**Sora** : Techniquement, ils sont à elle.  
**Donald** : Je crois qu'on a mis le doigt sur le principal problème.  
**Gothel** : À MOIIIIIIII ! HA HA HA HA HA HA !  
**Dingo** : D'accord.  
**Sora** : Mais sinon, pour répondre à votre question, on n'a pas vu Raiponce et on sait pas où elle est.  
**Gothel** : Cela ne fait rien. Merci pour votre aide. Belle journée à vous !  
**Dingo** : Euh… au revoir…  
**Sora** : Ça y est, elle est partie en sautillant.  
**Donald** : N'empêche, j'avais raison.  
**Sora** : Pourquoi ?  
**Donald** : Il va vraiment falloir protéger Raiponce des dents longues de sa mère.

**Dingo** : N'empêche, j'ai l'impression que depuis qu'on n'est plus avec Raiponce, cette forêt veut notre mort.

Cette remarque partait d'un constat simple : la belle forêt ensoleillé, ses étangs d'eau pure et ses fleurs colorées avait laissé place à un bois sombre et puant, des mares boueuses et des souches mortes aux silhouettes terribles.

**Donald** : Qu'est-ce qu'il fait, Sora ? Sora ?

Le Sora en question avait les yeux rivés sur son Gummiphone, et ne les leva qu'au quatrième ou cinquième appel.

**Sora** : Hein ? Quoi ?

**Dingo** : Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ce bidule ? Il faut qu'on se sorte de cet endroit labyrinthique !

**Sora** : Désolé, c'est Kairi, elle m'avait envoyé des photos.

**Donald** : Vous vous enverrez des nudes plus tard, on a autre chose à faire.

**Dingo** : Donald ! Tu penses à ce que je pense ?

**Donald** : Ben là, du coup, forcément, je pense à des nudes de Kairi, mais...

**Sora** : Hé !

**Dingo** : Dieu merci, non ! Je me disais qu'on pouvait peut-être se servir de la fonction GPS du Gummiphone pour sortir d'ici !

**Donald** : Bonne idée, ça. Sora ? File-nous l'appareil. Tu lui enverras tes dick pics plus tard.

**Sora** : Mais t'es chiant, à la fin ! On s'envoie juste des photos de nous en train de faire des grimaces !

**Donald** : Quoi ? Non mais vous avez quel âge, quinze ans ?

**Sora** : OUI !

**Donald** : Ah oui, merde. C'est vrai, ça..

**Sora** : Lea et elle ont sorti une nouvelle vidéo dans laquelle ils sont un peu trop complices à mon goût, si tu veux mon avis. C'est mon honneur de petit copain qui est en jeu, là.

**Dingo** : Pour être tout à fait franc, il vaut mieux pour ton honneur que tu évites de mettre ton nez dans une tapette à souris devant la galaxie toute entière.

**Sora** : Oh ! Toi aussi, tu regardes sa chaîne ?

**Dingo** : J'avais bien aimé leur vidéo de karaoké sur des chansons d'Hikaru Utada.

**Donald** : Je vois que ça se passe fantastiquement bien, leur formation de maîtres de la Keyblade.

**Sora** : Bref, le GPS hein ? Je viens de l'activer. On cherche à aller où ?  
**Dingo** : Au château de Corona.

**Sora** : Ben apparemment c'est tout droit.

**Donald** : Mmh... C'est vrai que la route a l'air de s'éclairer par là-bas. Ça doit sans doute être la sortie de ce sous-bois.

**Sora** : Très utile, ton GPS. Si vous voulez bien, je m'en retourne à Gummistagram.

**Dingo** : Ah non ! Décolle un peu ton nez de cet écran et hume moi cet air frais !

**Sora** : Ben ça sent un peu le crottin de cheval.

**Dingo** : Oh ? Mais... mais c'est vrai !

**Donald** : Ça vient de ce côté.

Non contents de suivre – sans trop savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs – la piste chevaline, nos héros s'aperçurent bientôt que la voix de Raiponce émanait également de la sortie de la forêt. Ils finirent par les trouver tous les quatre : Flynn Rider adossé, terrifié, à un arbre, le cheval qui le toisait d'un air menaçant, Raiponce qui tentait de calmer le jeu et Pascal qui adressait à chacun un regard digne des plus grands parrains de la mafia.

**Sora** : Est-ce que quelqu'un va nous dire ce qui se passe ? On vous lâche dix minutes et c'est un bordel sans nom !

**Flynn** : C'est le canasson de la garde royale ! Il veut ma peau !

Le cheval hennit en retour d'un air intimidant. La bête était visiblement intelligente, et entraînée comme un fier destrier de la maréchaussée. On aurait dit que si elle avait pu avoir des tonfas à la place des sabots et souffler du gaz lacryomogène par les naseaux, elle ne s'en serait pas privé. Sur son insigne, en-dessous du cou, était indiqué son nom : Maximus.

**Raiponce** : Calmons-nous... Maximus, c'est ça ? Pourquoi ne pas faire la paix, entre toi et Flynn ? Je sais qu'il est recherché, je ne sais pas trop pour quelle raison, mais c'est mon seul allié dans ce monde de dangerss et d'espionnage.

**Donald** : Sympa pour les larbins...

**Raiponce** : En plus c'est mon anniversaire.

La créature n'eut pas l'air convaincue pour autant. C'est à ce moment que Pascal prit le relais, confortablement installé sur le crâne de sa blonde de compagnie. Il fit d'abord un geste de la patte avant, que l'on pourrait qualifier d'obscène et qui s'apparenterait à une invitation au coït non-protégé.

Ce à quoi le cheval répondit par une combinaison complexe de petits hénissements et de reniflements pour lui signifier ce qu'il pensait de son comportement en société et de ce qu'il pourrait éventuellement lui faire si le petit reptile se retrouvait malencontreusement entre son sabot et le sol.

Pascal rétorqua en développant son propos par des gesticulations minutieuses, que si l'équidé n'était pas satisfait de la proposition qui lui avait été faite, on pourrait trouver au petit matin des petits morceaux de lui éparpillés aux quatre vent et sa tête à lui dans le lit sanguinolent de son propre maître.

Le long hennissement qui s'ensuivit pouvait peu ou prou se traduire par le souhait, vif et insistant, de voir son interlocuteur ainsi que toute sa famille, cousins compris, se faire passer dessus par un troupeau de ses congénères s'il lui venait l'idée saugrenue de violer les règles de leur accord.

Là-dessus, ils hochèrent la tête à l'unisson et Maximus prit sur lui de laisser Flynn en paix.

**Raiponce** : La communication entre animaux, je trouve ça beau.

**Donald** : Je serais très curieux de savoir ce qui vient de se dire...

**Dingo** : Nous n'avons plus de raison de traîner ici, alors ! Venez ! Et Sora, lâche ce Gummiphone !

**Sora** : Mais cette fois-ci elle m'a vraiment envoyé des nudes !


	7. Chapitre 7 - Questions sans Raiponce

**Chapitre 7 - Questions sans Raiponce**

Le groupe était à nouveau réuni et la randonnée put reprendre… sans que l'on sut vraiment, au rythme où allaient les choses, s'ils s'approchaient du château ou s'en éloignaient. Le paysage autour d'eux changea peu à peu et de grandes falaises entre ocre et brun les encerclèrent bientôt, sans toutefois faire disparaître les arbres et la forêt.

**Dingo** : Tiens au fait, Raiponce ! On a croisé ta maman.

**Raiponce** : Quoi ?! Elle est à ma recherche, c'est ça ?

**Donald** : Elle avait l'air inquiète. Et inquiétante.

**Raiponce** : Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de quitter ma tour...

**Flynn** : Ah oui ? Parce que c'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir insisté là-dessus...

**Sora** : D'ailleurs, c'était assez drôle de voir à quel point vous êtes différentes, pour une mère et sa fille.

**Raiponce** : Comment ça ?

**Sora** : Ben elle est brune, et toi t'es blonde, et même vos yeux sont…

**Raiponce** : Pourquoi tu dis ça ? On est censées se ressembler ?

**Donald** : Ôte-moi d'un doute, Raiponce... Tu sais comment on fait les bébés ?

**Raiponce** : Mère m'a parlé d'une histoire d'insémination artificielle avec des manipulations génétiques de choux et de roses dans des serres du gouvernement.

**Dingo** : Oh...

**Sora** : Ouais... donc...

**Donald** : Disons que pour filer la métaphore florale, y a bien une histoire de petite graine.

**Sora** : Ouais, et quand un papa et une maman s'aiment très fort...

**Dingo** : Parce qu'il faut savoir que cette garce de nature est très hétérocentrée.

**Flynn** : Le papa pousse la petite graine bien au fond avec sa...

**Donald** : Puis la petite graine éclot et ça fait un bébé.

**Sora** : Qui grandit pendant plusieurs mois, je sais plus combien.

**Flynn** : Et donne à son cocon une sacrée envie de fraises.

**Donald** : Neuf mois plus tard, un bel enfant naît et le cocon touche ses allocs.

**Raiponce** : Je crois que j'ai plus ou moins compris, mais à quel moment ça tourne mal pour que Dingo et toi, vous soyez... comme ça ?

**Dingo** : ...

**Donald** : ...

**Sora** : Tiens mais c'est une vraie question que je me pose, en fait !

**Donald** : MAIS ALLEZ VOUS FAIRE FOUTRE !

**Dingo** : Vexant... si vexant...

**Flynn** : Si vous cherchez un moyen de changer de sujet, il y a un petit précipice entre notre falaise et le chemin du château, qui va être coton à traverser.

**Sora** : Ha ha ce serait marrant si on se servait des cheveux de Raiponce comme d'une corde pour passer de l'autre côté en l'accrochant à l'arbre au-dessus !

**Donald** : ...

**Dingo** : ...

**Raiponce** : ...

**Flynn** : ...

**Sora** : Je sais pas qui je déteste le plus, vous ou bien moi.

**Raiponce** : Essayons !

Et la longue chevelure d'or de Raiponce était, en effet, suffisamment longue pour servir de lasso, de corde ou même de câble de traction. Et pour honorer son excellente idée, Sora fut le premier à passer.

**Sora** : Aaaaah !

**Dingo** : Ça a l'air de s'être bien passé.

**Donald** : Une partie de moi espérait l'inverse.

Cela se passa tout aussi bien pour les autres, et Maximus le cheval n'eut qu'à bondir pour franchir le précipice. Mais à peine eurent-ils poursuivi leur route qu'un nouvel obstacle les attendait.

**Sora** : Cette tour a l'air très bizarre.

**Donald** : Disons que si un Sans-cœur voulait se déguiser en tour, il ne s'y prendrait pas autrement.

**Raiponce** : Qu'est-ce que c'est, exactement, ces «Sans-œurs» qu'on affronte ?

**Dingo** : Pour faire simple, les services secrets des ténèbres.

Et là-dessus s'engagea le combat avec l'espèce de tour médiévale de cinq mètres de haut qui les toisait. À son sommet se trouvaient quelques petits archers sombres, qui furent rapidement balayés de là.

**Dingo** : À l'ass... Aïe ! Raiponce ! Ne laisse pas traîner tes cheveux ! Je me suis pris les pieds dedans !

**Raiponce** : Désolée !

**Flynn** : Dur dur de taper de la brique, dites.

**Donald** : Tiens ? Tu combats à nos côtés, toi ?

**Flynn** : Je fais très bien semblant.

**Sora** : Heureusement que ma nouvelle Keyblade se transforme en marteau quand j'ai tapé suffisamment de fois ! Yaaaah !

**Dingo** : Un jour Sora, il faudra que tu nous expliques comment ça marche.

Mais sitôt l'ennemi de briques effondré, celui-ci dévoila son véritable visage : chaque partie de la tour était un grand bloc formant un long chariot tiré par un Sans-cœur chevalin. Non mais dit comme ça, ça ne fait pas beaucoup de sens, mais c'est parce que vous ne l'avez pas devant vous.

**Donald** : Ce truc ne fait aucun sens.

Ce fut alors au tour de Maximus de faire son entrée, toisant d'un air supérieur la pâle copie de son espèce. Le pur sang hennit et de quelques coups de sabot bien placés, DÉFONÇA LA MARGOULETTE du Sans-cœur, n'en laissant plus que du pulpe noirâtre et quelques bouts de brique sur l'herbe de la clairière.

**Raiponce** : Imp... impressionnant...

**Donald** : Bon courage avec ça, hein, Flynn.

**Flynn:** Gloups.

**Dingo** : Quel animal majestueux ! Et diablement mortel.

**Sora** : C'est lui en fait, le boss secret de la fin de notre aventure, non ?

Même Pascal le caméléon y alla de son petit commentaire, mimant par sa gestuelle reptilienne sa stupeur face à la volonté de l'équidé de chercher à compenser la taille de son pénis par un massacre en bonne et due forme.

Ce à quoi Maximus répliqua en montrant du sabot la taille dudit p...

**Donald** : Oui mais non, ça suffit. Je sais pas ce que vous dites en langage des signes zoologique, mais ça a l'air de devenir franchement dégueulasse. On continue.

Par chance, le château n'était plus très loin. Il n'y avait plus entre eux et leur destination qu'une longue pente bordée de falaises et couverte de fleurs. En somme, une espèce de tobogan qui sent bon.

**Sora** : Trop cool ! Le dernier en bas est un plot ! Yaah !

**Flynn** : Un quoi ?

**Donald** : Cherche pas.

**Raiponce** : Je sais pas ce que c'est mais je ne veux pas en être un ! En avant !

**Dingo** : Allons-y ! Ooh ! Ça glisse !

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva.

**Sora** : Ooh ! Raiponce m'a dépassé ! Aaaah ! Aaah ! Noon ! Je me suis pris le pied dans ses cheveux !

**Donald** : T'approches pas espèce de... Noon !

**Dingo** : Libérez-moi !

**Flynn** : ON VA TOUS MOURIR !

Autant Raiponce parvint à peu près entière en bas de la rampe florale et aux portes du royaume de Corona – tout en étant quasi certaine de ne pas être un plot de chantier – autant ses compagnons dévalèrent les derniers mètres emmêlés et prisonniers tous ensemble d'une grande pelote de cheveux blonds. Dans l'ensemble, si l'on exceptait leur dignité brisée, ils étaient plus ou moins indemnes.

**Sora** : Euh... Flynn ?

**Flynn** : Mmh ?

**Sora** : C'est ta bite ou ton couteau que je sens contre mon oreille ?

**Flynn** : Tu m'as déjà vu me battre ?

**Sora** : Oh...

Sur ces mots, le royaume de Corona leur ouvrit les portes. Ou plutôt, le royaume de Corona dépêcha une colonne de gardes pour occire la créature qui les attaquait en traînant derrière elle un agglomérat d'êtres humains fondus dans une masse chevelue. Puis le royaume de Corona fit la connaissance de Raiponce, l'aida à démêler les fils capillaire et acheva de dissiper le malentendu en envoyant tout le monde au trou pour quelques heures, histoire de leur passer l'envie de mobiliser à nouveau tout un corps de garde pour leurs problèmes personnels.

Le lendemain, donc, le royaume de Corona leur ouvrit les portes de leur geôle et nos amis purent humer l'air de la capitale.

**Flynn** : Prévenez-moi si vous voyez des gens louches dans le coin.

**Raiponce** : Il y a tellement de monde ! Restez là, je reviens !

**Sora** : Je l'aurais crue plus farouche, après avoir passé 18 ans dans une tour…

**Donald** : Faut croire que niveau interactions sociales, elle a des trucs à rattraper.

**Dingo** : Au niveau de l'étiquette aussi, je crois. Regardez ce qu'elle fait.

À peine l'avaient-ils lâchée des yeux que Raiponce s'était précipitée au centre de la place et s'était mise à danser la gigue, entraînant avec elle d'autres citadins qui étaient fort gênés mais ne voulaient pas trop vexer cette jeune fille un peu bizarre.

**Raiponce** : Allez ! Venez, les amis !

Alors tous durent plus ou moins s'y mettre en la rejoignant. Donald tapa vaguement du pied pour s'économiser la honte de sa vie, Dingo se lâcha sur le dancefloor en y apportant un petit air d'années 80, Sora s'essaya au break-dance – le mot-clé est "s'essaya" – et même Flynn Rider se joignit timidement au mouvement en bougeant les bras tout en rasant les murs. Des mouvements qui étonnèrent la populace locale et lancèrent une nouvelle mode.

Le groupe, à vrai dire, se couvrit d'un ridicule tel que bientôt des dizaines de danseurs amateurs les imitèrent en se disant que de toute façon, ils ne pourraient probablement pas faire pire qu'eux. Mais Raiponce s'arrêta soudain, le regard attiré par une fresque qui décorait le mur.

**Raiponce** : Tiens ? Mais cette petite fille…

L'œuvre en question représentait un homme et une femme d'âge mur, qui tenaient dans leurs bras un petit bout de chou aux yeux verts et aux cheveux blonds, portrait craché d'une Raiponce de deux ans. En-dessous se trouvait l'inscription "POVR LA PRAINÇAISSE DISPARV". La stèle qui la jouxtait était couverte de fleurs.

**Raiponce** : Oh ! Ça alors ! J'ai plutôt un look de princesse, finalement !

Ce fut à cet instant que la garde débarqua, passablement énervée de s'être à nouveau déplacée dans la chaleur de l'après-midi. Après avoir dispersé tout ce beau monde et interpellé les quatre olibrius pour "incitation à la débauche la plus totale" et "démonstration de mauvais goût envers un agent dépositaire de l'autorité publique", nos amis terminèrent à nouveau au trou pour quelques heures. De quoi leur permettre de patienter jusqu'au coucher de soleil, synonyme du clou des festivités.

**Sora** : À vous aussi, ils ont donné une carte de fidélité ?

**Dingo** : Apparemment, à la troisième arrestation, on gagne le droit de participer directement à cette espèce de fête des lumières.

**Donald** : Pays de barbares.

**Sora** : Ils sont où, Raiponce et Flynn ?

**Donald** : Ils ont pris une barque pour admirer le spectacle depuis la mer.

**Sora** : Les lâcheurs !

**Dingo** : Allez, on a trouvé une bonne place, sur ce port, pour voir s'envoler les lumières !

Ce n'était pourtant rien, comparé à la place de choix qu'occupaient Flynn et Raiponce, assis sur une barque à quelques brasses de la ville, entre une mer calme et un ciel étoilé.

**Raiponce** : Excellente initiative de nous avoir fait venir ici, Flynn. Nous sommes à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes du gouvernement.

**Flynn** : Je savais que ça te plairait. Accessoirement, c'est la meilleure vue qu'on puisse avoir sur le Royaume… et la seule où on ne risque pas de me reconnaître. Ni de me voir, d'ailleurs.

**Raiponce** : Ça me turlupine, depuis toute à l'heure… Tu es vraiment recherché, dans cette ville ? Parce que les gardes nous ont arrêté par deux fois sans que tu t'inquiètes plus que ça, mais on dirait que tu crains d'être vu à Corona.

**Flynn** : Pour faire simple, j'ai… fréquenté plusieurs dames de la haute, dans ce royaume. Et leurs compagnons n'ont guère apprécié.

**Raiponce** : Fréquenté ?

**Flynn** : Demande à Pascal.

**Raiponce** : Pascal ?

Juché sur son épaule, le petit animal se mit sur deux pattes mima un déhanché sensuel en fouettant l'air devant lui à mi-hauteur, avec une de ses pattes avant.

**Raiponce** : C'est encore à propos de danse ?

**Flynn** : Tout à fait. Ah ! Le spectacle commence !

Une flamme s'éleva soudain au cœur du royaume de Corona, puis une traînée d'or se répandit dans le ciel : par centaines, des petites lueurs tremblotantes qui s'élevaient vers les étoiles, comme jalouses de leur altitude. Et la mémoire de Flynn Rider lui revint soudain.

**Flynn** : Mais oui ! Je me souviens de ce que sont ces lumières !

**Raiponce** : Des petites lanternes qu'on allume et qu'on fait s'envoler en hommage à quelqu'un qui a disparu ?

**Flynn** : Du tout ! Ce sont des criminels qu'on enferme dans des geôles gonflées d'un gaz rare qui prend de l'altitude en brûlant.

Au loin leur parvinrent quelques échos.

**Lanterne** **A** : PUISQUE J'VOUS DIS QUE C'ÉTAIT PAS MOI L'ASSASSSIIIIIIIIN !

**Lanterne** **B** : TOUT CE QUE JE VOULAIS C'ÉTAIT NOURRIR MA FAMIIIIIIIILLE !

**Lanterne C** : JE VOIS MA MAISON D'ICI !

**Raiponce** : Oh. Je me disais aussi qu'elles étaient grandes, ces lanternes…

**Flynn** : Ils ont instauré ça comme peine capitale après l'enlèvement de la princesse quand elle avait un ou deux ans. C'était censé dissuader les criminels.

**Lanterne A :** AAAARGH !

**Lanterne B** : DITES À MES ENFANTS QUE JE LES AIMAAAARGH !

**Lanterne C** : JE SUIS UNE ÉTOILE FILAAAANTE !

**Flynn** : Oh, la belle rouge !

**Raiponce** : J'ai plus envie de regarder. Tu peux ramer vers le rivage, là-bas, et nous faire accoster ?

**Flynn** : Sitôt dit, sitôt fait.

Sitôt effectivement fait, et à peine eurent-ils posé pied à terre que Flynn se souvint d'un détail.

**Flynn** : Raah ! J'en ai plus sur moi ! Euh… Raiponce ? Je peux te demander d'attendre quelques petites minutes ? J'ai caché quelques protections dans un coin de cette plage – comme à peu près partout à Corona – et je dois aller le récupérer vite fait.

**Raiponce** : Des protections ? Pour quoi ? Y a des fantômes ?

**Flynn** : Eh bien… euh… Attends… Juste pour rappel, t'as bien dix-huit ans, maintenant ?

**Raiponce** : Je… crois ? Ce n'est pas comme si je me souvenais précisément de l'heure de ma naissance…

**Flynn** : Oh ! D'accooord… Bon, bouge pas hein, je reviens tout de suite.

Alors la jeune femme attendit, attendit, et s'inquiéta bientôt de ne pas voir revenir son compagnon pour la nuit. Soudain, elle vit la silhouette d'un petit navire à voile quitter l'île en direction de la capitale. À son bord, elle reconnut le dos de Flynn Rider. Ce qu'elle ignorait, tandis qu'elle s'attristait d'être ainsi abandonnée, c'était que l'éphèbe était inconscient et avait les poignets liés à la barre du bateau.

Pendant ce temps, sur les quais de Corona…

**Sora** : Finalement, je crois qu'on va jeter notre carte de fidélité.

**Dingo** : Quelle barbarie !

**Donald** : Je savais bien que ça sentait mauvais, cette affaire. Et je parle même pas de la chair brûlée.

Une flopée de Similis floraux apparut soudain derrière eux.

**Dingo** : Il ne manquait plus qu'eux, décidément !

**Donald** : Ça tombe bien, j'avais envie de me dégourdir les jambes.

**Sora** : Yaah ! On va vous faner la gueule !

Mais revenons à Raiponce, qui fut bientôt accostée par un étrange individu en robe noir… et au bagout tout aussi étrange.

**Marluyia** : Fly… Fly… Flynn Ryder t'a… t'a ab… ab… abando.. do… abandon… donné.

**Raiponce** : Pardon ? Je n'écoutais pas.

**Marluyia** : Tu vas… tu vas… ve… ven… venir avec… avec moi… jeu… jeune… fille.

**Raiponce** : Oh non ! Vous devez faire partie d'une organisation ultra secrète !

**Marluyia** : Bi… bien de… bien de… devi… deviné…

D'un claquement de doigt, il fit apparaître d'autres de ses sous-fifres à faux, qui encerclèrent Raiponce tout en lui laissant un petit peu de marge pour s'enfuir dans une direction précise. Mais cette dernière se recroquevilla.

**Marluxia** : Hum…

**Raiponce** : Pitié…

**Marluyia** : Mmh…

**Raiponce** : Prenez mes cheveux et laissez-moi tranquille !

**Marluyia** : Tu… tu… tu…

**Raiponce** : Non ! Ne me tuez pas !

**Marluyia** : Tu ne… tu ne veux… ne veux pas fuir ?

**Raiponce:** Hein ? Fuir ?

Elle s'aperçut enfin qu'elle avait un boulevard à sa gauche et prit ses jambes à son cou. Sa liasse de cheveux s'emmêla toutefois autour d'un Simili, et pour lui donner un petit coup de pouce discret, Marluxia exécuta son propre sujet.

**Raiponce** : Ah… ah… J'ai couru trente mètres, ça devrait suffire pour les semer…

Et tout en ignorant que ces trente mètres étaient balisés par sa chevelure pour permettre de la retrouver, elle s'offrit un moment pour reprendre son souffle. Au loin, elle entendit les hommes de main de cet étrange personnage disparaître, les uns après les autres. Puis sa mère apparut, une lanterne à la main.

**Raiponce** : Oh !

**Gothel** : Ah !

**Raiponce** : Mère !

**Gothel** : Cheveux !

Elles fondirent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, avec un petit peu plus d'émotion du côté de la jeune fille. Gothel, elle, se contenta de lui caresser le cuir chevelu d'un air distrait.

**Gothel** : Allons, mon enfant. Tu as vu comme le monde extérieur est dangereux ? La tour ne suffira pas à résister à l'apocalypse bactériologique qui s'en vient. Donne-moi quelques mois et je nous construirai un bunker digne de ce nom.

**Raiponce** : Je… je ne sais pas trop, Mère… Le monde extérieur était plutôt chouette si on oublie les gens avec des cheveux roses et des manteaux de détraqués sexuels…

**Gothel** : Il est parti, ma douce pelote de cheveux. Moi vivante, il ne te mettra dans aucune cuve d'ammoniac.

Là-dessus, elles disparurent dans la brume nocturne pour regagner leurs hautes pénates. C'est à peu près à cet instant que Sora, Donald et Dingo arrivèrent sur cette même plage. À la place, ils trouvèrent Marluxia.

**Dingo** : Oh !

**Donald** : Reste avec nous, Dingo. Et toi, sois clair et concis ! Où est Raiponce ?!

**Marluxia** : À l'ab… à l'ab… abri… dans sa… dans sa tour.

**Sora** : Quel tour tu lui as joué ?! Sans mauvais jeu de mot, hein.

**Marluyia** : Mais au… auc… aucun ! Sach… sachez que Rai… Rai… Raiponce est la lum… lum… ière… de… de ce… de ce monde et qu'elle… qu'elle doit res… rester pur… pure pour le… res…. rester. Alors je… je les ai… les ai sépa… séparés avec son… son gross… grossier compagnon et… elle… elle a ret… trouvé sa mè… sa mèr… sa mère aimante qui… qui… qui nous la gar… gardera… bien… bien au… bien au chaud en pro… en profit… profitant du pouv… pouvoir de g… gué… guéri… guérison de ses che… cheveux pour… pour le jour où… nous voudrons récu… récupérer… les sept… les sept nouv… nouve… nouvelles Prin… Princesses de… de… de cœur si.. jamais… jamais vous échouez… à rass… rass… rassemb… rassembler… à rassembler vos sept… sept lum… sept lumières.

**Sora** : …

**Donald** : …

**Dingo** : …

**Sora** : Quoi ?

**Donald** : J'ai rien compris.

**Dingo** : Il est trop beau !

**Marluyia** : VOUS ME CASSEZ LES PUTAIN DE PIEDS, À LA FIN !

Et là-dessus, sans autre forme de cérémonie, il envoya une bouffée d'une espèce de poussière vers Sora, qui s'évanouit.

Pendant ce temps, et pendant que l'Élu de la Keyblade faisait un petit somme, une révélation frappait soudain Raiponce fraîchement revenue dans sa tour. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et héla sa mère qui montait les escaliers.

**Raiponce** : Mère… Il y avait une petite fille qui me ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau entre les bras du roi et de la reine de Corona sur une de leurs fresques, et j'ai le symbole solaire du royaume partout dans ma chambre. Est-ce que… par hasard… tu fais partie de ces gens fanatiques de la royauté ?

**Gothel** : Alors il a fallu que tu fouines de ce côté-là, hein…

**Raiponce** : Comment ? Mais je…

**Gothel** : Oui, bien sûr ! Tu es la princesse de Corona et je t'ai enlevée pour pouvoir profiter à tout jamais de ton cuir chevelu béni, si béni !

**Raiponce** : Ah… Je croyais seulement que tu avais demandé au couple royal de poser avec moi dans leurs bras parce que tu étais archi-fan et que tu avais décoré ma chambre en leur hommage. Mais maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai que ça a plus de sens comme ça.

**Gothel** : ET MAINTENANT TU ES À MOI ! HA HA HA !

**Raiponce** : Mais alors… tout ça, c'était des craques, comme on dit par chez Flynn ?! Le Mossad n'a jamais existé ?!

**Gothel** : SI ! ET J'AI LUTTÉ SANS MERCI CONTRE LES VOIX DANS MA TÊTE POUR QU'ILS NE TE REPRENNENT PAS !

**Raiponce** : Ça explique pas mal de choses…

Ça n'expliquait toutefois pas pourquoi la quinquagénaire, soudain très méchante, s'entourait d'une aura sombre…

Mais revenons à Donald et Dingo, qui tâchaient en vain de réveiller Sora alors que le soleil se levait au-dessus d'eux.

**Dingo** : Debout ! Debout, Sora !

**Donald** : C'est le pouvoir de s'éveiller lui-même, qu'il lui faudrait à ce pignouf.

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée tonitruante d'un cheval et de son cavalier : Flynn Rider venait de quitter Corona à toute berzingue sur le dos de Maximus.

**Flynn** : Oh, vous ici ? Pourquoi il dort, lui ?

**Donald** : Aucune idée. Il doit être retourné faire des attouchements sur des dinosaures oniriques.

**Flynn** : Quoi ?

**Dingo** : Tu as une idée pour le réveiller ?

**Flynn** : Pas trop. Et toi, Maximus ?

En guise de réponse, le cheval attrapa les vêtements de Sora d'un coup de dents, souleva le jeune homme en un clin d'œil et le balança dans l'eau. Quelques secondes plus tard, le garçon surgit en hurlant, sous les hennissements rieurs du cheval.

**Sora** : ON NOUS ATTAQUE !

**Donald** : Je l'aime bien, moi, ce canasson.

**Dingo** : Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Flynn ? On croyait que tu étais avec Raiponce, hier soir ?

**Flynn** : Ben j'étais parti chercher de quoi prévenir cette maladie sexuellement transmissible qu'on appelle "la vie" quand on m'a assommé par derrière. À mon réveil, j'étais sur un quai de Corona, entouré d'une demi-douzaine d'aristos cornus qu'on avait semble-t-il prévenu de mon arrivée.

**Sora** : Cornus ?

**Dingo** : Donald t'expliquera.

**Sora** : Donald ?

**Donald** : Tu vois Kairi ? Tu vois Lea qui traîne avec elle dans sa forêt enchantée ?

**Flynn** : Eh ben mon pauvre vieux…

**Sora** : J'ai pas trop compris mais je crois que je suis censé mal le prendre.

**Dingo** : Et depuis quand vous vous êtes réconciliés, avec le cheval ? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce qu'il en avait après toi ?

**Flynn** : Disons que son maître, capitaine de la garde de son état, faisait partie des cornus. Et quand le brave Maximus est passé dans le coin pour lui faire son rapport, il lui a menacé de le castrer.

**Dingo** : Ouch.

**Flynn** : Le fieffé gredin a sa petite susceptibilité, du coup il s'est fait la malle, m'a retrouvé et c'est maintenant moi qu'il menace de castrer si je ne pars pas à la rescousse de ma blonde.

**Sora** : Je comprends un peu mieux. Qu'est-ce qu'on attend, alors ?

**Flynn** : Montez à bord, mes braves. Je suis sûr que Maxou a de quoi nous porter tous les quatre, s'il s'active un peu.

**Donald** : Sans façon. Pars devant, on a plus rapide.

**Sora** : Ah ?

Et ils n'eurent en effet qu'à faire quelques pas pour tomber sur un point de sauvegarde et se téléporter au fin fond de la forêt, au pied de la tour de Raiponce. La seule raison pour laquelle ils arrivèrent quelques instants après Flynn Rider, ce fut parce qu'ils décidèrent de faire un détour par le Gummi pour s'y faire une tasse de café, que Sora fit tomber la sienne et que Donald le força à tout nettoyer.

**Dingo** : Nous revoilà !

**Flynn** : Plus rapide, hein ?

**Donald** : Au moins, on a pas mangé trouzmille moustiques et bestioles volantes pendant notre trajet ici.

**Flynn** : Touché.

**Dingo** : Voilà la prison de Raiponce ! On grimpe ? Sora, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

**Sora** : Les Mogs veulent que je prenne la tour en photo.

**Donald** : On a plus urgent sur les bras, non ?

**Sora** : Moi j'refuse pas de service à un Mog. Ils me font flipper, qui sait ce qui se cache dans leur pompon ?

**Flynn** : Pour l'instant, je vais grimper. Attendez-moi en bas, au cas où une de ces cochonneries florales se pointerait.

Et Flynn, sur ces mots, escalada la tour mais à peine eut-il franchi la fenêtre que la vue d'une Raiponce ligotée et bâillonnée le figea aussi sec. Et Gothel surgit derrière lui pour le poignarder dans les côtes.

**Raiponce** : Mmmmh !

**Flynn** : Aaargh…

La princesse captive parvint on-ne-sait comment à ôter son bâillon et s'adressa, paniquée, à celle qui s'était fait passer des années durant pour sa mère.

**Raiponce** : Je t'en prie ! Laisse-moi l'aider en utilisant une mèche de mes cheveux sur sa plaie ! Si tu me permets de faire ça, je te suivrai sans faire d'histoire et je t'aiderai à construire ton bunker ! Sinon… je m'opposerai à toi jusqu'à la fin de mes jours !

**Flynn** : T… tais-toi et aide-moi… Raiponce !

**Gothel** : Hmph ! Si tu veux. J'aurai bien assez d'opposition à gérer avec les services secrets saturniens à nos trousses, alors autant que tu sois de mon côté.

À peine libérée, Raiponce se précipita au chevet du mourant.

**Raiponce** : Ne bouge pas, je vais…

Nul besoin d'être médecin pour s'apercevoir que la blessure était loin d'être mortelle. Il semblait que la lame n'avait atteint aucun organe vital. Rien, en tout cas, qu'une association de pansement, de mercurochrome et de bicarbonate de soude n'eût pu guérir. Raiponce eut la désagréable impression de s'être fait enfler.

**Flynn** : Je me meuuurs…

Prise au piège, alors qu'elle sentait se refermer sur elle l'étau de la captivité, assujettie à la quinqua malfaisante, Raiponce fit ce qu'elle pensait jusque-là impensable. Pour se débarrasser de l'objet de toutes les convoîtises, et parce qu'il n'aiderait en rien le malheureux hypocondriaque, elle se saisit du bout d'un miroir brisé et se coupa elle-même les cheveux.

**Gothel** : NOOOON !

La mère Gothel prit soudain deux décennies dans les dents – et avant de vous moquer, rappelez-vous que le premier jeu Pokémon est sorti il y a 23 ans, ça calme hein ? – et se vit affublée de cheveux blancs et de rides dégueulasses. Elle poussa un hurlement inhumain tandis qu'entre ses doigts fripés, les cheveux coupés de Raiponce noircissaient à vue d'œil. Rabattant la capuche de son manteau sur le visage pour ne pas se voir ainsi vieillir, elle recula de quelques pas et se prit les pieds dans une longue mèche de cheveux que le petit Pascal tendait d'un air délicieusement crapuleux. Et elle tomba par la fenêtre.

**Sora** : Hé, regardez ! Y a un truc qui tombe en criant des insanités !

**Donald** : J'ai l'impression qu'on rate un paquet de trucs.

Mais le clou du spectacle était pour eux, et pour eux seuls : à quelques arpents de là, Marluxia claqua des doigts et le corps en chute libre se changea aussitôt en un gigantesque Sans-cœur : il s'agissait d'un grand tronc au feuillage sombre, muni de quatre bras simiesques, dont il se servit pour se réceptionner à sa chute.

**Sora** : Je vous l'avais dit, que ça finissait toujours par un streum.

**Dingo** : On pourrait peut-être demander à Maximus.

Le cheval, en réponse, hennit de dédain.

**Sora** : Trop tard. Je crois que maintenant que tu lui as demandé, il ne voudra plus.

**Dingo** : Je crois que ce cheval a plus d'ego que toute l'Organisation XIII réunie.

**Donald** : Et plus de personnalité que Sora.

**Sora** : T'as pas une idée pour détruire ce truc, plutôt ?

Le truc en question les toisait depuis le sommet de la tour en leur lançant de temps à autre des pierres, un peu par principe.

**Donald** : C'est un arbre. Quelques flammes et ça devrait bien flamber.

**Dingo** : Ça ne risque pas d'être dangereux pour le reste de la forêt ?

**Donald** : J'ai l'air de me soucier de la forêt et de ses petits oiseaux ?

**Sora** : Tu devrais parler plus respectueusement de tes cousins.

**Donald** : Changement de plan. C'est toi que je vais cramer.

**Sora** : Aaah !

La Mère Gotronc choisit mal son moment pour atterrir lourdement sur le sol : Sora esquiva de justesse un projectile enflammé qui… termina sa course dans ses feuillages. Le "streum" prit feu instantanément et mourut dans d'atroces souffrances.

**Donald** : Parfois, je me dis qu'on a peut-être trop forcé sur le level-up.

**Dingo** : Le quoi ?

**Sora** : Mmh…

**Dingo** : Tu as l'air mélancolique, d'un coup, Sora.

**Sora** : Immoler la fausse maman de Raiponce, ça m'a fait repenser à ma propre mère.

**Donald** : Tiens donc, c'est la première fois que tu nous en parles.

**Dingo** : Le pauvre, ça doit être difficile…

**Sora** : Pourquoi ça ?

**Dingo** : Eh bien… Je veux dire… Tu n'es pas orphelin ?

**Sora** : Ben non. La dernière fois que j'ai entendu le son de sa voix, elle me disait que le repas était prêt pendant que j'étais dans ma chambre. Mais je me suis enfui de ma maison quand une tempête a éclaté sur l'Île du Destin et c'est ce qui a démarré mon aventure. Mon monde natal est réapparu quand on a battu Ansem, mais bizarrement j'ai jamais pensé à retourner la voir.

**Donald** : …

**Dingo** : …

**Sora** : Je l'avais com-plè-te-ment oubliée. Drôle, hein ?

**Donald** : …

**Dingo** : …

**Donald** : Espèce de sale petit con de fils indigne.

**Dingo** : N'AS-TU DONC PAS HONTE ?! TA PAUVRE MAMAN ?!

**Donald** : Dès qu'on a quitté ce monde, tu vas nous faire le plaisir d'aller lui rendre visite. Ou bien on va t'y emmener par la peau du derche.

**Sora** : Oh, ça va. De toute façon, elle est plus à un an près. Allons plutôt voir ce qui se passe en haut de la tour.

En haut de la tour, justement, Flynn agonisait toujours en tenant sa côte meurtrie, tandis que Raiponce se regardait dans le miroir, choquée par son propre geste.

**Sora** : O.K il s'est passé beaucoup trop de choses ici.

**Flynn** : Je me meurs… je me meurs…

**Donald** : Tu te meurs que dalle. Tiens, un sort de soin.

**Flynn** : Oh ! Ça va mieux !

**Dingo** : Raiponce, ma chérie, qu'as-tu fait à tes cheveux ?!

**Raiponce** : Hein ? J'en ai eu marre d'être la cible de tous les services secrets et organisations terroristes du monde pour ce qui pousse sur mon crâne. Dites bonjour à la nouvelle Raiponce !

**Sora** : Bonjour !

**Donald** : Au moins, on se prendra plus les pieds là-dedans. Je suppose que notre rôle s'arrête ici, dans ce cas. On vous raccompagne à Corona, ou vous connaissez le chemin, maintenant ?

**Raiponce** : Ça va aller ! Vous avez tant fait pour moi ! J'ai hâte de retrouver mes vrais parents et de vivre la vie de princesse que j'aurais dû avoir depuis mon enfance !

**Dingo** : Et Flynn, est-ce que tu en auras besoin ?

**Raiponce** : Lui ? Oh, oui. Ce sera mon prince.

**Dingo** : Oh…

**Flynn** : Hum… Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire, mistinguette ?

**Raiponce** : En tout cas, quand je serai au pouvoir, je réformerai la fête annuelle des lumières.

**Sora** : Tu vas en faire une cérémonie normale avec des lanternes de papier ?

**Raiponce** : Bien sûr que non, Sora ! Je ferai mettre dans les geôles tous les époux volage !

**Flynn** : Gloups.

Ainsi s'achevait le périple de nos trois amis sur le beau royaume de Corona. Mais ils ignoraient que deux personnes de leur connaissance avaient également posé le pied sur cette planète. Une sorcière et son larbin aussi enrobé que contrarié.

**Pat** : Maléfique ?

**Maléfique** : Oui ?

**Pat** : On a toujours pas trouvé ta fichue boîte.

**Maléfique** : Non.

**Pat** : T'es vraiment sûre qu'elle existe, hein ?

**Maléfique** : Oui.

**Pat** : Tu l'as pas rêvée ?

**Maléfique** : Non.

**Pat** : T'es consciente qu'on a l'air de deux clowns, à chercher de monde en monde en regardant des beaux paysages d'un air hautain en espérant tomber au pif sur ton coffre à la noix ?

**Maléfique** : …

**Pat** : …

**Maléfique** : Oui, Pat.

Continuons notre tournée des personnages secondaires, car nous avons un programme chargé en cette fin d'aventure : dans le laboratoire de feu Ansem le Sage, au Jardin Radieux, Riku et Mickey avaient retrouvé Ienzo et Aeleus, un autre ex-sbire de Yemnas qui avait retrouvé son humanité. L'heure était grave.

**Mickey** : Comment ça, Even a disparu ?!

**Ienzo** : Nous… nous l'avons cherché partout, y compris dans la cave à vins, de peur qu'il n'ait succombé à ses anciens vices… mais aucune trace de lui.

**Mickey** : C'EST TOUT BONNEMENT SCANDALEUX. Je vais vous prendre un de vos meilleurs cépages, pour la peine.

**Riku** : Mmmh mhh.

**Aeleus** : SPARADRAP ?

**Ienzo** : Aeleus voudrait savoir pourquoi la bouche de Riku est obstruée par un rouleau de scotch.

**Mickey** : Il a chanté du Jul.

**Ienzo** : Oh…

**Riku** : Mmhmh mmh mhhmmmh !

**Mickey** : Tu n'arranges pas ton cas.

**Ienzo** : Toujours est-il qu'avec Even disparu, impossible de mettre la main sur ses travaux à propos des Répliques. Dommage, car on en aurait bien eu besoin pour donner un corps aux cœurs de Royas et des autres.

**Mickey** : On en était arrivés à la même conclusion. Enfin, surtout moi. Mais cette fiotte n'a pas pu disparaître comme ça, si ?

**Aeleus** : KIDNAPPING ?

**Ienzo** : Aeleus a raison. Il a retrouvé son humanité et ne peut plus de servir de portails sombres, mais un membre de la nouvelle Organisation XIII a bien pu l'enlever.

**Riku** : Mmh.

**Ienzo** : Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit, cette fois ?

**Aeleus** : "WESH ALORS".

**Mickey** : Espèce de…

Avant-dernier arrêt : un monde lointain et apocalyptique, dans lequel la nouvelle Organisation XIII semblait avoir élu domicile. Perchés sur de grandes colonnes de pierre, deux individus papotaient tranquillement. L'un d'eux avait le visage encore encapuchonné. L'autre avait des yeux bleu foncé et une grande croix sur le front.

**Saiy** : Ainsi, tu es revenu nous rejoindre.

**?** : C'est un beau sens de l'observation que tu as là, mon ami au nom ridicule.

**Saiy** : Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne te remettrais pas à tes recherches, puisque tu as rejeté ton humanité nouvelle acquise pour cela, "Veyen" ?

**Veyen** : Épargne-moi tes saillies, Saiy ! Ho ho ho ! Je suis drôle !

**Saiy** : Non.

**Veyen** : Pauvre JALOUX, va ! Mon génie comico-scientifique te fait pâlir d'envie ! Mais je n'ai pas de temps à te consacrer ! Je dois me remettre à plancher sur mes fameuses répliques, poil au lombric.

**Saiy** : Oui, rends-toi donc utile. Quelques répliques ne seront pas de trop pour compléter nos rangs.

Enfin, terminus : le bureau du Dr. Leuleu, où une nouvelle séance était sur le point de commencer. Le temps de passer par toutes ces étapes narratives, le jeune Billy avait déjà pris le temps de s'installer et son psychiatre était toute ouïe, quoique pas plus concentré qu'à l'accoutumée.

**Billy** : Bien. Donc. Euh… Alors en fait le jeu dont je vais vous parler s'appelle Trois cent cinquante-huit jours et demi, mais ça se finit pas vraiment à midi. Ou alors c'est Trois cent cinquante huit jours divisés par deux, mais du coup ça fait… euh…

**Dr. Leuleu** : Cent-soixante-dix-neuf jours.

**Billy** : Voilà, mais ça fait pas de sens, hein ? Peut-être que c'est Trois cent cinquante huit jours pour deux. Vous en pensez quoi ?

**Dr. Leuleu** : Que j'ai déjà la migraine et que vous ne m'avez même pas encore parlé du contenu de ce jeu-vidéo.

**Billy** : Ah ouais, c'est vrai. Ben on contrôle le sosie du type au moment où il rejoint la secte Foir'Fouille et qui se bat aussi avec une clé. Alors que les méchants des autres jeux lui apprennent comment se servir des touches, y a une fille qui arrive et elle est toute encapuchonnée et elle se bat avec une clé aussi. Même que c'est une fille aux cheveux noirs mais on sait pas si on est censés la connaître ou si c'est juste qu'ils savent pas faire des têtes de filles différentes, et avec le méchant du feu ils deviennent potes et vont manger des glaces salées sur le toit d'un clocher au coucher de soleil, mais genre vraiment tout le temps. Ça fait même un peu peur parce que je pense que c'est pas bon pour la santé. C'est comme lécher une cacahuète glacée, m'sieur Leuleu.

**Dr. Leuleu** : Le jeu, Billy. Le jeu.

**Billy** : Euh… donc la moitié des méchants partent dans le manoir du deuxième jeu et y en a plein qui meurent mais comme c'est des cons on s'en fiche un peu et quand il revient, le méchant du feu il a changé mais le sosie du type continue quand même à faire des missions sans intérêt pendant 95% du jeu mais heureusement y a des cinématiques toutes pixellisées qui font avancer l'histoire, la moitié du temps pendant qu'ils lèchent leur putain de glace. Même qu'on apprend qu'en fait la fille brune, ben c'est un espèce de trou noir qui absorbe les souvenirs du type qui était sauvegardés par son sosie mais j'crois qu'en fait j'ai rien compris et à la fin tout le monde veut tuer la fille mais le sosie il veut pas trop alors il va la chercher mais elle pleure et elle le défie et il la tue et elle meurt et tout le monde pleure mais après ça va parce qu'ils l'oublient.

**Dr. Leuleu** : Et… ?

**Billy** : Et après, y a le deuxième jeu qui commence, m'sieur Leuleu.

**Dr. Leuleu** : D'accord. Vous m'avez dit qu'il en restait combien ? Trois ? Quatre ?

**Billy** : Cinq, m'sieur Leuleu.

**Dr. Leuleu** : Oh, misère…


	8. Chapitre 8 - Le Rire Jeune

**Chapitre 8 - Le Rire Jeune**

Dans une cité sombre aux dimensions cyclopéennes s'étalaient, à perte de vue, des structures de béton et d'acier. Au centre de la mégalopole se dressait un bâtiment, immense. Sa façade était ornée d'un énorme M, au centre duquel on pouvait voir un œil.

Sora : C'est le McDonald's le plus bizarre auquel tu nous aies emmenés, Donald.

C'est devant cet édifice des plus contemporains que le groupe venait de se poser.

Donald : J'avais certes une petite fringale, mais je me suis surtout posé ici pour… Ouah ! Je me suis surpassé !

Sora : Qu'est-ce qui t'arr… AH !

Dingo : Pourquoi vous criez mes chér… DOUX JÉSUS !

Nos héros venaient, avec effroi, de découvrir ce que la magie de Donald avait fait de leur corps.

Dingo : Donald, quelle horreur, tu es devenu borgne et bleu avec des ailes de chauve-souris !

Donald : Oui, et alors ? Toi, t'es devenu un furry, t'as aussi qu'un œil, t'es tout poilu et on dirait que t'as une crête de poisson en guise de frange !

Sora : Oh mon Dieu Dingo ta tête on dirait la première créature que j'ai faite dans Spore !

Dingo : Quoi ?

Sora : … Et elle était si immonde que j'ai même pas fini ma partie !

Donald : Tu peux parler, avec ta dégaine tu pourrais être un des amis pourris de Sonic dans ses dernières aventures.

Dingo : Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous dites !

Sora : D'accord, d'accord, on arrête. Entrons dans ce bâtiment avant que ta magie nous défigure un peu plus.

Donald : Comme tu dis, "Sora le Gremlin-Poilu Dégueulasse".

À voir leur propre apparence, nos héros nourrissaient déjà des craintes sur l'aspect de la population locale. Ils les confirmèrent en entrant dans le hall du bâtiment – miraculeusement ouvert la nuit – où se trouvaient trois personnes.

? : C'est pour qui la petite balle ? C'est pour qui la petite balle ?

? : Hi hi !

? : Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de l'infantiliser, patron.

? : Bob, c'est LITTÉRALEMENT une enfant.

Bob : Je sais, c'est déjà bien assez triste pour elle.

Le dénommé Bob ressemblait à un globe oculaire humanoïde tout vert, à savoir qu'il devait mesurer un demi-mètre, avait une bouche, des bras, des jambes, un œil gigantesque, et c'était à peu près tout.

Quant à son patron, dénommé Sully, était son opposé : il s'agissait d'une grande bête cornue, dont le long pelage était d'un bleu parsemé de petites touches violettes.

Le troisième individu n'était autre qu'une petite fille à couettes et vêtue d'une robe rose, qui avait l'air de sacrément s'enjailler dans ce hall sombre en compagnie de deux abominations de la nature.

Sora : O.K. Pour l'un, on dirait qu'on a pris un œil et qu'on l'a enrobé de peau. Pour l'autre, j'ai l'impression qu'on a trempé La Bête dans un pot de peinture.

Donald : C'est à peu près ça.

Sora : Ils sont immondes. Beau travail Donald, finalement on se fond vachement bien dans le décor avec le look que tu nous as donné.

Donald : Un compliment ? Venant de toi ? Je dois avoir mal entendu…

Bob : J'ai entendu du bruit !

Sully : Oh ! Il y a des gens, là-bas ! On… on peut vous aider ?

Sora : Pour moi, ce sera un Royal Bacon. Sans salade, sans oignons et sans gluten. Je sais pas tout à fait ce que c'est, mais il paraît que c'est pas bon.

Sully : Je crois qu'il y a méprise.

Donald : Plus tard la bouffe, Sora. Je m'étais dit que ce monde avait l'air suffisamment bizarre vu de l'espace pour qu'on y trouve ce qu'on cherche.

Sora : À savoir ? Ah oui non, attends… le pouvoir de l'Éveil, c'est ça ?

Donald : T'es irrécupérable.

Bob : C'est pas tout ça, mais vous allez devoir partir, messieurs. Nous ne sommes pas ouverts la nuit.

Donald : D'accord, mais du coup qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les trois dans ce hall ?

Bob : C'est pas bon, ça, chef ! Ils vont tout découvrir !

Dingo : Découvrir quoi, au juste ?

Bob : Aaaah ! Ils SAVENT !

Sully : Vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi nous sommes en compagnie d'une petite fille de quatre ans dans un endroit désert au beau milieu de la nuit.

Sora : Perso, je préférerais pas le savoir…

Sully : Voyez-vous, nous avons vécu de rudes épreuves, ces derniers temps dans cette entreprise – des épreuves qui m'ont conduit à en prendre la tête – et nous nous sommes liés d'amitié avec cette enfant. Il est donc tout naturel que nous soyons amenés à nous revoir de temps à autre pour que la brave petite Bouh ait droit à quelques instants de récréation.

Donald : Et… ses parents sont au courant ?

Sully : Ses quoi ?

Sora : Je sens qu'on va encore bien s'amuser.

Et il y avait justement quelques petits fanfarons pour se joindre à la fête : derrière eux, à cet instant, apparurent un petit nombre de créatures effilées, ainsi que ce qui ressemblait à un immense escargot.

Sora : Ils ressemblent de plus en plus à rien, ces Sans-cœurs.

Dingo : Une minute… le symbole sur eux, ce n'est pas celui des Sans-cœurs !

Donald : On cherchera ce que c'est plus tard. Commençons par se débarrasser d'eux.

Par chance, les nouveaux-venus ne représentaient aucune menace qu'un bon swing de Keyblade, un bon coup de bouclier et une bonne boule de feu n'auraient su repousser. Ainsi, avant même que le propriétaire des lieux n'ait songé à activer l'alarme, le danger était écarté.

Dingo : Ça arrive souvent, ce type d'intrusion, chez vous ?

Sully : Jamais ! Entre votre arrivée à vous et celle de ces lascars, je crois qu'il va falloir rappeler à l'ordre les agents de sécurité.

Bob : Et dire que ces tire-au-flanc réclament une augmentation de salaire !

Sully : En tout cas, il est grand temps de ramener la petite chez elle. Tu viens, Bouh ?

Bouh : Hi hi !

Donald : Elle a pas un léger retard, votre gamine ?

Bob : Aucune idée, en tout cas elle fournit un voltage d'exception !

Dingo : Pardon ?

Sully : Là-dessus, nous, on va devoir y aller. Messieurs, je vous invite à quitter les lieux, maintenant.

Sora : Eh, attendez ! Vous voulez pas qu'on vous accompagne ? Y aura sûrement d'autres de ces monstres dans les parages.

Bob : Désolé, mais on n'a pas de poste à pourvoir actuellement !

Sully : Je serais peut-être plus serein avec une escorte pour protéger la petite… On n'aura qu'à dire que c'est du bénévolat.

Bob : Oh, bonne idée patron !

Donald : Depuis quand tu veux aider les gens, toi ?

Sora : Parce que tu vois d'autres choses à faire dans une zone industrielle vers minuit passées ?

Donald : Touché…

Sur le chemin vers ce qu'un panneau indiquait comme la "Salle aux portes", le PDG et ses invités eurent quelques minutes pour tailler le bout de gras.

Sora : Et du coup, vous faites quoi dans cette boîte ?

Bob : Non mais d'où est-ce que vous débarquez, vous ?!

Sully : Pour faire simple, on travaille dans les Ressources humaines.

Dingo : Ah bon ? Vous vous occupez du recrutement et des effectifs d'autres entreprises ?

Sully : Non non, on se sert des petits humains comme ressources. De leurs émotions, plus précisément. Elles nous fournissent en énergie.

Donald : Pardon ?

Sully : Avant, on leur faisait peur et leurs cris d'effroi alimentaient toute la ville. Sauf qu'au bout d'un moment, soit ils ont plus peur de nous, soit ils sont paralysés par la peur et hurlent plus.

Sora : Mais c'est horrible, en fait !

Bob : Bof, c'est juste des humains, vous savez. Ils sont pas comme nous, ces gens-là.

Sully : Du coup, on a décidé d'investir dans l'énergie renouvelable et on s'est aperçus grâce à Bouh que les rires étaient beaucoup plus forts en énergie. Une aubaine, vraiment !

Donald : Et cette énergie, vous la vendez ensuite ?

Sully : Ma foi, on est une entreprise, pas une œuvre de charité.

Donald : Wow, vous vous faites littéralement des sous sur le dos des gosses. J'adore ça !

Sora : Et c'est légal, votre truc ?

Sully : Légal ? Vous savez, jusqu'à il y a cinquante ans, la loi de Monstropolis autorisait les chasses à l'humain dans les forêts la nuit…

Bob : Et puis en les élevant dans leurs petites maisons, on leur permet de se reproduire. Ils auraient jamais survécu aussi longtemps dans la nature ! Vous avez déjà vu un humain survivre sans une supervision adéquate ?

Bouh : Hi hi !

Sora : Euh…

Sully : Inutile de leur poser des questions rhétoriques, Bob. Ah ! Nous voilà dans la Salle aux p… Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, encore ?!

Ici aussi, les étranges monstres étaient en train de tout mettre sens dessus dessous. Après avoir mis la petite Bouh à l'abri sous un meuble, les deux autochtones se joignirent au combat et c'est entre deux coups de bouclier bien sentis que Dingo eut une révélation.

Dingo : Je me souviens, maintenant ! Ces créatures, ce sont les Nescients !

Donald : Aaaah, le nom me dit bien quelque chose, oui…

Sora : Pas à moi ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Dingo : Ce sont des créatures que le roi a combattu autrefois, aux côtés des trois anciens porteurs de la Keyblade.

Sora : Les trois zigotos qui ont disparu ?

Donald : Ceux-là même.

Dingo : Les Nescients sont l'incarnation des sentiments négatifs, si je me souviens bien !

Sora : Des monstres pour les ténèbres, des ennemis pour le vide, des espèces de cauchemars ambulants, des trucs pour les sentiments négatifs… Ce sera quoi, les prochains ? Des ennemis bugs informatiques ?

Donald : … On lui dit ou pas ?

Dingo : Non, vaut mieux pas.

Sully : Hé ! Au lieu de parler, est-ce que vous pourriez pas… Oh, vous avez déjà fini le nettoyage de votre côté.

Sora : On a comme qui dirait l'habitude.

Sully : Bon et bien il n'y a plus qu'à faire venir les portes.

Bob : Ouaip.

Sully : Bob ?

Bob : Mmh ?

Sully : Fais quelque chose !

Bob : Ah oui, pardon.

La paupière ambulante inséra une carte magnétique dans la fente de toutes les machines qui se trouvaient sur un côté de la pièce. L'instant d'après, une dizaine de portes descendaient le long de rails horizontaux.

Sora : Eeeet… on va faire quoi avec tout ça ?

Sully : Ben on va s'accrocher aux portes qui suivront les rails jusqu'à arriver dans la grande salle où se trouvent toutes les portes.

Dingo : Ce n'est pas un peu dangereux ?

Bob : Ha ! C'est aussi ce que veulent nous faire croire les syndicats !

Sully : Il suffit juste de ne pas tomber dans le vide. On ne va quand même pas verser une prime de risque pour si peu. Allez-y, c'est à la portée de n'importe qui.

Et sur une simple traction de levier, toutes les portes se levèrent à l'unisson pour se diriger le long d'un rail vers la pièce d'à côté. Et tandis qu'ils disparaissaient, un espèce de reptile violet qui s'était jusque-là camouflé se rendit soudain visible, les regardant partir.

? : Il est temps d'avoir une petite conversation syndicale…

Pendant ce temps, nos six amis arrivaient dans une pièce d'une envergure ahurissante, aux parois couvertes de portes de bois de différentes couleurs et dont le centre était à 99,9% composé de vide.

Sora : Aaaah ! Au secours, je vois même pas le sol tellement on est haut !

Sully : Pour être tout à fait franc, je ne sais même pas s'il y a un sol. On n'a jamais vérifié.

Sora : AAAAH !

Sully : Zut, j'ai oublié de désactiver les défenses. Essayez d'esquiver les barrières d'électrochocs tout en vous maintenant aux portes.

Donald : Les barrières de quoi ?

Il eut sa réponse quelques mètres plus loin en apercevant un arc électrique passant au-dessus des rails.

Sora : COMMENT ON ESQUIVE ÇA ?

Sully : Facile, il suffit de se placer en-dessous de la porte.

Dingo : Et vous vivez un tel enfer tous les jours ?

Bob : La nuit aussi, parfois. D'ailleurs, patron, vous comptez vraiment leur payer des heures de nuit ?

Sully : Voyons, Bob. Les bénévoles, on ne les paie pas.

L'arc en question causa plus de peur que de mal : fort de leurs précédentes expériences en cabrioles, nos amis n'eurent aucune peine à l'esquiver et le rail industriel les emmena juste après sur une plate-forme qui semblait faire office de quai.

Sora : Aaah… le sol… mon amour…

Sully : Il faut qu'on prenne cette porte, là-bas contre le mur, pour continuer.

Mais la porte, au moment où Bob se dévoua pour l'ouvrir, ne s'ouvrit que sur… le mur.

Bob : Zut !

Sora : Vous avez oublié de faire un trou dans le mur derrière votre porte, ou quoi ?

Donald : Visiblement, les portes fonctionnent différemment, dans ce monde-ci.

Sully : Quoi ? Je sais pas comment ça marche chez vous, mais ici des portes sont censées mener droit vers les chambres des enfants.

Dingo : Ça a l'air… euh…

Sora : Est-ce que "logique" est le mot que tu cherches ?

Dingo : Non, certainement pas.

Sully : Tout ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est que cette porte doit être alimentée en énergie pour nous permettre de quitter cette plate-forme, et il n'y pas meilleure source d'énergie ici que le rire de Bouh !

Bouh : Hi hi !

Sora : Donc on doit juste essayer de la faire rire ?

Bob : On doit RÉUSSIR à la faire rire.

Sora : Euh… elle est pas à un âge où il suffit de faire un pet pour qu'ils se marrent ?

Donald : Non, ça c'était toi il y a trois ou quatre heures.

Sora : Hé ! Dingo m'avait pris par surprise !

Dingo : On est vraiment obligés de parler de mes gaz ici ?

Sully : Je sais pas comment vous vous y prenez, les gars, mais vous êtes pas là de la faire marrer…

Sora : Euh… j'ai une idée ! Alors c'est Toto qui…

Bouh : Snif…

Sora : O.K, elle aime donc pas les blagues de Toto.

Occupés qu'ils étaient à déployer tout leur génie humoristique sur la petite fille, aucun des cinq ne vit arriver les Nescients dans leur dos. À vrai dire, ils n'eurent conscience de leur présence que lorsque Sora se prit un méchant coup de bec sur le crâne.

Sora : Aïe !

Bouh : Hi hi !

Dingo : Ça a marché ! Elle a rigolé !

Sora : Hé, on nous attaque !

Donald : Quoi ? Eh m… aaaargh !

Bouh : Hi hi hi !

Dingo : Oh non, j'avais posé mon bouclier par terr… Aaah !

Bouh : HI HI !

Sully : Super ! Continuez !

Sora : Mais elle est sadique, votre gamine !

Sully : Oui, généralement il suffit de se cogner avec quelque chose pour lui arracher de gros éclats de rire. Il faut souffrir, pour faire tourner l'économie.

Bob : C'est l'esprit même du capitalisme, jeunes gens.

Le trio dut donc ignorer son instinct de survie en se faisant copieusement frapper par les créatures qui les attaquaient.

Sora : C'est donc ça que ressentent les Sans-cœurs qu'on frappe à longueur de journée ?

Donald : Qui a besoin de soins ?

Dingo : Moi !

Donald : Hop ! Et une magie curative !

Sora : Je peux en avoir aussi ? Ils commencent à me faire sacrément mal, là.

Donald : Bof.

Sora : Comment ça, "bof" ?!

Sully : C'est bon, les gars ! La bonbonne de rire est remplie !

Dingo : Je ne pensais pas entendre cette phrase un jour…

Bob : La porte est alimentée, cette fois-ci, venez !

Une fois n'est pas coutume, la porte une fois ouverte ne mena pas vers le mur de béton mais… dans ce qui semblait être un hangar, où tout plein de trucs industriels étaient stockés. Des tubes en acier, des étagères avec des machins dessus. Le genre de décor qui hurle "COUCOU JE SUIS UNE USINE" aussi sûrement qu'un panneau indiquant le nombre de jours écoulés depuis le dernier incident. Ce dont la pièce ne manquait d'ailleurs pas.

Sora : C'est marrant, ici ça dit qu'y a eu aucun mort depuis dix-huit jours. C'est si dangereux que ça, ici ?

Donald : À part les portes auxquelles il faut s'accrocher au-dessus du vide, tu veux dire ?

Sully : Ben on est jamais à l'abri d'une faute de goût. Tenez, Jean-Louis le Croque-mitaine s'est fait lyncher y a quelques mois. Il a eu la mauvaise idée de sortir une blague raciste en rendant visite à une famille martinicaise. Pauvre vieux… On lui avait pourtant dit, que son recueil de blagues datait de 1997…

Bob : Le pauvre, il était à deux jours de la retraite.

Sora : Ah ouais, ça déconne pas chez vous. Paradoxalement.

Dingo : C'est à se demander comment cette petite fille et vous avez réussi à devenir amis. Dis-moi, petite Bouh… tu te plais, ici ?

Bouh : Bouh !

Dingo : Oui, ça c'est ton nom. Tu sais dire ton nom, c'est bien.

Sora : On en revient toujours aux Pokémon, finalement.

Sully : En fait, on l'a surtout appelée comme ça parce que c'était la seule chose qu'elle disait.

Bob: Si ça se trouve, elle s'appelle "Jeaninne" ou "Marie-José".

Sora : Va pour "Bouh".

Bouh : Bouh !

Sora : Tout à fait.

Sully : Ah, la voilà ! C'est la porte qui mène à la chambre de Bouh.

Donald : Je vais même pas leur demander comment fonctionne cette technologie…

Dingo : Allez, vas-y choupinet ! T'en meurs d'envie !

Donald : Non, je sais que je vais être déçu parce que ça ne fera absolument aucun sens.

Dingo : Tu ne sauras pas tant que tu n'auras pas…

Donald : Dingo, ils alimentent leur ville avec des rires d'enfants. Des rires. D'enfants.

Dingo : Dit comme ça, forcément…

Ne prêtant pas l'oreille à ces messes basses, les deux monstres de compagnie s'attelèrent à ouvrir la porte, enjoignirent nos héros à prendre leur suite, puis s'y engouffrèrent sans tarder. Ce n'est qu'une fois de l'autre côté, et rejoints par Sora, Donald et Dingo qu'ils s'aperçurent de la supercherie.

Sully : Mais… on est toujours dans l'usine !

Bob : Du matériel défectueux ? Aaaah ! C'est donc de ça que parlaient les délégués du personnel, la semaine dernière…

Sully : Non… attends… ce n'est pas…

? : C'EST LA LUTTE FINALE !

Derrière eux, une espèce de caméléon violet à taille humaine était apparu contre la porte, ôtant son camouflage pour révéler ce qui n'était en réalité qu'une porte lambda.

Bob : Léon !

Sully : Toi…

Sora : Léon ? Ça me rappelle quelqu'un…

Dingo : Tu dois rêver, lapin. On a dit qu'on ne parlerait plus de ces gens-là.

Léon : Je vous ai manqué ? Vous pensiez vous débarrasser de moi aussi facilement ?

Donald : Je comprends rien à cette conversation.

Bob : Léon est un ancien collègue, mais il a été licencié pour faute grave.

Sully : Faute grave ? C'est le cas de le dire, oui ! Il a tenté de me tuer pour renverser le patronat !

Léon : Le prolétariat vaincra !

Donald : Bien dit !

Dingo : Quoi ?! Mais… Donald ! Je pensais que tu étais de droite !

Donald : Et ressembler à Oncle Picsou ? Non merci !

Dingo : Je suis si déçu…

Sora : Pourquoi est-ce que quand j'arrête de vous écouter pendant deux secondes, vous vous mettez à parler politique ?

Dingo : Et toi, Sora, tu tiens pour qui ?

Sora : Euh… Y avait pas un type qui proposait une double ration de frites à la cantine ? Voilà le genre de programme derrière lequel je pourrais me ranger.

Sully : Désolé de vous interrompre, mais il va falloir faire quelque chose contre cet intrus ! Je ne sais pas comment il a réussi à rentrer après son exil, mais…

Léon : J'ai saisi les prud'hommes.

Sully : Merde !

Léon : Je m'en vais collectiviser cette usine. Finis les rires et les chants, les sentiments négatifs sont l'avenir !

Sully : Des sentiments négatifs ?

Léon : Mais oui, vous savez ! La tristesse qu'un enfant ressent à la mort de sa mère ou quand il fait tomber sa glace par terre ! Un cercle sans fin de rancœur et de détresse, exploitable à l'infini !

Donald : C'est plutôt écolo, quand on y pense.

Dingo : Oui, mais pas très sain.

Donald : Pas plus que le nucléaire.

Dingo : C'est… pas faux.

Sully : Et comment est-ce que tu comptes t'y prendre, salaud ?!

Léon : Simple. J'ai piraté le système informatique.

Sitôt ces mots prononcés, une alarme se déclencha et l'éclairage vira au rouge. Tous les cinq comprirent à peu près au même moment qu'ils étaient devenus, aux yeux du système de sécurité, des intrus à éliminer.

Bob : Je vous avais dit pas ouvrir les pièces jointes des mails bizarres, patron.

Sully : Il m'a appâté avec des filles chaudes près de chez moi !

Mais le groupe n'avait pas seulement été transporté à un endroit aléatoire de l'usine : il se trouvait au milieu d'une chaîne de production et de tapis roulant… surplombés de machines projetant des rayons laser.

Donald : Bon, j'en ai marre de poser toujours les mêmes questions. Qui se dévoue ?

Sora : Euh…

Dingo : Moi !

Donald : Vas-y.

Dingo : Ahem. Sully ? Bob ? POURQUOI EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ DES MACHINES À LASER DANS VOTRE USINE ?!

Sully : C'est-à-dire que le catalogue de notre fournisseur avait deux machines qui se ressemblaient beaucoup et j'ai fait la commande un peu vite, et donc…

Bob : Le boss a échappé de peu à une motion de défiance, après ça.

Sully : … faisaient pas de reprise, alors je voulais pas jeter tout ça…

Donald : C'est un miracle si cette boîte a pas coulé.

Bob : Tout le secret réside dans les subventions du gouvernement et l'optimisation fisc…

Sully : BOB !

Bob : … dans la valeur du travail mis au service du collectif et la volonté d'entreprenariat. C'est ce que je voulais dire.

Léon avait disparu, mais sa voix résonna dans les parages.

Léon : Attention avec ces lasers ! Il ne faudrait pas que votre petite protégée perde un membre… ainsi que toute joie de vivre…

Sora : Monstre !

Léon : Oui ?

Sora : Ah oui, merde. C'est pas une insulte, ici.

Ce qui était une insulte, en revanche, c'était la facilité déconcertante avec laquelle lesdites machines s'éteignaient. Tandis que Sora s'égosillait ainsi, il ne fallut à Dingo qu'une demi-minute pour s'élancer sur le tapis roulant, bondir et s'accroupir successivement pour éviter les rayons et tambouriner à coups d'écu sur le panneau de commande en bout de chaîne.

Dingo : C'est faiiiit !

Sully : Oh, merci !

Bob : Ça commence à faire beaucoup pour du bénévolat, boss. Vous croyez qu'il faudrait leur imprimer un contrat, vite fait, histoire d'être réglo avec le droit du travail ?

Sully : Hum… Eh bien félicitations, les gars ! Vous voilà promus stagiaires !

Sora : Trop cool, enfin un truc à mettre dans mon CV !

Donald : T'as un CV, toi ?

Sora : Dedans, j'ai juste mis que j'avais sauvé deux fois l'univers, que je touchais ma bille en serrurerie, que je pouvais construire des radeaux et que je baragouinais vaguement l'espagnol.

Donald : ¿ Estàs burlando de mi?

Sora : Si, en la casa.

Donald : Ouais, je vois le genre.

Dingo : Maintenant que le problème des armes mortelles qui n'ont rien à faire dans une usine est réglé, avançons !

Donald : On sait où on va, au moins ?

Sully : …

Bob : …

Donald : J'ai demandé : "On sait où on va ?"

Sully : Oui, oui !

En l'occurrence, le groupe se dirigeait droit vers une salle où se trouvait un ascenseur. Sur place, toutefois, force fut de constater que le courant était coupé.

Donald : Bon. Nous voilà bloqués, alors ?

Sora : À moins qu'il faille trouver un générateur de secours, ou quelque chose du genre…

Sully : Mais d'où est-ce que vous venez, les gars ? Vous savez bien qu'il suffit d'un peu de gaieté enfantine pour alimenter les machines !

Donald : C'est pas cette même gaieté enfantine que vous vendez à prix coûtant pour alimenter le reste du monde ?

Sully : Nous opérons à des tarifs préférentiels !

Bob : 299 munnies par mois pendant un an, sans engagement !

Sora : Et après ?

Bob : Votre âme nous app…

Sully : On renégocie le contrat !

Bouh : Snif…

Dingo : Vos conversations d'adultes ont l'air de rendre Bouh toute triste.

Sora : Eh mais en parlant de Bouh ! On pourrait pas la faire rire pour remettre du jus dans les machines ?

Sully : C'est plus ou moins ce qu'on sous-entendait toute à l'heure, oui.

Dingo : Regardez, il y a des pots de peinture ici. Et si Bob et toi, vous vous tartiniez le poil de couleurs vives pour la faire rire ?

Sully : Hum…

Bob : J'ai une meilleure idée : balance le pot dans les valseuses de Sora, je suis sûr qu'elle va s'esclaffer !

Sora : Hé !

Donald : On n'a pas le choix, Sora. Ça me fait de la peine de dire ça, mais avec une sadique pareille, c'est la seule solution.

Sora : Tu sourirais pas comme ça si t'étais VRAIMENT triste !

Dingo : À la une… à la deux…

Sora : NON ATTENDS !

Imaginez-vous le bruit que fait du verre lorsqu'il se casse. Maintenant, imaginez qu'il soit rendu complètement inaudible sous un immense cri de douleur et un torrent d'injures.

Bouh : Hi hi hi !

Sully : Ça marche ! Tous les voyants sont au vert !

Dingo : Ça va, Sora ?

Sora : Dites… à Kairi… qu'on devra passer… par l'adoption…

Bob : Allez, dépêchez-vous ! On n'a pas toute la nuit !

Ils s'engouffrèrent sans attendre dans l'ascenseur et les deux monstres familiers des lieux y martelèrent le bouton du premier étage. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, quelques instants plus tard, nos trois héros eurent la surprise de découvrir… que le décor était toujours le même.

Donald : Mais vous avez des cafétérias, des machines à café et des babyfoots dans votre boîte, ou c'est uniquement des tuyaux et des plate-formes d'usine partout ?

Sully : Ben on avait un petit bâtiment en préfabriqué avec tout ce que tu viens de citer, mais…

Bob : Il a été démontré qu'un espace de détente réduisait de 33% la productivité des employés.

Sully : Ouais, figurez-vous que ces Jean-Foutre s'en servaient pour se détendre.

Bob : Du coup, on l'a fermé.

Donald : Ben dites-donc, heureusement que les gosses sont là pour rigoler à la place de vos employés…  
Bob : C'est une critique un peu injuste, Donald. Le papier-peint de l'aile administrative est très divertissant.

Sully : Oui, Sandrine de la compta est une vraie fofolle.

Sora : Et si on continuait ? Histoire que j'aie pas sacrifié ma descendance pour rien, quoi.

Bouh : Hi hi !

Sora : Hi hi toi-même, t'as de la chance d'être littéralement une pile électrique ou je t'aurais fait bouffer tes couettes.

Bob : On ne touche pas à la matière première !

Sully : En tout cas, Sora a raison. Il faut continuer.

Ce même Sora regretta amèrement d'avoir pressé ses compagnons lorsque le groupe parvint dans la salle des commandes… éteinte.

Sora : NON !

Sully : Désolé, p'tit gars. C'est pour la bonne cause. Bouh, t'es prête ?

Sora : Mais vous avez déjà essayé de lui faire des guilis, au moins ?

Bob : On a tout tenté, mais chez elle y a que ça qui marche.

Dingo : Il doit pourtant y avoir une autre solution ! Ça me fait de la peine de voir mon Sora dans cet état…  
Donald : Allons, t'as entendu le monsieur. C'est NÉCESSAIRE.

Bob : Ah, parfait ! Il y a un parpaing qui traîne ! Allez, approche ta tête.

Sora : NOOON !

Terrifié à l'idée d'être à nouveau le souffre-douleur utile du groupe, Sora fut prit de panique et donna un coup de pied dans la brique, qui échappa des mains de Bob et s'écrasa sur son pied.

Bob : AÏE !

Bouh : Hi hi !

Le monstre à l'œil unique se prit alors son pied endolori dans les mains pour le masser tout en jurant, mais perdit l'équilibre sur sa jambe restée au sol et se mit à rouler, et rouler, et rouler jusqu'à un tas de cartons qui s'effondra sur lui en faisant chuter des barils d'huile posés dessus en équilibre.

Bouh : Hi hi hi hi !

Sully : Ça marche ! Bob, tu es un génie !

Poly-traumatisé, le principal intéressé se releva péniblement… avant de glisser dans une flaque d'huile et de se cogner lourdement l'arrière du crâne par terre.

Bouh : HI HI HI !

Donald : Ben dites-donc, on l'arrête plus.

Sora : Je lance un Brasier sur la traînée d'huile pour faire les choses bien ou on a assez de courant comme ça ?

Bouh : Hi hi ! Hi hi hi !

Sully : Euh…

Bouh : Hi hi hi !

Sully : En fait je crois qu'on en a même trop, là. Si Bouh ne s'arrête pas de rire, les plombs risquent de sauter !

Sora: Oh… domage.

Dingo : Mais… comment on l'arrête au juste ?!

Sully : Aucune idée, c'est la première fois que ça arrive !

Bouh : Hi hi hi hi !

L'éclairage commençait à briller intensément et les compteurs, sur le tableau de bord de l'ordinateur central, devenaient de plus en plus sensibles.

Sully : Vite ! Dites des choses horribles !

Sora : Quoi ?!

Sully : Les plus immondes qui vous passent par la tête !

Bob : Intersyndicale !

Sora : Sandwich au vomi !

Dingo : Gonorrhée !

Bob : Droit de retrait !

Donald : Miley Cyrus !

Sora : Tes parents morts !

Bob : Questions DP en CSE !

Dingo : Double foot fist !

Bouh : Hi hi hi !

Sully : Ça marche pas ! Elle connaît pas la moitié de vos mots !

Des étincelles commençaient à jaillir çà et là dans la pièce.

Sora : AAaah ! Mes chaussettes sales !

Dingo : Quoi ?

Sora : J'ai paniqué !

Bouh : HI HI HI HI !

Sully : Le temps presse !

Bob : Piquets de grève !

Donald : HOLOCAUSTE !

Les vitres de plusieurs écrans volèrent en éclat.

Donald : J'étais pourtant sûr de mon coup…

Sora : PERSONNE NE T'AIME BOUH ! TA ROBE EST MOCHE ET TES COUETTES SONT HAS-BEEN !

Bouh : …

Sully : …

Dingo : …

Bob : …

Donald : …

Bouh : Snif…

Dingo : Oui ! C'est réussi !

Sully : On a frôlé la catastrophe, en tout cas !

Bob : Rien de tout ça ne se serait produit si Sora m'avait laissé lui fendre le crâne pour faire rire la petite…

? : Bravo, bravo…

Dans l'ombre, derrière eux, le lézard bipède s'était à nouveau manifesté.

Sully : Léon…

Bob : T'aurais dû montrer ta sale tête plus tôt, ça aurait tout de suite calmé Bouh !

Léon : Tu sais ce que je vais vous montrer, à la place ? Votre destitution… IMMINENTE ! Allez !

Il claqua des doigts, mais rien ne se passa.

Léon : Mais… pourquoi ça ne… ? Allez ! Marche !

Le reptile se rua sur une machine qui s'obstinait à rester couchée. Il eut beau lui taper dessus et l'injurier de tous les noms, rien n'y fit.

Sully : Ha ! Ce sont des vieux modèles d'automates de défense, mais ils ne sont pas compatibles avec les rires d'enfants. Ces machines archaïques ne fonctionnent qu'avec les cris de jouissance.

Donald : … Quoi ?

Sully : D'adultes, je veux dire. Ahem… c'était comme ça qu'on faisait, il y a une vingtaine d'années.

Sora : Je veux même pas poser de question.

Dingo : Moi j'en ai plein, au contraire.

Léon : Tss ! Je trouverai une autre façon de vous faire souffrir !

Sur ces mots, il disparut à nouveau.

Sora : On devrait pas le poursuivre ?

Bob : Ne t'inquiète pas, cet échec l'a vexé et il est sûrement parti bouder. C'est absolument IMPOSSIBLE qu'il cherche à nouveau à s'en prendre à nous plus tard.

Sora : Euh… Si tu le dis.

Sully : Venez, la porte de la chambre de Bouh doit se trouver dans la réserve.

Et tandis qu'ils levaient le rideau de fer les séparant de la prochaine pièce et qu'ils quittaient la salle de commande, une silhouette encapuchonnée fit son apparition derrière eux.

? : … 

Le mystérieux inconnu leva le bras vers la carcasse métallique qui était restée sourde aux injonctions de Léon, et un étrange liquide noir, d'une viscosité suspecte, le recouvrit bientôt. Puis ce liquide se déplaça, comme mu par une volonté propre, jusqu'aux pieds du nouvel arrivant.

? : Hin hin… Je suis méchant…


	9. Chapitre 9 – Conflit Social

**Chapitre 9 - Conflit Social**

_L'alarme de la centrale énergétique monstrueuse retentissait toujours, stridente au possible, à tel point que l'ouïe de nos amis s'y était accoutumée et ne s'apercevait de sa présence que lorsqu'il fallait crier pour se faire entendre._

**Sora** : Encore des Sans-cœur dans ce couloir… Ils ont l'air de pas nous avoir repérés ! Profitons de l'effet de surprise !

**Donald** : QUOI ?

**Sora** : J'AI DIT : PROFITONS DE L'EFFET DE SURPRISE !

**Dingo** : Ils viennent vers nous !

**Sora** : Merde ! Ils ont un sixième sens ou quoi ?!

**Bob** : Patron, vous êtes vraiment sûr qu'on peut compter sur eux ?

**Sully** : Non, mais ça doit probablement être les prestataires les moins chers du marchés.

_Heureusement, nul parmi les trois zigotos n'entendit ces messes basses. Ces derniers étaient bien trop occupés à gérer les nuées de vrilles volantes et autres bestioles inspirées d'engins de chantier. Sora eut même la lumineuse idée de plonger d'un tas de caisses à un autre en tirant sur ses ennemis à l'aide de sa Keyblade._

**Sora** : Yaaah ! Piou piou piou piou !

**Dingo** : Quand est-ce que sa Keyblade s'est transformée en pistolet laser, exactement ?

**Donald** : QUOI ?

**Sully** : La voie est libre ! Normalement, la porte qui suit devrait mener…

_Le groupe se retrouva dehors._

**Sully** : Ah. Oui. À l'extérieur. Oui, c'est exactement là où je m'attendais à être. Oui.

_Et pas n'importe quel dehors : un dehors en majorité constitué de plateformes métalliques, de grands caissons remplis de liquide inflammable, de flammes et d'ouvriers couverts de flammes._

**Sully** : Ah, vous voulez dire que c'était l'alarme anti-incendie qui sonnait depuis toute à l'heure ?

**Bob** : C'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça d'arrêter les exercices d'évacuations, patron.

**Sully** : Foutaises ! Moi vivant, jamais on ne laissera les employés se promener dehors pendant leur temps de travail sans raison valable !

**Sora** : Euh… du coup on fait quoi à propos des types qui courent en hurlant ? Parce qu'au pire, j'ai un sort qui balance de la flotte, moi…

**Bob** : Ne t'inquiète pas, Sora. Ce ne sont pas les premiers fainéants qui s'immolent par le feu devant l'usine pour protester contre leurs conditions de travail, et ce ne seront certainement pas les derniers.

**Sora** : Oh... Me voilà… euh… rassuré ?

**Donald** : QUOI ?

**Dingo** : Tu es toujours sourd, poussin ?

**Donald** : Non, mais j'aime bien le comique de répétition.

**Sully** : En revanche, il faut faire quelque chose au sujet de ces incendies qui ravagent le matériel !

_Le quelque chose en question consistant à foncer tête baissée au milieu de la fournaise pour éteindre le tout avec de la magie – moins chère qu'une facture d'eau – nos amis s'y précipitèrent. Mais au cœur du brasier se trouvaient déjà plusieurs Nescients de grande taille, aux airs d'escargot._

**Sora** : Oh, ils tapent fort !

**Bouh** : Hi hi !

**Dingo** : Une minute ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

_Un projecteur les éclaira soudain. Il provenait d'un hélicoptère surplombant la zone, et dont les haut-parleurs fonctionnaient à volume maximal._

**Haut-parleurs** : *Alerte ! Alerte ! On a un code 74-1B !*

**Donald** Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

**Bob** : "Défaillance de machine à café", si mes souvenirs sont exacts.

**Sora** : C'est une blague ? Et l'incendie ? Et les monstres ?

**Sully** : Pas de panique. Maintenant que la cavalerie est là, tout est réglé.

_Une corde se déroula en-dessous de l'appareil et plusieurs monstres en descendirent, engoncés dans de grandes combinaisons jaune criard. Ils se déployèrent sur toute la zone de façon stratégique, calepin ignifuge et crayon en main._

**Agent B** : Nous avons affaire à un sinistre de niveau 5 !

**Agent A** : Surface ?

**Agent C** : 72 m² !

**Agent D** : Il se propage à la toiture !

**Agent A** : La toiture est-elle couverte par l'assurance ?

**Agent E** : Uniquement pour un sinistre de niveau 8 !

**Agent A** : Malédiction !

_Une explosion retentit derrière eux, tandis que nos héros étaient aux prises avec plusieurs Nescients._

**Agent C** : Les sources de l'incendie sont désormais multiples !

**Agent F** : Les crayons ne fonctionnent plus sous cette chaleur !

**Agent B** : Demande permission d'utiliser les stylos bics !

**Agent A** : Permission accordée ! Le sinistre passe au niveau 6 !

_Une nouvelle détonation, suivie d'un cri. L'agent au grade supérieur dégaina une calculatrice._

**Agent A** : Étendue des dégâts ?

**Agent B** : Huit caissons d'énergie pleins !

**Agent A** : 72 000 munnies…

**Agent B** : Six caissons vides !

**Agent A** : 14 500 munnies…

**Agent B** : La quasi-totalité des ventilateurs !

**Agent A** : 45 200 munnies…

**Agent C** : 54% de la toiture !

**Agent A** : 84 000 munnies…

**Agent D** : Et Maurice !

**Agent A** : Maurice ?

**Agent F** : Aaaaaaargh !

**Bouh** : Hi hi hi !

**Agent A** : Mmh… 150 munnies…

**Agent C** : Quel est le bilan, chef ?

**Agent A** : Nous sommes juste en-dessous du seuil maximal garanti par l'assurance. Et grâce au sacrifice de Maurice, le sinistre mortel passe en catégorie 8.

**Agent D** : Ne tardons pas, chef ! Les stylos bic ne vont plus tenir très longtemps !

**Agent A** : Beau travail les gars, mais ce n'est pas terminé ! Allons nous occuper de la paperasse !

_Dans une chorégraphie savamment orchestrée, les agents remontèrent l'un après l'autre sur la corde légèrement incandescente qui descendait de l'hélicoptère et s'élevèrent, laissant leur collègue carbonisé sur place._

**Donald** : Je suis pas sûr d'avoir bien compris ce que je viens de voir.

**Sully** : Le département administratif de Monstres & Cie est notre fierté.

**Bob** : Et figurez-vous qu'ils ont gagné quatre fois d'affilée l'Olympiade des Corps de Métiers organisée entre nos différentes branches ! Ce sont de vrais pros !

**Sora** : Et du coup, l'incendie… ?

**Sully** : Tous les dégâts vont être pris en charge. Occupons-nous de ces derniers intrus et on pourra poursuivre notre route !

_S'il y avait bien une chose que Sora, Donald et Dingo avaient apprise au cours de leurs pérégrinations, c'était de ne pas trop poser de questions. Ainsi que de fouiller chaque alcôve un tantinet cachée à la recherche de trésors, de poster tous les courriers qu'ils trouvaient, de monter sur le dos des hydres et d'éviter à tout prix Atlantica. Aussi s'occupèrent-ils des derniers intrus et poursuivirent-ils leur route, sans plus de cérémonie._

**Sora** : Et de nouveau des Sans-cœurs !

**Donald** : Et y en a un paquet, avec ça. Ça compte comme des heures supp', ça, non ?

**Bob** : Il était question de les payer, patron ?

**Sully** : Je ne sais pas… Peut-être l'équivalent d'un SMIC à chacun s'ils nous sauvent la vie et celle de Bouh…

**Bob** : À CHACUN ?!

**Donald** : Quoi ? T'as peur qu'on fasse couler la boîte ?

**Sora** : C'est… AÏE ! Pourquoi tu m'as frappé ?!

**Donald** : T'allais faire une blague sur le fait que la boîte était plutôt en train de brûler.

**Sora** : Ça aurait été SUPER drôle !

**Dingo** : Vous êtes mignons… un vrai petit couple.

**Bob** : Ah non ! Pas de relations sur le lieu de travail !

**Dingo** : En soi, on n'a signé aucun contrat…

**Bob** : Tout à fait, vous êtes à l'essai et je dois vous dire qu'il va falloir revoir vos perspectives de rémunération à la baisse si vous voulez continuer dans cette voie !

**Dingo** : J'ai l'impression de parler à un mur…

**Sora** : C'est donc ça, un entretien d'embauche ?

_En parlant de mur, nos amis en escaladèrent quelques-uns sur leur route, jusqu'à arriver devant un long et large tuyau qui montait vers les étages supérieurs._

**Donald** : Hum.

**Sora** : Je peux demander, cette fois-ci ?

**Donald** : Vas-y.

**Sora** : Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a un tuyau assez large pour qu'un humanoïde puisse se mettre dessus et glisser jusqu'au niveau supérieur en défiant les lois de la gravité ?

**Sully** : Eh bien… Je… Comment dire…

**Sora** : Il y a une explication parfaitement logique ?

**Sully** : Pas vraiment.

**Donald** : On se passera de réponse alors. Allez zou.

_Et, comme convenu, les cinq personnages – le cinquième portant Bouh, qui s'était endormie comme un loir au milieu de la scène de destruction et de chaos, un sourire sur les lèvres– glissèrent sur le tuyau-rail en défiant les règles de la gravité jusqu'à l'étage supérieur._

**Sora** : C'est tout de suite plus rigolo quand on se pose pas de questions !

**Dingo** : Je crois qu'on va continuer à faire ça, lapin.

_Cette riche idée, ils eurent l'occasion de la mettre en application pas plus tard que cent mètres plus loin, au sommet d'une tour métallique._

**Donald** : Récapitulons : pour continuer notre route vers la réserve de portes, il va falloir se jeter de cette plate-forme façon saut de l'ange sans élastique, éviter de s'empaler sur les bouts de fer qui dépassent, réussir à viser l'espèce de tunnel large de deux mètres et demi et se réceptionner au mépris des lois de la gravité. C'est bien ça ?

**Sully** : …

**Sora** : …

**Bob** : …

**Dingo** : …

**Donald** : Plus de questions, hein ?

**Sully** : Non mais pour le coup on a une explication qui tient VRAIMENT la route !

**Sora** : Moi j'ai même pas envie de l'entendre ! Comme disaient les jeunes d'y a cinq ans, YOLO !

**Dingo** : YOLO ?

**Donald** : You Only Live Once, une espèce de Carpe Diem du pauvre.

**Dingo** : C'est curieux, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ça.

**Donald** : Normal, tous ceux qui le disaient sont morts. La sélection naturelle, tout ça.

**Bob** : En attendant, je crois que votre ami a survécu.

**Donald** : Oh, bien. Je suppose que pour vous, ça fait des frais de nettoyage d'économisés, hein ?

**Sully** : Ne sois pas ridicule. Tout aurait été à vos frais.

**Dingo** : D'ici, je crois deviner qu'il s'est réceptionné sur plusieurs Sans-cœurs.

**Donald** : Bon alors dépêchons avant qu'il extermine nos seules chances de survie.

_Alors ils sautèrent, l'un après l'autre, rejoignant leur ami à la grande clé dans ce qui ressemblait à une espèce de hangar. Mais passée la nouvelle porte, ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau à l'extérieur, au milieu d'un incendie d'une rare violence._

**Sora** : Bon, c'est pas que ça me turlupine sur les bords, mais y a un moment où vous allez essayer d'éteindre ces putain de flammes ou pas ?

**Bob** : Demain, je pense.

**Sora** : Demain ?

**Bob** : Notre département de sécurité incendie ne travaille pas de nuit.

**Donald** : Laissez-moi deviner… Encore une sombre histoire d'argent ?

**Sully** : Absolument pas ! C'est une concession qu'on a dû faire après leur dernière grève. C'était ça ou leur accorder des jours de congé.

**Bob** : Je n'aime pas trop le ton que vous employez, les petits jeunes. On dirait que vous sous-entendez que le patron s'en fiche de la sécurité de ses employés !

**Sully** : Je considère chaque salarié comme des membres de ma propre famille.

_Une séries d'explosions ponctua sa réponse tout autour de lui. Ainsi qu'un hurlement lointain._

**Bouh** : Hi hi !

_L'une des déflagrations fit cependant s'écrouler une partie du bâtiment, obstruant le passage vers leur objectif. Mais comme le hasard faisait décidément bien les choses, cette même explosion avait également fait tomber un tuyau d'aération, qui dans la position où il était offrait une voie royale vers la cuve de refroidissement. Du moins, pour un roi qui s'abaisserait à passer par là._

**Sora** : Gérotayauuuut !

_Ladite cuve était toutefois occupée par une créature de grande taille, qui ressemblait comme tous les autres Nescients à un gastéropode dans un mauvais jour._

**Dingo** : Encore un, décidément !

**Donald** : Bon, faisons-lui sa fête.

**Sora** : Bonne fête mon salaud ! Yaaah !

**Dingo** : Prends ça ! Dingo-bouclier ! Dingo-tornade ! Dingo-dans ta gueule !

**Donald** : Il a son compte, je crois. Attendez… Hop ! Maintenant, il a son compte.

**Sully** : Mazette, les gars. Vous venez de rosser notre technicien de surface !

**Bouh** : Hi hi !

**Bob** : Ça va, Bertrand ?

**Gastéropode** : Nieeergh…

**Sora** : Vous voulez dire que c'était un gars à vous ?

**Sully** : Je m'étais toujours demandé où est-ce qu'il se cachait pour roupiller pendant ses pauses…

**Bob** : C'est moche, patron. Je crois qu'il aura bien trois jours d'ITT…

**Sully** : Trois jours ?! Mais ça correspond à une blessure quasi-mortelle !

**Gastéropode** : Nieeeaaargh…

**Sora** : Comment on aurait pu savoir que c'était un type innocent ? Il ressemblait à un monstre !

**Bob** : Justement !

**Sora** : Non mais vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

**Dingo** : En tout cas, tout ça ne nous dit pas trop où aller, maintenant.

_Le groupe était en effet bloqué dans une large cuve, sans issue apparente. Pourtant, le maître des lieux se permit un petit sourire et, s'approchant d'un mur, souleva une plaque de tôle qui révélait un accès à une cour extérieure. Ravagée par les flammes, évidemment._

**Sora** : Je…

**Sully** : Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi une plaque de métal recouvrait une issue cachée à la cuve de refroidissement…

**Donald** : Du tout.

**Dingo** : C'est-à-dire…

**Donald** : On se demande rien du tout. Tout ceci est parfaitement normal.

**Sora** : Mais…

**Donald** : OUI MONSIEUR ! NORMAL MONSIEUR ! Venez les zozos on y va !

**Dingo** : Psst Sora… Je crois que Donald est cassé…

**Sora** : Pas étonnant. Trop de trucs pas logiques en trop peu de temps, ça le détraque. Franchement, je le plaindrais si c'était pas un connard fini.

**Sully** : Vous êtes sûrs que vous voulez pas que je vous expl…

**Donald** : PAS DE QUESTIONS, ON A DIT ! TOUT EST NORMAL !

_Normal, aussi, le massacre en règle des Sans-cœur et des Nescients qui jalonnaient leur route vers la réserve de portes, si on le compare à leurs aventures habituelles. _

_Moins normale, en revanche, était la grande traînée d'un noir visqueux qui sillonnait la route vers leur destination._

**Bob** : Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

**Sora** : On dirait qu'on a trempé une baleine dans le mazout et qu'on l'a badigeonnée sur le sol.

**Dingo** : Ou bien un mélange d'huile, d'encre et de gelée. Brrr…

**Donald** : Sûrement de la confiture de trou noir. Allez vite, avant qu'on se mette à poser des QUESTIONS.

**Sora** : Je suis pas sûr de vouloir continuer, finalement…

**Bob** : Si seulement vous aviez pas mis K.O notre agent d'entretien, on aurait pu faire nettoyer ça !

_La tâche se serait révélée titanesque car la traînée s'étalait, telle la piste d'un Petit Poucet un peu crade, jusqu'à la réserve de porte quelques centaines de mètres plus loin. C'est là, dans un vaste hangar, que cette dernière s'arrêtait. Et curieusement, ce n'était pas pour rassurer nos amis._

**Sora** : Grand espace ?

**Dingo** : Check.

**Sora** : Ambiance oppressante ?

**Dingo** : Check.

**Sora** : Pas de doute, on va avoir de la compagnie. Et pas du menu fretin.

**Donald** : À ce stade, ça pourrait être n'importe quoi. Un fer à repasser maléfique ! Un dragon en pyjama ! Un flan de matière obscure ! Prenez les paris !

**?** : Salut les nantis.

_De l'ombre surgit un reptile au sourire vicieux. Au grand désarroi de Donald, il ne portait pas de pyjama. Il ne portait d'ailleurs rien, comme la totalité des habitants de ce monde nudiste._

**Sully** : Encore toi, Léon ?

_L'intrus eut pour seule réponse de s'approcher à grands pas de la machine qu'il avait tenté d'activer plus tôt. Celle-ci gisait toujours, immobile._

**Sora** : J'ai toujours aucune idée de ce que c'est censé être.

**Donald** : C'est probablement pour le mieux.

**Bob** : Tu sais, ça marchera sans doute pas plus que la dernière fois !

**Léon** : Oooh mais cette fois-ci elle fonctionnera, croyez-moi !

**Dingo** : C'est pas cette machine qui ne peut être alimentée qu'en cris de jouissance ? Je… euh… ne me demandez pas pourquoi j'ai retenu ça.

**Sully** : Attendez…

**Bob** : …

**Sora** : …

**Donald** : …

**Léon** : Mufufufu…

**Sully** : Léon ? Est-ce que tu t'es masturbé sur la machine ?

**Léon** : QUOI ?! Mais non ! Je l'ai reconfigurée ! Regardez… et subissez la colère du peuple ouvrier !

**Bob** : Léon, on en a déjà parlé. T'étais cadre sur un poste fantôme et tu touchais seize fois le revenu minimum pour glandouiller parce que tu ne savais rien faire de tes vingt-quatre doigts.

**Donald** : Comme quoi l'image du monstre dans un placard, ça sort pas de nulle part.

**Léon** : NOUS SOMMES LE PROLÉTARIAT !

_Ce disant, il leva le poing et ce fut semble-t-il le signal pour que… la chose qui se tapissait en dessous de la machine s'éveille. Soudain, celle-ci se gonfla et ce qui n'était qu'un bout de ferraille traînant au sol devint le casque métallique d'un amas informe et noirâtre, celui-là même qui avait laissé un sillage jusqu'à ce hangar_.

**Sora** : Euh… Donald ? Je crois que t'avais trouvé la réponse à ta propre question…

**Dingo** : Ça, c'est un flan de matière obscure ou je ne m'y connais pas.

_Mais Donald n'écoutait pas. Donald en avait ras les plumes de ce monde, de sa logique, de sa morale, de ses alliés et de ses ennemis, tous confondus. Et Donald avait entendu une fois de trop aujourd'hui le mot "Question" dans la bouche de Sora._

**Donald** : DONALD ! PAS ! CONTENT !

_Aussi l'espèce de créature en forme de gelée – ou de gelée en forme de créature, c'est selon – vit littéralement pleuvoir les coups, les sorts et les insultes de la part d'un petit canard absolument déchaîné. _

**Sora** : Euh… Bob ? Sully ? Juste pour être sûr, est-ce que cet espèce de blob dégueulasse est un de vos sous-fifres ?

**Sully** : Non, mais il ressemble un peu au nouveau mari de mon ex-femme. Laissons-le faire.

**Bouh** : Hi hi hi !

_Les cinq minutes suivantes, rythmées par les coups de Donald sur de la matière visqueuse, furent probablement parmi les plus longues, les plus gênantes et les plus douloureuses de leur existence. Et pourtant, Dingo avait un oncle raciste qui se lâchait à chaque repas de famille._

_Lorsqu'il eut fini, la fameuse arme secrète n'était plus qu'un tas de bouillie informe. C'est-à-dire comme avant sa raclée, mais en plus mort._

**Sully** : Bob, rappelle-moi de filer une augmentation à cet excité.

**Bob** : Vous voulez dire qu'on l'embauche ?

**Sully** : Oublie ce que je viens de dire.

**Léon** : Nooooooooon !

_Le reptile se précipita au chevet de sa créature, effaré par le sort qui lui avait été réservé. Et tandis qu'il se désespérait de le remettre d'aplomb, une ombre le surplomba soudain. Celle de Sully qui, s'il n'était peut-être pas le meilleur PDG du monde, était tout de même une boule de poils de deux mètres et demi et de 300 kilos._

**Léon** : Oh, misère.

_Lorsqu'il se reprit ses esprits, le rebelle se trouvait sur le pas d'une porte, entouré par ses bourreaux._

**Léon** : C'est bon, j'ai compris. Vous me condamnez à l'exil, une fois de plus. Mais soyez sûrs que lorsque j'aurai dévoré cette famille de consanguins texans vers laquelle vous m'envoyez, je reviendrai imposer la révolution marxiste !

**Sully** : Mais oui, c'est bien. Allez entre là-dedans.

_Il s'y engouffra, non sans traîner les pieds. Puis tomba en poussant un hurlement._

**Bob** : Bonne idée ça, patron, de le faire passer à travers la porte d'un avion en plein vol.

**Sora** : C'est donc ça qu'on appelle… un parachute doré ?

**Sully** : …

**Sora** : Un parachute doré…

**Dingo** : …

**Sora** : Bon, j'avoue, je sais moi-même pas trop ce que c'est.

**Bouh** : …

**Sora** : C'est en rapport avec le travail, nan ?

**Bob** : …

**Sora** : Putain les gars c'est bien la dernière fois que j'essaie de faire une blague.

**Donald** : À la bonne heure.

**Bob** : Bien, il est temps de nous séparer de Bouh.

**Sully** : Aaah… Oui, c'est vrai, malheureusement…

**Bob** : De vous à moi, patron, je pense qu'on y gagnerait tous si les humains restaient dans leur pays.

_L'arrêt suivant, dans l'usine désormais sous contrôle – enfin, exceptés les incendies qui la ravageaient – était donc l'entrepôt de portes dans lequel ils étaient entrés, peu après l'arrivée de nos héros sur ce monde. Mais une surprise les attendait, sous la forme d'une silhouette encapuchonnée._

**Sully** : Encore un intrus ?

**Bob** : Pour la dernière fois, nous ne servons pas de Big Mac !

**Sora** : T'es qui, toi, encore ?

**?** : Hin hin hin… j'étais pas loin de pas t'reconnaître sous c'drôle d'accoutrement, "frérot"…

**Sora** : Quoi ?!

**Donald** : Bordel Sora, ne nous dis pas que t'as aussi laissé un frère chez toi, en même temps que ta mère !

**Sora** : Mais non ! Attends… Maman était peut-être enceinte quand je suis parti…

**?** : Quelle indignité… enfin j'veux dire… euh… hin hin ! On peut dire que j'suis plutôt comme qui dirait ton jumeau maléfique…

_Il souleva sa capuche pour révéler… une espèce de casque de moto à l'apparence très lisse._

**Dingo** : Ça… ne nous avance pas beaucoup.

**Sora** : Je vous jure, les gars ! J'ai aucun biker dans la famille !

**?** : J'suis l'boss des Nescients, hin hin, et mon blaze c'est Vanitas…

**Dingo** : Il y a encore des gens qui disent "blaze" aujourd'hui ?

**Donald** : Pas de doute, il doit venir de l'Île du Destin.

**Vanitas** : Je… euh… j'suis très sombre et…

**Dingo** : Vous êtes sûrs que ce n'est pas un Daft Punk ?

**Sully** : Je peux avoir un autographe ?

**Vanitas** : … la noirceur des ténèbres…

**Donald** : Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il a dû casquer pour avoir son cosplay.

**Dingo** : Ou alors ce qu'on voit, c'est vraiment sa tête. Brrr…

**Vanitas** : … obscurité d'une nuit sans lune et…

**Bob** : De mon temps, quand on faisait un monologue de cinq minutes, on avait la décence de l'accompagner d'une présentation PowerPoint.

**Vanitas** : TAISEZ-VOUS ! VOUS ÊTES ODIEUX ET JE VOUS CONSPUE !

**Donald** : …

**Sully** : …

**Sora** : …

**Bob** : …

**Dingo** : …

**Vanitas** : Oh, et à quoi bon m'évertuer à m'exprimer telle une fripouille des temps modernes ? Craignez-moi, misérables, car je suis le maître du mal !

**Donald** : Nope, toujours pas.

**Vanitas** : Oh, voyons ! C'était pourtant de toute beauté !

_Se retournant d'un geste théâtral, il ramassa une bonbonne de cris d'enfants – je ne pensais pas écrire ça un jour – et s'amusa à la lancer en l'air en exposant son plan diabolique._

**Vanitas** : Sachez que j'ai dans l'idée de m'approprier, par la force si c'est nécessaire, cette charmante exploitation pour en faire ma propre réserve d'émotions négatives !

**Sully** : Pour la dernière fois, on a arrêté d'utiliser la peur des enfants !

**Vanitas** : Qui a parlé d'enfants ? Ne sens-tu pas la détresse de tes employés ? Leur malheur à la tâche, leur souffrance de chaque instant, l'angoisse de leur devenir ? N'as-tu donc pas conscience du cercle sans fin de peine, de haine et de rancune qui se joue chaque jour entre ces murs ? N'as-tu donc aucun écho, au sommet de ta tour d'ivoire, de la spirale de tourments qu'engendre ce système ? Ô glorieux capitalisme, ta bureaucratie sans âme et ton exploitation du monstre par le monstre qui sommeille en nous flattent le vide qui me sert de cœur !

**Sully** : Oh…

**Bob** : Il est bon, patron.

**Donald** : Merde, je l'ai trouvé convaincant, moi.

**Sully** : Écoutez, pour l'usine ça va pas trop être possible.

**Bob** : Par contre, on cherche un chargé de comm' et vous avez le profil !

**Vanitas** : Vous m'en voyez flatté. Et tandis que je vous laisse y réfléchir, laissez-moi saluer un vieil ami…

_Il disparut soudain, et Sora n'eut qu'à se retourner pour s'apercevoir qu'il se trouvait derrière lui._

**Sora** : Euh… ?

**Vanitas** : Je m'adresse désormais à la moitié de moi assoupie au plus profond de ton cœur…

**Dingo** : Il y a quand même quelque chose avec sa voix qui me turlupine…

**Donald** : Oui, c'est vrai. J'y ai un réfléchi et on dirait exactement la voix de Sora juste après avoir maté son premier film de boule. Comme un mélange de perversité malsaine et de malaise ambiant.

**Sora** : Quoi ?! C'est n'importe quoi !

**Vanitas** : Viens à moi… Ventus…

**Sora** : Oh merde, t'as raison ! Eh attends, comment ça Ventus ?!

**Vanitas** : Ma foi, faut-il vraiment tout t'expliquer ? Quand tu n'étais qu'un bambin, tu as forgé un lien très spécial avec un jeune porteur de Keyblade qui se prénommait Ventus… et il se trouve que ce margoulin a trouvé refuge dans ton cœur.

**Donald** : Attends une minute… Ven ?!

**Dingo** : L'un des porteurs disparus de la Keyblade serait depuis tout ce temps dans le cœur de Sora ?!

**Donald** : Ne pas chercher de logique… ne pas chercher de logique…

**Dingo** : Le Roi nous en avait parlé… Il disait que "le petit souillon" et "Jean-Pipelette" s'étaient neutralisés l'un l'autre, et que le cœur de Ventus n'était jamais revenu jusqu'à son corps !

**Vanitas** : Oui-da. Et je me vois dans l'obligation de reprendre mon dû. L'opération risque de piquer un peu.

_Il leva sa propre Keyblade, repoussa par la force des ténèbres les deux acolytes de Sora, désarma le jeune homme d'un coup puissant et se prépara à extraire ce qui se tapissait au fond de lui._

**Vanitas** : Joins ton cœur au mien !

_Quelque chose apparut dans son dos._

**Sully** : Hé.

_Il se retourna._

_La dernière chose qu'il vit, avant de lâcher sa Keyblade sous l'effet de l'effroi, fut un monstre de deux mètres et demi de haut lui rugissant dessus à bout portant. Ce dernier le saisit et l'immobilisa entre ses immenses pognes._

**Vanitas** : JE… JE VOUS DEMANDE DE VOUS ARRÊTER !

_Loin de s'arrêter, Sully l'emmena près d'une porte, que Bob ouvrit prestamment. Il le jeta à l'intérieur._

**Sully** : Tu…

_Il saisit la porte et l'expédia à l'intérieur d'une autre porte._

**Sully** : es…

_Et l'autre porte finit sa course dans une autre autre porte._

**Sully** : renvoyé…

_Et l'autre autre porte fut jetée au fond d'une autre autre autre porte._

**Sully** : Bien cordialement.

_Laquelle fut aussitôt broyée._

**Sora** : Ho.

**Donald** : Ça, c'est fait.

**Dingo** : C'est bien, c'est poli au moins.

**Bob** : Il me semble que vous nous devez des remerciements !

**Donald** : Peut-être, enfin nous on attend les vôtres pour avoir vaguement réglé vos problèmes internes.

**Bob** : Oh ! Le toupet !

**Sully** : Il a pas tout à fait tort. Écoutez, voyez demain avec notre secrétaire, elle va vous payer au black. Pas cher, hein. Ce serait bête de nous sauver pour qu'on mette la clé sous la porte.

**Sora** : C'est rigolo parce que j'ai une clé. Et qu'y a plein de portes.

**Donald** : Qu'est-ce qu'on a dit sur les blagues, Sora ?

**Sora** : Oh…

**Sully** : Allez, Bouh. Il est temps de rentrer chez toi.

**Bouh** : Bouh !

_Et sur ces mots pleins de sagesse, le trio quitta ce monde et son apparence monstrueuse – en tournant le dos à une alléchante rémunération de 523 munnies pour leur prestation – en retournant au Gummi. Et pendant l'infime fraction de temps qui sépara leur départ de Monstropolis et leur retour au bercail, une nouvelle rencontre démarrait, à quelques années-lumière de là._

**Dr. Leuleu** : Allez-y, je vous écoute.

**Billy** : Euh alors le jeu de cette fois il s'appelle Beurf baille slip. On va l'appeler BBS hein ?

**Dr. Leuleu** : Oui.

**Billy** : Du coup ça se passe avant les autres jeux, mais on sait pas trop quand. Y a trois jeunes : un mec un peu con, une waifu et le clone du sosie du type. Vous savez, celui qui faisait des trucs.

**Dr. Leuleu** : Une quoi ?

**Billy** : Une waifu. C'est comme une jolie fille, mais avec des cheveux colorés bizarres et un doublage japonais. Là elle a les cheveux bleus et c'est un peu la plus sage du trio, voyez ? Ils sont tous potes, avec le mec un peu con qu'est la force brute et le clone du sosie du type qui aime bien l'amitié.

**Dr. Leuleu** : Poursuivez.

**Billy** : Ils passent une genre d'épreuve de la lumière devant leur maître chinois, qui a invité son meilleur pote pour qu'il les observe. Mais le mec il a une tête de psychopathe m'sieur Leuleu. Il est tout voûté comme mon ancien prof d'histoire et il dit des trucs avec sa voix sur les ténèbres qui sont pas si mal en fait. Comme mon ancien prof d'histoire quand sa femme l'a quitté.

**Dr. Leuleu** : Billy…

**Billy** : D'accord j'abrège et en fait là les trois se séparent et on peut suivre celui qu'on veut parce qu'ils vivent des trucs différents mais ils vont quand même dans les mêmes mondes parce qu'il faut pas déconner. Là du coup y a le mec un peu con qui se fait manipuler comme un plot par mon prof d'histoire qui en fait est méchant mais on s'en doutait un peu. Pendant ce temps la waifu bleue elle essaie un peu de rattraper ses conneries et le clone du sosie du type il se fait des potes. Mais à la fin ils se rassemblent tous dans un cimetière de clés pour affronter le prof d'histoire et son allié, qui est l'alter ego maléfique du clone du sosie du type. Tout ça parce que le méchant, il veut forger une clé bizarre à prononcer.

**Dr. Leuleu** : Une "clé bizarre à prononcer" ?

**Billy** : Un truc avec une lettre grecque.

**Dr. Leuleu** : le Y ?

**Billy** : Nan c'est un genre de "ki". Mais avec un truc dans la voix. "Ki". "Ki". C'est dur hein.

**Dr. Leuleu** : Le kiki ?

**Billy** : Vous avez bu m'sieur Leuleu ?

**Dr. Leuleu** : C'est… la seule façon de tenir pendant ces séances.

_Et puisque l'on en parle, d'Aqua, intéressons-nous à ce qui s'est passé il y a des jours, des mois, peut-être des années sur cette plage du monde des ténèbres où le roi et Riku ont perdu sa trace. Sur cette plage plongée dans une nuit éternelle et bordée de ce qui semblait être un mélange d'arbres morts et de corail, la Maîtresse de la Keyblade déchue venait d'apercevoir une silhouette assise sur le sable._

**Aqua** : Excusez-moi… ?

**?** : Oui ?

**Aqua** : Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de constater que vous… euh… existiez ?

**?** : C'est tout à fait vrai. D'aucuns pourraient dire que je suis perdu.

**Aqua** : D'accord. Oui. C'est bien. Je suis désolée, je n'ai plus trop l'habitude d'être avec des vrais gens.

**?** : Vous êtes Aqua, c'est ça ? Voilà longtemps que vous devez errer dans cette contrée sombre…

**Aqua** : Des années, je suppose ? Vous avez un nom ? La plupart des personnes réelles en ont un, généralement.

**?** : Je me nommais autrefois Ansem le Sage. Il fut aussi un temps où je m'étais enroulé du papier toilette autour du corps et me faisais appeler DiZ. Ce n'était sans doute pas la partie la plus glorieuse de ma vie.

**Aqua** : Quoi ? Attendez…

**Ansem** le **Sage** : Je vous demande pardon ?

_Aqua fouilla sa poche droite. Lorsque sa main en ressortit, elle était enveloppée d'une couche de tissu noir qu'on aurait pu naguère identifier comme l'un des collants de la jeune femme. Une bouche et des yeux étaient dessinés dessus_.

**Aqua** : Comment, Edgar ? Tu veux savoir ce qui est arrivé à ce monsieur ?

**Ansem le Sage** : Je… hum…

**Aqua** : Pardonnez sa curiosité, mon ami imaginaire ne sait pas se tenir.

**Ansem le Sage** : Ah. Euh… Enchanté, Edgar.

**Aqua** : Il voudrait vous serrer la main.

_Dérouté, Ansem n'en obtempéra pas moins._

**Ansem le Sage** : Pour répondre à la question de… d'Edgar, j'ai fauté. Comme dit le dicton, "qui fait le malin, tombe dans le ravin". J'ai essayé d'aspirer une lune en forme de cœur avec un appareil magique et toute cette affaire m'a explosé en plein visage. Une sombre affaire, vraiment.

**Aqua** : Elle est triste, votre vie.

**Ansem le Sage** : Ma mort l'est bien plus, mon enfant.

**Aqua** : Ha ha ! Attendez, il fallait bien que je rie ? Je ne sais plus trop comment faire, avec les relations sociales.

**Ansem le Sage** : Vous avez dû vivre de longues années de solitude, Aqua.

**Aqua** : Vous existez vraiment, hein ? Sûr de sûr ?

**Ansem le Sage** : Eh bien, ma foi, oui…

**Aqua** : L'autre jour, j'ai passé trois jours à parler avec quelqu'un avant de me rendre compte que c'était un caillou. Vous n'êtes pas un caillou, Ansem ?

**Ansem le Sage** : Je pense que c'est une question plus philosophique qu'elle en a l'air.

**Aqua** : Je n'aime pas trop les cailloux. Je ne pense pas qu'ils devraient avoir le droit de vote.

**Ansem le Sage** : Je… quoi ?

**Aqua** : Hein ?

**Ansem le Sage** : Écoutez… Je vous propose un marché. Vous êtes une femme, je suis un homme, nous n'avons vu personne depuis bien longtemps et nous sommes tous les deux seuls sur cette plage pour le restant de l'éternité. Pourquoi ne pas trouver un arrangement, mmh ?

**Aqua** : Une seconde…

_L'Élue de la Keyblade mis sa main dans sa poche et la sortit quelques secondes plus tard, enroulée dans son collant gauche._

**Aqua** : Jessica, non !

_Elle gifla Ansem de toutes ses forces._

**Aqua** : Elle vous a traité de mufle, je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi…

**Ansem le Sage** : Ce… ce n'est rien… J'ai peut être été un peu trop…

**Aqua** : Elle est un peu spéciale, vous savez. Mais je crois qu'elle tient à moi.

_Ils s'aperçurent alors qu'un troisième individu les observait, derrière eux. Il avait l'apparence qu'avait autrefois le faux Ansem, celui qui avait pris possession de Riku. La version Sans-cœur de Xehanort._

**Ansem le** **Sage** : TOI !

**Ansem** : Non, non, allez-y, continuez comme si je n'étais pas là.

**Aqua** : Arrière, caillou !

_La jeune femme un peu perdue l'attaqua sans sommation mais le faux Ansem, à défaut d'avoir de bons réflexes, avait un ange gardien. Son fidèle garde du corps obscur, l'ombre qui ne quittait jamais son… ben son ombre, justement._

**Garde du corps** : Bwouaourk bwourk !

**Aqua** : Oh ! T'entends ça, Edgar ? Il te connaît !

**Ansem** : Mais… c'est pas du tout ce qu'il a dit.

**Ansem le Sage** : Va-t-en, traître de disciple ! Je ne suis pas loin de conclure !

**Aqua** : Comment ? Vous êtes allés dans la même école ensemble ?

**Garde du corps** : Bweeerk !

**Ansem** : Ne rentre pas dans son jeu, toi !

**Ansem le Sage** : Cette conversation tourne en eau de boudin.

**Ansem** : Tout à fait, alors tu vas me suivre gentiment et répondre à certaines de mes questions concernant tes anciennes expériences.

**Aqua** : Pas touche, le caillou !

_Elle l'attaqua à nouveau, et cette fois-ci Ansem n'eut aucun scrupule à envoyer l'artillerie lourde. Se servant de toute la puissance de son gardien, lequel ne connaissait le collant droit d'Aqua ni d'Ève, ni d'Adam, il la propulsa d'un coup vers la mer, où elle coula rapidement._

**Ansem** : Hum… J'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort…

**Ansem le** **Sage** : Noooon !

_Aqua, pendant ce temps là, se voyait tomber, tomber, tomber… et une étrange noirceur était en train de ronger petit à petit son corps._

**Aqua** : Mais oui ! La magie ! Je savais bien que j'oubliais quelque chose dans ce combat ! Merci de me l'avoir rappelé, Jessica.

_Et son corps dériva un peu plus encore dans les ténèbres…_

**Sora** : Ouah ! J'suis pas fâché de retrouver mon apparence normale !

**Dingo** : Et moi donc ! Donald a l'air de s'être calmé, je crois qu'il essaie d'occulter les dernières choses incompréhensibles auxquelles on a assisté.

**Sora** : L'important, c'est de ne pas lui dire le mot en Q.

**Dingo** : Quequette ?

**Sora** : HEIN ?! MAIS NON ! Le mot "Question" !

**Dingo** : Ah ben oui, je suis con.


	10. Chapitre 10 - Honey Shot

**Chapitre 10 - Honey Shot**

_Nos héros avaient enfin repris leur forme normale. Ou du moins, aussi normale que peuvent l'être un canard avec un béret bleu et un chien avec une espèce de chapeau en forme de crotte sur la tête. Et ils se tenaient chacun sur leur siège, dans l'exiguïté du cockpit de leur vaisseau Gummi._

**Sora** : Bon. Euh… Récapitulons.

**Dingo** : Oui.

**Sora** : On a remonté tout le fil GummiBook de nos amis jusqu'à il y a un mois.

**Donald** : C'est vrai.

**Sora** : On est à jour dans nos abonnements GummiTube.

**Dingo** : Tout à fait.

**Sora** : On a regardé les 31 saisons des Simpsons.

**Donald** : Deux fois.

**Sora** : On a lu dans toutes les langues le manuel du vaisseau.

**Dingo** : In effeti.

**Sora** : Je sais qu'on avait dit qu'on attendrait des nouvelles des autres avant de reprendre notre glorieuse quête consistant à activer mon Pouvoir de l'Éveil, mais ça vous dirait pas plutôt qu'on retourne taper du Sans-cœur à un moment ?

**Donald** : Pourquoi pas, vu que l'alternative c'est de rester ici et de regarder Kairi et Lea faire des "Tutos Make-Up Éco-Responsable" depuis leur forêt enchantée.

**Dingo** : Il y a un moment où ces deux là s'entraînent à la Keyblade ?

**Sora** : Kairi a essayé de se filmer en train de frapper un tas de pierre avec sa clé, mais la vidéo a été démonétisée à cause de la "glorification de la violence".

**Dingo** : Oh, je ne savais pas que vous étiez toujours en contact. C'est mignon.

**Sora** : En fait, elle l'a dit à ses 90 000 abonnés dans sa vidéo FAQ.

**Donald** : Dur.

**Sora** : En plus elle a même pas répondu à la question que je lui ai posée sur sa nouvelle coiffure…

**Dingo** : Bon eh bien je crois qu'on va essayer de se trouver quelque chose à faire !

**Donald** : Ouais, bonne idée. J'ai fait tellement peu d'exercice ces derniers jours que je me sens gonfler. Et Sora, à la première blague sur le foie gras, je te…

**Sora** : Snif…

**Donald** : Oh.

_Le Gummiphone, connecté à l'écran ornant la vitre du cockpit, se mit alors à sonner. Dingo décrocha aussitôt._

**Dingo** : Oui ?

_Deux petits écureuils apparurent à l'écran._

**Donald** : Tic ? Tac ? Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ?

**Tic** : Merlin !

**Dingo** : Non, moi c'est Dingo.

**Tic** : Non, je veux dire ! C'est Merlin ! Il a besoin de vous ! Il vous attend à la terrasse du Rat-le-Bol, dans la Cité du Crépuscule !

**Tac** : Faites vite !

_La visio-conférence s'arrêta sans plus de cérémonie tandis que Sora, lui, se ressaisissait après son vilain coup de chagrin._

**Sora** : J'ai raté quelque chose ? Il m'a semblé entendre comme un bruit de magnétoscope rembobiné…

**Donald** : C'était juste Tic et Tac, qui sont restés au Château Disney. Ils voulaient juste nous dire qu'on devait aller faire un tour au restau de ce rongeur, là, à la Cité du Crépuscule.

**Sora** : Je… je crois que je vais à nouveau sombrer…

**Dingo** : Oh, je crois qu'il vient de se souvenir de Rémy.

_Ce n'est donc pas tant par gaieté de cœur que par un vague sentiment de nécessité que nos héros firent cap vers le monde vespéral qu'ils avaient quitté quelques semaines plus tôt. Et c'est avec une certaine appréhension que Sora approcha des tables disposées devant le petit bistrot._

**Sora** : Vous croyez qu'il se souvient de moi ?

**Donald** : Qui, Merlin ? Compte pas trop là-dessus, t'as sans doute pas oublié qu'on l'appelait Merlin l'Alzheimer.

**Dingo** : À vrai dire, je me demande surtout ce qu'il nous veut.

**Sora** : Je parlais du rat. J'ai pas envie d'un nouveau cauchemar en cuisine, moi.

_Comme prévenu, le vieil enchanteur était attablé, une petite tasse de thé devant lui._

**Dingo** : Merlin !

**Merlin** : Plaît-il ?

**Donald** : C'est nous.

**Merlin** : Oui ?

**Donald** : Tu sais…

**Sora** : Sora, Donald et Dingo.

**Merlin** : Ah ! Oui ! Moi, je suis Merlin. Enchanté.

**Dingo** : L'entraînement de Kairi et Lea se passe bien ?

**Merlin** : Qui ?

**Donald** : Oh misère…

**Sora** : Dites, Merlin, vous avez demandé à trique et truc de nous appeler pour un problème, mais vous avez pas l'air spécialement dans la mouise, alors on peut savoir ce qui se passe ?

**Merlin** : …

**Sora** : Vous savez, les espèces de rongeurs qui ont l'air d'avoir les poumons remplis d'hélium.

**Merlin** : Ah, oui ! Les ragondins !

**Donald** : Sans doute.

**Merlin** : J'ai fait appel à eux pour savoir s'ils avaient de la petite monnaie, car je n'ai pas envie de payer mon thé avec un billet de 500 munnies. J'étais loin de penser qu'ils feraient appel à de parfaits inconnus !

**Sora** : C'est une blague ?

**Merlin** : J'ai l'air de plaisanter, jeune homme ? Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'ils rendent la monnaie, ici.

**Donald** : Venez, on se casse.

**Merlin** : Si vous m'aidez, je vous récompenserai avec ce livre que voici.

_Le magicien sortit de son cabat ensorcelé un livre à la couverture élimé, dont le titre était "Winnie l'Ourson"._

**Sora** : Ah non !

**Donald** : C'est hors de question.

**Dingo** : Nous n'y retournerons plus jamais !

**Merlin** : Vous connaissez ? Pourtant, je ne l'ai montré qu'à une poignée d'élus…

**Sora** : Les piqûres d'abeilles, la balançoire infernale et le cache-cache de mes couilles, on a déjà donné !

**Merlin** : C'est très curieux. Rappelez-moi vos prénoms ?

**Donald** : Tiens, le serveur s'en vient vers nous.

**Dingo** : Zut, il a l'air décidé à faire payer Merlin.

**Sora** : OH MERDE ! Le rat est avec lui !

**Donald** : Et il a vu Sora.

**Dingo** : Le voilà qui tape dans ses poings d'un air sadique…

**Sora** : AAAaaah !

_Paniqué, Sora n'eut pas de meilleure cachette, à l'instant T, que le livre que l'éminent sage avait ouvert devant lui._

**Donald** : Oh.

**Dingo** : Mais quel sale petit con !

**Donald** : Bon, ben j'imagine qu'on va devoir le suivre.

**Dingo** : Oui…

_Et ils y entrèrent à sa suite. Ne me demandez pas comment._

**Merlin** : Ces garçons avaient l'air fort gentils, mais c'est la dernière fois que je laisse des inconnus entrer dans ce livre. Il est devenu bien trop dangereux, ces derniers temps.

_Le vieil homme ne croyait pas si bien dire. Sora, le premier du trio à se réceptionner au fond du livre, découvrit que le paysage de val boisé et de verdure luxuriante avait laissé place… à un paysage de lande mal arrosée jonchée de détritus. La demeure de Winnie, qui paraissait jadis si accueillante, lui apparut comme un cloaque à éviter_. _Même le ciel, au-dessus de lui, avait viré de l'azur au grisâtre_.

**Sora** : Ça a méchamment changé, ici.

**?** : Qui… qui… qui est là ?

**Sora** : Cette voix… Porcinet ?

_En théorie, il s'agissait bien de Porcinet. Un Porcinet porteur d'une chaîne en or… ainsi que d'un pistolet 9mm plus grand que lui. Mais Porcinet tout de même._

**Sora** : …. Quoi ?

**Porcinet** : Bou… bou… bouge pas ou j'tire… f… f… fils de pute !

**Sora** : Ouaaah ! La violence ! C'était pas comme ça la dernière fois qu…

**Porcinet** : C'est m… moi qui pose les questions ! T'es avec les keufs ? C'est ça ? T'es avec les keufs ?! Boss ! On a un visiteur !

_À la porte de sa maison, il découvrit le petit ourson, son ami de toujours, dans un smoking blanc impeccable, lunettes de soleil sur le nez et un cigare entre les doigts._

**Winnie** : Oh. Bonjour, Sora.

**Sora** : Euh… Salut, Winnie ! Tu peux dire à notre copain Porcinet que je viens en paix ?

**Winnie** : Pense, pense, pense… Mmmh… Non.

**Sora** : S'il-te-plaît ?

_C'est à peu près à ce moment que Donald et Dingo descendirent à leur tour des cieux._

**Donald** : …

**Dingo** : …

_Les deux premières choses qu'ils virent, ce fut un Porcinet tenant son pistolet de côté et un Winnie l'Ourson sur son trente-et-un._

**Donald** : O.K, par où est-ce qu'on sort ?

_La troisième chose, ce fut l'arrivée soudaine d'un Coco Lapin tout de latex vêtu, jusqu'à son masque de cuir moulant qui ne laissait dépasser que ses oreilles. Avec un trou pour la bouche, et rien pour les yeux._

**Dingo** : Même pour moi, c'est un petit peu trop.

**Donald** : Il s'est passé quoi, ici, pendant notre absence ?

**Sora** : J'aimerais bien le savoir !

**Porcinet** : Ta g… ta gueule ! Coco Lapin, où en est l'interrogatoire ?!

**Coco Lapin** : Rien. Bourriquet ne veut toujours pas me dire où il a caché sa queue.

**Dingo** : Pfffrt…

**Porcinet** : ÇA T'FAIT RIRE ?! Fais gaffe ! J'ai la… la g… la gâchette facile !

**Dingo** : PPPpfffrtrrtt…

**Porcinet** : Le coup va partir tout seul !

**Dingo** : PPPFPPFFFERRTT…

**Porcinet** : Tu rigoleras moins avec un trou de balle dans la bouche !

**Dingo** : Hyuck !

**Donald** : Vas-y mollo, avec les double sens pervers. C'est un peu son point faible.

**Porcinet** : Les q… les quoi ?!

**Winnie** : Ça suffit, Porcinet.

_Le maître des lieux – ou en tout cas celui qui en avait furieusement l'air – s'approcha du trio en l'inspectant longuement._

**Winnie** : Oui.. Vous ferez l'affaire…

**Sora** : L'affaire pour quoi, exactement ?

**Winnie** : Vous allez faire quelques… mini-jeux, pour nous…

**Donald** : NON ! NON NON NON ET NON !

**Winnie** : Porcinet.

_Le petit cochon de quelques centimètres de haut n'était peut-être pas très doué avec les mots, mais aucun de nos héros ne voulait savoir s'il en était de même pour sa précision au tir._

**Donald** : D'accord, d'accord ! Qui est-ce qu'il faut pousser à la balançoire, cette fois ?

**Winnie** : On ne poussera personne… Suivez-moi à la "plantation".

Sobra : La plantation ?

**Coco Lapin** : On a un problème avec elle.

**Sora** : Vous avez un problème dans votre plantation ?

**Donald** : Sora, c'est pas le moment.

**Sora** : Désolé, Riku et sa passion du vieux répertoire français ont déteint sur moi.

**Coco Lapin** : Figurez-vous qu'on a compris pourquoi ça pousse pas.

**Dingo** : Dites voir, une question me taraude un peu…

_Il détailla chacun de ses trois interlocuteurs : un parrain de la mafia, un petit délinquant lourdement armé et une espèce de pervers sado-maso en cuir moulant._

**Dingo** : Hum… Votre plantation, par hasard, est-ce que ça ne serait pas du… ?

**Winnie** : Des pommes...

**Dingo** : Pardon ?

**Winnie** : On a aussi des poires…

**Porcinet** : Et quelques p… p… pêches

**Coco** **Lapin** : Ainsi que d'excellents abricots.

**Sora** : Foutreciel, on est tombés sur des trafiquants de salades de fruits.

**Coco Lapin** : Mais on a un problème avec notre récolte.

**Donald** : Qui est… ?

**Coco Lapin** : Elle ne peut pas pousser sans l'aide d'un mini-jeu.

**Sora** : Quoi ?

**Winnie** : C'est triste… mais notre monde est ainsi fait…

**Donald** : Et vous faites comment, d'habitude ?

**Winnie** : Notre ami Bourriquet s'en charge…

**Dingo** : Mais comment ça se fait qu…

**Winnie** : Malheureusement… notre ami Bourriquet est actuellement dans la cave de Coco Lapin… avec un sac sur la tête… et quelques hématomes…

**Sora** : Une sombre affaire de queue, si j'ai bien compris ?

**Dingo** : Ppfrrrrt…

**Sora** : La ferme, Dingo !

**Dingo** : Oui, oui, bon…

**Winnie** : Une fâcheuse histoire… vraiment…

**Coco Lapin** : Quelqu'un a prévenu les flics de ce qu'il se passait ici, alors on est un peu sur les crocs, vous comprenez.

**Porcinet** : C'est Bou… Bourriquet qui a fait le coup ce co… co… connard de merde !

**Donald** : Prévenu les flics de quoi ? Je veux dire, à part le port d'arme prohibé et le flagrant délit de mauvais goût vestimentaire, je vois pas trop ce qui peut vous inquiéter.

**Sora** : Ils ont peut-être illégalement téléchargé des films.

**Dingo** : Monstres !

**Winnie** : En attendant que nous trouvions qui est la taupe… il faut bien que quelqu'un mette les mains… dans le cambouis…

**Porcelet** : Toi ! Le grand !

**Sora** : Qui ça ? On est tous grands, par rapport à t…

_Un déclic mécanique le poussa au silence._

**Porcinet** : L'autre grand ! Le grand grand !

**Dingo** : Moi ?

**Porcinet** : Ta tronche me rev… revient pas ! Vas-y !

_Le capitaine de la garde royale de Disney s'avança d'un pas hésitant au milieu du verger où poussaient des arbres de toutes sortes._

**Dingo** : Hum. Je fais quoi, du coup, maintenant ?

**Winnie** : Tu dois propulser… des fruits vers d'autres fruits de même couleur en les alignant… pour les récolter…

**Dingo** : Pardon ?

**Porcinet** : On répètera pas ! Vas-y, tête de… de… con !

**Donald** : C'est pas un peu un vieux mélange de Puzzle Bobble et Candy Crush, votre truc ?

**Coco Lapin** : NON ! C'EST FAUX ! ON A LES DROITS POUR CE MINI-JEU ET TOUS LES PAPIERS POUR LE PROUVER !

**Donald** : D'accord, d'accord…

**Winnie** : Coco Lapin… prend tout ça très à cœur…

**Dingo** : Bon eh bien je… je vais m'y mettre, hein.

**Winnie** : Coco… ? Porcinet… ? À vous de jouer…

_Le petit porcelet appuya sur le bouton d'une chaîne hi-fi, lançant une petite musique guillerette tandis que le lapin s'avançait dans une symphonie de bruits de cuir trop serré jusqu'à un emplacement précis, à quelque distance de Dingo_.

**Dingo** : Quelqu'un va m'expliquer ? Je veux dire… m'expliquer un peu mieux que Porcinet.

**Winnie** : Coco Lapin va maintenant… t'indiquer quel fruit il souhaite voir en grande quantité… et tu vas lui donner…

_Le Coco en question brandit alors une pancarte sur laquelle on pouvait voir le dessin d'une cerise_.

**Dingo** : Je suis vraiment obligé ? Il y a des pommes juste à portée de m…

**Coco Lapin** : NON ! TU PEUX PAS ! IL Y A DES RÈGLES !

**Dingo** : Bon, bon.

**Winnie** : Tout ceci est très… codifié…

_Dingo saisit alors une cerise et la lança sur un cerisier pour en faire pousser des fruits. Ces derniers mûrirent instantanément, se décrochant de leurs branches respectives et roulant jusqu'aux pieds du maraîcher en herbe._

**Dingo** : Oh.

**Porcinet** : Allez ! C… c… continue, salope !

**Dingo** : Du calme ! On ne se connaît pas encore assez pour ça !

**Sora** : Pourquoi tu te caches les yeux, Donald ?

**Donald** : C'est le seul moyen que j'ai pour empêcher mon cerveau de se poser des questions.

**Sora** : Ah…

_Le reste de la récolte se fit dans une atmosphère lourde, en dépit de l'apparente bonne humeur de la musique qui accompagnait ces longues minutes. Lorsque enfin, le panier fut rempli, Dingo parut soulagé de retourner à sa place, auprès de ses compagnons_.

**Dingo** : Je n'ai jamais été aussi gêné de ma vie ! Et pourtant, j'en ai fait des cochonn…

**Donald** : Je crois que ça suffira, Dingo…

**Sora** : On peut y aller, maintenant ? On a quand même un univers à sauver, tout ça…

**Porcinet** : Personne ne s'casse d'ici sans que le boss l'autorise ! COMPRIS ?!

**Winnie** : Tout à fait… Et puis nous devons toujours trouver… qui est la taupe des policiers…

_Chacun adressa à l'autre un regard suspicieux, et dans cette ambiance pesante on entendit au loin des rebonds accompagnés de gloussements. _

**?** : Ho ho ho ho !

**Sora** : Cette voix…

_Et soudain, il fut là. Vêtu d'un simple caleçon et couvert de sang séché, Tigrou avait rejoint la bande._

**Donald** : Misère, c'est de pire en pire…

**Tigrou** : Ho ho ho ! Démembrer ses proies avec ses crocs et les cacher sous le lit avant l'arrivée de la police, c'est ce que les tigres font de mieux !

**Dingo** : Là-dessus, on ne peut pas lui donner tort.

**Winnie** : Ah, Tigrou… Alors, qu'ont donné tes recherches… ?

**Tigrou** : Petit Gourou est hors de cause, chef. Maman Gourou lui a retourné le cerveau et il a rejoint son culte à la gloire de Nyarlathotep. Ho ho ho !

**Winnie** : La famille… c'est compliqué…

**Coco Lapin** : Ce n'est donc pas lui, la taupe…

**Tigrou** : Non, mais je peux quand même y retourner pour les planter et balancer leur corps lesté de béton au fond d'un canal, ho ho ho !

**Winnie** : Ce ne sera pas… nécessaire… mon ami Tigrou…

**Tigrou** : Oh.

_Le regard du félin fou se tourna vers les trois intrus et il sembla enfin remarquer leur présence. Il se lécha les babines en observant Donald._

**Donald** : Hé j'ai une idée et si on faisait un nouveau mini-jeu qu'est-ce que vous en pensez c'est une bonne idée non allez on y va !

**Winnie** : Ma foi… c'est une excellente initiative… Coco Lapin… amène-les au… potager…

**Coco Lapin** : Bien, boss.

_Le potager en question n'était qu'à une poignée de pas._

**Donald** : D'accord, donc… euh… je dois récolter quoi, cette fois ?

**Coco Lapin** : Des carottes, des aubergines, des courgettes, des concombres, des poireaux…

**Dingo** : Demande-lui pourquoi ils ont besoin d'autant de métaphores phalliques.

**Donald** : Dingo, s'il-te-plaît.

**Coco Lapin** : Les légumes, c'est important pour la santé.

**Tigrou** : Ça accompagne une bonne viande, ho ho ho !

**Porcinet** : Un esprit dans un corps sain, fils de… de p… de pute !

**Donald** : O.K, et pour les récolter, je dois… ?

**Coco Lapin** : Lancer les légumes sur les plants en train de pousser pour faire venir la récolte à toi.

**Winnie** : C'est pourtant clair…

**Donald** : Clair. Oui. Parfaitement clair. Je… Ça va aller. Sois fort, Donald. Tout ceci est logique. Lo-gique. Une logique propre à ce monde, certes, mais tout va bien se passer.

_La musique se lança, le mage royal saisit un cucurbitacée et… fit l'erreur de regarder la pancarte de Coco Lapin soulevait joyeusement avec un dessin d'aubergine._

**Donald** : Nom de…

_Et là, le black-out. Lorsque Donald rouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait au sol, maîtrisé par Tigrou, Coco Lapin et même Porcinet qui s'était efforcé de participer à son échelle en lui maintenant fermement un bout du talon._

**Donald** : Qu'est-ce que… j'ai fait… ?

**Sora** : Euh… ben c'est un peu confus, mais…

**Dingo** : D'un coup, t'as perdu le contrôle.

**Sora** : Tu t'es mis à baver.

**Dingo** : Et à hurler des trucs.

**Sora** : Je crois que c'était des insultes en allemand.

**Dingo** : Ou en néerlandais.

**Sora** : Je suis presque sûr que c'était de l'allemand.

**Dingo** : Ensuite t'as lancé tes légumes sur le potager et ça a fait pousser plein d'autres légumes qui sont venus à toi.

**Sora** : Et tu les as lancés à leur tour.

**Dingo** : Il y avait une montagne de légumes à tes pieds.

**Sora** : Sauf que tu t'es pas arrêté là.

**Dingo** : Tu les as lancés sur nous.

**Sora** : Et Dingo s'est penché.

**Dingo** : Désolé, j'ai paniqué.

**Sora** : Et puis les amis de Winnie ont été ciblés.

**Dingo** : Du coup ils t'ont sauté dessus.

**Sora** : T'en as traité un de "geitenneuker".

**Dingo** : Je suis à peu près sûr que c'est du néerlandais.

**Winnie** : Tu as de la chance… d'avoir été efficace dans ta récolte… sinon tu dormirais avec les poissons…

**Tigrou** : En petits morceaux, ho ho ho !

**Donald** : D'a… d'accord… Promis, je me calme. Vous allez me laisser me relever, maintenant ?

_Le tigre et le lapin se tournèrent vers Winnie, qui opina du chef. Seul Tigrou le vit, toutefois, puisque comme il a été mentionné précédemment, le masque en latex de Coco Lapin couvrait même ses yeux._

**Winnie** : Bien... Nous avons des fruits et des légumes… mais toujours aucune idée de qui est le traître…

_Le duel de regards recommença, avant d'être interrompu cette fois-ci par du grabuge sous leurs pieds._

**Sora** : Qu'est-ce qui… ?

_La tête d'une taupe surgit sous ses jambes._

**Grignotin** : Hey.

**Sora** : AAaah !

**Winnie** : Bonjour, Grignotin… Comment va notre "laboratoire"… ?

**Grignotin** : Au poil, boss.

_Sora s'écarta d'un bond et le petit mammifère surgit un peu plus de son trou. À bien y regarder, il était vêtu d'une combinaison blanche et portait, au-dessus de la tête, un masque de protection respiratoire prêt à être rabattu à tout instant._

**Sora** : T'es qui, toi ?

**Grignotin** : Je suis le danger !

**Dingo** : Écoutez, ce n'est pas qu'on vous aime pas… mais nous, on aimerait vraiment rentrer chez nous.

**Porcinet** : Les soupçons sont pas levés, sa… sa… sale enfoiré !

**Winnie** : Je peux peut-être consentir à… vous laisser partir sans histoire…

**Coco Lapin** : Boss !

**Sora** : Ah ?!

**Winnie** : Uniquement si vous nous rendez un dernier petit service…

**Sora** Ah…

**Donald** : Laissez-moi deviner… Il faut récolter un truc avec un mini-jeu ?

**Winnie** : Grignotin… montre leur le chemin…

_La taupe chimiste les conduisit alors vers une prairie, située un peu en marge de la maison de Winnie. Les fleurs y étaient regroupées par couleur._

**Grignotin** : C'est pas pour me vanter, mais c'est moi qui ai fait pousser tout ça !

**Sora** : C'est bien, René.

**Winnie** : Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire… mon ami Sora…

**Sora** : Ah merde, c'est vraiment moi qui dois m'y coller ?

**Dingo** : Eh oui ! Donald et moi l'avons déjà fait !

**Donald** : Quelque chose me dit que personne ne veut me revoir lancer des trucs.

**Coco Lapin** : C'est simple. Il suffit de lancer des fleurs sur celles de la même couleur pour que des abeilles viennent en masse la butiner, la ramener à la ruche, la transformer en miel, mettre le miel en pot et déposer le pot à mes pieds.

**Sora** : Ouah ! Tout ça en une seconde ?

**Donald** : Gnnn…

**Dingo** : Tu peux te cacher les yeux comme tout à l'heure, si tu veux, Donald.

**Coco Lapin** : Je t'indiquerai sur ma pancarte quelle couleur de fleur je veux.

**Sora** : Euh… d'accord.

_À nouveau résonna la petite musique guillerette du mini-jeu. Mais Sora ne bougea pas d'un iota._

**Sora** : Euh…

**Coco** Lapin : Eh bien alors ?

**Grignotin** : Il y a un problème ?

**Sora** : Tout le monde me regarde. Ça me bloque.

**Winnie** : Tout ceci est ridicule…

**Sora** : Non mais sérieusement, vous pouvez regarder ailleurs ? J'aurai déjà l'air suffisamment ridicule à taper dans des fleurs avec ma Keyblade, alors si en plus on me voit…

**Donald** : Fais pas ta chochotte.

**Dingo** : Tu es bien placé pour parler…

**Sora** : Bon, bon…

_Au moment où il allait se mettre au travail, un détail attira son attention._

**Sora** : Dites… l'éléphant rose moche qui se cache derrière la maison de Winnie en croyant qu'on l'a pas vu, il était là, toute à l'heure ?

**Winnie** : Comment… ?

**Coco Lapin** : De quoi est-ce qu'il parle ?!

**Tigrou** : Ho ho ho ! Il voit des choses !

**Donald** : Un peu de sérieux, Sora.

**Dingo** : Dis-toi seulement que c'est un mauvais moment à passer.

**Sora** : Bon…

**Winnie** : Maintenant… tu vas faire ce qu'on te dit de faire… Sinon on te tue…

**Sora** : Oh ! Ben allons-y, hein !

_Contre toute attente, Sora s'amusa comme un petit fou._

**Sora** : Yah ! La bleue sur les bleues ! Et la rouge sur les rouges ! Prenez ça ! Encore ! Et encore !

_Un tel étalage de sa joie en devint même malaisant pour son public._

**Sora** : C'est addictif, cette connerie !

**Donald** : Rappelez-moi de ne jamais mettre Candy Crush entre ses mains.

**Coco Lapin** : POUR LA DERNIÈRE FOIS, ÇA N'A RIEN À VOIR AVEC CANDY CRUSH !

**Sora** : Pfiou ! Regardez tout ce miel que j'ai récolté.

**Winnie** : Bien… ce miel… est à moi…

**Dingo** : Super ! Ça veut dire qu'on peut partir ?

**Winnie** : Pense… pense… pense…

**Sora** : S'il vous plaît ?

**Winnie** : Tigrou… ? Tue-les…

**Tigrou** : Ho ho ho !

**Donald** : C'EST PORCINET LE TRAÎTRE !

**Porcinet** : Qu.. qu… quoi ?!

**Coco Lapin** : JE LE SAVAIS PUTAIN !

**Porcinet** : N… non ! Attends je…

_Coco Lapin sortit un fouet d'une poche indéterminée et s'en servit pour étrangler le petit porcelet._

**Tigrou** : Ah non ! C'est moi qui tue les gens ici ! Ho ho ho !

_Là-dessus, le tigre en roue libre bondit de toutes ses forces aux côtés de Coco – écrasant Grignotin sous l'impact – et lui trancha la jugulaire. Cela n'empêcha pas Porcinet de rendre son dernier souffle en pressant la gâchette. La balle vint se loger à l'arrière du crâne de Tigrou, qui s'effondra._

**Sora** : Hum…

_Winnie, lui, s'était coincé dans son pot de miel._

**Winnie** : Est-ce que quelqu'un… pourrait m'aider… ?

_Les trois héros se regardèrent._

**Sora** : …

**Donald** : …

**Dingo** : …

**Sora** : Moi, je pense que c'était René, la taupe.

**Donald** : Allez viens, Sora. On se casse.

_La dernière chose que vit Sora en quittant les lieux par l'espèce de petit halo lumineux dans un coin de la clairière, ce fut un éléphant rose s'approchant silencieusement de l'ourson emprisonné._

_Puis tout redevint bruyant, chaleureux et éclairé d'une lumière crépusculaire._

**Sora** : Ouah ! Il fait meilleur ici !

**Donald** : Qu'est-ce que c'est que c'étaient que ces conneries, Merlin ?

**Merlin** : Que… qui êtes-vous et comment êtes-vous sorti de mon livre ?!

**Dingo** : Désolé, on avait dû y entrer précipitamment… Mais comment ça se fait que le monde de Winnie ait autant changé ?!

**Merlin** : Changé ? Oh… Alors c'est vrai… Je me disais que c'était probablement une mauvaise idée de glisser cette œuvre dans mon cabas magique à côté du DVD de Scarface que mon cousin m'a prêté. Les accidents sont vite arrivés.

**Sora** : Ouaaais d'ailleurs en parlant d'accident…

**Donald** : On préfère vous prévenir qu'il vaut mieux pas retourner dans la Forêt des Rêves Bleus pour quelques temps…

**Merlin** : Vraiment ?! Mais pourquoi ? Comment ? Et puis qui êtes-vous et qu'est-ce que vous faites à ma table ?!

**Dingo** : Je crois que ça ne sert à rien de continuer à lui expliquer. Retournons au Gummi.

_Ne restait plus, à bord du vaisseau éponyme, qu'à trouver quelque chose à faire pour oublier très vite leur mésaventure._

**Donald** : Je propose de rendre ce qui vient de nous arriver non-canon.

**Sora** : Non-canon ? Ça veut dire quoi ?

**Donald** : Que tout ça s'est produit dans un univers alternatif et qu'on n'est pas tenus d'y faire référence.

**Sora** : Mais c'est super pratique, comme concept !

**Dingo** : Si seulement la vie était aussi simple…

**Donald** : En même temps vous proposez quoi, vous, pour vous débarrasser de l'image mentale d'un lapin recouvert de cuir noir étranglant un porcelet avec un fouet ?

**Sora** : Ben… en ce qui me concerne j'avais réussi à plus y penser jusqu'à ce que t'en parles…

**Dingo** : Et qui te dit que tout le monde ici veut l'oublier ?

**Donald** : Eurk….

**Sora** : Sinon, moi je propose d'aller dans le Royaume des Ténèbres !

**Donald** : Quoi ? Ça sort d'où, cette idée moisie ?

**Sora** : Je sais pas. J'ai envie de me défouler et puis on va quand même pas laisser l'Organisation XIII gagner, non ?

**Donald** : Mais t'as même pas appris le pouvoir de l'Éveil !

**Dingo** : Et on ne sait pas comment y aller !

**Donald** : Et qui te dit que c'est pas ce qu'ils veulent ?

**Dingo** : Et je suis à court d'arguments !

**Sora** : Bon, bon… Cela dit, peut-être que Riku et le roi peuvent nous aider, non ?

**Donald** : Primo, ils te diront rien. Deuzio, on en revient à notre problème initial, qui était d'attendre d'eux un message qui ne vient pas.

_Aussitôt, justement, leur vint un message : le Gummiphone se mit à sonner, et Sora se précipita sur le bouton lui permettant de décrocher._

**Sora** : Riku !

_Presque : ce fut le visage d'Ienzo qui apparut à l'écran._

**Sora** : Oh…

**Ienzo** : *Je… je suis navré de ne pas être celui que tu attendais…*

**Sora** : Ouais, moi aussi. C'est pour quoi ?

**Ienzo** : *Hum… Je voulais juste te dire que… euh.. Nos recherches avancent.. Enfin un peu.. sur cette histoires de Répliques. Even a disparu, mais ses recherches subsistent.*

**Sora** : Ouais. O.K. Cool. Tu sais comment on entre dans le Royaume des Ténèbres ?

**Ienzo** : *J'ai aussi décrypté un message sur l'ordinateur d'Ansem qui parle de toi.

**Donald** : Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce que ça dit ?

**Ienzo** : Voyons voir… "J'ai découvert trois cœurs uniques à l'intérieur de celui de Sora. L'un d'eux est Roxas. Le deuxième est avec lui depuis tout aussi longtemps. Et le troisième réside dans le cœur de Sora depuis tant d'années qu'il s'est même construit une espèce de cabane avec des bouts de tissus organiques. C'est une découverte stupéfiante, et quand même vachement terrifiante aussi. Sora détient les souvenirs de ces trois gusses, et en réunissant chaque cœur avec ses souvenirs et en trouvant un corps adapté pour chacun, ces trois personnes pourraient redevenir réelles. Enfin je crois."*

**Sora** : Mmh…

**Ienzo** : *Étonnant, non ?*

**Sora:** D'accord, mais du coup, tu sais comment on entre dans le Royaume des Ténèbres ?

**Donald** : Sois poli, bordel. Le mec vient de te faire une grosse révélation sur ton subconscient.

**Sora** : Bof, on était déjà au courant, non ? Le premier doit être Roxas, le troisième Ventus, et… euh…

**Donald** : Ben ouais, on a aucune idée de qui peut bien être le deuxième. Une idée, Dingo ?

**Dingo** : Ne me demande pas ça à moi. J'ai complètement arrêté de suivre les histoires de cœur de Sora.

**Donald** : Au moins, c'est honnête…

**Sora** : Bon, merci quand même hein Hanzo.

**Ienzo** : *Je m'appelle Ienz…*

*_Le Gummiphone raccrocha.*_

_Pendant ce temps, à une infinité de minutes-lumières de là (ce sont comme les années-lumières, mais en plus court)._

**Dr. Leuleu** : Bon. Finissons ça vite, Billy. Le jeu d'aujourd'hui ne doit tout de même pas être si compliqué, si ?

**Billy** : Ah ben vous verrez bien, m'sieur Leuleu. C'est un jeu qui est d'abord sorti sur téléphone portable pis sur console portable pis ils en ont fait un film de 3 heures parce que le jeu était chiant finalement.

**Dr. Leuleu** : Ça… commence bien.

**Billy** : En fait c'est Mickey qui découvre que le journal du type a une nouvelle phrase qui dit qu'il faut remercier une fille. Eux ils la connaissent pas mais nous on sait que c'est la blonde avec le crayon. Vous vous souvenez de la blonde avec le crayon, m'sieur Leuleu ?

**Dr. Leuleu** : Non.

**Billy** : D'accord donc comme ils comprennent pas Mickey, Donald et Dingo décident de pirater le livre pour le transformer en PC d'ordinateur.

**Dr. Leuleu** : Que…

**Billy** : Du coup ils créent une nouvelle version du type mais en mode cyber et tout

**Dr. Leuleu** : Mais…

**Billy** : Du coup le cyber type il doit refaire tout ce qu'y a dans le journal parce que je suppose que c'est comme ça que ça marche. J'ai jamais essayé de pirater des trucs, moi, à part la boite mail de ma sœur mais j'ai réussi que parce qu'elle avait mis "azertyiop" en mot de passe.

**Dr. Leuleu** : …

**Billy** : Ça va pas, m'sieur Leuleu ?

**Dr. Leuleu** : Ra… rappelez-moi de changer mon mot de passe.

**Billy** : Ah bon d'accord. Du coup il va dans tous les mondes du premier jeu parce que c'est plus facile que de créer des nouveaux mondes et il doit affronter des bugs qui sont des vieux carrés noir et rouge tout moches, même que des cafards noirs attaquent le Château Disney où y a les gens vrais, mais en vrai, ces gens vrais sont eux-mêmes dans un PC d'ordinateur depuis le début.

**Dr. Leuleu** : Hum…

**Billy** : C'est comme Inception mais avec Internet Explorer, m'sieur Leuleu.

**Dr. Leuleu** : Ça ne m'aide pas beaucoup.

**Billy** : Du coup ils sont sauvés par l'ami du type, qui en vrai est le cyber ami du type qui est le journal qui s'est créé une personnalité parce que pourquoi pas. Et Maléfique et le gros qui est toujours avec elle ils décident de venir foutre la merde parce que c'est mercredi et qu'il y a rien à la télé. Même qu'ils volent la clé géante du cyber type qui a toujours pas compris que c'était juste une espèce d'antivirus gratuit. Mais comme c'est un jeu vidéo japonais il arrive quand même à la récupérer par la force de l'amitié et il botte le cul de Maléfique et le gros mais il veut les sauver même si ça efface ses souvenirs parce qu'il est gentil mais ça sert à rien vu qu'ils disparaissent avant d'être sauvés.

**Dr. Leuleu** : …

**Billy** : Du coup Mickey retourne dans le vrai monde en laissant le cyber type derrière et efface le journal mais le journal lui dit après qu'y a une nouvelle porte ouverte qui correspond aux données ajoutées par le journal qui est le cyber ami du type, et du coup Mickey crée une nouvelle version cyber du type parce que l'autre est devenue toute nulle et amnésique et il l'envoie dans le nouveau monde ouvert qui en fait est le monde du jeu qui était entre le premier et le deuxième dans l'espèce de château de la Foir'fouille où il traverse les précédents mondes et se rappelle qu'il a oublié des trucs et il est déprimé et honnêtement j'ai arrêté de suivre parce que j'ai rien compris et avant de venir j'ai juste lu un résumé sur le net et il finit par croiser un mec en robe de l'organisation des méchants qui en fait est son sosie. Du coup le cyber sosie du cyber type ouvre une porte vers la cyber blonde avec son crayon qui le traite de clé et lui dit que c'est lui qui connecte ensemble tous les personnages qu'on contrôle dans la série.

**Dr. Leuleu** : …

**Billy** : Ça va, m'sieur Leuleu ? Oubliez pas de changer votre mot de passe, hein.

_Mais Jean-Jacques Leleu ne répondit pas. Il pleurait._


	11. Chapitre 11 - Laisse la Sortir

**Chapitre 11 - Laisse la Sortir**

**Sora** : Donald ?

**Donald** : Quoi, encore ?

**Sora** : Si je comprends bien… ta super magie est capable de nous transformer en peuple des mers, en déguisements de Halloween, en animaux de la savane ou en monstres moches… mais elle peut pas nous coller un MANTEAU sur le dos ?.

**Dingo** : Atchaa !

_Sortir dans leurs vêtements civils dans une forêt enneigée n'était effectivement pas la meilleure idée que le groupe ait eu depuis le début de son aventure. Pas plus que celle de se poser sur ledit monde enneigé afin de tromper l'ennui._

**Donald** : Combien de fois je vais devoir te le dire ? Ça marche pas comme ça, la magie ! Et quoi, après ? Je fais apparaître une cafetière et du grain à moudre ? Et les torréfacteurs, ils font comment pour vivre ?

**Dingo** : Tu ne te posais pas ce genre de questions, avant que ce soit interdit au royaume Disney…

**Donald** : Dingo, la ferme !

**Sora** : Bon, dépêchons-nous de tuer un ours et de lui choper sa fourrure, alors…

**Dingo** : Tiens ? J'aperçois du mouvement, à la surface du lac.

**Donald** : Il pue la magie à plein nez, ton mouvement.

_Le lac en question se transformait peu à peu en banquise au passage d'une silhouette emmitouflée sous plusieurs couches de vêtements._

**Sora** : Une fille ! Sautons-lui dessus pour la déshabiller !

**Dingo** : Sora, enfin ! Il faut au moins lui offrir des fleurs, avant !

**Sora** : Mais je veux juste ses fringues, moi !

_Il leur sembla entendre la jeune femme crier des choses au loin, mais la distance les empêcha d'entendre quoi que ce fut._

**Sora** : Eeeet… elle est partie.

**Donald** : Poursuivons-la.

**Dingo** : Ne me dis pas que tu en as aussi après ses frusques, bichon !

**Donald** : J'en ai surtout après les renseignements qu'elle peut nous apporter sur cet endroit. Et puis est-ce que je dois encore vous faire mon laïus sur ce qui se passe à chaque fois qu'on croise notre premier autochtone sur un nouveau monde ?

**Sora** : Bla bla bla… On se retrouve embarqués dans une quête pour sauver la planète et taper sur des trucs. Allons-y, avant de geler sur place.

_Impossible de passer par le lac, dont la surface était redevenue liquide après le passage de l'étrange magicienne. Sora, Donald et Dingo n'eurent donc d'autre choix que de le contourner en direction de l'immense montagne qui se dressait au loin. Une montagne qui, ils le sentirent inconsciemment, devait forcément être sa destination._

**Sora** : Vous trouvez pas qu'il manque quelque chose ?

**Dingo** : À quoi tu penses ?

_Une demi-douzaine de Sans-cœurs à l'apparence de cervidés d'un bleu glacial apparurent autour d'eux pour les cerner._

**Sora** : À ça.

**Donald** : Je sens que ce bon vieux sort de Brasier va m'être utile, dans le coin.

**Sora** : Et ça te fait rien de mettre des chauffagistes au chômage ?

**Donald** : Ce sont nos ennemis que je vais mettre au chômage, une fois que je t'aurai réduit en cendres.

**Dingo** : Vous vous échangerez vos cordialités plus tard, les amis !

_Le sort de Brasier ne fut effectivement pas de trop pour balayer la horde de monstres. Ceci fait, nos amis se remirent à courir après la jeune femme, pour finalement la rattraper au pied de la montagne._

**Sora** : Hé… ffuu… euh… fuu… toi…

**?** : Pardon ?

**Donald** : Ce qu'il… fuuu.. Essaie de… fuu… de dire en… en reprenant son souffle, c'est…

**?** : Je ne comprends pas…

**Sora** : "Hé, toi !"

**?** : Oui ?

**Sora** : C'est ce qu'on essayait de dire.

? : D'accord.

**Sora** : Voilà.

**Donald** : Mais sinon, vous êtes qui ?

**?** : Mon… mon nom est Elsa, mais si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais poursuivre ma…

**Dingo** : Vous n'avez pas l'air bien… Je vous assure qu'on en a pas après vous. Enfin, pas moi.

**Elsa** : Je… me disais juste que c'était une… une… une façon étrange de… _briser la glace_.

**Dingo** : Quoi ?

**Elsa** : Oh, non ! Je suis navrée !

**Sora** : Bof, le calembours était mauvais mais c'est pas une raison pour se mettre dans des états pareils.

**Donald** : C'est vrai ça, Sora le fait tout le temps et regardez-le ! Il a même pas honte !

**Sora** : Hé !

**Elsa** : Vous ne comprenez pas ! Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire des jeux de mots sur la glace ! C'est ma… ma _frimas-lédiction_ !

**Dingo** : Oh ! Celle là était si mauvaise que j'en ai mal physiquement !

**Donald** : Non, ça c'est parce que tu t'es fait frapper par un des Sans-cœurs qui sont apparus en scred derrnière nous.

**Sora** : Aïe ! Ils s'invitent toujours quand on est occupés, ceux-là !

**Elsa** : Oh !

_Du bout des doigts, elle fit apparaître un stalactite qui se logea entre les deux yeux de la créature qui l'attaquait_.

**Sora** : Joli !

**Donald** : C'était de la magie ? Bien joué.

**Elsa** : Oui, c'est allé de pair avec ma terrible affliction.

**Donald** : J'imagine qu'il y a un prix à payer pour tout…

**Dingo** : C'est à cause de ça que vous aviez l'air en train de fuir quelque chose ?

**Elsa** : Quoi ? Oh, non ! C'est juste qu'après m'être enfermée dans ma chambre pendant toute mon adolescence, j'ai accepté d'en sortir quand ma sœur cadette s'est mariée avec un inconnu…

**Sora** : Y a… beaucoup trop de choses qui vont pas dans cette phrase.

**Elsa** : … Et en ouvrant la bouche à la réception, j'ai malencontreusement _jeté un froid_. Oh non ! Je… je suis confuse ! Adieu !

_Rougissant de honte, la princesse au verbe glacial s'enfuit à grandes enjambées. Mais avant même que Sora, Donald et Dingo pussent se lancer à sa poursuivre, elle généra sur ses pas un mur de glace._

**Sora** : Hé ! Reviens ! Ou donne-nous au moins ton écharpe, bordel !

**Donald** : Ça va être long de fondre tout ça.

**Sora** : Atchaa !

**?** : À tes souhaits !

**Sora** : Merci.

**Dingo** : Euh…

**Donald** : Sora ?

**Sora** : Oui ?

**Dingo** : Tu devrais te retourner, lapin.

_Une femme se tenait derrière eux, vêtue d'un manteau de l'Organisation XIII. Elle avait les cheveux blonds plaqués en arrière sur sa tête, les yeux dorés et, accessoirement, un sourire à s'en décrocher la mâchoire._

**?** : Hééééé Soraaaa ! Comment ça vaaaaa ?

**Sora** : Euh… On se connaît ?

**?** : Mais oui ! C'est moi ! La Fée Clochette en grand !

**Sora** : Ouah ! C'est vrai ?

**?** : Nan.

**Donald** : Voyons voir… La robe noire, check. La téléportation dans notre dos, check. La conversation avec Sora seulement en faisant comme si on existait même pas, check.

**Dingo** : Bouhouhou…

**Donald** : Dis-moi, tu serais pas une autre de ces alcooliques anonymes, par hasard ?

**?** : Anonyme ? Je m'appelle Laryenne !

**Sora** : Ça fait pas un peu nazi ?

**Laryenne** : Et Sora, ça fait pas un peu gonzesse ?

**Sora** : Je…

**Dingo** : Snif… snif… je sens quelque chose…

**Donald** : Si ce sont des ingrédients de cuisine, t'es légèrement hors sujet.

**Dingo** : Non ! Ça sent comme… snif… DE LA TEQUILA !

**Laryenne** : Aye cabrón. Moi, mon truc, c'est l'électricité gratuite et la cruauté statique. Ou l'inverse.

**Donald** : Et maintenant, j'imagine que tu vas nous sortir un petit discours sur le fait qu'on doit se tenir éloignés d'Elsa pour le bien de vos petites manigances ?

**Laryenne** : Quoi ? Naaan, je vais juste vous enfermer dans un palais des glaces labyrinthique.

**Sora** : Mais pourquoi ?!

**Laryenne** : Eh… J'sais pas. Parce que je m'ennuie ?

**Dingo** : C'est honnête.

**Donald** : Et pourquoi un labyrinthe de glace ? T'es pas censée manipuler l'électricité, pour citer tes propres mots ?

**Laryenne** : Ben vous mourriez beaucoup trop vite, dans un labyrinthe de foudre.

**Donald** : Ah.

**Dingo** : C'est honnête aussi.

**Laryenne** : Bon allez, je m'y mets.

**Sora** : Quoi ? On a même pas notre mot à dire ?!

**Laryenne** : Si, mais un simple Pitié !" suffira. Ou bien "Au secours !" J'accepterais même un "Désolé les amis, mais je vais devoir manger l'un d'entre vous pour survivre".

**Donald** : Espèce d…

**Laryenne** : Bisous !

_Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que les blocs de glace composant le mur se détachèrent pour former une enceinte tout autour d'eux. Et l'enceinte grandit, grandit, à mesure que d'autres blocs venus d'on-ne-sait-où apparaissaient à leur tour. Lorsque le dernier bloc eut recouvert le toit tel un igloo taille XXL, nos héros étaient loin de se douter que le palais des glaces s'étendaient sur plusieurs centaines de mètres et une multitude de salles._

**Sora** : Alors ça, c'est ballot.

**Dingo** : C'est moi ou il fait encore plus froid que dehors ?

**Donald** : J'en sais rien, je sens plus aucun de mes membres.

**Sora** : Le meilleur moyen de se réchauffer, c'est de se mettre à bouger !

_C'est ainsi que l'on vit Sora sauter à pied joint le long des couloirs bleutés, bondissant sur les Sans-cœurs qui avaient l'audace de s'approcher d'eux._

**Donald** : Tu lui donnes combien de temps avant de glisser et de se casser un truc ?

**Sora** : Prenez ç… Aaaah !

**Dingo** : Un quart de seconde.

_Le jeune homme n'eut toutefois rien qui ne pût être soigné par une thérapie à base de sorts de soin. La suite de leur errance dut se faire dans un calme relatif, entre les salles toutes similaires entre elles._

**Dingo** : Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas tout simplement faire fondre les parois pour progresser ?

**Donald** : Bien sûr que si. On risquerait seulement de voir le reste de la structure nous tomber sur le coin de la tronche quand les fondations seront plus assez solides.

**Sora** : Tu peux essayer tant que tu veux de t'accrocher à la logique, le fait est qu'une espèce de lanceuse d'éclairs vient de nous enfermer dans un donjon glaciaire plus grand que le Château Disney.

**Dingo** : C'est vexant, quand on y pense…

**Donald** : Je suis sûr qu'il y a une explication rationnelle.

**?** : *Du coup, quand est-ce que vous vous entre-dévorez ?*

**Sora** : Ah !

**Dingo** : Sora, ça venait de ta poche !

**Sora** : Comment elle y est entrée ?! C'est peut-être VRAIMENT la Fée Clochette…

_Mais en plongeant la pogne dans sa poche, il en sortit son Gummiphone. Lequel affichait le visage rayonnant de leur geôlière. _

**Sora** : Hé, comment ça se fait que t'apparais là-dedans sans que le bidule sonne ?

**Laryenne** : *Une pirate ne révèle jamais ses secrets.*

**Dingo** : Ça ne devrait pas être "une magicienne", plutôt ?

**Donald** : Elle dit ça parce qu'elle nous a piratés, Dingo.

**Dingo** : Oh.

**Laryenne** : *Dites donc, mes cochons, vous nettoyez jamais vos traces derrière vous ? Y a plus de virus là-dedans que dans le labo secret de Veyen !*

**Sora** : Dégage de là ! C'est pas tes affaires !

**Laryenne** : *Vous élevez un ranch à chevaux de Troie, c'est ç… ?

_Les moqueries cessèrent dès que Sora éteignit l'appareil._

**Sora** : Aaah… Ça fait du bien quand ça s'arr…

**Laryenne** : *Nooon ! Le bouton Power ! Ma seule faiblesse ! Aaaaargh !*

**Sora** : Comment t'as fait pour revenir ?!

**Laryenne** : *Mmh… Argh ?*

**Donald** : Ne rentre pas dans son jeu, Sora. Si on continue à discuter avec elle, on va finir par mourir de froid.

**Laryenne** : *Non mais je rêve ! Quel historique ! Que le vicelard parmi vous qui connaît pas le principe de navigation privée se dénonce !*

**Dingo** : C'est simple, si ce ne sont pas des hommes nus, ça ne peut pas être moi !

**Laryenne** : *Ben j'sais pas, lequel d'entre vous est intéressé par les filles avec des zizis ?*

**Sora** : Hein ? Ça existe ?

**Donald** : Elle… elle essaie de nous embrouiller ! Ne vous laissez pas avoir ! Je sens que la sortie du labyrinthe est par là !

**Laryenne** : *Ha ha ha ! C'est même pas par là en plus.*

_De fait, la sortie du labyrinthe n'était effectivement pas par là. Elle se trouvait au bout d'un long dédale de couloirs encombrés d'ennemis, de salles au sol glissant et de galeries piteusement éclairées._

**Donald** : Je… je suis sûr qu'on… qu'on en est bientôt au bout !

**Laryenne** : *Félicitations !*

_Mais la pièce était sans issue, et ne se différenciait des autres que par la présence de trois grands piliers séparant le sol et le plafond. Et elle n'était, bien sûr, pas vide : s'y trouvaient des Sans-cœurs aux airs de bourgeoise, affrétés de riches vêtements et animés d'une furieuse envie d'écharper tout intrus. Le genre à se servir d'une fourchette et d'un couteau pour s'emparer du cœur d'autrui._

**Laryenne** : *Tu t'es planté pour la sixième fois d'affilée !*

**Donald** : Oh…

**Dingo** : Comme quoi, même chez eux il existe des classes sociales…

**Sora** : Alors on va leur apporter la révolution ! Aux armes, potos !

_Les créatures étaient toutefois d'un tout autre niveau que leurs congénères habituelles. Et la voix narquoise qui s'échappait du Gummiphone ne faisait rien pour les aider._

**Laryenne** : *Hé ! Écoute ! Écoute ! Hé ! C'est moi ! Ta fée ! Écoute !*

**Sora** : La ferme !

**Donald** : Concentre-toi !

**Laryenne** : *Sora, Sora ! T'as reçu des nouveaux messages !*

**Sora** : Yaah !

**Donald** : Brasier !

**Dingo** : Dingo-tourbillon !

**Laryenne** : *Orange vous informe… nan attends, il doit y avoir mieux…*

**Dingo** : Attention, il y a une de ces choses qui s'est glissée dans ton dos !

**Sora** : Quoi ? Oh m… Aïe !

**Laryenne** : *Ta maman te demande quand est-ce que tu rentres à la maison.*

**Dingo** : Ah ! Tu lui as enfin envoyé un courrier avec ton numéro après notre conversation ?

**Sora** : Ben ouais, mais…

**Laryenne** : *Ça date d'il y a une semaine et elle a toujours pas de réponse. Je fais quoi ? Je l'envoie chier ?*

**Sora** : Quoi ?! Non ! Arrête !

**Laryenne** : *C'est toujours mieux que de l'ignorer. Les mamans, c'est important. Je vais lui proposer de crever la bouche ouverte.*

**Sora** : ARRÊTE DE RUINER MA VIE ! Outch !

**Dingo** : Les Sans-cœurs ciblent Sora en priorité !

**Donald** : C'est parce qu'elles ont vu qu'il avait la tête ailleurs. Protège-le pendant que je prépare un gros sort…

**Dingo** : Yaaah ! Ne l'approchez pas ! Dingo-appât !

**Donald** : J'y suis presque…

**Laryenne** : *Bonne nouvelle les gars, j'ai retrouvé l'obsédé ! Son mot de passe PornGum c'est "DuckyM4ge69!".*

_Soudain, une explosion se fit entendre au milieu de la pièce, dont l'épicentre était un canard très perturbé._

**Dingo** : Donald !

**Laryenne** : *Ha ha ha ha !*

**Donald** : Gaaah…

**Laryenne** : *Y a pas de quoi avoir honte. C'est un mot de passe bien sécurisé, avec des chiffres, des majuscules et même un signe ! Tu as gagné un point Laryenne.*

**Dingo** : Je vais essayer de le réanimer ! Sora, occupe-toi des Sans-cœurs !

**Sora** : Hein ? Je… ouais !

_Le héros de la Keyblade tâcha tant bien que mal de repousser les nobles de glace qui les harcelaient, pendant que Dingo faisait boire à son camarade à demi-inconscient une potion. _

**Dingo** : Tiens bon, Donald !

**Sora** : Brasier ! Brasier ! Merde, je fais pas assez mal avec mes sorts, moi !

**Dingo** : Il reprend connaissance !

**Donald** : Aaah… où suis-je… ?

**Laryenne** : *Ça va, Ducky ?*

**Donald** : Où est-ce qu'on… Oh, merde. Le labyrinthe.

**Sora** : Aïe ! Si t'es de nouveau frais et dispo, y aurait moyen de me filer un coup de main ?

**Donald** : Pff… D'accord, mais c'est juste parce que j'ai envie de sortir d'ici. BRASIER ULTIME !

_Et comme ça, sans nécessiter une minute entière de concentration et par la seule force de la frustration que suscitait en lui ce lieu illogique, Donald dirigea cette fois-ci l'explosion vers le groupe d'ennemis. Le fait qu'elles entouraient Sora et que ce dernier avait pris le sort de plein fouet n'était qu'un détail annexe._

**Sora** : Gaah…

**Dingo** : Vous voir tous les deux comme ça, à moitié carbonisés, ça me donne encore plus froid…

**Donald** : Il s'en remettra. Maintenant, voyons voir…

_Après un bref examen des lieux, et pendant que Sora se remettait de ses blessures dans un environnement désormais libre de tout danger, Donald fit une grande découverte._

**Donald** : Bonne nouvelle, je crois qu'on est plus proches que jamais de la sortie.

**Dingo** : Comment ça ?

**Donald** : Vous voyez ces piliers ? Regardez leur disposition, et la façon dont ils sont striés. Si Sora leur tourne autour avec ses espèces de superpouvoirs d'Élu de mes couilles, ils devraient s'activer et transformer la salle toute entière en ascenseur.

**Sora** : Élu de tes quoi ?

**Donald** : C'est une façon de parler.

**Laryenne** : *Biologiquement, on est tous ici l'Élu des couilles de nos pères respectifs.*

**Donald** : …

**Dingo** : …

**Sora** : …

**Laryenne** : *Si jamais ça va mal dans vos vies, dites-vous que vous êtes issu d'un spermatozoïde qui a remporté une course avec 250 millions de concurrents.*

**Sora** : C'est vrai que je me sens mieux, d'un coup.

**Donald** : Merci pour… cette précision, Laryenne.

**Laryenne** : *À ton service. Hé, vous saviez que ce labyrinthe était conçu pour s'effondrer au bout de trente minutes ?*

**Dingo** : Pardon ?

**Laryenne** : *C'est assez drôle parce qu'il se trouve que j'ai activé le chronomètre à votre arrivée ici et figurez-vous qu…

**Donald** : SORA, GROUILLE-TOI !

**Sora** : Aaaah !

_Le jeune homme eut tout juste le temps de s'activer autour des trois piliers pour déclencher, comme l'avait suggéré Donald, l'ascension de la salle. Un nouveau passage s'ouvrit alors, au bout duquel ils trouvèrent quelques coffres et surtout un immense orbe avec lequel il leur était possible d'interagir. Le labyrinthe commençait à frémir lorsqu'ils se décidèrent à l'activer… et tous les trois se retrouvèrent à l'air libre, entre une épaisse couche poudreuse et le ciel étoilé._

**Donald** : Enfin !

**Sora** : Ouaaah…

**Dingo** : C'est pas trop tôt…

**Laryenne** : *29 minutes et 41 secondes, joli ! Ça vous dit de recommencer pour battre votre score ? Il suffit juste de toucher l'orbe derrière vous…*

**Sora** : Dans tes rêves !

**Donald** : Attendez… je crois que j'ai compris !

**Dingo** : Comment ça ?

**Donald** : C'est une sorcière et une manipulatrice d'électricité, ce qui veut dire… qu'elle a envoyé une décharge électrique à l'intérieur de notre cerveau tout en l'ensorcelant pour nous faire croire que l'on se trouvait à l'intérieur d'un labyrinthe, alors qu'en réalité nos trois corps se trouvaient inconscients ici. Il suffisait de toucher l'orbe pour rompre le maléfice et trente minutes, c'est le temps qu'il fallait à nos corps, dans ces conditions, pour mourir d'hypothermie !

**Sora** : …

**Dingo** : …

**Laryenne** : *Quoi ?*

**Donald** : TOUT FAIT SENS !

**Laryenne** : *Ah. Ben. Euh. Peut-être ? Tiens, pour la peine, je vais te donner un autre point Laryenne.*

**Donald** : Ha !

**Sora** : Ils font quoi, au juste, ces points ?

**Laryenne** : *Au bout de dix, je vous lâche la grappe.*

**Donald** : Une bonne nouvelle, ça.

**Laryenne** : *Ça par contre, c'était de la méchanceté gratuite. Moins un point Laryenne.*

**Donald** : Argh.

**Laryenne** : *Bon ! J'ai des choses à faire donc je vous laisse tranquille. À plus dans le bus !*

**Sora** : Bon débarr…

**Donald** : La ferme, ou on va perdre d'autres points.

**Dingo** : Je suis le seul à mourir de fr… fr… froid ?

_Le vent se levait, sur la montagne d'Arendelle. Et en parlant de montagne…_

**Sora** : On devait pas escalader ce truc, à la base ?

**Dingo** : Si ! Elsa est partie par là !

**Donald** : Allons-y, dans ce cas.

_Et il y allèrent, grimpant chaque paroi de glace l'une après l'autre, vainquant chaque groupe d'ennemis à la suite. Et parce que cette ascension est à peu près aussi fun à raconter qu'un mercredi matin passé dans la salle d'attente de chez le médecin, élevons nous de quelques centaines de mètres, sur la cime de la montagne où une jeune sorcière errait dans une tempête de neige, en proie au blues du siècle._

_Par chance pour elle, une mélodie résonnait dans le vent pour rythmer sa dépression. Les mots lui vinrent soudain pour décrire ses sentiments._

**Elsa** : Le seum s'installe doucement dans ma vie

La déprime est de retour

Des années de servitude

Aux jeux de mot, nuit et jour…

Les calembours qui me viennent sont tous inhumains,

C'est tellement d'efforts,

Et tout ça en vain…

Reste muette, ne parle pas !

Sinon tes blagues, tout le monde les entendra !

Pas de vanne infâmes, de boniments…

Si déprimaaaants !

Libérée ! Délivrée !

Je ne me retiendrai plus jamais !

Libérée ! Délivrée !

Je vais vous en faire baver !

Tant d'années vous m'avez rejetée !

Mais je persévère…

Mon humour a toujours été ma fierté !

_Et elle se dirigea vers le précipice, mi marchant, mi dansant, tandis qu'apparaissaient au loin trois lascars à peu près certains d'avoir déjà entendu le timbre de cette voix._

Vos rictus accusateurs

Et vos regards méfiants,

La honte, le trac, la pudeur

J'en ai soupé bien trop longtemps !

Les mots d'esprit, c'est ce que je préfère,

Vous vous en roulerez par terre !

Des barres de fun sans répit,

Oh oui !

Libérée ! Délivrée !

Les idées viennent à tour de bras !

Libérée ! Délivrée !

Vous n'y échapperez pas !

Qu'est-ce qu'un mort

Dans une patinoire ?

C'est un fait d'hiver !

_D'un coup de pied, elle donna libre cours à sa magie qui donna forme autour d'elle à un véritable château de glace, qui se construisait à mesure qu'elle chantait._

Des blagues comme ça j'en ai encore plein ma besace !

Des mots et des phrases que je peux faire rimer avec "glace" !

Et vous passerez pour une bande de cons-gelés !

Vous n'en reviendrez pas,

Sales pisse-froids dépassés !

Libérée ! Délivrée !

J'ai des milliers d'idées en tête !

Libérée ! Délivrée !

Vous en avez pour perpète !

Sourieeeez tant que vous le pouvez !

Car je persévèèèère !

Mon humour a toujours été ma fierté !

_Et elle ferma la porte de son palais, tandis que Sora et ses amis restaient bouche bée_.

**Sora** : Ouaah…

**Donald** : Eh beh.

**Dingo** : Incroyable !

**Laryenne** : Une chance que je l'ai filmée. Je sens qu'elle va faire un carton sur GummiTube.

**Sora** : Je pensais pas qu'elle avait une voix pareille, cette Elise.

**Donald** : Elsa.

**Dingo** : En tout cas, je sens que la musique va me rester pendant des mois en tête.

**Laryenne** : Mmh… Y a peut-être moyen d'en tirer de l'argent…

**Sora** : T'étais pas censée nous lâcher la grappe, toi ?

**Laryenne** : Sur votre bidule, oui. Mais je suis derrière vous, là.

**Sora** : AAah !

**Laryenne** : AAah toi-même, petit con. Vous allez harceler cette pauvre fille jusqu'à son nouveau chez-soi ?

**Donald** : Harceler ? T'es plutôt mal placée pour parler.

**Laryenne** : Je harcèle pas, je surveille avec un œil bienveillant et un verbe acerbe.

**Sora** : Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire, exactement ?

**Laryenne** : Tu crois vraiment que je vais te dévoiler notre plan ? Fais un effort, mets-y les formes !

**Dingo** : Pourrais-tu avoir l'aimable obligeance de nous exposer le plan de l'Organisation XIII, s'il-te-plaît ?

**Laryenne** : Alors tu vois Jamie, c'est très simple : pour l'instant, Elsa ne sait pas encore si son pouvoir – celui de faire des vannes de merde basées sur la glace – est une bénédiction ou malédiction. Suivant ce que son cœur choisit, elle pourrait basculer dans la lumière ou les ténèbres, et pour ne rien te cacher, n'importe laquelle de ces deux solutions nous vont. Mais ça reste rigolo à regarder.

**Donald** : J'en reviens pas que tu nous aies tout déballé aussi facilement…

**Laryenne** : C'est fou ce qu'un mot magique peut faire dans une relation sociale saine, hein ?

**Donald** : T'appelles ça une relation sociale saine ? T'es une foutue sociopathe !

**Laryenne** : Et j'ai affaire à un môme serrurier, un homme-chien flamboyant et un canard atteint d'un cancer de la gorge. J'ai quand même du mérite à essayer de bâtir quelque chose de constructif, non ?

**Donald** : QU'EST-CE QU'ELLE A, MA GORGE ?!

**Laryenne** : Ben tu sais… ta voix…

**Sora** : Ah.

**Dingo** : Je crois qu'elle a marché sur une mine.

**Laryenne** : On pige que dalle, quoi…

**Donald** : JE SUIS PARFAITEMENT COMPRÉHENSIBLE !

**Laryenne** : Je connais un très bon orthophoniste.

**Donald** : RETENEZ-MOI OU JE VAIS LA…

**Sora** : Aaah ! Dingo ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on le retient au juste ?

**Dingo** : Je sais pas ! Moi aussi j'aimerais qu'il la réduise en charpie !

**Laryenne** : Ça commence à devenir gênant. Allez, zou ! Et n'essayez pas de regrimper la montagne après ça, hein !

**Sora** : Pourquoi est-ce qu'on aurait besoin de regrim… AAaah !

_D'une pichenette, elle leur envoya une décharge de foudre à chacun, les propulsant du haut du précipice. Par chance (et par absence totale de réalisme), la neige amortit leur chute deux kilomètres en contrebas._

**Sora** : Aïe…

**Dingo** : Ça pique un peu, je dois dire.

**Donald** : Mouais… On s'en remettra, j'imagine…

**Dingo** : Enfin ça fait surtout mal à l'ego.

**Donald** : À qui le dis-tu ?

**Sora** : Ouais, je l'ai pas trouvée super sympa.

**Donald** : Sans déconner.

**Dingo** : Je veux dire… Pourquoi tout le monde me dit tout le temps que je suis un chien et que Donald est un canard ! Nous sommes bien plus que ça !

**Sora** : Ben moi je pense que…

**Dingo** : Pourquoi ne pas dire que Sora descend du singe ?

**Sora** : Quoi ?

**Donald** : Je crois qu'il a quitté l'école trop tôt pour comprendre.

**Sora** : Comment ça, je descends du singe ?

**Dingo** : Et pourquoi retenir à tout prix ma sexualité ?

**Donald** : C'est une question légitime, mais…

**Dingo** : Pourquoi ne pas parler du fait que je sois fan d'opéra lyrique, que je fasse de l'aqua-gym ou que je me trouve être un cuisinier hors pair ?

**Donald** : Peut-être parce que la troisième partie est un peu exag…

**Dingo** : Nous sommes la somme de toutes ces petites choses qui chacune à leur manière nous définissent !

**Sora** : Ouais, je suis tout à fait d'accord, mais…

**Donald** : Dingo ?

**Dingo** : Nous sommes des êtres complexes et sensibles, merde!

**Sora** : Diiiingo…

**Dingo** : Quoi ?

**Donald** : Ça te dérangerait qu'on reprenne cette conversation après avoir échappé à l'avalanche qui arrive ?

_En effet, une puissante masse de neige dévalait au même moment la montagne dans leur direction._

**Dingo** : POURQUOI VOUS M'AVEZ PAS PRÉVENU PLUS TÔT ?!

**Sora** : Ben c'était un chouette discours.

**Donald** : En plus d'être ton dernier, au rythme où progresse la neige.

**Dingo** : Je… j'ai une idée ! Cramponnez-vous à moi !

_Il posa son bouclier sur le sol poudreux, s'y assit avec ses compagnons et se laissa dévaler la pente qui descendait vers le bas de la montagne._

**Dingo** : Ça marche ! Ça marche !

**Donald** : On dirait qu'on remet un peu de distance avec l'avalanche.

**Dingo** : Super ! Où on en était ?

**Donald** : Ce qui définit un être.

**Dingo** : Oui ! Moi je pense que plus qu'une masse de molécules et d'ADN, nous sommes proprement constitués par toutes les petites choses, nos goûts, nos habitudes, nos talents, qui font notre vie.

**Donald** : C'est très intéressant, et figure-toi que Hegel a dit quelque chose à propos de ça.

**Dingo** : Un commentaire avant ça, Sora ?

**Sora** : AAAAAAaaaaaaaaah !

**Donald** : Hegel a dit…

**Sora** : ÇA ARRIVE !

_Au même moment, ils furent submergés par une intense vague de froid. Mais le danger n'étant constitué que de particules d'eau très froide – et parce que l'eau, c'est la vie, et le froid, ça conserve la chair – ils s'en sortirent avec peu ou pas de casse. En revanche, on ne sut jamais ce qu'avait dit Hegel._

**Sora** : Oooh…

_Le jeune homme, ravi de ne plus se trouver sur un bouclier en mouvement à 120 km/h, s'aperçut qu'il faisait désormais jour, et qu'il se trouvait au milieu d'une forêt. Il entendit des éclats de voix au loin._

**?** : Où vas-tu, Olaf ?

**? :** Osti d'bonhomme ! Faque tu vas donc pas revenir ici ?!

**?** : HUEHUEHUEHUE !

_Il sut alors que la journée allait être longue._


	12. Chapitre 12 - La Magie de l'Inceste

**Bonne année à tous ! Je suis complètement désolé pour le retard dans la publication de ce chapitre, le mois de décembre a pas été tout à fait tendre avec moi. Je vous souhaite plein de bonnes choses pour 2020, notamment de pouvoir rire malgré les tracas de la vie quotidienne ! Grosses bises **

* * *

**Chapitre 12 - La Magie de l'Inceste**

**Dingo** : Tu as dit que c'était de ce côté que tu avais entendu quelqu'un parler, Sora ?

**Sora** : Euh… Ben il me semble, ouais…

**Donald** : C'est peut-être le froid qui le faisait délirer.

**Dingo** : Tu crois ?

**Donald** : Pas vraiment, j'ai juste senti que je devais douter de lui, par principe.

**Sora** : Ah ! Regardez ! Il y a des gens, là-bas !

_Entre les arbres couverts de neige, au bout d'un sentier d'un blanc poudreux, se trouvait un groupe. Il y avait un gaillard blond solidement bâti, une jeune femme rousse, aux yeux bleus et richement vêtue, ainsi qu'un renne._

**Sora** : Parfait ! Dingo, tu prends les fringues du gars, Donald de la fille, et moi je dépèce le renne. En plus, avec sa viande, on devrait tenir la journée.

**Donald** : D'accord. Et tu fais quoi du bonhomme de neige ?

**Sora** : Quel bonhomme de n… Oh !

_Il n'avait en effet pas vu le bonhomme de neige vivant et vivace qui cumulait différentes tares, dont celle d'avoir en français la voix de Dany Boon. Ce dernier (le bonhomme de neige, pas Dany Boon) pivota vers eux dans un crissement neigeux et pointa un doigt branchu dans leur direction, un sourire malsain aux lèvres._

**Dingo** : Cette chose me met mal à l'aise.

**Sora** : Et si on s'éloignait discrètement ?

**Donald** : Doucement, son acuité visuelle est basée sur le mouvement.

**?** : HUÉHUÉ !

**Dingo** : Trop tard, on est repérés !

**?** : Tabarnak ! Des étrangers !

? : Qui êtes-vous ? Montrez-vous !

_Nos héros n'eurent d'autre choix que de sortir de leur cachette_.

**Sora** : Oh, euh, salut ! Je m'appelle Sora, lui c'est Donald et lui c'est Dingo. Et vous ?

**?** : Mon nom est Anna, princesse d'Arendelle.

**?** : Ch'suis Kristoff et le caribou c'est Sven. Ma job, c'est de récolter d'la glace.

**?** : JE S'APPELLE OLAF.

**Kristoff** : Vous faites quoi présentement icitte , vous autres ?

**Sora** : On est… euh… perdus.

**Donald** : C'est… notre ami Dingo, qui a voulu faire du hors piste.

**Dingo** : Ah, euh… oui, pénétrer dans les sentiers interdits, c'est tout moi !

**Sora** : Et vous, c'est quoi votre histoire ? Je veux dire, on pourrait vous croire en randonnée ou quelque chose, s'il y avait pas cette espèce d'abomination neigeuse de la nature avec vous.

**Olaf** : HUÉ.

**Kristoff** : Faque Olaf est pas vraiment notre chum, pis on a bien tenté de se débarrasser de cette patente toute weird, mais tous nos essais y z'ont fucké, t'sais.

**Sora** : Ah oui, je… euh… quoi ?

**Anna** : À l'origine, je me suis mise en route pour tenter de mettre un terme à l'hiver éternel.

**Donald** : Chouette quête, dites-donc. Vous allez vous y prendre comment ? Taper sur un présentateur météo ?

**Kristoff** : Quessé tu nous dis donc, maudit canard ?

**Donald** : Rien, juste mon ironie grinçante qui fait son come-back. Sinon, vous pouvez aussi vous industrialiser à vitesse grand V et compter sur un petit réchauffement climatique des familles.

**Anna** : Comment ? Euh… Oui, en parlant de famille qui se réchauffe… Nous cherchons à trousser ma sœur. TROUVER ! J'ai dit "trouver" !

**Sora** : Non, t'as dit…

**Donald** : Chut, Sora. Tu vois bien qu'elle est gênée.

**Anna** : Elle… elle s'appelle Elsa…

**Dingo** : Elsa ? Mais on la connaît !

**Anna** : Vraiment ?

**Dingo** : On l'avait croisée en pleine nuit alors qu'elle fuyait quelque chose. Mais en la suivant jusqu'en haut d'une montagne où elle s'était bâti un château de glace tout en chantant, on s'est fait… comment dire… violemment refouler.

**Anna** : Étrange histoire… Je suppose qu'il faut que je vous raconte la mienne…

**Donald** : Est-ce que ça peut attendre qu'on soit au chaud av…

**Anna** : Tout a commencé lorsque nous étions petites…

**Donald** : Oh misère.

**Dingo** : On peut se tenir chaud, si tu veux.

**Donald** : Un grog ça suffira, merci.

**Dingo** : Je ne suis pas loin d'être vexé !

**Anna** : … ne voulait pas construire de bonhomme de neige avec moi, alors que je venais chanter tous les matins devant sa porte…

**Donald** : Tiens ? J'avais pas vu que le tailleur d'iceberg était parti. Ou tailleur de glace, quel que soit ce métier à la con.

**Dingo** : Moi, je laisserais bien ce froid me changer en glaçon, si ça veut dire que ce grand gaillard se met à me tailler…

**Sora** : Hé ! Chut vous deux ! La dame raconte une histoire !

**Donald** : T'es au courant que t'en as déjà raté la moitié ?

**Anna** : … c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai recruté Kristoff pour me servir de guide, dans ces contrées sauvages.

**Sora** : Oh, j'ai perdu le fil…

_C'est à ce moment-là que le trappeur improvisé à l'accent exotique fit son retour, sur la pointe des pieds_.

**Kristoff** : Si vous avez fini de jaser, vaudrait mieux décamper au plus crisse. Faque y a des morceaux d'Olaf qui traînent partout pis j'aimerais bien partir avant qu'y r'vienne nous tanner.

**Donald** : Pardon ?

**Anna** : Il dit qu'Olaf est séparé en plusieurs morceaux et qu'il faudrait en profiter pour partir d'ici en espérant le semer.

**Donald** : Ah, donc c'est bien ce que j'avais compris. Des morceaux d'Olaf ? Hardcore.

**Kristoff** : As-tu fini de rester assis sur ton steak ? Il est temps de bouger, là !

**Olaf** : YOUHOU JE SUIS ICI.

**Anna** : Hâtons-nous, avant qu'il comprenne qu'on n'a aucune envie de le reconstituer !

_Autant dire que nos héros ne se firent pas prier. Tout, même une seconde ascension de cette fichue montagne, était préférable au fait de rester à portée de voix de l'horreur eldritchienne à base de flocons._

**Sora** : O.K, maintenant qu'on est suffisamment éloignés, est-ce que quelqu'un va enfin nous dire ce que c'est que ce truc ?

**Dingo** : C'est vrai que dans cet univers chargé de magie, je peux tout à fait concevoir qu'un bonhomme de neige parle et bouge, mais celui-là a autour de lui une espèce d'aura perverse et malfaisante.

**Anna** : Vous ne vous souvenez plus ? J'en ai parlé toute à l'heure. Olaf était le nom que j'avais donné à un bonhomme de neige qu'Elsa avait fait pour moi, quand nous étions petites.

**Donald** : Laisse-moi deviner… Vous avez tracé un pentagramme avec des guirlandes de Noël et sacrifié un chapon farci aux truffes pour lui donner vie ?

**Anna** : Comment ? Mais non ! En revanche, Elsa fourrée… POURRAIT, pardon, être à l'origine de cet étrange sortilège. Olaf est arrivé vers nous en nous assurant qu'Elsa l'avait créé avec sa magie, et semblait garder par-devers lui des souvenirs de son existence inanimée, lorsque nous étions petites.

**Kristoff** : Sauf que ce couillon-là est pas seulement laite comme un pou. De même y niaise sans arrêt et nous casse les pieds à longueur d'journée pis la cerise sur le sundae c'est qu'il est complètement increvable.

**Sora** : Comment ça, increvable ?

**Anna** : C'est-à-dire que nous avons à peu près tout essayé… Le faire tomber, l'étrangler, le découper, le faire piétiner par Sven…

**Kristoff** : Ce sale mangeux de marde l'a pas vu venir.

**Anna** : … le faire fondre, le pousser d'une falaise…

**Kristoff** : C'est de valeur.

**Anna** : Rien n'y fait, il revient toujours vers nous avec son sourire malsain et sa carotte phallique sur le nez.

**Kristoff** : L'affaire elle est pas ketchup.

**Donald** : Hum… Vous savez ce qui est pas super ketchup non plus ? Ces Sans-cœurs qui viennent d'apparaître devant nous.

**Sora** : Ah oui, merde !

**Dingo** : J'étais si occupé à tenter de comprendre Kristoff que je ne les avais pas vus tout de suite !

**Kristoff** : Oh my god, ils sont weird les animaux par icite !

**Sora** : Pas vraiment des animaux, en fait. Nous on les appelle les Sans-cœur.

**Kristoff** : Tu peux-tu me dire quessé donc ?

**Sora** : Ben on nous a dit y a longtemps qu'ils cherchaient à s'emparer du cœur des gens mais à force, on les soupçonne surtout de vouloir se jeter sur nos armes pour y mourir.

**Donald** : Quelque part, ça ferait plus de sens.

**Kristoff** : Faque on fait quoi, nous autres ? Moi ma job c'est de taper sur des blocs de glace, pas sur ces crisse de monstres !

**Dingo** : On va s'en charger ! Partez devant et on vous rejoindra sur la montagne.

**Donald** : Ouais, vous feriez que nous gêner.

**Anna** : Très bien ! Pendant ce temps, je vais retourner Elsa… enfin, auprès d'Elsa.

**Kristoff** : Lâchez pas la patate ! J'vous attendrai tout là-haut avec la pitoune !

_Là-dessus, ils s'efforcèrent de contourner le groupe de Sans-cœurs décidément bien patients pour gravir la montagne de leur côté, laissant le trio gérer les échauffourées._

**Donald** : Eh ben, entre les vannes de glace de l'une et les lapsus incestueux de l'autre, on est pas aidés.

**Dingo** : Je sais reconnaître une famille dysfonctionnelle quand j'en vois une.

**Donald** : Tu parles d'expérience ?

**Dingo** : Ça, c'est méchant ! Je sais que Max n'est pas ma plus grande réussite, mais c'est mon petit garçon et je…

**Donald** : C'était juste une pique sur la forme, n'y vois aucune attaque personnelle !

**Dingo** : Oh.

**Sora** : Plus tard, la jactance ! Ils arrivent !

_Et ils se battèrent._

**Sora** : Prends ça !

**Donald** : Brasier ! Brasier, enfoiré !

**Dingo** : Yahaa ! Yohooo !

_Et ils gagnirent._

**Sora** : Pfiou… Enfin fini !

**Donald** : Ils étaient plus nombreux que prévu. Si j'avais su qu'ils auraient autant de renforts à nous envoyer…

**Dingo** : Oui, on a perdu du temps et les deux autres ont sûrement pris de l'avance.

**Sora** : Il va falloir qu'on se magne pour… attendez… DINGO A UN FILS ?!

**Dingo** : Ma foi, on ne peut rien te cacher.

**Sora** : Mais… comment… enfin… ?

**Dingo** : Clarabelle a accepté de servir de mère porteuse.

**Sora** : Mais pourquoi t'en as jamais parlé ?

**Dingo** : On s'est brouillés après une course de rollers. Il n'approuvait pas mes… choix de vie.

**Donald** : C'était bien avant que Dingo n'entre dans la garde royale.

**Sora** : C'est dingue, j'imaginais pas que t'aies eu une vie comme ça, avant.

**Dingo** : Est-ce que je t'ai déjà raconté la fois où on a parcouru 250 km sur le capot de notre voiture à la dérive sur un fleuve pour pouvoir arriver à un concert de rock ?

**Sora** : … Quoi ?

**Dingo** : Tout a commencé quand le casque du baladeur à cassette de mon fils s'était retrouvé sur les oreilles du Yéti et qu'il a commencé à danser sur "Staying alive".

**Sora** : …

**Donald** : …

**Sora** : … QUOI ?

_La suite à cette conversation étant un odieux spoiler (Kristoff dirait "divulgâchage") du meilleur dessin animé du monde, détournons-nous de cette nouvelle ascension de la montagne et retrouvons plutôt Anna, qui était enfin parvenue à rejoindre sa sœur dans son palais gelé._

**Anna** : Mais Elsa, tu ne me prends pas ! … comprends pas, je veux dire !

**Elsa** : Si, mais ça me fait juste _ni chaud, ni froid_.

**Anna** : Tu dois revenir en Arendelle !

**Elsa** : Et tes plaintes me laissent _de glace_.

**Anna** : Pourquoi t'être exilée ? Pourquoi vivre en vagi… en marginale ?

**Elsa** : C'était le seul moyen de _garder la tête froide_.

**Anna** : Jouis-toi… je veux dire… Joins-toi à nous et retournons au royaume ! Tu es notre reine !

**Elsa** : Je _neige-amais _voulu de la couronne, alors je _névé _pas bouger d'ici !

**Anna** : Mais c'est toi qui est à l'orgi… l'origine de cet hiver éternel !

**Elsa** : Quoi ? Je…

_La reine des neiges sembla perdre sa contenance. Son assurance faiblit soudain._

**Elsa** : Ce n'est pas… enfin… _gelée_ pas fait exprès…

**Anna** : Je sais… Allez, reviens… Tu as toujours pris sein… pris soin de moi, Elsa…

_Ce fut le moment que choisit Kristoff pour laisser exploser son impatience._

**Kristoff** : Tabarouette ! C'est quand même pas correc', tout ça ! On s'est fendu le cul pour venir jusqu'icite et tu nous vires comme des grosses plotes sales !

_Elsa se ressaisit, la voix plus glaciale que jamais_.

**Elsa** : Ah ! Je vois que ton _con-gère _la situation !

**Anna** : Laisse, Kristoff. C'est entre moi et ma sœur et nous devons régler ça fesse à fesse.

**Kristoff** : Faque tu veux dire face à face ?

**Anna** : É… ÉVIDEMMENT !

**Elsa** : C'est inutile, nous sommes désormais _en froid_.

_Elle repoussa violemment sa sœur, sans s'apercevoir que son pouvoir avait généré des éclats de glace et que l'un d'entre eux s'était logé dans le cœur d'Anna. Mais il disparut aussitôt, et passé un moment de stupeur, la jeune femme tâta l'endroit de sa blessure. N'y voyant aucune trace du stalactite, elle se convainquit d'avoir rêvé._

_Au même instant, nos héros parvenaient au sommet de la montagne, de retour devant le palais cristallin._

**Dingo** : … À ce moment-là, je me suis endormi pendant mes révisions de partiels et j'ai été hanté dans mon rêve sous LSD par une version arc-en-ciel de moi. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai eu ma révélation.

**Sora** : Ben ça… J'aurais jamais pensé que ta vie serait aussi trépidante !

**Donald** : En attendant, heureusement qu'il a pu nous raconter sa vie parce que sinon, ces 30 minutes d'ascension auraient été parmi les plus chiantes de… ben de ma semaine, en fait.

**Sora** : Hé, regardez ! Voilà Rudolphe !

**Dingo** : Je crois qu'il s'appelle Sven.

**Sora** : Pareil, c'est un truc avec des cornes et des poils.

_Les portes de la demeure hivernale s'ouvrirent soudain à la volée et un immense bonhomme de neige à l'air monstrueux en sort, portant Kristoff dans une main, Anna dans l'autre, et les lançant de toutes ses forces dans la neige au pied de l'escalier_.

**Sora** : Rassurez-moi, c'est pas Olaf qui a été à la salle de sport, ça ?

**Donald** : Non, et je doute que ça te rassure, mais le vrai Olaf est derrière toi depuis plusieurs minutes.

**Olaf** : HUÉHUÉ.

**Sora** : AH !

**Dingo** : Vous allez bien, tous les deux ?

**Kristoff** : Ben c'est pas le fun !

**Anna** : Plus de honte que de mal…

_Le bonmonstre de neige alla lui aussi de son petit commentaire en poussant un hurlement menaçant._

**Sora** : Laisse-moi deviner, toi ! Tu vas devenir tout colère et nous virer à ton tour de la montagne pour protéger ta maîtresse ?

_Quelques instants plus tard, au pied de la montagne, sous dix centimètres de neige._

**Sora** : Moi et mon intuition de merde.

**Dingo** : Pour ta défense, c'était assez facile à deviner.

**Donald** : J'étais pourtant persuadé qu'un sort de Brasier le ferait fondre…

**Dingo** : C'était quand même une chouette idée d'avoir essayé d'envoyer sur sa tête la cime de ces arbres à demi-enterrés dans la neige.

**Sora** : Ouais, j'aurais réussi à le faire jusqu'au bout si j'avais pas senti à un moment le souffle froid d'Olaf sur ma cuisse.

**Dingo** : Ne t'inquiète pas, chaton, n'importe qui aurait perdu ses moyens et jeté ses armes dans ce genre de situations.

**Donald** : Bien. Puisqu'on a fini de tous s'autocongratuler sur ce combat qu'on a failli ne pas lamentablement perdre, ça vous dirait de vous lever ?

**Dingo** : Oups ! Je n'avais pas vu que je t'écrasais !

**Sora** : Moi si, mais je faisais exprès de rester.

_Une fois debout et débarrassés de la poudreuse qui les barbouillait, nos héros s'aperçurent d'une absence. De quatre absences, plutôt._

**Sora** : Ils sont plus là, les autres ?

**Dingo** : Je crois qu'ils sont tombés un peu avant nous. Soit leur chute les a menés ailleurs, soit ils se sont déjà remis en route.

**Donald** : En route vers où, exactement ? J'espère que vous avez pas l'intention de retourner là-bas UNE TROISIÈME FOIS.

**Sora** : Parce que t'as une autre idée d'endroit où aller ?

**Donald** : Là, comme ça, je pense au Gummi, à proximité immédiate d'un radiateur.

**Dingo** : Tu abandonnerais ces pauvres gens ?!

**Donald** : Plutôt deux fois qu'une.

**Dingo** : C'est vrai que c'est une option…

**Sora** : Dingo !

**Dingo** : Oui, oui, je sais. Mais je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir d'autres anecdotes à raconter sur mon passé pendant une nouvelle ascension.

**Sora** : Alors laissez-moi faire ! Je vous ai déjà parlé de la fois où je me suis fait piquer par une méduse, sur l'Île du Destin ?

**Dingo** : Oui.

**Donald** : Deux fois.

**Dingo** : Et tu as demandé à Riku de faire pipi sur ta plaie.

**Donald** : Puis Kairi vous a surpris.

**Sora** : Je… euh… attendez… Je dois avoir autre chose à raconter…

**Donald** : Oh misère. Je préfère encore aller parler à cette silhouette qu'on aperçoit au loin là-bas plutôt que de t'écouter.

**Sora** : Une silhouette ?

**Dingo** : Mais oui ! Il y a quelqu'un, de ce côté !

_Le quelqu'un en question était un homme en costume princier et dont les joues étaient cernées de rouflaquettes rousses. Il tenait un corps dans les bras, mais il n'y eut qu'en se rapprochant qu'ils en distinguèrent les traits._

**Sora** : Oh ! C'est Elsa !

**Donald** : Bon, au moins la question de l'ascension ne se pose plus trop…

**Dingo** : Vous croyez qu'il lui veut du mal ?

**Donald** : Moi, quand je vois un type tenir une femme inconsciente comme ça, j'ai surtout peur qu'il se veuille du bien à lui-même.

**Sora** : Quoi ? Mais il faut l'aider, alors !

**Dingo** : Donald, voyons, les gens beaux ne peuvent pas être aussi méchants.

**Donald** : C'est vrai, ça fait partie des douze lois énoncés par le roi Mickey en fondant le royaume Disney.

_C'est alors qu'ils virent l'aura noire qui se dégageait du mystérieux prince._

**Sora** : Ça, c'est du pouvoir des ténèbres ou je m'y connais pas !

**Dingo** : Bon, c'est vrai qu'on est peut-être en dehors de la juridiction du royaume…

**Donald** : Si on est tous d'accord pour foncer, je propose qu'on s'y mette fissa parce que notre lascar est déjà en train de disparaître.

**Dingo** : Dépêchons-nous ! De toute façon, il ne pourra pas aller bien vite en portant Elsa !

_Il ne croyait pas si bien dire. À peine crurent-ils le rattraper que l'inconnu disparut derrière une tempête de neige._

**Sora** : On… on va avoir du mal à passer derrière lui…

**?** : ELSAAAA !

_Le cri monstrueux les prit de court. Ils en furent d'autant plus surpris qu'il ne paraissait pas avoir été poussé par des cordes vocales humaines : derrière eux, le trio vit débouler l'immense bonhomme de neige qui les avait attaqués un peu plus tôt._

**Dingo** : Oh ! Encore lui ?!

**Sora** : Ha ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, gros tas ?! Cette fois-ci, t'as même pas de falaises d'où nous jeter !

**?** : ELSAAAAAA !

**Donald** : Attention, il arr… hein ?

_C'est à peine si la créature surnaturelle avait remarqué leur présence, car elle les dépassa sans leur accorder la moindre attention._

**Donald** : C'est quand même un peu vex…

**Sora** : Hé, j'ai une idée ! On va passer la tempête en se réfugiant derrière lui !

_Et tels de fieffés pilotes de Mario Kart, les trois héros profitèrent de l'absence de résistance de l'air derrière la silhouette massive de l'être surnommé "Marshmallow". Ce n'est qu'une fois hors du secteur venteux qu'ils aperçurent, non loin de là, un Kristoff affairé à tailler la glace aux côtés de son renne._

**Donald** : Sérieusement elle fait quelle taille, cette montagne, pour qu'on croise des gens à tout bout de champ ?

**Kristoff** : Oh ! C'est vous autres !

**Sora** : Nous-mêmes.

**Dingo** : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Anna n'est pas avec toi ?

**Kristoff** : Ben présentement elle doit être avec son chum à se payer la traite, et moi je pouvais pas rester là me pogner le beigne, alors me v'là à tailler de la glace.

**Donald** : Si j'ai bien compris, tu veux dire que depuis le début, elle est fiancée ?

**Kristoff** : Ben oui. Faque la petite, elle a rencontré ce prince venu d'ailleurs qui lui a chanté la pomme, et en moins d'une soirée les deux étaient tricotés serrés !

**Dingo** : Ce prince, par hasard… Est-ce qu'il avait des cheveux roux avec des rouflaquettes ?

**Kristoff** : Ben j'crois pas, sinon elle serait jamais tombée en amour avec lui.

**Marshmallow** : ELSAAA !

**Sora** : Hé ! Le voilà reparti, lui !

**Dingo** : On dirait qu'il a repéré Elsa de ce côté.

**Kristoff** : Tabarnouche ! C'est l'osti d'ville d'Arendelle, de ce côté !

**Donald** : Vaudrait mieux le suivre avant que le retour de la tempête de neige ne nous en empêche.

_Ils se pressèrent donc à la suite du serviteur massif d'Elsa, qui les emmena aux abords d'une cité entièrement gelée, sur un lac dont la surface était suffisamment solide pour y faire passer un cortège de tractopelles._

**Sora** : Ah oui, quand ils parlent d'hiver éternel ici, ils déconnent pas.

**Kristoff** : Y tombe des peaux de lièvre, icitte !

**Dingo** : Regardez ! C'est Anna !

**Donald** : Et elle a l'air dans un sale état.

_La jeune femme était en effet si frigorifiée que le seul fait qu'elle tînt debout relevait du miracle. Elle avait la peau bleue et les cheveux blancs. Surtout, son attention était toute entière consacrée à la scène d'horreur qui se jouait non loin d'elle : Hans, l'homme qui l'avait séduite, s'apprêtait à abattre son épée sur une Elsa inconsciente._

**Kristoff** : Arrête ça tout de suite ostie d'chien sale !

_Mais ils étaient trop loin pour agir : la seule personne qui put s'interpose entre la lame et la reine des neiges fut Anna, qui eut même le temps de se transformer en statue indestructible de glace. Soit Hans avait eu une crampe en brandissant son arme, soit Anna était donc un supersayan. Dans tous les cas, le métal se brisa au contact de sa main changée en glace et une vague de magie repoussa le prince._

**Donald** : Je déteste ce sentiment où je suis le seul à ne rien comprendre à ce qu'il se passe.

**Dingo** : Si ça peut te rassurer, on est trois.

**Sora** : C'est fini pour toi, rouflaquax !

**Kristoff** : Ouais ! Va te crosser, espèce de trace de brake !

**Marshmallow** : ELSAAA !

_L'homme n'eut pour seule réponse que de vomir un flot de ténèbres, avant de se faire absorber lui-même par ces dernières. Quant à nos héros, ils furent bientôt aspirés par l'obscurité surgie du sol. Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent les yeux, un immense Sans-cœur aux allures de loup de glace volait devant eux, dans un étrange champ de bataille glacial plongé dans une nuit brumeuse._

**Donald** : Ah ! Là, on est en terrain connu !

**Sora** : On dirait que c'est entre ce truc et nous trois…

**Kristoff** : J'en ai plein de mon casque de c't'affaire !

**Sora** : Bon, quatre.

**Marshmallow** : ELSAAAAAA !

**Sora** : Cinq…

**Donald** : Six avec le renne…

**Sora** : Et je vais supposer que la pointe de douleur que je ressens dans le mollet c'est Olaf qui essaie de me poignarder avec son nez.

**Olaf** : HUÉHUÉ.

**Dingo** : C'est donc entre ce loup et nous sept.

**Gummiphone** : *Bonjour !*

**Sora** : LARYENNE ! T'es revenue nous emmerder ?!

**Laryenne** : *Non, je voulais foutre en l'air votre compte. Au revoir !*

**Dingo** : Est-ce qu'elle… nous espionne 24 heures sur 24 ?

**Sora** : On s'inquiètera de ça plus tard ! Toujours est-il que tous les sept… tous les sept…

**Dingo** : Oui ?

**Sora** : J'attends de voir si quelqu'un d'autre s'ajoute. On est jamais trop nombreux contre un machin pareil.

**Donald** : T'étais pas censé avoir Jiminy dans ta poche, aussi ?

**Sora** : Oh ! Je sais pas… Je l'ai pas vu depuis…

**Donald** : Depuis… ?

**Sora** : Euh… depuis… que j'ai mis ma veste dans la machine à laver…

**Dingo** : …

**Sora** : OH MERDE !

**Donald** : Félicitations, t'as littéralement tué ta conscience.

_Percevant leur surprise, le loup géant les choisit ce moment pour attaquer._

**Sora** : Aïe ! Il mord fort, l'enfoiré !

**Dingo** : Tout le monde, à l'attaque !

**Sora** : D'accord, mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

_Dingo prit une respiration, puis revêtit son costume métaphorique de chef de guerre_.

**Dingo** : Golem de glace, laisse-le t'attaquer et saisis sa mâchoire sans la lâcher ! Donald, concentre tes flammes sur sa patte avant gauche pour la faire fondre ! Kristoff et Sven, taillez sa patte avant droite comme vous n'avez jamais taillé un bloc de glace ! Sora, quand je te dirai "top", bondis sur mon bouclier et attaque-le par en-haut ! Olaf, sois un peu moins flippant !

**Donald** : D'acc.

**Marshmallow** : ELSAAAA !

**Kristoff** : Y va rien voir venir !

**Olaf** : HUÉ.

**Sora** : Quoi ?

**Dingo** : Top !

**Sora** : Je… euh…

**Dingo** : Monte sur moi !

_Sora n'aurait pas hésité à bondir sur l'écu de son ami si la requête avait été formulée un poil différemment. Mais la seconde de stupeur laissa place à une détermination toute professionnelle : après tout, c'était on travail de débarrasser l'univers des Sans-cœurs, et les gros loups n'y faisaient pas exception. _

**Sora** : Yaaah ! Prends… ÇA

_Tandis que la golem invoqué par Elsa immobilisait Skoll – c'est le nom de la bête – et que ses deux pattes avant étaient taillée pour l'une, fondue pour l'autre, Sora profita de ce moment de faiblesse pour s'élever dans les cieux et lui atterrir sur le coin du crâne la Keyblade en avant._

**Dingo** : Il a réussi !

**Donald** : On a quand même fait une partie du boulot.

**Marshmallow** : ELSAA !

**Olaf** : HUÉ ?

_Il n'en fallait pas plus pour renvoyer la bête dans les méandres de noirceur d'où elle était venue, et pour que nos héros fassent un retour triomphant sur le lac gelé d'Arendelle. Pas si triomphant que ça, toutefois, car Elsa était en train de sangloter dans les bras de sa sœur transformée en statue de glace_.

**Donald** : Ah merde, c'est vrai qu'il y a ça.

**Sora** : J'imagine que ça serait un peu le malaise de faire maintenant ma pose de victoire ?

**Dingo** : Tu peux, mon chou, mais un petit peu plus loin pour ne pas les déranger.

**Sora** : Super !

_Mais alors que Sora, trois mètres plus loin, faisait tournoyer sa Keyblade en sifflotant une fanfare, quelque chose d'étrange se passa devant les autres. Elsa, par quelque geste désespéré, colla ses lèvres contre celles de glace de la statue_.

**Kristoff** : Oh my god !

**Dingo** : Doux Jésus !

**Donald** : Mauvaise idée, ça. La langue va rester collée, avec ce gel.

_Ce fut un autre phénomène qui se produisit : la statue d'Anna émit une lumière chaleureuse et l'instant d'après, la princesse avait repris forme humaine. Et échangeait un long baiser avec sa sœur_.

**Sora** : Alors, qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ?

**Dingo** : Une abomination !

**Donald** : Un fantasme d'ados boutonneux.

**Sora** : Pourquoi Elsa et Anna se roulent une galoche ?

**Donald** : Oh, tu t'es gâché la surprise…

_Mais alors qu'ils s'approchaient un peu impudiquement, le temps autour d'eux s'arrêta et Laryenne fit une fois de plus son apparition sous leurs yeux_.

**Laryenne** : Wow ! C'est moi ou elles cherchent à se manger l'une l'autre ?

**Sora** : Laryenne !

**Laryenne** : Sora ! Tu ne vois donc pas que j'essaie de trouver un bon angle pour les filmer ?

**Dingo** : C'était donc ton plan depuis le départ de les faire renoncer à toute forme de morale et de décence ?

**Laryenne** : Non, ça c'est ce que je vous réserve à vous.

**Sora** : Quoi ?

**Donald** : Est-ce que tu vas enfin nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe… s'il-te-plaît ?

**Laryenne** : ENFIN le mot magique. Vois-tu, mon poulet, Anna a été frappée par une malédiction en rendant visite à sa sœur. Elle était vouée à se transformer en glaçon, sauf si on lui témoignait le gage d'un amour sincère. Qu'il puisse venir de sa frangine, la malédiction ne l'avait pas trop vu venir.

**Donald** : Ceci explique cela…

**Laryenne** : Enfin du coup, voilà deux lumières pour le prix d'une !

**Dingo** : Zut, et si j'ai bien compris, si on ne trouve pas nos sept gardiens de lumière avant que vous ne soyez treize du côté des ténèbres, vous irez piocher parmi ces âmes innoc… enfin, ces civils ?

**Laryenne** : Mais t'es INTELLIGENT en fait ! C'est incroyable.

**Dingo** : M… merci…

**Laryenne** : Et moi qui ne te croyais bon qu'à dire "Hyuck" et être la caution LGBT du groupe, tu me surprends. Tu veux nous rejoindre ?

**Dingo** : Je…

**Donald** : Bon, quand est-ce que tu te casses en éclatant d'un rire sardonique ?

**Laryenne** : Maintenant. Ha ! Ha ! Ha !

_Et une fois l'antagoniste disparue dans un portail sombre, le temps reprit son cours. Et avec lui, l'étrange étreinte qui se produisait devant eux. Et qui était en train de réchauffer le paysage tout entier, puisque Arendelle reprenait peu à peu ses couleurs habituelles._

**Donald** : M'est avis qu'on devrait pas les déranger plus longtemps.

**Kristoff** : Vous nous quittez, vous autres ?

**Sora** : Plutôt deux fois qu'une. Et toi, tu vas faire quoi ?

**Kristoff** : J'en ai plein mon casque de c't'histoire. J'm'en vais rentrer dans ma montagne et tailler d'la glace comme ch'sais faire.

**Marshmallow** : ELSAAA !

**Dingo** : Ah, c'est vrai qu'il est toujours là aussi, lui.

**Sora** : Il sait dire autre chose, au juste ?

**Kristoff** : Faque au moment d'nous attraper, tantôt, il a fait une phrase plus longue.

**Donald** : Vraiment ? Vas-y, parle pour voir ? Ça fait quoi d'être un énorme monstre de glace ?

**Marshmallow** : VOUS SAVEZ, MOI JE NE CROIS PAS QU'IL Y AIT DE BONNE OU DE MAUVAISE SITUATION. MOI, SI JE DEVAIS RÉSUMER MA VIE AUJOURD'HUI AVEC VOUS, JE DIRAIS QUE C'EST D'ABORD DES RENCONTRES. DES GENS QUI M'ONT TENDU LA MAIN, PEUT-ÊTRE À UN MOMENT OÙ JE NE POUVAIS PAS, OÙ J'ÉTAIS SEUL CHEZ MOI. ET C'EST ASSEZ CURIEUX DE SE DIRE QUE LES HASARDS, LES RENCONTRES FORGENT UNE DESTINÉE… PARCE QUE QUAND ON A LE GOÛT DE LA CHOSE, QUAND ON A LE GOÛT DE LA CHOSE BIEN FAITE, LE BEAU GESTE, PARFOIS ON NE TROUVE PAS L'INTERLOCUTEUR EN FACE JE DIRAIS, LE MIROIR QUI VOUS AIDE À AVANCER. ALORS ÇA N'EST PAS MON CAS, COMME JE DISAIS LÀ, PUISQUE MOI AU CONTRAIRE, J'AI PU : ET JE DIS MERCI À LA VIE, JE LUI DIS MERCI, JE CHANTE LA VIE, JE DANSE LA VIE… JE NE SUIS QU'AMOUR !

**Dingo** : …

**Donald** : Oh.

**Sora** : Eh beh.

**Dingo** : Wow.

**Donald** : Et toi, Olaf ? Tu peux parler ?

**Olaf** : DÉCHIQUETER.

**Donald** : C'est bien ce que je pensais. Je crois que nos affaires ici sont finies, si ça vous dérange pas.

_Et puisque de toute manière, nul n'avait son mot à dire, le trio fut de retour dans le vaisseau Gummi en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Tandis qu'ils se livraient entre eux à une énième dispute sur leur prochaine planète, soit l'équivalent spatial d'une bataille pour la télécommande un samedi soir devant la télé, intéressons-nous aux machinations de Laryenne, qui avait regagné via un traditionnel portail noir un monde ocre et désolé. Là, sur l'un des treize immenses piliers dressés en cercle, elle vit venir Marluyia._

**Laryenne** : Je préférais notre salle blanche, sur Illusiopolis. Les murs piquaient les yeux mais au moins j'étais assise sur mon cul, et pas sans arrêt à deux doigts de tomber.

**Marluyia** : Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que… ce que tu veux… veux… que… que je te… que je te dise ?

**Laryenne** : Des phrases plus courtes, ce serait un début.

**Marluyia** : Je suis s… s… suis s… je suis s…

_Derrière eux, sur un pilier voisin, leur parvint le son d'un autre portail immédiatement suivi d'un cri de panique._

**?** : AH ! À CHAQUE putain de fois je manque de tomber !

**Laryenne** : Oh, hé, salut Demyy. Ça t'emmerderait de faire le traducteur ?

**Demyy** : Ben oui.

**Laryenne** : Je t'ai connu plus docile. Et naïf. Et manipulable à l'envi. Et globalement assez vulnérable à tout ce qui touche à la torture psychologique.

**Demyy** : C'était l'ancien moi. Maintenant, j'ai décidé de ne plus obéir si on ne me dit pas "s'il-te-plaît" !

**Laryenne** : Oh, hardcore.

**Demyy** : Mais… euh… je veux bien t'aider à deviner ce qu'il dit… si… tu veux…

**Marluyia** : Je suis s… sûr… que… que… S… So… So…

**Laryenne** : Socrate ?

**Demyy** : Sophie Marceau ?

**Marluyia** : que Sor… Sora…

**Laryenne** : Soral ? Alain ? Le chauve raciste ?

**Demyy** : Soraya Sáenz de Santamaría ? La femme politique espagnole dont je viens de découvrir l'existence sur Wikipedia ?

**Laryenne** : Elle est trop cool, cette nouvelle version d'Akinator.

**Marluyia** : ALLEZ VOUS FAIRE F…

**?** : Il suffit.

_Yemnas était apparu sur un pilier un peu plus élevé que les leurs, dans le plus grand silence. Sa voix suave de baryton suffisait à elle seule à calmer les esprits échaudés et à faire ovuler ses congénères du sexe opposé._

**Yemnas** : Le prochain que je surprends à proférer des injures verra sa bouche lavée à la liqueur de savon.

**Demyy** : Gloups.

**Laryenne** : Tu dois être le seul être au monde à vraiment dire "Gloups" à haute voix, Jean-Victime.

**Yemnas** : Où en est notre plan, vous deux ?

**Marluyia** : Eh b… eh b… bien…

**Laryenne** : Comme sur des roulettes, boss. Marlulu a parlé à Alain Soral et ses potes des sept nouvelles princesses de cœur, qui serviraient si jamais ils échouaient à récupérer leurs lumières, et moi j'ai failli enfoncer le clou.

**Yemnas** : Failli ?

**Laryenne** : Ouaip. Il s'en est fallu de peu pour que je pense au plan, vraiment.

**Yemnas** : Ta tâche était simple : tu devais leur mentir en disant que nous détenions les treize réceptacles de ténèbres, afin qu'ils se mettent à paniquer. Ils ne sont pas censés savoir que nous cherchons actuellement à nous servir des répliques produites par Veyen pour combler nos rangs…

**Laryenne** : Ouaaaais mais comme j'ai moi-même pas trop pigé le plan, je m'attendais pas à ce qu'eux le comprennent. Je veux dire… Vous avez vu leur gueule ?

**Yemnas** : Oui, bon, c'est vrai.

_Un quatrième invité se joignit à la bande… en apparaissant sur le pilier où se trouvait déjà Demyy._

**?** : OH ! HÉ ! PUTAING DE FOUTRE DE CONG !

**Demyy** : AAaah ! Luyord ! Non ! On tiendra jamais à d… AAAaaaah !

_Le jeune homme au sitar et à la passion malsaine pour le mousseux tomba de son piédestal longiligne, et se serait écrasé en bas s'il n'avait pas eu le réflexe de produire un nouveau portail pour se hisser sur un autre pilier proche, vacant._

**Demyy** : C'était… c'était mon pilier…

**Luyord** : Ah bé ! C'est le mien maintenant, cagole !

**Demyy** : T'as… t'as pas dit "s'il-te-plaît"…

**Laryenne** : Franchement, c'était sûr que ça arriverait un de ces jours. C'est quoi, cette idée de nous réunir dans ce coin poussiéreux au juste, boss ?

**Yemnas** : Une… idée de Xehanort, j'en ai bien peur.

**Demyy** : Vous voulez dire qu'il a des idées ? Il se contente pas juste de regarder les gens avec un sourire de malade mental ?

**Laryenne** : Comme un certain bonhomme de neige…

**Luyord** : Té ! De quoi tu parles, toi ?

**Laryenne** : Rien, rien.

**Yemnas** : Les plans du maître ne sont pas sujets à discussion. Luyord, j'espère que tu es prêt à entrer en scène très bientôt.

**Luyord** : Ho bé ! J'suis né en entrant en scène, moi, hein ! Enfin, en sortant en scène… C'était sale, ça, non ?

**Yemnas** : Oui.

**Marluyia** : Ou.. ou… oui…

**Demyy** : Archi-sale.

**Laryenne** : Gros dégoûtant.

**Luyord** : Ah bé je m'en tamponne, moi ! J'ai hâte d'y être pour te dire, mon Yemnas !

**Yemnas** : Bien, bien… Quant à toi, Demyy…

**Demyy** : Oui, oui, je sais. Ce sera à mon tour sur ce monde, là, qui mélange deux villes…

**Yemnas** : Justement… Il y a un changement de plan. Quelqu'un d'autre va prendre ta place.

**Demyy** : Quoi ?! Mais je m'étais préparé mentalement à faire des trucs !

**Yemnas** : C'est regrettable, vraiment.

**Demyy** : Bon, d'accord.

_Là-dessus, l'ancien maître de l'Organisation XIII disparut_.

**Luyord** : Ah bé lui il a pas besoin de te dire "s'il teuh-plaît", hein ?

**Demyy** : Ben non. C'est Yemnas. Le "s'il-te-plaît, sinon je me fâche" est déjà inclus dans sa voix.

**Laryenne** : Ah, marrant. Dans sa voix, moi, j'entends "Retire tes vêtements".

**Luyord** : …

**Marluyia** : …

**Demyy** : …

**Laryenne** : Hé, me jugez pas, O.K ?

_Avant de nous quitter, un dernier détour s'impose par le bureau du Dr. Jean-Jacques Leuleu, un peu moins propre qu'à l'accoutumée. Billy y entra d'un pas hésitant._

**Billy** : Vous allez bien, m'sieur Leuleu ?

**Dr. Leuleu** : Formidablement bien.

**Billy** : La femme de ménage est pas passée depuis un bail ?

**Dr. Leuleu** : Oh, elle m'a demandé quelques jours de congés. Une sombre histoire d'ambiance "trop pesante".

**Billy** : Oh ben c'est pas le pied, ça…

**Dr. Leuleu** : Racontez-moi l'opus suivant, Billy…

**Billy** : D'accord, donc il s'appelle Dream Drop Distance, parce que ça fait "3D" et qu'il est sorti sur 3DS. Peut-être que s'il était sorti sur PS Vita, il se serait appelé "Virevolting In The Air", mais on l'aurait jamais su parce que personne a acheté la PS Vita.

**Dr. Leuleu** : LE JEU BILLY ! Ahem. Pardon, excusez-moi… Parlez-moi du jeu.

**Billy** : Ah oui, du coup le type et le meilleur ami du type doivent passer le bac du maître des clés et du coup plongent dans un rêve où ils se battent contre une pieuvre tutorial et ils gagnent et après les deux se retrouvent séparés et explorent tout plein de mondes mais ils jouent chacun leur tour jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment au milieu des ennemis mais ça va ils leur font rien parce que ça doit être interdit d'attaquer un héros endormi peut-être… Heureusement ils peuvent compter sur des Pokémon qui deviennent plus forts quand on les caresse. Sauf qu'à la fin on comprend qu'en fait le type il se trouvait dans un rêve à l'intérieur d'un rêve, et j'ai cherché partout mais j'ai pas vu DiCaprio avec sa putain de toupie. Par contre on apprend que l'ami du type depuis le début il servait de Pokémon protecteur mais lui, personne le caressait.

**Dr. Leuleu** : Passionnant. Poursuivez.

**Billy** : Ben à la fin le type tombe dans un gay tapant où tous les méchants lui tombent dessus et il devient une espèce d'otage et ils leur exposent un plan bizarroïde à base de sept lumières et treize ténèbres, mais c'est con parce que le compte il est pas juste, sept c'est vachement moins que treize. Heureusement, l'ami Pokémon du type vient à la rescousse avec Mickey et l'ancien méchant des flammes qui est devenu le gentil des flammes et qui a une clé aussi parce que maintenant on en donne à tout le monde. Et tous ensemble ils sortent du rêve et le type il est dég parce qu'il a pas le bac mais l'ami qui dans la vraie vie est plus un Pokémon il a une mention bien.

**Dr. Leuleu** : Et… cette histoire-ci est finie, n'est-ce pas ?

**Billy** : Oui, oui, m'sieur Leuleu.

**Dr. Leuleu** : Bien, je vois…

**Billy** : Tout va bien, m'sieur Leuleu ?

**Dr. Leuleu** : Comment ? Oh, oui, très bien. Très bien. Je vais bien. Oui. Revoyons-nous, Billy. Vous avez encore deux jeux à me raconter, n'est-ce-pas ?

**Billy** : Je peux changer de psy, si vous préfér…

_Le regard que lui adressa le professionnel de santé le poussa au silence. Le jeune patient sortit de la salle, paya la séance et partit sans demander son reste._

**Dr. Leuleu** : Je vais. Très bien.


	13. Chapitre 13 - Amère Mort en Mer

**Chapitre 13 – Amère Mort en Mer**

_Une fois de plus, nos héros s'étaient embarqués dans une nouvelle histoire. Littéralement._

**Sora** : Aaaah ! Sentez-moi cet air marin ! Humez-moi ces effluves chargées de sel, de poissons morts et d'aventure !

**Donald** : Tu voudrais pas ramer, au lieu de martyriser ton odorat ?

**Sora** : Ça a assez de rames pour trois, sur ce radeau moisi ?

_Ledit radeau moisi dérivait paisiblement au milieu d'un vaste océan. À son bord, nos héros avaient revêtu leurs plus beaux accoutrements de pirates issus de leur garde-robe de costumes de carnaval._

**Donald** : Ose me dire qu'avec toutes tes formes de Keyblade bizarres, t'en as pas au moins une qui peut servir de rame !

**Sora** : Elles sont pas si bizarres que ça, si ?

**Dingo** : Enfin, lapin, est-ce qu'il faut qu'on te rappelle que ton arme peut potentiellement se transformer en frite de plage ?

**Sora** : Hé, j'y peux rien si mes transformations de Keyblade fonctionnent aussi avec les porte-clés trouvés dans les paquets de céréales !

**Donald** : C'est encore plus effrayant quand tu dis ça à haute voix.

**Dingo** : Dites-donc, les amis... Vous savez ce qui est aussi effrayant ?

**Donald** : Non, mais tu vas probablement nous parler d'un péril mortel qui nous guette.

**Dingo** : Comment t'as deviné ?

**Sora** : OH BORDEL L'EAU S'ARRÊTE !

**Donald** : Quoi ?

**Dingo** : Mais zut ! Mon effet !

**Donald** : Attendez... Comment ça, l'eau s'arrête ?!

_En effet, quelques centaines de nœuds marins devant eux (tant pis si c'est une unité de vitesse, le principal est que ça sonne bien), l'océan arrivait à son terme. Passée une certaine ligne, l'eau s'écoulait en cascade dans un vide insondable. Que les héros ne tarderaient pas à sonder par eux-mêmes._

**Donald** : RAMEZ !

**Dingo** : YAAAAaaaaah !

**Sora** : Bordelbordelbordelbordelbordelbordel...

**Donald** : T'as fini par trouver une rame, Sora ?

**Sora** : Ouais !

**Dingo** : MAIS C'EST MON BOUCLIER, ÇA !

**Sora** : Ça marche au poil !

**Dingo** : Rends-le moi !

**Sora** : Héééé !

**Donald** : CONTINUEZ À RAMER BANDE DE DÉBIIIILLLLAAAAAaaaaaaaah !

**Sora** : NOOOOON !

**Dingo** : MON BOUCLIEEEEER !

_Lorsque nos amis reprirent connaissance, ils se trouvaient sur une vaste étendue de sable blanc, immaculé. Rien à l'horizon, à l'exception de dunes quasi infinies. _

**Donald** : Là, normalement, c'est le moment où je devrais hurler face à l'absurdité de mon existence.

**Sora** : Et qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?

**Donald** : Les cachets que Dingo m'a forcé à prendre avant de quitter le Gummi.

**Dingo** : C'est pour ton bien, poussin.

**Sora** : Où est-ce qu'on a atterri, vous croyez ?

**Donald** : Aucune idée, le médecin de bord m'a prescrit de ne pas trop réfléchir.

**Sora** : On a un médecin de bord ?

**Dingo** : J'ai un certificat de premiers secours.. Et de plus grandes poches que vous pour porter les Mega-Potions.

**Sora** : Ça se tient.

**Donald** : Honnêtement, je suis tellement shooté à l'heure actuelle que je vois des mirages débiles.

**Dingo** : Mmh... Par curiosité... Quel genre de mirage ?

**Donald** : Un bateau qui glisse sur le sable, ce genre de conneries.

**Dingo** : Grand ? Trois mâts ? Les voiles repliées ?

**Sora** : Oh merde, je le vois aussi !

**Donald** : Vous voyez aussi Jack Sparrow courir vers nous ?

**Jack**: Salut, Sora !

**Sora** : Ouais, ouais, il vient de nous dépasser en direction du bateau.

**Dingo** : Et de nous ignorer totalement, toi et moi.

**Donald** : D'accord. Et les crevettes géantes à tête de Patrick Sébastien qui flottent derrière lui ?

**Dingo** : Un pur produit de ton imagination, Dieu merci.

**Donald** : Parfait. Allons-y.

**Sora** : Vers le bateau ? O.K.

**Dingo** : En route !

**Donald** : Vous êtes VRAIMENT sûrs qu'ils sont pas réels, les Gambastien ?

**Dingo** : Aussi réels que la vie sociale de Sora.

**Sora** : Hé !

**Donald** : Bon, je te cacherai pas que ça me rassure.

**Sora** : HÉ !

_S'engagea alors une course-poursuite entre nos héros et le navire, entre lesquels apparurent de façon éparse des groupes de Sans-cœurs.._

**Dingo** : Ça y est ! On a rattrapé Jack !

**Jack** : Vous êtes rapides !

**Sora **: Non, on a juste ignoré tous les ennemis sur notre route.

**Donald** : Et je vous conseille de presser le pas parce qu'ils ont pas aimé qu'on les snobbe !

**Jack** : Sitôt dit, sitôt fait !

**Dingo** : Oh ! J'avais encore jamais vu quelqu'un utiliser autant ses bras pour courir...

**Jack** : Enfer et impôt sur la fortune ! Voilà d'autres de ces loustics !

_Les loustics en question s'apparentaient à d'immenses pirates sombres aux allures de capitaines , suspendus à des ancres volantes._

**Donald** : Gnnn...

**Sora** : Ils font toujours effet, ses cachets, à Donald ?

**Dingo** : Ils sont censés fonctionner pendant au moins 48 heures !

**Donald** : Attention, le vaisseau se fait la malle !

**Sora** : La malle, c'est une hallucination aussi ou bien... ?

**Donald** : Non, non, il est vraiment en train de prendre le large. Toujours sur le sable.

**Dingo** : Tant pis pour ces Sans-cœurs ! Poursuivons ce bateau, sinon on n'arrivera jamais à quitter cet endroit !

**Jack **: Dites donc, c'est de mon Black Pearl que vous parlez.

**Sora** : Le Black Pearl ? Celui qu'on se faisait chourer à longueur de temps la dernière fois qu'on est venus dans ce monde ?

**Jack** : Celui-là même ! L'entrée est de 300 munnies par passager, et je compte ton criquet de compagnie dans le tas !

**Sora** : Ouaaaais... À ce propos...

**Donald** : Plus tard ! On a un bateau à courser !

**Dingo** : Regardez ! J'ai compris comment il se déplaçait ! Il y a toute une couche de petits crabes qui le portent !

**Sora** : ...

**Donald** : ...

**Jack** : ...

**Dingo** : Oui, vous avez raison, ça ne fait pas beaucoup plus de sens...

_En dépit de son mode de déplacement défiant toute logique – et la battant même à plate couture – le Black Pearl n'était pas bien rapide et nos héros n'eurent pas de mal à le rattraper une fois décidés à ignorer tout ennemi sur sa route. La coque offrait également des aspérités propices à l'escalade, aussi les quatre personnages hors d'haleine furent-ils sur le pont en un rien de temps._

**Sora** : Bien ! Voilà une bonne chose de faite ! Tu sais où va ce bateau, Jack ?

**Jack** : Droit devant lui, l'ami.

**Donald** : Mais encore ?

**Jack** : Si tu as une suggestion, je te conseille de descendre la soumettre à nos porteurs crustacés. Par contre, il faudra payer à nouveau ton ticket pour embarquer.

**Donald** : Quoi ? On t'a aidé à le récupérer, je te rappelle !

**Jack** : Et pour ça, je suis prêt à vous faire une ristourne.

**Dingo** : J'avais oublié que Jack était capable de vendre sa propre mère pour 2000 munnies...

**Jack** : Quoi ?! C'est faux ! Je suis sûr de pouvoir en tirer deux à trois fois plus !

**Donald** : On n'en doute pas. Mais... sérieusement... Où est-ce qu'on est ?

**Jack** : Sur le Black Pearl.

**Donald** : Qui navigue... ?

**Jack** : Oui.

**Donald** : Qui navigue où ?

**Jack** : Sur le sable.

**Donald** : Mais ce sable... est-ce que ça... euh... marque un territoire qui... éventuellement... porte un nom ?

**Jack** : Bien sûr.

**Donald** : Et c'est... ?

**Jack** : Un très joli nom.

**Donald** : MAIS ON EST OÙ PUTAIN ?!

**Jack** : Sur le Black Pearl. Je l'ai déjà dit.

**Donald** : RAAaaaah !

**Jack** : "Qui suis-je ?", "Où vais-je ?", "Quand est-ce qu'on mange ?"… Pourquoi toujours chercher à tout savoir ?

**Dingo** : Disons que ça peut, potentiellement, paraître important.

**Jack** : Mais ce n'est pas une attitude de pirates, ça, les gars. Où est la liberté ? Où est le sens de l'aventure ? Où sont les munnies que vous me devez ?

**Sora** : Tiens, voilà ma part.

**Donald** : Rentre pas dans son jeu, toi !

**Sora** : Si tu veux passer les prochaines heures à te faire harceler pour donner de l'argent. Ce sera sans moi.

**Donald** : J'ai fraudé le Fisc de Disneyland pendant 13 ans, alors je vois pas ce que ce pirate pourrait me faire !

**Dingo** : HO !

**Jack** : Bravo ! Un digne esprit de pirate ! Pour la peine, la traversée est gratuite pour toi.

**Sora** : Quoi ?! Mais je me suis fait arnaquer !

**Jack** : Tout à fait. Hissez les voiles, moussaillons ! Et… euh… souquez ferme, les crabes là-dessous !

_Une dune, puis une autre... et quelque chose changea soudain, dans l'horizon, _

**Dingo** : Mer ! Mer droit devant mon capitaine !

**Jack** : Ah ! Fort bien !

**Donald** :Je vois des silhouettes, sur la plage...

**Sora** : Est-ce qu'ils font tourner des serviettes ?

**Donald** : Je crois pas.

**Sora** : Alors ceux-là sont sûrement réels..

**Dingo** : C'est vrai, je les vois aussi !

**Jack** : Mmh... Je vais bientôt devoir faire des tarifs de groupe.

_Ce n'est qu'en approchant un peu plus de la côte, portés par leurs esclaves arthropodes, qu'ils purent distinguer les traits de ceux qui les attendaient. Quant au Black Pearl, il s'immobilisa une fois mis à l'eau, et ses occupants en profitèrent pour débarquer et partir à la rencontre de leur comité d'accueil.  
_

_Un comité d'accueil dans lequel se trouvaient plusieurs visages connus… ce qui n'aidait pas vraiment à dissiper cette confusion générale._

**Sora** : Oh ! Will !

_L'Orlando Bloom du début des années 2000, fort bien modélisé, lui adressa un hochement de tête encourageant, de ceux que l'on réserve aux vieilles connaissances pas revues depuis des années et qu'on n'associait pas forcément aux heures les plus glorieuses de sa vie._

**Will** : Oh, euh… bonjour, Sora…

**Sora** : Et… Elizabeth ? Euh… ça va mieux depuis… le temps ?

_La jeune pirate de noble lignée l'observa un instant sans comprendre. Sans doute avait-elle refoulé loin, très loin en elle le souvenir de son séjour dans le coffre magique de Jack Sparrow. À l'époque, après avoir écarté le capitaine Barbossa et pris le contrôle de ses pirates maudits, elle s'était montrée plus tyrannique et impitoyable que lui, jusqu'à être enfermée dans le coffre au contenu infini – lequel était rempli de membres humains arrachés et de déjections humaines. Elle en était ressortie… perturbée._

**Elizabeth** : Êtes-vous bien sûr que nous nous connaissons ?

**Will** : Ne vous étonnez pas, Elizabeth est passée par une thérapie intense. Très intense.

**Sora** : Ah, d'accord. Oh ! Barbirossa !

_Le capitaine barbu, qui avait fut un temps dérobé le Black Pearl à Jack, fit la moue. S'il se faisait appeler "Barbossa", l'état civil pirate avait malencontreusement orthographié son nom en "Barbirossa", ce qui ne manquait jamais de déclencher l'hilarité de ceux qui le découvraient._

**Barbirossa** : Peuh !

**Sora** : Jean-Favoris !

_Lui, par contre, était complètement inconnu au bataillon, mais dans l'esprit de Sora, tous les hommes portant des rouflaquettes n'étaient au fond qu'une seule et même personne._

**?** : Quoi ? Euh… Moi, c'est Gibbs, mais…

**Sora** : Et une dame qui caresse un crabe avec un sourire mi-sensuel, mi-terrifiant !

_Tout est dit_.

**?** : Oh, le doux écho des vagues ! De profonds murmures lui apportent les salutations des abysses !

**Sora** : Moi aussi, ça va !

_Sora fut soudain écarté par un Jack un brin vexé de s'être fait voler l_

**Jack** : Laisse-moi m'occuper des présentations, Sora. Je suis, après tout, le personnage principal de mon histoire.

**Sora** : Quoi ?

**Dingo** : On est tous un peu le personnage principal de son histoire. Ou alors il faut un sacré manque de charisme.

**Jack** : Will ! Mon Will ! Tu t'es finalement trouvé une personnalité ?

**Will** : Tu vas réussir à me faire regretter d'être venu te...

**Jack** : Elizabeth ! Toi, tu t'es débarrassée de ta personnalité ?

**Elizabeth** : Je ne comprends pas ce que ça signif…

**Jack** : Barbossa, vieille canaille ! Toujours aussi mort ?

**Barbossa** : Espèce d...

**Jack** : Tia Dalma ! Tu es particulièrement noire, aujourd'hui !

**Tia Dalma** : Noire, oh, noire comme une nuit sans espoir…

**Jack** : Gibbs !

**Gibbs** : Oui ?

**Jack** : ...

**Gibbs** : ...

**Jack** : Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir tous ici !

**Gibbs** : Je... je crois que j'aurais préféré qu'il me sorte une crasse...

**Jack** : Dommage que vous soyez tous des hallucinations.

**Donald** : Ah ! Je me disais, aussi !

**Sora** : Non, non, moi je aussi les vois !

**Will** : Ça suffit, Jack. On est venus te chercher.

**Elizabeth** : Ne te rends-tu donc pas compte de l'endroit où tu es ?

**Donald** : AH ! Quelqu'un va enfin pouvoir nous dire où on se trouve !

**Gibbs** : Z'êtes dans le Casier de Davy Jones !

**Donald** : Je me sens... extrêmement renseigné.

**Dingo** : Est-ce que... c'est une métaphore pour dire qu'on est morts ?

**Will** : Jack n'a pas honoré sa dette, donc il a envoyé son Kraken le dévorer.

**Donald** : Ça répond pas vraiment à notre question.

**Sora** : Est-ce qu'on est dans l'estomac d'un poulpe géant ?

**Will** : Je... je ne crois pas.

**Sora** : Et si l'univers tout entier se trouvait dans l'estomac d'un poulpe géant ?

**Donald** : Tu devrais inventer une nouvelle religion.

**Dingo** : D'après Wikigummi, le Casier de Davy Jones, ou "Davy Jone's Locker", est une formule utilisée en anglais pour signifier le fond de la mer, là ou reposent les marins perdus.

**Donald** : Ce qui signifie...

**Dingo** : QUE C'EST VRAIMENT UNE MÉTAPHORE POUR DIRE QU'ON EST MORTS !

**Jack** : Vous savez ce qu'on dit. On ne vit jamais autant qu'après être mort une fois.

**Donald** : Qui dit ça, sérieusement ?

**Sora** : Jésus, non ?

**Gibbs** : Je suis perdu...

**Elizabeth** : N'oublions pas pourquoi nous sommes venus. Jack ! Tu dois venir avec nous !

**Jack** : Plaît-il ?

**Will** : L'amiral Cutler Beckett détient le cœur de Davy Jones et donc le Hollandais Volant ! Il tente de dominer les mers ! Toi seul peux l'en empêcher !

**Donald** : Bon, je retourne au bateau pleurer mon décès. Faites-moi signe quand toute cette histoire nous concernera.

**Sora** : Je viens avec t...

**Dingo** : Attends ! Il faut qu'on essaie de suivre, sinon on ne pourra jamais comprendre ce qu'il se passe ici !

**Jack** : Moi ? Sauver la mise ? Vous savez que ce ne sera pas gratuit, mmh ?

**Sora** : Mais... euh... pourquoi absolument Jack, en fait ?

**Jack** : Chut, Sora. Tu vas me faire rater ma transaction.

**Will** : Eh bien, parce que c'est le capitaine du Black Pearl, tout d'abord.

**Barbossa** : Le bateau le plus rapide du monde.

**Will** : Et ensuite...

**Gibbs** : Mmh...

**Elibabeth** : Eh bien...

**Barbossa** : Il a une chance de cocu.

**Will** : VOILÀ ! Et puis on l'aime bien, nous, Jack.

**Jack** : Pas la peine de m'amadouer, ce sera toujours trop cher pour toi.

**Elizabeth** : Jack, tu… tu as besoin d'un équipage, non ?

**Jack** : Bien sûr, et j'ai déjà engagé ces trois mousses, pour trois fois rien.

**Sora** : Ah non merci. On a déjà été intérimaires pour une compagnie monstrueuse de production d'énergie à partir de rires d'enfants., ça nous a suffi.

**Will** : Oh. Votre vie a l'air... toujours aussi étrange.

**Dingo** : Figure-toi que notre mort aussi.

**Gibbs** : Ne sois pas ridicule, Jack. Ces trois zigotos ne savent pas manœuvrer un bateau ! Alors que nous...

**Sora** : Je sens que ça va prendre des plombes. Rentrons au bateau.

_Le lendemain après-midi, l'équipage était au complet. Sur le papier, chacun de ses membres avait été recruté pour 2 munnies. En réalité, Jack était désormais le propriétaire de deux îles, avait été nommé "Lord', bénéficiait de déductions fiscales ad vitam eternam et d'une carte de membre du Rotary Club de Port Royal. Par ailleurs,Will s'était engagé à appeler Jack "Monseigneur", Elizabeth à lui céder la moitié de sa fortune familiale, Gibbs à jongler régulièrement avec des boulets de canon pour le distraire et Tia Dalma à s'exprimer en français. Quant à Barbossa, il était l'invité d'honneur du Black Pearl en sa qualité de "jeune collégien en stage d'observation".  
_

**Barbossa** : Je me sens humilié.

**Will** : Je crois que c'est le but.

**Jack** : … Et là-bas, mon petit, c'est le gou-ver-nail. Tu l'épelleras correctement dans ton rapport de stage, hein ?

**Barbossa** : Grmrbmbm…

_Lorsque enfin, après cette interminable attente, il fut temps de se lancer à l'assaut des mers, Sora ne tenait plus. Il se précipita auprès de Jack.  
_

**Sora** : Jack ! Jack ! Est-ce que je peux tenir la barre ?

**Jack** : 500 munnies !

**Sora** : Tout ça juste pour piloter un bateau ?

**Jack** : Oh, la barre du Black Pearl ? 2500 munnies, alors !

**Sora** : Quoi ? Attends, tu parlais de quelle barre, juste av...

**Jack** : À moins que tu ne montres ta valeur en réussissant à naviguer jusqu'à cette île, là-bas, en éliminant tous les obstacles qui se dresseront sur ta route.

**Sora** : Seulement ça ? Ça peut pas être si compliqué...

_Ça n'aurait effectivement pas été compliqué, si Jack avait pris le temps d'expliquer à Sora comment fonctionnait un bateau. Au lieu de quoi il le regarda s'échiner à trouver la pédale d'embrayage, à courir d'un bord à l'autre du bateau à la recherche des rétroviseurs et marteler sa barre pour "klaxonner" les navires qui se dressaient sur sa route. Navires qui se trouvaient être pilotés par des Sans-cœurs hostiles, et qui tous sans exception furent envoyés par le fond à grands coups de proue dans la coque._

**Sora** : C'est super, finalement, de piloter ce machin !

**Gibbs** : Vous avez l'air d'avoir vite trouvé le coup de main, capitaine Sora ! Euh... à part pour le fait de bien se diriger et de vous servir des canons le long de notre coque.

**Sora** : ON A DES CANONS ?

**Jack** : Allons-y mollo, l'ami. Chaque boulet coûte au moins 15 munnies. Ta technique à toi est un peu plus économique, je dois dire.

**Sora** : En tout cas, pour répondre à ta question, Gilles...

**Gibbs** : Gibbs.

**Sora** : ... J'ai l'habitude de conduire des engins de destruction massive avec des commandes et des boutons qui ne font aucun sens.

**Gibbs** : Vraiment ? Vous naviguiez sous quel pavillon ?

**Sora** : Euh... une espèce de bloc de lego.

**Gibbs** : Quoi ?

_Le reste de la traversée s'effectua finalement avec Jack aux commandes – Sora n'avait plus de pièces à lui donner pour poursuivre l'expérience – tandis que les membres de notre éternel trio se prélassaient, dos au mat. Et se demandaient vers où diable s'effectuait cette foutue traversée, justement._

**Sora** : Ça fait combien de temps qu'on est sur ce monde, déjà ?

**Dingo** : Un peu plus de vingt-quatre heures, maintenant.

**Sora** : Est-ce que c'est trop tôt pour se demander ce qu'on fout ici ?

**Donald** : En ce qui me concerne, je me posais la question dès que tu m'as demandé de ramer, en quittant le Gummi.

**Sora** : Oh, ça va ! Je pensais juste qu'on allait faire semblant d'être des pirates, visiter un port glauque de nuit et frapper des squelettes au clair de lune, comme au bon vieux temps ! J'aurais jamais pu imaginer qu'on serait des vrais pirates et qu'on vivrait des super aventures en mer ! Quelle arnaque !

**Donald** : Ouais, ben j'ai pas hâte d'avoir le scorbut.

**Dingo** : Moins fort, quelqu'un approche par ici.

_La quelqu'un était en réalité une quelqu'une, et plus précisément Tia Dalma, mystérieuse fréquentation de Jack Sparrow et qui figurait parmi les trop nombreuses personnes que nos héros ne connaissaient ni d'Ève, ni d'Adam._

**Donald** : On peut vous aider ?

**Tia Dalma** : Étranges visions des ondées ! Les flots me soufflent que le fil de votre destin est lié Celui Qui Ne Rend Pas l'Argent.

**Sora** : Est-ce que… vous parlez de Jack ?

**Tia Dalma** : Celui Qui Ne Rend Pas l'Argent revêt bien des formes… Dans ce monde, son enveloppe est celle de celui que vous nommez "Jack Sparrow".

**Sora** : Oh, ben les flots sont plutôt perspicaces, Jack est **littéralement** le premier être humain qu'on a vu en revenant sur cette plan...

**Dingo** : Ahem ! Mon ami était sur le point de dire "en revenant dans cette mer". Nous venons d'un océan lointain.

**Tia Dalma** : Un océan fait d'étoiles et de vide, de pierre et de métal, oui… Mais l'eau, oui, l'eau, s'en soucie autant que de sa première vague !

**Donald** : Oh, ça… règle la question.

**Dingo** : Peux-tu nous expliquer avec... euh... des mots simples... ce qu'il se passe ici et ce que vous voulez faire, exactement ?

**Tia Dalma** : Simples, oh, simples comme la danse des flots... Celui Qui Ne Rend Pas l'Argent a conclu voilà des lunes un pacte avec Celui Qui Fait Bloub Bloub Avec Sa Bouche.

**Donald** : Qui ? Davy Jones ? Le fameux Monsieur Métaphore ?

**Tia Dalma** : Oui… Celui Qui Ne Rend Pas l'Argent rêvait de faire sien le Navire Perlé de Noir. Ce rêve, Celui Qui Fait Bloub Bloub Avec Sa Bouche l'exauça au prix de son âme, oui, de son âme éternelle.

**Dingo** : Je crois que je devine à peu près où se dirige cette histoire…

**Sora** : Ouais, sa première erreur a été de croire que Jack allait lui payer quoi que ce soit.

**Tia Dalma** : Depuis, treize Tours Autour du Soleil ont passé, et Celui Qui Ne Rend Pas l'Argent n'a pas payé son dû, alors Celui Qui Fait Bloub Bloub Avec Sa Bouche a invoqué Celui Qui Rôde Dans l'Abîme.

**Donald** : Je commence à m'y perdre. C'est quoi, exactement, qui rôde dans l'abîme ?

**Tia Dalma** : On l'appelle également Celui Qui A Beaucoup de Tentacules…

**Dingo** : Ah ! C'est vrai que les autres ont mentionné un "Kraken", toute à l'heure.

**Sora** : Loué soit le Saint Poulpe !

**Dingo** : Pardon ?

**Sora** : Je planche toujours sur cette nouvelle religion.

**Donald** : O.K, donc Celui Qui Tentacule À Tours de Bras a pas réussi à tuer Jack, ou en tout cas il a échappé à la mort... Et maintenant ?

**Tia** **Dalma** : Aussi sûrement que marée reflue, le seul salut de Celui Qui Ne Rend Pas l'Argent se trouve dans le contenu de la Boîte.

**Dingo** : Une boîte ? Je n'aime pas ça... Maléfique avait l'air d'en chercher une aussi.

**Donald** : Tu sais qu'il existe probablement des millions de boîtes dans l'univers, qui peuvent aussi bien contenir des ogives nucléaires qu'un déjeuner maison ?

**Dingo** : Oui, mais elle a mis une Majuscule. Je l'ai senti même à l'oral.

**Sora** : C'est vrai.

**Donald** : J'ai pas remarqué, il y avait tellement de majuscules dans Ce Qu'Elle Nous A Dit. Vous voyez ? Moi aussi, je peux le faire.

**Dingo** : Mais qu'y a-t-il dans cette boî… pardon, dans cette Boîte ?

**Tia Dalma** : Dans la Boîte se trouve la chose à laquelle tient le plus Celui Qui Fait Bloub Bloub Avec Sa Bouche, aussi essentielle que le sel dans la mer, aussi primordiale que les ténèbres au plus profond des abysses.

**Sora** : Un vrai nom ?

**Dingo** : L'amour !

**Donald** : Allez, faisons comme si on n'avait pas déjà deviné que c'était son cœur. Comme toujours.

**Sora** : Ah... ? Ah !

**Dingo** : Je n'étais pas loin… d'un certain point de vue…

**Tia Dalma** : Quiconque contrôle le cœur de Celui Qui Fait Bloub Bloub Avec Sa Bouche… détient le monde dans le creux de sa main.

_Mais l'équipage du Black Pearl n'était pas le seul à poursuivre le cœur de Davy Jones. Il y avait, à quelque distance de là, un autre navire sur lequel d'autres pirates néophytes s'essayaient à la navigation en pleine mer.  
_

**Luyord** : Ohé ! Du bateau ! Parez à mouiller sec, té !

**Veyen** : Luyord, mon ami ?

**Luyord** : Quoi ?

**Veyen** : Ça fait cinq minutes que tu cries tes ordres à la voile sans réaction et je tombe à court de blagounettes. Est-ce que tu sais VRAIMENT ce que tu fais ?

**Luyord** : Arrête un peu de marronner, je suis un vrai loup de mer, moi, heing ! Allez ! Hissez haut ! Santiaaago !

**Veyen** : Est-ce qu'on pourrait… au moins… invoquer des Sans-cœur pour servir d'équipage ?

**Luyord** : Oh bé voilà une idée qu'elle est bien bonne ! À moi, romarins !

**Veyen** : … Romarins ?

**Luyord** : Eh bé quoi ? Page quarante-cinq de "Parler pirate pour les fadas". Ça veut dire "matelot".

**Veyen** : Est-ce que le mot que tu cherches est "mathurin" ?

**Luyord** : Est-ce que la phrase que tu cherches est "Je ferme ma bouche et je laisse faire le professionnel", espèce de Tchoutchou ?

**Veyen** : J'a… j'abandonne. Je rentre au bercail, poil aux entrailles. N'oublie pas que nous sommes ici à la recherche de la Boîte.

**Luyord** : Heing ? Quelle Boîte ? Oh bé ! Il est parti !

_Revenons à nos héros... qui se trouvaient actuellement à vingt mètres en-dessous du niveau de la mer, à lutter désespérément contre les flots pour trouver un souffle d'air. En effet, le sort s'acharnait pour pour qu'il leur arrive de terribles mésaventures dès que la narration avait le dos tourné. Dix secondes plus tard, le Black Pearl émergeait des eaux, dégoulinant de sel et d'algues du sommet des voiles jusqu'au fond des cales.  
_

**Sora** : Pouah ! Pouah ! Jack pouvait pas nous prévenir, sérieux ?!

**Donald** : Pour être honnête, s'il était venu nous voir en disant "On va bientôt quitter la mer de l'au-delà, je vous conseille de bien prendre votre respiration puisque le navire va retourner dans le monde réel via le fond de l'océan", je me serais probablement foutu de sa gueule.

**Dingo** : Oh... Alors j'imagine que j'ai bien fait de refuser lorsqu'il m'a proposé une "information importante" en échange de mes économies.

**Jack** : Ah ! L'air du monde réel m'avait manqué !

**Gibbs** : M... moi, c'était l'air tout court...

**Will** : Même en l'ayant déjà fait une fois à l'aller, je crois que je ne m'y habituerai jamais...

**Elizabeth** : Je n'aurais jamais cru que cette opération de sauvetage serait un succès !

**Jack** : Ou... l'est-ce vraiment ?

**Barbossa** : Oui.

**Jack** : D'accord.

**Will** : Attendez... Regardez ! Il y a une nuée d'oiseaux qui arrivent vers nous !

**Tia Dalma** : Ô, présages de mers lointaines ! Sur vos ailes reposent les espoirs de nuées de marins !

**Sora** : C'est ni des oiseaux, ni des présages ! C'est ces salauds de Sans-cœurs qui ont décidé de se joindre à la fête !

_À vrai dire, ces derniers étaient mêmes dénués d'ailes : il s'agissait plutôt de bêtes quadrupèdes poussées en avant par quelque propulsion issue de...  
_

**Gibbs** : Pourquoi ils ont de la fumée multicolore qui leur sort du derrière ?

**Jack** : Pourquoi pas ?

**Dingo** : J'admire ton sang-froid, Jack.

**Donald** : En tout cas, on se retrouve enfin en terrain connu.

**Dingo** : Terrain, terrain, c'est vite dit... Ils volent tous et aucun n'a l'air vraiment décidé à venir nous attaquer sur le pont.

_Quelques secondes passèrent avant que l'équipage du Black Pearl s'aperçût avec effroi – et quelques cris alarmés – que la véritable menace venait de plus haut encore : un Sans-cœur plus gros et aux allures de ptérodactyle venait de tirer une espèce de missile... qui manqua de peu le bateau.  
_

**Sora** : Je suppose que les canons ne peuvent pas viser aussi haut ?

**Will** : Si, mais ce serait risquer de se le prendre sur le haut du crâne lorsqu'ils redescendront...

**Elizabeth** : Gnnn… gnnn…

**Donald** : Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive, à celle-là ?

**Will** : Eh bien… Quand elle est soumise à un état de stress, j'ai bien peur que ses traumatismes reprennent le dessus…

**Dingo** : Tu as une idée, Sora ? Sora ?

_Sora avait eu son attitude distraite lorsque Tia Dalma, par surprise, s'était penchée sur son oreille pour lui murmurer quelques mots audibles de lui et de lui seul. Son visage trahissait un certain désarroi._

**Sora** : Comment ça, je ne suis qu'un personnage de fiction ?

**Gibbs** : Attention ! V'là une autre attaque !

**Jack** : Olé ! C'est évité !

**Elizabeth** : Gnnnniiihihihihihi ! Nous sommes CONDAMNÉS, mon précieux !

**Sora** : Je... je vais essayer quelque chose !

_Suivant un mystérieux instinct qui lui disait que les fumées colorées étaient peut-être palpables, Sora se précipita hors du bateau et bondit sur une traînée nuageuse laissée par l'un des petits Sans-cœurs volants. Contre toute attente, il ne passa pas au travers le volute, mais réussit à glisser dessus sur toute la longueur jusqu'à remonter vers le moteur dont il était à l'origine._

**Dingo** : Sora ! Non !

**Donald** : Je peux pas regarder ça, il faut que je ferme les yeux...

**Gibbs** Vous êtes inquiet pour lui, vous aussi ?

**Donald** : Non, c'est pour ma santé à moi.

**Elizabeth** : GNIIIIIH LA SANTÉ, C'EST LE TRAVAAAAIL !

**Dingo** : Il a réussi à s'accrocher !

_En effet, Sora avait agrippé le Sans-cœur dont il remontait la trace, et il découvrit que ce dernier tirait une salve devant lui lorsqu'on lui tapait sur la tête. Il s'en servit donc – tout en le manœuvrant par de petits coups répétés de part et d'autres de son crâne – pour éliminer la flotte aérienne qui se dressait entre lui et le ptérodactyle._

**Will** : Ma parole, mais il va vraiment y arriver !

**Barbossa** : J'ai vu des trucs bizarres, dans ma vie... et après ma vie... mais j'pensais pas un jour voir serrurier glissant sur des nuages s'embarquer sur un oiseau pour tirer des balles sur un dinosaure antique.

**Dingo** : Il y a une première à tout, comme on dit.

_Pendant ce temps, et sous leurs yeux ébahis, Sora virevoltait entre les projectiles à bord de son Sans-cœur volant et se rapprochait toujours plus de sa proie, le submergeant d'une pluie de balles. _

**Sora** : Quand tout ça sera fini, j'aurai bien besoin d'une des pilules de Dingo !_  
_

_Lorsque ces dernières l'eurent suffisamment affaibli, il poussa sa monture dans ses derniers retranchements et bondit sur le reptile volant. Là, il laissa sa Keyblade et sa force brute effectuer le reste du travail._

**Donald** : Je peux ouvrir les yeux, maintenant ?

**Will** : Je me sens un peu mal de lui laisser faire tout le travail, comme ça.

**Elizabeth** : OOOOOOH LE TRAVAIL, C'EST LA S…

**Donald** : Ta gueule !

**Elizabeth** : D'ACCORD !

**Jack** : Ça dépend si on considère le torticolis comme un danger. J'espère que son ballet aérien est bientôt terminé, ou je me verrai obligé de lui demander un dédommagement.

**Will** : N'as-tu donc aucune compassion ?! C'est pour nous qu'il se bat !

**Jack** : Ben oui, mais c'est son boulot. Il est p… Il est toléré à bord du bateau pour ça.

**Gibbs** : Est-ce que vous alliez dire "payé pour ça", capitaine ?

**Dingo** : Attendez un peu... Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer exactement quand Sora sera venu à bout du monstre ?

_Après quelques dizaines de secondes de martèlements acharnés, le ptérodactyle poussa un cri perçant, se figea et vit sa peau se craqueler. Aussitôt, il explosa et Sora se retrouva suspendu au-dessus du rien._

**Sora** : Oh. Merde. Oh merde. OH MERDE ! OOOOOOOOOHHHHH MEEEEERDE !

_Et il tomba.  
_

**Elizabeth** : LA CHUTE EST LIBRE, MON TRÉSOR !

**Dingo** : Oh non ! Que peut-on faire ?!

**Jack** : Poursuivre le chemin vers notre objectif. C'est ce qu'il aurait voulu.

**Will** : Il n'est pas encore mort ! Regardez ! Il est toujours en train de tomber ! Il faut aller le chercher !

**Jack** : Nous devons aller de l'avant.

**Gibbs** : Tout ça pour pas avoir à le payer, capitaine ?

**Jack** : Bien sûr que non, j'honore simplement sa mémoire. En route !

**Dingo** : Non ! Viens Donald, on va nager jusque là-bas pour essayer de le retrouver !

**Donald** : Hein ? Pourquoi ? Il s'est passé quoi ? Sora est pas encore rentré de son aventure céleste ?

**Dingo** : Allons-y !

_Et ils se jetèrent dans l'océan sans plus de cérémonie, laissant le Black Pearl voguer dans le sens opposé._

_Lorsque Sora s'éveilla suite à son aventure céleste, justement, il ouvrit les yeux sur une plage paradisiaque, bordée de cocotiers._

**Sora** : L'Île du Destin ? Je suis rentré chez moi ? Tout ça n'était qu'un rêve étrange ?

**Dingo** : Sora !

**Donald** : Debout, espèce de gros fainéant.

**Sora** : Donald ! Dingo ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

**Dingo** : Quand on t'a vu tomber du ciel après ce combat épique contre le ptérodactyle, on s'est jetés à l'eau...

**Donald** : Correction, tu m'as jeté à l'eau en te propulsant par-dessus bord.

**Dingo** : ... pour chercher à te sauver, mais le courant nous a entraînés tous les deux. Et toi, bichon, comment est-ce que tu as réussi à survivre à la noyade ?

**Sora** : Ben tu te souviens quand tu m'as rappelé que ma Keyblade pouvait se transformer en frite de plage ?

**Donald** : ...

**Dingo** : ...

**Sora** : Ben t'as sacrément bien fait.

**Donald** : C'est donc ça, une frite de Tchekov.

**Sora** : Quoi ?

**?** : Ben alors ? Puisque tout le monde est réuni, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?

_Ils s'aperçurent, en faisant volte-face, que Jack Sparrow les observait depuis l'autre bout de l'étroite plage._

**Dingo** : Tu es venu nous chercher, finalement !

**Donald** : Parfait, et moi qui avais peur de rester bloqué ici.

**Jack** : Par contre, il nous faut un bateau.

**Donald** : Pardon ? Et le Black Pearl, alors ?

**Jack** : Une longue histoire.

_Nul, parmi nos protagonistes, ne parut remarquer le petit crabe qui surgit du bas du pantalon de leur interlocuteur._

**Dingo** : Où penses-tu pouvoir trouver un autre bateau sur cette île, Jack ?

**Jack** : Par là.

**Sora** : Mais c'est juste une lagune, ça. C'est rempli d'eau, on est coincés sur cette plage.

**Jack** : Mais non, regardez. Il y a un passage sous-marin, au bout.

**Sora** : Et... il faut qu'on y aille les premiers ?

**Jack** : J'ai l'air d'avoir des branchies ?

**Dingo** : On a l'air d'en avoir ?

**Jack** : Vous avez un peu plus l'air d'animaux que moi...

**Donald** : Croyez-moi, ça me fait mal de lui donner raison, mais ma magie peut effectivement nous permettre de respirer sous l'eau.

**Sora** : Bon alors je saute ! Yaah !

_"Plouf", fit l'eau au contact de Sora._

**Donald** : À quel moment je devrais le lancer, à ton avis ?

**Dingo** : Maintenant !

**Donald** : Je vais quand même attendre les premières bulles.

"_Bloup", fit cette même eau.  
_

**Dingo** : Je... je crois que c'est le moment.

**Donald** : Allez, hop. À moi, étoiles qui brillent !

_Après un scintillement du plus bel effet, Donald et Dingo plongèrent à la suite du jeune homme qui les regarda d'un air soupçonneux.  
_

**Sora** : Pas besoin d'avoir des ennemis, quand on a des amis comme vous.

**Donald** : Commence par avoir des neurones, et ensuite seulement tu pourras nous blâmer.

**Dingo** : Calmons-nous, les garçons, et explorons cette fameuse grotte sous-marine.

_Mais nos amis n'étaient pas au bout de leurs peines : leur chemin aquatique était parsemée d'ennemis prenant la forme de poissons Sans-cœurs._

**Sora** : Ça me rappelle nos combats à Atlantica !

**Donald** : Est-ce que tu pourrais me rappeler de meilleurs souvenirs que ceux où j'étais à demi-pieuvre ?

**Dingo** : Ne te plains pas, au moins tu avais encore l'usage de tes deux mains !

**Sora** : Ouais ! Et moi, tout le bas de mon corps n'était qu'une immense q…

**Dingo** : Oui… ?

**Sora** : Je... vais pas terminer cette phrase.

**Donald** : Ça tombe bien pour toi, voilà une diversion pour changer de sujet.

_En effet, parvenus au cœur du réseau de cavernes immergées, ils découvrirent une vaste grotte sur le sol duquel se trouvait un coffre... entouré de deux grandes antennes aux allures de parafoudre.  
_

**Sora** : Oh ! Il faut qu'on nage jusque là-bas pour l'ouvrir !

**Donald** : Pardon ? Ça te semble pas suspect, à toi ?

**Sora** : Ben si, je sais que c'est un piège ! Mais quel genre de pirate ne se rue pas vers un coffre quand il en voit un ?

**Donald** : Un pirate qui veut rester en vie ?

**Dingo** : Si tant est qu'on le soit encore… si vous me permettez d'insister là-dessus.

**Sora** : Bon, d'accord. De toutes façons, vu les antennes de ce truc, ça risquerait d'être une espèce de Sans-cœur poisson de foudre, et c'est un coup à tous mourir électrocutés.

**Donald** : Ton raisonnement me paraît un peu trop cohérent pour ce monde absurde. Il faudrait presque s'attendre à ce qu'il nous attaque à coups de barbapapa.

**Dingo** : Ne restons pas ici pour le vérifier ! Regardez, il y a une autre cavité par là.

_Coup de chance, ce tunnel qui s'élevait lentement finit par déboucher sur la surface : une surface sombre, à l'intérieur d'une grotte de grande taille. Tellement grande, en vérité, qu'elle pouvait contenir un bateau.  
_

**Sora** : C'est fou ! Comment il a su qu'il y aurait un bateau ici !

**Donald** : Soit il avait senti l'odeur du bois pourri et des mites qui rongent manifestement la voile, soit il avait déjà fait du repérage. Ce qui voudrait dire…

**Dingo** : Sora, attends !

**Sora** : Notre propre bateau ! Ouaaaaais !

**?** : "Votre" ?

**Donald** : ... qu'il pouvait facilement nous devancer.

**Dingo** : Jack ! Tu es déjà à bord ?

**Jack** : Premier arrivé, premier servi. Ce bateau est à moi.

**Sora** : Et... euh... si on te le paie... ?

**Jack** : Mmmh...

**Donald** : À quoi est-ce que tu joues, Sora ? Ce type serait capable de vendre ses crottes de nez hors de prix, alors j'ose même pas imaginer le prix qu'il demanderait pour ce bat...

**Jack** : Pourquoi pas 30 munnies ?

**Donald** : Quoi ?

**Jack** : Et un petit échantillon de sang à tous les trois ?

**Sora** : Affaire conclue !

**Donald** : Tu... tu trouves pas ça un peu étrange ?

**Sora** : Dis plutôt que t'es jaloux de mes talents de négociateur.

**Donald** : Sans commentaire. Et toi, Dingo ?

**Dingo** : C'est la première fois qu'on autorise les gens comme moi à donner mon sang, alors tu penses bien que je suis tout émoustillé !

_L'affaire fut conclue et Jack – qui avait entre temps vu un crabe s'échapper de sa manche – préleva une petite goutte de leur sang à l'aide d'un couteau._

**Donald** : J'espère seulement que ça va pas servir à invoquer des dieux anciens.

**Sora** : T'inquiète, croquette, je suis du groupe AB- ! C'est tellement rare que personne s'en servirait pour l'étaler sur des bêtes cailloux sacrificiels.

**Jack** : Abbé quoi ?

**Dingo** : En tout cas, Sora, tu es maintenant le capitaine de ce vaisseau. Comment est-ce que tu veux l'app...

**Sora** : Le Pourfendeur des Mères !

**Dingo** : C'est pas très origin... OOooh...

**Donald** : Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai la désagréable impression que t'y réfléchis depuis beaucoup trop longtemps ?

**Sora** : Je vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. En avant !

**Donald** : ...

**Dingo** : ...

**Jack** : Mmh…

**Dingo** : ...

**Donald** : ...

**Sora** : J'aurais probablement dû regarder s'il y avait une sortie à cette grotte avant d'accepter.

**Donald** : BORDEL.


	14. Chapitre 14 - Une Pièce

**Chapitre 14 – Une Pièce**

_Quelque part, au large d'une petite île tropicale..._

**Donald** : Résumons... En fouillant au fond d'une île déserte et à travers un dédale de galeries sous-marines, on est tombés sur un bateau prisonnier d'une grotte et dans un état calamiteux. Sora l'a acheté contre un peu de son sang et littéralement le prix d'un paquet de bonbons.

**Dingo** : Jusque-là, c'est juste.

**Donald** : Ensuite, il a décidé de libérer le passage en tirant dans la paroi rocheuse. Tir qui a effectivement fait s'effondrer un pan de la grotte ainsi que toute une partie du navire à cause d'un canon en sale état.

**Sora** : L'important, c'est qu'on soit dehors, non ?

**Donald** : PUIS avec un bateau qui prend l'eau, on a commencé à voguer tout en faisant couler les vaisseaux Sans-cœurs qu'on rencontrait à grands coups de proue dans la coque.

**Sora** : C'était ça ou tirer d'autres boulets...

**Donald** : ENSUITE, on a croisé la route de ce barbu de l'Organisation XIII qui nous a défié dans une course vers Port Royal, à quelques lieues d'ici.

**Luyord** : Oh ! On parle de moi, té ! Coucou les copaings !

**Donald** : Et nous voilà donc à avancer au ralenti, au gré du courant, lui avec un équipage composé de lui-même, nous avec un bateau plus vétuste encore que notre ancien radeau. Et ça fait maintenant trois heures qu'on avance.

**Dingo** : C'est plutôt bien résumé.

**Donald** : Je voulais être sûr d'avoir bien compris.

**Sora** : Pourquoi la quasi-totalité des décisions que tu critiques sont les miennes ?

**Donald** : Parce que la quasi-totalité des décisions que tu prends sont catastrophiques ?

**Sora** : C'est méchant ! Exact, mais méchant !

**Luyord** : Ha ha ha ! Je vous ai dépassé, les minots !

**Dingo** : Oui, mais tu as un récif devant toi, lapin.

**Luyord** : OH PUTAING CON !

**Sora** : Je te trouve étrangement silencieux, Jack.

**Jack** : Mmh ? Oh, je réléchissais...

**Donald** : À comment nous plumer encore davantage, j'imagine ?

**Sora** : Je trouve qu'on s'en sort bien, moi.

**Donald** : Le fait d'avoir accepté de payer fût-ce un munny pour ce tas de planche moisi me fait penser au contraire.

**Luyord** : Ah ! Vous m'avez dépassé, mais vous payez rien pour attendre, cagoles !

**Dingo** : Quelqu'un sait ce que ce type nous veut, au juste ?

**Sora** : Ne me demande pas à moi, je viens seulement de me souvenir de qui c'était.

**Donald** : Luyord, un amateur de pastis, à ce qu'il me semble. Il s'occupait déjà de ce monde pour l'Organisation XIII à notre première venue.

**Dingo** : Encore un autre qui n'apprend pas de ses erreurs...

**Sora** : Hé, regardez ! On approche de Port Royal !

**Donald** : Avec un peu de chance, on y sera avant demain soir.

**Jack** : J'ai peut-être quelque chose qui nous fera arriver plus vite.

**Dingo** : Comment ça ?

**Jack** : Disons, une petite aide...

**Sora** : Formulé comme ça, on dirait de la triche.

**Donald** : Sans parler du prix qu'il faudrait payer pour tes combines.

**Jack** : Juste deux ou trois gouttes de sang, rien de méchant.

**Donald** : Et depuis quand les gentils prennent le sang des gens ?

**Jack** : Depuis que le don du sang existe.

**Donald** : Euh... certes...

**Dingo** : Attention ! Des navires Sans-cœurs sont apparus droit devant !

**Sora** : C'est encore un coup de ce salaud de Luyo...

**Luyord** : DÉGAGEZ BANDE DE MATELOTS EN BOIS C'EST MA COURSE !

**Donald** : Dans tous les cas, ces trois bateaux restent un sacré obstacle.

**Jack** : Ahem.

**Dingo** : Oh et puis zut ! Si ça peut nous aider, je vais le donner, moi, ce sang !

_Jack le recueillit aussitôt – un petit crabe traversa au même moment la largeur du pont incognito – et quelques secondes après, l'eau sous le navire se mit à bouillonner.  
_

**Sora** : Euh... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, au juste ?

**Donald** : Je sens qu'on va regretter d'avoir aaaaAAAAH !

_Leur moyen de transport s'éleva dans les airs, soulevé par un puissant geyser., puis franchit une bonne distance hors de l'eau avant de retomber lourdement au milieu des coques adverses, les submergeant du même coup.  
_

**Donald** : R... rien de cassé, tout le monde ?

**Dingo** : Moi ça va, mais Sora fait une drôle de tête.

**Sora** : J'ai... vomi un peu dans ma bouche...

**Donald** : Luyord est loin derrière, maintenant. Il est en train de sauter sur son pont en hurlant des trucs, mais impossible de l'entendre à cette distance.

**Dingo** : Soit j'ai la berlue, soit il est en train de manger un cordage qui traînait sur le pont pour passer ses nerfs...

**Sora** : Euh... quoi ?

**Dingo** : Et là il est en train de s'étouffer.

**Sora** : Je le pensais pas si mauvais perdant.

**Dingo** : Et... il vient d'invoquer une bouteille de sauce pour faire passer le chanvre...

**Donald** : Ce type est fou.

**Dingo** : Ah ! Il invoque un portail sombre ! Il ne va sûrement pas tarder à...

_Dingo fut interrompu par l'irruption sur le pont d'un Luyord rouge écarlate, et pas seulement à cause de la colère.  
_

**Luyord** : Vous avez triché, bande de petites cagoles !

**Donald** : L'apparition de Sans-cœurs n'était pas spécialement prévue.

**Luyord** : Ouais, ben votre geyser de cul non plus ! Vous êtes disqualifié et j'ai gagné notre défi !

**Sora** : D'accord, si tu veux.

**Luyord** : Ha ! ... Hé mais attendez un peu... On avait pas décidé de l'enjeu !

**Donald** : C'est-à-dire que t'avais même pas attendu qu'on acc...

**Luyord** : Si je gagne, vous vous suicidez et si je perds, c'est moi qui me tue ! Voilà ! Oh bé ! J'ai gagné, dites !

**Sora** : Il est sérieux, là ?

**Dingo** : Çe doit être le pire parieur du monde.

**Donald** : Faut dire que pour miser – pas une, mais deux fois – sur l'Organisation XIII, il faut déjà un certain non-niveau.

**Luyord** : Oh bé je fais ce que je peux, hein ? Vous savez pas à quel point c'est dur de se trouver une personnalité, une arme et une boisson dans ce groupe à la mords-moi-le-cul ! Moi, j'aime bien les lances et le whisky, mais Yaldin avait fait preum's sur l'hast et tout le monde disait que Layaeus avait le look pour aimer le whisky. "Prends les cartes et le pastis", qu'y disaient. "Tu pourras faire le parieur mystérieux et prendre un accent marseillais", qu'y disaient. Des conneries ! Je déteste la pétanque ! Et vous avez déjà essayé de vous battre avec des cartes ?

**Sora** : Ben oui. J'enfermais Donald et Dingo dedans et je les envoyais sur tes potes. Enfin, c'est ce qu'on m'a dit, moi j'ai oublié.

**Donald** : Ça a dû être un des moments les plus humiliants de ma vie.

**Luyord** : Le pire, c'est que Leyaeus boit MÊME PAS DU BON WHISKY !

**Dingo** : D'accord, Luyord, ta vie n'est pas très chouette, mais qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec nous ?

**Luyord** : Une fois, juste UNE fois, j'aimerais qu'on soit correct avec moi.

**Donald** : Oh, si ce n'est que ça, pas de souci. On va se suicider de ce pas.

**Luyord** : Répondez au moins à ma question : y a quoi dans la Boîte ?

**Sora** : Quelle boîte ?

**Jack** : Vous parlez de celle qui contient le cœur de Davy Jones ?

**Donald** : Bravo, Jack. Non seulement tu t'es fait avoir comme un bleu, mais t'as raté une sacrée occasion de monnayer une information.

**Jack** : Zut.

**Dingo** : On lui doit bien ça, à ce pauvre homme malmené par la vie.

**Luyord** : HA HA ! Je vous ai bien eus, peuchère ! J'ai fait exprès de dire que ma vie était naze !

**Dingo** : Je crois bien que j'ai encore plus pitié de toi, maintenant...

**Luyord** : Quoi ? Euh... Bref ! À plus, bougre de cons !

_Un portail sombre plus tard, le membre de la Néo-Organisation XIII était parti, laissant nos héros dans un navire plus délabré. Quand celui-ci , au terme de sa dérive, accosta finalement à un ponton de Port Royal, il menaçait de couler à tout moment._

**Sora** : C'est quoi le plan, maintenant ?

**Jack** : Il faudrait réparer cette vieille coque de noix.

**Donald** : Ça risque de coûter une fortune, mais je suppose que tu as de quoi payer, non ?

**Jack** : Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, l'ami. Ramène-moi 100 crabes et l'affaire sera réglée.

**Sora** : Quoi ?

**Donald** : J'ai... dû mal comprendre. On aurait cru que tu nous demandais...

**Jack** : De m'apporter 100 crabes, tout à fait. Vous les reconnaîtrez facilement, ils sont petits, blancs et un peu fourbes.

**Dingo** : Comme... euh... celui qui est en train de sortir discrètement de ton pantalon... ?

**Jack** : Bravo, vous en avez trouvé un ! Plus que 99, au boulot !

**Sora** : Et comment ça marche, exactement ?

**Jack** : Eh bien vous me rapportez 100 crabes, et votre bateau est réparé.

**Donald** : J'imagine qu'on n'a rien de mieux à faire.

**Dingo** : Séparons-nous, ça ira plus vite !

_D'un commun accord, et sans même chercher à comprendre le pourquoi du comment – l'habitude, sans doute – chacun s'activa donc à chercher les petits crustacés disséminés çà et là sur l'île. Pour commencer, Sora s'occupa à fouiller le petit hameau de pêcheurs qui jouxtait l'embarcadère._

**Sora** : Petits craaabes ? Petits craaaabes ! Où êtes-vous ?

**Vendeuse de marché** : Petits craaabes à vendre ! Petits craaabes à vendre ! Demandez votre petit crabe blanc et fourbe !

**Sora** : Bonjour !

**Vendeuse de marché** : Un p'tit crabe ?

**Sora** : C'est pas d'refus, mais vous les avez dégotés où ? Y en a au moins une trentaine, sur votre étal !

**Vendeuse de marché** : Oh, ils traînent partout depuis des semaines. Des vraies teignes. Le gouverneur de l'île paie une petite fortune pour s'en débarrasser.

**Sora** : Pourquoi vous les vendez au lieu de profiter de la prime, alors ?

**Vendeuse de marché** : Ben il en faut un sacré paquet et ce sont de vraies horreurs à attraper ! Deux de mes fils sont morts pour collecter tout ça, alors je les vends pour financer leurs obsèques.

**Sora** : Ah, d'accord. Mes condoléances. Dites, vous acceptez les paiements en sang ?

_De son côté, Dingo s'était dirigé vers la forteresse dominant la falaise. Plusieurs hommes en armes étaient affairés au niveau de l'entrée._

**Dingo** : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, par ici ?

**Soldat** : Je vous prie de reculer, monsieur. Les crabes ont envahi cet endroit et menacent la souveraineté de cette île.

**Dingo** : Des crabes ? Du genre... petits et blancs ?

**Soldat** : Oui ! Des fieffées saloperies, si vous voulez mon avis. Une trentaine d'entre elles se sont barricadées là-dedans et projettent une attaque de grande ampleur. C'est la guerre, monsieur. Elles n'attendent que d'en sortir pour piller nos femmes et violer nos fermes.

**Dingo** : Vous permettez que j'entre là-dedans pour les chasser ?

**Soldat** : Ah, j'imagine que vous en avez après la prime du gouverneur. Entrez à vos risques et périls, il ne faudra pas venir pleurer si vous y perdez un membre.

**Dingo** : Oh, ça ne peut pas être si dangereux...

_Quant à Donald, il avait fait le choix d'arpenter les rues de la ville à la recherche des crabes qui s'y cachaient. Il se heurta très vite à la concurrence locale.  
_

**Brigand** : ...

**Donald** : Je peux savoir ce que tu regardes ?

**Brigand** : Un poulet qui s'trouve sur mon territoire.

**Donald** : Oh, désolé ! La prochaine fois, promis, j'en aurai quelque chose à foutre. Maintenant écarte-toi, j'ai des crabes à ramasser.

**Brigand** : Y a plus de crabe ici ! Mon ancien gang a tout ramassé pour avoir la prime et j'ai profité qu'ils soient tous mourants pour filer avec leur butin de crustacés...

**Donald** : Une prime, hein ? Et j'imagine que ces crabes se trouvent dans le paquet que tu tiens ?

**Brigand** : Y en a qu'une trentaine là-dedans, mais je peux bien en sacrifier un pour m'faire un ragoût de crabe. Je parie que ça serait bon avec du poulet. Euh... Pourquoi tu sors un bâton ?

**Donald** : Pour rien. Merci de me rendre la tâche aussi moralement facile.

_Cinq minutes plus tard, les trois compères se retrouvaient face à Jack, chacun muni d'un sac rempli à ras-bord. Et de divers stigmates._

**Jack** : Ah, vous revoilà !

**Donald** : Ouaip. Dites-donc, vous avez l'air salement amochés, vous autres.

**Sora** : J'ai... j'ai perdu la moitié de mon sang... Je pensais pas que c'était... si cher...

**Donald** : Dur. Et toi, Dingo ? Dingo ?

_Mais Dingo ne l'écoutait pas. Son esprit était toujours "là-bas", dans les ténèbres et la terreur, le tourbillon de sang et de larmes. Son teint vitreux et ses yeux vides étaient ceux d'un homme qui avait vu l'enfer. Disons, d'un homme-chien qui avait vu l'enfer.  
_

**Donald** : Tout va bien, Dingo ?

**Dingo** : Hyuck ?

**Sora** : On... on t'apporte les crabes, Jack...

**Donald** : J'imagine que l'idée est de les amener au gouverneur pour toucher la prime et réparer le bateau avec, non ?

**Jack** : Du tout. Observez donc.

_Il vida les trois sacs remplis d'une centaine de crabes sur le pont – laissant échapper un glapissement à Dingo – et ces derniers s'éparpillèrent sur le navire pour se placer aux parties endommagées. Puis, par magie, ils laissèrent échapper un scintillement et toutes les parties en question furent réparées. Les crabes, eux, avaient disparu.  
_

**Sora** : Ouah ! Incroyable !

**Donald** : Il... Il y a forcément une explications ! CE SONT DES BLOCS GUMMI ! Des blocs Gummi primitifs propres à ce monde ! Voilà ! Ha ha ha ! Je savais bien qu'il y avait une explication !

**Jack** : Maintenant, il est temps pour moi de disparaître.

**Sora** : Comment ça, disparaître... ?

**Jack** : Je ne suis qu'un émissaire de la Déesse de la Mer. À présent, vous devez venir en aide au véritable Jack et à son équipe, aux prises avec les forces de l'amiral Beckett, loin au nord-ouest d'ici.

**Donald** : C'est une blague ?

_Pour seule réponse, Jack se mit à son tour à briller. L'instant d'après, son corps se morcelait en une multitude de petits crabes blancs, qui s'enfuirent aussitôt.  
_

**Sora** : Je... que... Vous avez vu ce qui vient de se passer ?! Dingo, t'as vu ?

_Dingo resta silencieux, le visage figé dans une terreur sans nom.  
_

**Sora** : Et toi, Donald ?

_Donald, lui, s'était absenté quelques minutes pour plonger dans l'eau et y hurler son incompréhension._

**Sora** : Oh. Hum... Je crois que... j'ai perdu... un peu trop de sang... Ooh...

_Lorsque Sora, tombé dans les vappes, rouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait à bord du Pourfendeur des Mères miraculeusement retapé. À ses côtés, Donald agitait les cordages et gonflait les voiles d'une main molle, l'esprit absent, tandis que Dingo maniait la barre la mort dans l'âme._

**Sora** : Aïe, mon crâne... J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un m'a traîné par les pieds sur le bateau en me laissant me cogner la tête sur tout le chemin...

**Donald** : Mmh...

**Sora** : Et... on dirait qu'il y a une traînée de cheveux bruns jusqu'à ma position.

**Donald** : C'est possible...

**Sora** : Et d'où vient cette plume blanche ? Donald, est-ce que tu...

**Donald** : Oui, oui, c'est moi. Je suis désolé.

**Sora** : Euh... Quoi ?

**Donald** : Je te demande pardon.

**Sora** : Mais... Comment ça, "désolé" et "pardon"? Qui êtes-vous et Qu'avez-vous fait de Donald Duck ?

**Dingo** : Oh, terre.

**Sora** : Et toi Dingo, où est passé ton entrain légendaire ?!

**Dingo** : Chais pas.

**Sora** : BON ! Ça suffit ! Je me fous que ce soit pas notre destination, accostons sur cette île et vivons des aventures ! Je vois que ça pour nous requinquer.

**Donald** : Oui, t'as sûrement raison.

**Dingo** : Mouais. Peut-être, on verra bien.

**Sora** : AAaah ! Ça urge ! Venez !

_Sitôt le pied posé sur l'île, nos amis tout mous s'enfoncent dans une forêt, avec le désagréable sentiment d'être observés. _

**Sora** : Il va se passer un truc... MAINTENANT !

_Soudain, sans crier gare, un squelette accompagné d'un minuscule renne bipède surgirent des buissons. _

**Sora** : Un SQUELETTE !

**?** : Hé ! C'est pas un simple squelette, c'est Brook, notre musicien !

**Brook** : Yohoho !

**Sora** : Un RAGONDIN QUI PARLE !

**?** : J'ai un nom ! C'est Chopper ! Et je vois pas ce qui t'étonne ! Tes amis ont mangé des Fruits du démon aussi, non ? Celui du canard sans pantalon et celui de l'homme-chien, si je ne me trompe pas.

**Donald** : Je m'appelle Donald.

**Sora** : Aaah ! Tu vas me rendre fou, toi ! Qu'est ce que vous faites sur cette île ?

**Chopper** : Oh ben là, on était en train d'échapper à un dinosaure géant.

**Sora** : Woah ! Un dinosaure géant ?! Ça me rappelle celui, dans mes rêves, que je caress...

**Brook** : Ho ho ! Le voilà justement !

**Sora** : Un DINOSAURE GÉANT ! AAAAH ! _  
_

_Il n'eut pas l'occasion de s'enfuir, pas plus que le saurien n'eut d'occasion de les attaquer car un bras sorti d'on ne sait-où surgit et s'étendit pour le frapper dans son abdomen écailleux. Il s'effondra en écrasant trois arbres et un jeune homme au chapeau de paille émergea de la forêt. _

**?** : Ah, vous voilà !

**Chopper** : Luffy !

**Sora** : C'est votre pote, cet espèce de mutant surpuissant ?

**Chopper** : Ouaip, c'est Luffy. Notre capitaine.

**Luffy** : Et le futur roi des pirates !

**Sora** : Quoi ? On m'avait pas prévenu qu'il y avait une monarchie ! On a des taxes à payer, et tout ?

**Brook** : Yohoho ! Ne t'occupe pas de ça, c'est juste que plus il le dit, plus il s'approche de son but !

**Luffy** : Vous êtes qui, au fait ?

**Sora** : Sora ! Futur... euh... multi-millionnaire !

**Dingo** : Dingo, futur cadavre.

**Sora** : Hé !

**Dingo** : On meurt tous un jour.

**Brook** : Sauf moi ! Ho Ho ! Ho ho... ho...

**Donald** : Et moi Donald. Futur mage royal à la retraite.

**Sora** : Vous m'aidez vraiment pas, les gars.

_À ce moment émergèrent de la forêt deux autres inconnus.._

**?** : Puisque je te dis que c'est pas par là, cuistot débile !

**?** : Dans ce cas explique-moi comment on vient de les retrouver, sabreur à la noix !

**Luffy** : Sanji ! Zoro ! Vous v'là !

**Zoro** : 'Lut. Z'êtes qui ?

**Sora** : Moi c'est Sora, lui c'est Donald et ça, c'est... euh...

_Mais Dingo ne l'écoutait pas. Dingo était en pâmoison.  
_

**Dingo** : Ils sont si beaux !

**Sora** : Bon, ben on en a au moins un de guéri.

**Luffy** : Hé ! Vous voulez rejoindre mon équipage ?

**Sora** : Sans façons, faut qu'on prenne le large, mais à plus dans le bus !

**Sanji** : Il faut vraiment que t'arrêtes de recruter tout ce qui bouge, Luffy.

**Luffy** : Pourquoi ?

**Sanji** : Parce qu'à cause de toi, on a maintenant douze petits crabes tueurs dans l'équipage, et que j'ai même pas le droit d'en faire du ragoût alors qu'Usop pisse le sang.

**Luffy** : Pas touche aux petits nouveaux !

_De leur côté, Sora, Donald et Dingo avaient repris la mer en quête d'une nouvelle destination... qui ne tarda pas à poindre à l'horizon.  
_

**Dingo** : Terre, les amis !

**Sora** : Ravi de t'avoir de nouveau à bord, Dingo !

_Sitôt débarqués, le trio fut frappé par l'avancement technologique des lieux. À commencer par la présence d'un haut-parleur perché en haut d'un poteau._

**Sora** : À quoi ça sert, ce truc, à votre avis ?

**Dingo** : Je ne dis pas ça parce que c'est phallique, mais il faut peut-être le toucher pour l'activer ?

**Haut-parleur** : *Pssrhrhrsht... Bonjour, ici Juanito pour vous signaler qu'il ne vous reste plus que quelques heures pour élire le nouveau chef de l'île de Tropico !*

**Sora** : Quoi ?

**Haut-parleur** : *Je vous rappelle les principaux candidats en lice : El Presidente... et c'est tout ! Bonne journée et votez bien !*

**Sora** : C'est bizarre, on dirait qu'il n'y a qu'un seul cand...

**?** : Halte !

_Plusieurs soldats surgirent des buissons, le fusil pointé en direction des intrus._

**Soldat** : Buenos dias, señores. Quien es usted ?

**Sora** : Holà, en la casa ! Despacito, si ?

**Soldat** : Yé vais vous demander de venir avec moi, messieurs. C'est pour un... contrôle.

**Dingo** : Qu'est-ce que vous allez contrôler ?

**Soldat** : Votre identité, señores, et aussi si vous êtes des réfougiés politiques à la recherche d'oune paradis socialiste ou des espions envoyés par les porcs capitalistes. Es importante.

**Donald** : Attendez une seconde... Paradis socialiste ? Vous... vous vivez selon la doctrine de Karl Marx, sur cette île ?

**Soldat** : Ah, yé vois que vous avez oune connaisseur parmi vous. Bueno, yé vais vous faire la visita.

_Les intrus furent conduits vers le cœur de l'île par une escorte discrète, mais néanmoins armée.  
_

**Soldat** : Sur votre derecha, nos prisonniers politiques récoltent du tabaco sous un soleil de plomb pour les pounir d'avoir osé s'opposer à l'outopie d'El Presidente.

**Dingo** : Derecha, ça veut dire gauche, c'est bien ça ?

**Soldat** : Para nada, amigo. Ça veut dire droite. À gauche, vous pouvez voir nos fiers citoyens récolter dou maïs pour nourrir le peuple et contribuer à la grandeur de l'économie de Tropico.

**Dingo** : Ah oui, tiens. J'aurais pourtant cru que... enfin j'imagine que ce n'est pas la même chose.

**Sora** : On dirait un jeu des sept différences où la seule chose qui change, c'est ce qu'ils tiennent dans les mains.

**Soldat** : Et puis vous arrivez au bon moment ! Hoy, on vote pour El Presidente.

**Donald** : Pour élire le président, vous voulez dire ?

**Soldat** : No, on vote pour El Presidente. Pour qu'il soit élou.

**Donald** : Et les autres candidats ?

**Soldat** : On est passés devant toute à l'heure.

**Dingo** : Laissez-moi deviner... ils étaient à notre droite ?

**Soldat** : Si. Vous savez ce qu'on en fait, de ceux qui votent pour les gens à droite.

**Donald** : Mais... la solidarité entre les travailleurs, le partage des ressources... Vous en faites quoi, au juste ?

**Soldat** : Ben c'est dans le programme d'El Presidente. Yé l'ai sur moi, si vous voulez.

**Donald** : Et une fois qu'il est élou… enfin, élu ?

**Soldat** : Diriger oune pays, c'est compliqué, vous savez.

**Donald** : Mmh...

**Soldat** : Écoutez, on n'a pas toute la journée, alors laissez-moi vous condouire au poste d'interrogatoire et on verra sous la tortoure si vous êtes des espions ou pas. Ça ne sera vraiment pas long, señores.

**Donald** : Sora ? Dingo ? Quand je crierai "Foudre", vous feriez mieux de vous mettre à courir.

**Sora** : Vers le bateau, j'imagine ?

**Donald** : Non, vers un bureau de vote, crétin.

**Soldat** : Qu'est-ce que...

**Donald** : FOUDRE !

_L'instant qui suivit, nos héros couraient sous une pluie de balles qui, par un habile et ancestral procédé narratif, leur passaient à côté.  
_

**Haut-parleur** : *Re-bonjour, ici Juanito ! On nous signale des yankees en fuite au sud de l'île.*

**Dingo** : Les nouvelles vont vite, on dirait !

**Haut-parleur** : *D'après la police, ce serait eux qui auraient introduit sur l'île ces petits crabes blancs qui sont en train d'anéantir l'écosys... pour lesquels la situation est tout à fait sous contrôle, lis-je dans une autre feuille que je viens de trouver.*

**Donald** : Mouais, pas les bonnes en tout cas.

_Quelques minutes de fuite éperdues plus tard, nos héros voguaient à nouveau sur l'immensité bleue. Et Sora, à la barre, avait une idée fixe en tête._

**Sora** : Il faut qu'on se trouve une troisième île.

**Donald** : Pourquoi ? Je pense qu'on a assez perdu de temps comme ça.

**Sora** : Mais tu te rends pas compte ! On a visité que deux îles ! Deux ! C'est un chiffre nul ! Il en faut trois, comme... la trinité ! Ou notre trio ! C'est symbolique !

**Dingo** : Comme les Trois mousquetaires ?

**Donald** : Ne parle pas de ça, il va encore nous raconter la fois où il a rêvé de nos sosies mousquetaires.

**Sora** : Hé ! On avait quand même fui un T-Rex qui nous crachait des boules de feu à la gueule !

**Donald** : C'était avant ou après que tu te mettes à le caresser ?

**Dingo** : Pour clore le débat, je vous propose de débarquer sur cette plage.

**Donald** : Adjugé vendu.

_Cette île était très différente des deux précédentes. Ni sauvage comme la première, ni aussi habitée que la seconde, elle s'ornait çà et là de ruines aux effigies simiesques._

**Sora** : Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a des singes partout ?

**Dingo** : Attention, voilà quelqu'un !

**?** : Bonjour !

_Le nouveau-venu avait l'air aussi quelconque qu'inoffensif._

**?** : Je m'appelle Guybrush Threepwood !

**Dingo** : Moi, c'est Dingo. Et voici Sora et Donald.

**Donald** : Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur cette î... euh... Qu'est-ce que tu fais tout court, au juste ?

**Guybrush** : J'essaie mes différents objets sur vous.

**Sora** : Aaah ! Mais pourquoi tu frottes un ôte-agrafes sur mon visage ?! Mais arrête !

**Guybrush** : Mmh, on dirait que ça ne fait rien.

**Dingo** : Et... pourquoi est-ce que tu te promènes avec un poulet en caoutchouc orné d'une poulie au milieu ?

**Donald** : Je suis plus intrigué par l'épée qu'il a réussi à faire tenir son sac.

**Guybrush** : Ah ! Je vois que tu veux te battre !

**Donald** : Quoi ? Non, pas spécialem...

**Guybrush** : En garde ! Tu te bats comme un fermier !

**Sora** : Mais qu'est-ce qui va pas, chez ce type ?

**Guybrush** : Noon ! Vous êtes censés répondre par une insulte incisive et spirituelle à la hauteur de votre répartie ! On recommence. Tu me donnes envie de vomir !

**Donald** : Euh... On dirait que ta brosse à chiottes qui te sert de chevelure a servi à nettoyer les sanitaires de la moitié des Caraïbes. Et vu l'haleine, t'as probablement fini l'autre moitié avec ta langue. Ça va, comme ça ?

**Guybrush** : ...

**Donald** : Ben quoi ?

**Guybrush** : Mais vous êtes HORRIBLE ! J'abandonne !

**Dingo** : J'ai la désagréable sensation qu'on perd notre temps, ici.

**Sora** : Bien d'accord ! Puisque vous avez retrouvé vos esprits et qu'on a visité nos trois îles, tirons-nous d'ici.

_Leur étrange interlocuteur les regarda rejoindre à la nage leur navire, avant de prendre le large._

**Guybrush** : Leur fuite a sûrement débloqué quelque chose sur l'Île aux Singes™.

_De retour à bord du Pourfendeur de Mères, nos héros restèrent quelques instants silencieux avant de se livrer à un amer constat.  
_

**Donald** : Je crois qu'on a suffisamment traîné. Allons rejoindre le Black Pearl, qu'on en finisse.

**Dingo** : Bien d'accord, en route !

_Le Black Pearl était en pleine perdition au milieu d'un épais brouillard. Will et Elizabeth ne furent pas loin de sursauter lorsque le Pourfendeur de Mères se glissa à ses côtés_.

**Dingo** : Ça a pas l'air d'aller, où est Jack ? Et Tia Dalma ?

**Will** : Jack est... il a été emmené par Davy Jones à bord du Hollandais Volant.

**Elizabeth** : Pour le sauver, on a essayé de libérer la déesse de la mer Calypso – qui avait la forme de Tia Dalma – mais ça n'a pas marché.

**Sora** : J'hallucine ! Ils ont l'air d'avoir passé des meilleures aventures que nous !

**Will** : Quand Calypso s'est éveillée, elle nous a prévenus qu'on allait bientôt voir le retour de Celui Qui Est Coiffé N'Importe Comment, Celui Qui S'Énerve Tout Le Temps et Celui Qui Fait Des Choses Malpropres Avec Son Phallus.

**Sora** : Ils ont quoi, mes cheveux ?

**Donald** : C'est plutôt... adéquat.

**Dingo** : Quoi ?! Non ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on me définit tout le temps par ma vie sexuelle ?! C'est lassant, à la fin !

**Sora** : Non mais sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'elle a, ma coiffure ?

**Donald** : Tu préférerais quoi ? "Celui Qui fait "Hyuck" Avec Une Voix de Débile" ?

**Dingo** : Peut-être bien, oui ! Euh… Non, attends…

**Sora** : Je pensais que c'était tendance, moi !

**Donald** : La ferme, Sora !

**Gibbs** : Au début, on n'avait pas trop compris ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais vous voilà !

**Barbossa** : Désolé pour l'abandon. Sans rancune, hein ?

**Elizabeth** : En tout cas, nous sommes maintenant coincés. Impossible de s'attaquer à Davy Jones, nos forces sont complètement dépassées et il a le soutien de l'amiral Cutler Beckett.

**Sora** : Oui, mais nous on a le pouvoir de nos cœurs et on va les battre !

**Donald** : Ah, voilà un bon moment pour lancer un discours de motivation.

**Sora** : C'était mon discours de motivation !

**Donald** : Quoi ?

**Gibbs** : OUAIS ! IL A RAISON !

**Elizabeth** : Oui !

**WIll** : Allons-y !

**Barbossa** : D'accord.

_À mesure que les deux navires approchaient du Hollandais volant, une tempête d'une force inouïe se levait. Un maëlstrom se forma même devant eux, dans lequel ils commencèrent à dériver, tandis qu'une apparition, dans leur dos, les fit sursauter._

**Donald** : Luyord !

**Luyord** : AH !

**Dingo** : Tu es venu nous provoquer, c'est ça ?!

**Luyord** : C'est... pas mon bateau ça. Foutre de cong ! Je me suis planté de bateau !

**Sora** : Tu veux pas nous filer un coup de main pour libérer Jack, tant que t'y es ?

**Luyord** : Ah non, té ! Moi, je vais vous laisser dans votre cacagne et chercher la petite boîte ! D'ailleurs, j'ai la diversion parfaite pour ça !

_Il claqua des doigts, et le Black Pearl dans lequel se trouvaient leurs compagnons fut soulevé des flots par un gigantesque kraken.  
_

**Sora** : Le Saint Poulpe !

**Donald** : Comment tu fais ça, bordel ?!

**Luyord** : JE SAIS PAS C'ÉTAIT PAS MOI QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE ÇA ?!

**Dingo** : Ce doit être Davy Jones, vu que ce n'est ni un Sans-cœur, ni un Simili !

**Luyord** : IL SE PASSE TROP DE TRUCS ICI MOI J'ME CASSE, TÉ !

**Donald** : Au moins, on a toute latitude pour pilonner ce mollusque géant.

**Sora** : C'est du blasphème ! Tu touches pas à mon dieu !

**Donald** : Ah ouais ? On parie ?

_Donald s'empara des commandes centrales de canons (comment le navire serait-il capable de tirer dans toutes les directions avec trois personnes à bord, sinon ?) et envoya une pluie de boulets en direction du Kraken. Tandis que Dingo, à la barre, s'efforçait de se tirer du tourbillon, il parvint à la fois à éloigner le Hollandais volant qui émergeait parfois des eaux à leur hauteur, et à vaincre le monstre marin._

**Donald** : Comme dirait l'ami Nietzsche, ton dieu est mort.

**Sora** : Pfff... C'est bien la dernière fois que je crois en quelque chose, même pour rigoler.

**Dingo** : Je vais essayer de nous approcher du Hollandais volant, accrochez-vous !

_Et à bord dudit Néerlandais, justement, Jack essayait de se faire la malle.. Littéralement, même, puisqu'il essayait de quitter le navire avec le coffre sous le bras. Le maître des lieux, un homme-pieuvre à la barbe tentaculaire, lui barra la route l'air féroce._

**Davy Jones** : Bloub... bloup ?

**Jack** : AH, Dave, mon p'tit Dave. Je peux tout expliquer.

**Davy Jones** : Bloub !

_L'équipage au complet du Pourfendeur des Mères arriva soudain à l'abordage.  
_

**Sora** : C'est fini pour toi, Davy Crockett !

**Davy Jones** : Bloub bloub !

**Jack** : Ah, la cavalerie est arrivée ! Pour 150 munnies, je partage la gloire et le butin de cette victoire avec vous, ça vous va ?

**Sora** : On est fauchés, mais j'vais quand même... euh... Donald ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

**Donald** : Je m'assois.

**Sora** : Ça, je le vois bien, mais pourquoi ?

**Donald** : Parce que je suis fatigué et que je soupçonne nos petits amis de ce monde-ci de pouvoir très bien se débrouiller sans nous.

**Dingo** : C'est vrai que j'en ai un peu marre de jouer les intrus à tout bout de champ.

**Sora** : C'est pas très héroïque, comme attitude.

**Donald** : C'est quand, la dernière fois qu'on a fait preuve d'héroïsme en se mêlant des histoires des gens ? Entre les conflits œdipiens de l'une, l'amour incestueux des deux autres ou les soucis internes d'un fournisseur d'énergie, j'en ai ma claque.

**Sora** : Oh.

**Jack** : Euh... les copains ? Si vous voulez, je baisse le tarif à 75 munnies.

**Sora** : J'ai quelques jeux sur mon Gummiphone, si vous voulez.

_Et tandis que Jack Sparrow combattait soudain Davy Jones au sommet d'un mat (ne me demandez pas pourquoi ni comment) dans un duel dantesque au sabre, que Will et Elizabeth arrivaient sur le pont délavé par des torrents de pluie, que les éléments se déchaînaient dans une orgie météorologique de foudre et de vent, le tout autour d'un maelstrom dont on ne voyait pas le fond, Sora, Donald et Dingo jouaient à tour de rôle au golf sur leur petit appareil._

**Dingo** : Comment est-ce qu'on augmente la luminosité ?

_De retour sur le pont, Jack et Davy Jones poursuivirent leur lutte acharnée, bientôt rejoints par Will et Elizabeth, aisément vaincus et jetés au sol. Le capitaine du Hollandais volant était prêt à porter le coup fatal au bellâtre, sous les cris de sa chère et tendre, lorsque Jack attira son attention, un coffre ouvert dans la main._

**Jack** : Hé, Davie ! Tu la vois, la pointe de mon poignard sur ton cœur ?

**Davy Jones** : Bloub bloub !

**Jack** : Bien sûr, que j'oserais. J'ose à peu près tout, si je n'ai pas un petit tas de munnies pour m'ordonner le contraire.

**Davy Jones** : Bloub... BLOUB !

_D'un mouvement furieux, il enfonça sa lame dans la poitrine de Will_.

**Elizabeth** : Nooooon !

**Davy Jones** : Bloub, bloub bloub !

**Sora** : Ouah, Dingo ! T'as battu mon meilleur score !

**Davy Jones** : Bloub ?

**Sora** : Désolé, je parlais à Dingo. Continuez ce que vous êtiez en train de faire.

**Elizabeth** : Bouhouhou... Will... Mon Will...

**Jack** : Je dois admettre que c'était un bel acte de cruauté gratuite. Idiot, mais gratuit.

**Davy** **Jones** : Bloub ?

**Jack** : Pour cette raison précise.

_Il enfonça sa lame dans le coffre._

**Davy Jones** : BLOUUUUUUB !

_Le capitaine céphalopode tituba en arrière, le visage tordu par la douleur, avant de sombrer par-dessus bord. Le navire menaçait alors de sombrer au cœur du tourbillon, mais nos héros – parmi lesquels Sora, Donald et Dingo qui eurent le temps de sauvegarder leur partie – se hâtèrent de retourner sur le Black Pearl, à bord duquel attendaient Gibbs, Barbossa et la dizaine de matelots anonymes qui partageaient le même modèle 3D. _

**Elizabeth** : Will...

**Jack** : J'ai peut-être une idée qui peut te réconforter, mais...

**Elizabeth** : Je te préviens. S'il est question de te payer pour savoir comment le ramener à la vie alors qu'il est venu te sauver, je te promets de te DÉMEMBRER ET DE TE FAIRE MANGER TES PROPRES ENTRAILLES, GNIHIHIHI !

**Jack** : Un argument convaincant. Je me disais seulement qu'en devenant le nouveau capitaine du Hollandais volant, il est probablement devenu immortel. Et maudit, aussi.

**Elizabeth** : C'est vrai ?

**Gibbs** : Euh... dites-voir, les copains. La tempête s'est levée et tout, mais ça va pas nous débarrasser de l'armada de l'amiral qui se trouve maintenant devant nous.

**Barbossa** : C'est vraiment trop pas juste.

_Pendant ce temps, dans l'immense HMS Endeavour, l'amiral Cutler Beckett savourait une tasse de thé._

**Cutler Beckett** : Ho ho ho, je suis un amiral propre sur moi avec l'accent british face à des pirates tout sales, il ne peut rien m'arriver !

**Gibbs** : Attendez... Il se passe quelque chose...

**Vigie** : Deus ex machina à bâbord !

_Le Hollandais volant surgit soudain des flots, avec un Will Turner des grands jours à la barre. Sans même avoir à se concerter, son navire et celui de Jack s'alignèrent pour se diriger vers l'Endeavour – bêtement placé à l'avant de son armada – et se placer de part et d'autre de ses flancs._

**Jack** : Feu !

**Will** : Feu !

**Mousse** : Amiral, notre vaisseau est mis en pièces par ces satanés pirates ! Que faisons-nous ?!

**Cutler Beckett** : Je suis un aristocrate, dear. Laissez-moi donc prendre mon air le plus dramatic.

_Ce furent les derniers mots de Cutler Beckett. Ou du moins ceux que l'histoire retiendra, car personne n'a envie de se souvenir du moment, où il hurla, peu après, "GOD DAMNaaargh" au moment où un bout de mât lui transperçait le torse. _

**Donald** : Plus de batterie, on dirait.

**Dingo** : J'irai le recharger dans le vaisseau Gummi.

**Gibbs** : In... incroyable, on a gagné...

**Sora** : C'est fini ? On a tué Davy Bloub ?

**Donald** : Super ! On peut enfin partir de ce monde !

**Jack** : Merci pour tout, les amis.

**Sora** : Ouah ! Je te trouve bien solennel, toi. Tu vas quand même pas nous faire payer tes adieux ?

**Jack** : Ne sois pas ridicule. J'en ai fini avec tout ça. Je suis enfin libéré de Davy Jones, de Cutler Beckett, et de tous ces gens. Je peux enfin disparaître.

**Sora** : Comment ça, disp...

_Jack_ _se mit soudain à briller... et l'instant d'après, son corps se morcelait en une multitude de petites pièces de munnies.  
_

**Donald** : ...

**Sora** : ...

**Dingo** : ...

**Donald** : Je reviens, 'faut que j'aille hurler au fond de l'eau.

**Gibbs** : Quoi ? Mais on est au milieu de l'océ...

**Dingo** : REVIENS, DONALD !

_Pendant ce temps, à quelques lieues nautiques de là.  
_

**Luyord** : Ha ha ! Grâce à ma diversion, j'ai la voie libre pour trouver le coffre !

**Will** : Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur mon bateau, toi ?

**Luyord** : MAIS C'EST DÉJÀ FINI ?!

_Toujours pendant le même temps, à des années-lumières de là, dans une forêt enchantée.  
_

**Kairi** : Ah, je savais que je te trouverais là, Lea !

**Lea** : Mmh ? Je savais aussi que tu me trouverais là, oui...

**Kairi** : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est la prochaine vidéo qui te fait peur ? Je sais que tu n'es pas fan des cupcakes maison, mais on a presque franchi la barre du million d'abonnés. Encore un petit effort !

**Lea** : Non, c'est juste... Je viens de me souvenir qu'on était ici pour s'entraîner, à la base...

**Kairi** : Je sais. C'était avant que Merlin parte faire des courses et nous oublie. Il faut bien qu'on s'occupe, non ?

**Lea** : J'imagine. Hé, tu sais quoi ? J'ai repensé à ce type, que j'avais rencontré étant jeune. Un petit gars bizarre mais sympathique, qui aurait été capable de demander à un lampadaire d'être son ami. Ventus, qu'il s'appelait. C'est un des anciens porteurs de Keyblade qu'on cherche, et accessoirement, le sosie parfait de Roxas. Ça me rend nostalgique, de penser à tout ça.

**Kairi** : Je comprends. Parfois, je pense à Naminé, et à l'existence si brève qu'elle a mené. Et ça me donne envie de me faire une teinture. Tu crois que ça marcherait, auprès de notre audience ?

**Lea** : Je... allons faire ces foutus cupcakes.

_Enfin, dernier et sempiternel arrêt, le bureau du Dr. Leuleu, dans lequel venait de pénétrer le jeune Billy ._

**Billy** : M'sieur Leuleu... ? Vous êtes là ?

Dr. Leuleu : Bonjour, Billy.

**Billy** : AH ! 'Faut pas surgir de derrière votre bureau comme ça, m'sieur Leuleu ! Et pourquoi vous ouvrez pas les volets ?

**Dr. Leuleu** : Palabres que tout ceci ! M'apportez-vous le récit d'un nouveau jeu ?

**Billy** : Ben... oui, mais je m'inquiète pour v...

**Dr. Leuleu** : Racontez-le moi ! IL LE FAUT !

**Billy** : D'a... d'accord ! Alors... euh... celui là se passe entre Beurf Baille Slip et le premier jeu, du coup, ils l'ont appelé Zero Point Deux, mais c'est bizarre parce que le chiffre entre 0 et 1, normalement, c'est plutôt 0.5 du coup peut-être qu'ils ont prévu une sui...

**Dr. Leuleu** : Vous n'êtes pas venu faire des mathématiques, Billy !

**Billy** : Z'avez raison, m'sieur Leuleu, en plus j'aime pas les maths. Du coup dans ce jeu on contrôle la waifu aux cheveux bleus qui s'est perdue dans le monde des ténèbres, et elle est triste et tout alors qu'elle a un tout nouveau modèle HD et qu'elle devrait plutôt être contente. Même qu'elle traverse trois mondes de son jeu à elle mais en mode tout déglingué et en fait le jeu il est hyper court mais au moins on peut gagner des chapeaux. Et à la fin elle va pour aider le meilleur pote du type au moment où il referme la porte, vous vous souvenez de la porte ? Mais elle se fait attaquer par un ver de terre géant rempli de cafards noirs qui se transforme en tornade et c'est épique mais quand on se rend compte que c'était le boss de fin c'est un peu dommage mais au moins on peut recommencer le jeu pour gagner d'autres chapeaux.

**Dr. Leuleu** : Mmh...

**Billy** : Vous m'écoutez, m'sieur Leuleu ?

**Dr. Leuleu** : Oui, bien sûr... Je... savourais, voilà tout.

**Billy** : Z'êtes flippant, m'sieur Leuleu.

**Dr. Leuleu** : Et tu es un misérable petit personnage, Billy. Mais tu as encore un jeu à me raconter, il me semble...

**Billy** : Oui, oui... euh... surement... Faut que j'aille payer, maintenant, c'est ça ?

**Dr. Leuleu** : Comment ? Oui... oui... peut-être... Va donc faire ça. J'attendrai ta prochaine venue...


	15. Chapitre 15 – San Franroubaix

**Chapitre 15 – San Franroubaix**

_Une ville au crépuscule, sa forêt dense de tours, son brouhaha permanent... Loin, très loin des îles sur lesquelles ils s'étaient égarés peu de temps avant, Sora, Donald et Dingo découvraient avec stupeur et fascination une cité des plus cosmopolites, fruit d'un curieux mélange. À commencer par le grand pont à côté duquel ils s'étaient posés, une structure en acierz aux dimensions gargantuesques, et que surmontaient des arches en briques rouges caractéristiques des anciennes usines textiles._

**Donald** : Curieux endroit, tout de même.

**Sora** : C'EST TROP DE LA BALLE !

**Dingo** : Y a un panneau ici qui dit "Bienvenue à San Franroubaix".

**Donald** : Est-ce que ça dit aussi "Attention aux Sans-cœurs errants"? Parce qu'on dirait bien qu'on a de la compagnie.

_La compagnie en question faisait un boucan de tous les diables, quelques centaines de mètres en amont du pont, comme s'ils étaient déjà en train de se battre. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient pour voir de quoi il en retournait, nos amis virent voler au-dessus d'eux une femme en combinaison complète. À peine eut-elle heurté le sol derrière eux qu'une grande ombre les survola à son tour.  
_

**?** : Go Go !

_Il s'agissait d'un adolescent d'une quinzaine d'années, accroché à l'épaule d'un colosse carapaçonné dans une armure métallique. _

**Adolescent** : Tout va bien ?! Rien de cassé ?!

**Femme** : Gnn...

**Colosse** : Mes capteurs indiquent que la combinaison renforcée de Tamago à amorti la majeure partie du choc.

**Sora** : Ouah ! C'est un ROBOT ! Euh... ou alors un type qui parle de façon très bizarre et qui a des goûts vestimentaires douteux.

**Donald** : Du coup, je me pose la question. T'es un robot, Sora ?

**Sora** : Né-ga-tif, en-foi-ré.

**Adolescent** : Hein ? Vous êtes qui, vous ?

**Dingo** : Euh... des touristes ?

**Adolescent** : Il faut pas rester là, alors ! C'est dangereux !

**Sora** : En fait, on peut peut-être vous aider. C'est même comme qui dirait notre boulot.

**Colosse** : Évaluation du patrimoine génétique des nouveaux-venus en cours... 12%.

**Adolescent** : Baymax, non !

**Baymax** : Analyse en cours... 39%.

**Dingo** : Il y a un problème ?

**Baymax** : ... 77%.

**Adolescent** : Baymax,power off ! Power off, j'ai dit !

**Baymax** : ... 91%.

**Donald** : C'est quoi, son truc ?

**Adolescent** : Ne faites SURTOUT pas attention à ce qu'il va vous d...

**Baymax** : Analyse terminée. Aucune trace d'ascendance juive détectée chez l'être humain et l'être canidé. L'être aviaire présente en revanche une correspondance de 98,6%. Solution recommandée : la...

**Adolescent** : BAYMAX POWER OFF !

**Baymax** : Arrêt en cours. Voulez-vous sauvegarder les travaux non-enregistrés ?

**Adolescent** : NON !

**Baymax** : ...

**Adolescent** : Pfiou...

**Donald** : Qu'est-ce que...

**Adolescent** : Dé... désolé ! Depuis que Baymax a été infecté par un virus, il y a deux semaines, il part en vrille si je ne l'éteins pas régulièrement !

**Dingo** : As-tu essayé de le débrancher et le rebrancher ?

**Adolescent** : Oui, et rien à faire !

**Sora** : On avait essayé ça aussi pour ma mamy. Ça a pas vraiment marché...

_Une secousse, sur toute la longueur du pont, leur rappela qu'ils avaient d'autres préoccupations brûlantes. _

**?** : Oh non ! Et Tamago qui est toujours inconsciente ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans Baymax ?

**Sora** : On va s'en occuper !

**?** : Vraiment ?! Mais... Je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes !

**Dingo** : Moi, c'est Dingo. Lui, c'est Sora et lui, c'est Donald.

**?** : D'a... d'accord. Je m'appelle Hiro. Notre groupe s'appelle les Gros Héros Six.

**Donald** : Quoi ?

**?** : C'est pas moi qui ai eu l'idée, d'accord ?

_Nouvelle secousse.  
_

**Sora** : On ferait mieux d'y aller !

_Trois autres superhéros amateurs étaient aux prises avec les Sans-cœurs, mais aucun de leurs coups n'était en mesure de les toucher, car leurs armes n'avaient pour l'heure pas été habilitées par les scénaristes à toucher des Sans-cœurs. _

**Donald** : Il est grand temps qu'on fasse le ménage là-dedans. Dingo ! Prends ceux de gauche, Sora à droite ! Je me charge de ceux-là.

_Le trio diablement organisé ne fit qu'une bouchée du menu fretin. Les choses se corsèrent lorsqu'une immense brute armée d'une hache se joignit au combat. En propulsant une voiture – vide – dans leur direction.  
_

**Sora** : AAAaaaaah !

**Dingo** : Sora !

**Donald** : Celui-là a l'air costaud, on se concentre !

**Sora** : Depuis quand t'es le chef ?

**Donald** : Depuis que je suis le seul à prendre des décisions raisonnées.

**Sora** : Ah ouais ? Tiens, v'là une décision raisonnée ! Yaaaaah ! Prends ça !

**Donald** : Crétin.

_Étrangement, la décision raisonnée de Sora le conduisit à se faire éjecter vers une voiture abandonnée, la percutant de plein fouet.  
_

**Sora** : Gaaah...

**Donald** : Voilà où ça mène de l'attaquer de front. Je te propose de l'attaquer chacun d'un... Dingo ? Tu m'écoutes ?

**Dingo** : Tu sais... Moi aussi, je sais faire preuve de sagesse, parfois...

**Donald** : Oh, bordel de... Désolé, Dingo, tu es un adorable petit concentré de génie tactique au parfum d'arc-en-ciel.

**Dingo** : Oooh, tu sais comment me remonter le moral, toi !

**Sora** : Hé ! Pourquoi j'ai pas eu droit à des excuses, moi ?

**Donald** : Parce que tu les mérites pas !

**Sora** : Oui, c'est vrai.

**Donald** : Allez ! On se sépare et on l'attaque de trois points séparés !

**Sora** : Allez-y, je vous rejoins dès que j'ai réussi à me décoller de la carrosserie !

_Une manœuvre qui, en vérité, ne lui prit que quelques secondes. Sitôt libre, Sora se concentra en visant le Sans-cœur titanesque, prêt à lui envoyer à la figure toute la magie que sa clé était capable d'accumuler._

**Dingo** : Je suis prêt pour la Dingo-fusée !

**Sora** : Et moi pour le Sora-plein-d'étoiles-qui-jaillissent-de-ma-clé !

**Donald** : ALLEZ-Y !

_Leur ennemi, ne sachant où donner de la tête, fut heurté en même temps par un puissant sort de foudre, par un bouclier lancé à la vitesse du son et par une pluie d'étoiles magiques. Il vacilla quelques instants, puis s'effondra de tout son long.  
_

**Sora** : Ouah ! Qui aurait cru que le travail d'équipe, c'était aussi efficace ?

**Dingo** : Gaaaaa... ga...

**Donald** : Oups. J'aurais dû me douter qu'un éclair sur son bouclier en métal hyperconducteur, c'était pas une bonne idée.

**Sora** : Tu comptes lui demander pardon, ou pas ?

**Donald** : N'exagérons rien, je te rappelle que je me suis déjà excusé une fois auprès de lui, aujourd'hui.

_La journée touchait en tout cas à sa fin, et les trois héros triomphants furent rejoints par les justiciers locaux.. Parmi eux se trouvaient une femme à lunettes, un rasta à l'air blasé et un surexcité fan de cosplay de monstres. Hiro et son robot fraîchement redémarré vinrent aussi à leur rencontre, accompagnés de la jeune femme dont l'état s'était amélioré. Sans doute un peu trop, même._

**Femme** **à lunettes** : C'était trop bien !

**Rasta** : Un peu brouillon, quand même...

**Cosplayeur** : Y AVAIT D'LA BASTON TOUT PARTOUT !

**Go Go** : Pas mal, mon mignon.

**Sora** : Qui, moi ?

_Elle n'eut pour seule réponse que de faire éclater une bulle de chewing-gum en lui lançant un regard suggestif.  
_

**Sora** : Euuuh...

**Hiro** : On fera la débrief plus tard ! Maintenant que la menace est écartée, y a une horde de gens qui s'approchent pour nous filmer avec leur téléphone. Suivez-moi !

_En s'esquivant par des passages discrets aux abords du grand pont, le groupe réussit à échapper aux admirateurs et autres badauds curieux. Une prouesse uniquement possible dans un passage de narration dans lequel on n'est pas obligés de s'attarder sur les détails. Toujours est-il qu'ils se retrouvèrent, en début de soirée, dans le quartier général des Gros Héros Six, installé dans le garage d'Hiro._

**Hiro** : On a eu chaud...

**Rasta** : Regardez ! La presse parle déjà de l'incident du pont !

**Donald** : Je lis... "Une créature à ce jour non-identifiée a causé des ravages sur le Pont de l'Usine, ce vendredi en fin d'après-midi. Vingt-et-une personne ont été hospitalisées, dont cinq dans un état grave, et les dégâts matériels sont estimés à plusieurs centaines de milliers d'euros.. L'équipe des Gros Héros Six, sur les lieux avant l'arrivée de la police, n'est pas parvenue à le vaincre et a dû compter sur le renfort de trois personnes "puissantes, mais vêtues de façon ridicule", a indiqué le procureur de San-Franroubaix." L'article continue, après ça.

**Rasta** : Salauds de journalistes ! Toujours à chercher le sensationnel plutôt que la vérité !

**Donald** : Sauf que ça s'est VRAIMENT passé comme ça.

**Rasta** : Ouais, mais ils font pas leur travail !

**Dingo** : Il y a même une citation de Sora, à la fin, qui a donné une interview à un monsieur qui courait à côté de nous pendant notre fuite.

**Sora** : "Elle est bien ma clé, hein ?"… Quoi ?! Ils ont retenu que cette phrase-là alors que je me suis épuisé à parler en courant ?!

**Donald** : C'est déjà un miracle qu'ils aient réussi à te comprendre.

**Femme à lunettes** : Oh mais au fait ! Vous êtes qui !

**Hiro** : Ah ! C'est vrai qu'on peut faire les présentations officielles, maintenant qu'on est à l'abri ! Voilà, donc je vous ai dit, moi c'est Hiro !

**Baymax** : Salutations, mon appellation hors protocole est "Baymax".

**Go Go** : Moi, c'est Go Go Tamago.

**Femme à lunettes** : Honey Lemon ! Enchantée !

**Rasta** : Wasabi.

**Sora** : C'est un pseudo ?

**Wasabi** : Ouais, ça sonne mieux que "Jean-Mokhtar", mon vrai prénom.

**Cosplayeur** : MOI C'EST FRED !

**Dingo** : Est-ce que... c'est un déguisement ou tu es un vrai monstre ?

**Fred** : RAVISE-MOI COMME J'SUIS BELLOT !

_Sitôt relevé le masque de son déguisement, Sora, Donald et Dingo eurent un mouvement de recul._

**Sora** : AAAH ! Remets-le !

**Donald** : S'il-te-plaît !

**Dingo** : Un SI GROS NEZ ce n'est pas HUMAIN !

**Wasabi** : Il ne reste plus que vous, du coup. Toi, si j'ai bien compris, c'est "Sora" ?

**Sora** : Ouais !

**Donald** : Moi, c'est Donald, et lui Dingo.

**Honey** **Lemon** : D'où est-ce que vous venez !

**Sora** : De... loin, très loin.

**Hiro** : Oh ! Vous venez de Los Angelille ?

**Sora** : Quoi ? Non !

**Go Go** : D'Atlantourcoing ?

**Dingo** : Non plus.

**Honey Lemon** : De Las Vegarras !

**Donald** : Non.

**Wasabi** : De Chicalais ?

**Hiro** : D'Orlandouai ?

**Fred** : DE DALLENS !

**Donald** : Non !

**Wasabi** : De Valencieattle ?

**Baymax** : Hypothèse. D'Albunkerque ?

**Honey Lemon** : De Detroisquehal !

**Go Go** : De Fourmiami ?

**Donald** : NON !

**Wasabi** : D'Indianapol-sur-Ternoise ?

**Honey Lemon** : De Nashvilleneuve-d'Ascq !

**Hiro** : D'Omahazebrouck ?

**Fred** : DE BALTIMORBECQUE ? DE PHILADELFIENNES ?

**Go Go** : De Denverlinghem ? De Clevelandrecies ?

**Donald** : NON, NON ET NON ! On vient d'aucun de vos patelins pourris !

**Hiro** : Pour être honnête, on en a inventé pas mal au fur et à mesure.

**Dingo** : Disons... qu'on préfère rester discrets sur notre origine.

**Wasabi** : Je comprends, vous venez sûrement du quartier de l'Êpeule. Miskine.

**Dingo** : Quoi ?

**Honey Lemon** : Oh ! Et est-ce que vous avez un super nom groupe, comme nous !

**Sora** : Ouais ! On est les Pourfendeurs de M…

**Donald** : TAIS-TOI !

**Sora** : T'as raison, ça marchait mieux pour le bateau.

**Donald** : Non ! NON ! MAINTENANT TU TE TAIS !

**Dingo** : On est les Guerriers de la Lumière !

**Donald** : TU M'AIDES PAS VRAIMENT, DINGO !

**Dingo** : Pardon.

**Sora** : Je te sens un brin tendu, Donald.

**Donald** : C'EST FAUX, JE SUIS LE ZEN INCARNÉ !

**Baymax** : Erreur. Aucune trace de zen détectée dans l'individu prénommé "Donald".

**Hiro** : Euh... sinon, pour changer de sujet... Vous avez fait comment pour battre ces trucs, exactement ?

**Sora** : La clé, c'est de taper dessus avec beaucoup de force.

**Wasabi** : Ouaaaais en parlant de clé...

**Honey Lemon** : Trop originale, ton arme !

**Hiro** : On débute un peu, dans le milieu du super-héroïsme urbain. Vous avez l'air forts, y aurait moyen que vous nous appreniez deux ou trois ficelles ?

**Donald** : Le plus important, c'est d'écouter ses partenaires plus intelligents que soi lorsqu'ils élaborent une str...

**Fred** : J'AI UNE MEILLEURE IDÉE ET SI ON FAISAIT UN SHUGYO ?

**Dingo** : Shugyquoi ?

**Sora** : C'est pas ce manga avec des cartes ?

**Hiro** : C'est une sorte d'entraînement intensif. Dans notre culture, dès qu'il y a un obstacle qui a l'air infranchissable, on fait des exercices intensifs pour devenir plus forts.

**Sora** : Aaaah ! Chez nous, on appelle ça "faire du level-up".

**Hiro** : J'ai une idée ! Sora, mettez ce casque de réalité augmentée.

**Sora** : D'accord. Qu'est-ce que ça... SA RACE Y A UN SANS-CŒUR !

**Hiro** : Non ! Non ! C'est le casque ! Retirez-le, vous verrez !

_Intrigué, Sora ôta, puis remit le petit bijou de technologie, et l'ombre Sans-cœur qu'il était le seul à voir disparut et réapparut successivement. Le fait qu'il s'affichait de façon légèrement translucide et ne l'attaquait pas aurait également pu lui mettre la puce à l'oreille.  
_

**Sora** : Ooooh ! C'est bien fait !

**Donald** : Non ! Ça ne fait aucun sens ! Comment ce truc peut montrer un Sans-cœur alors que personne dans cette ville n'en avait jamais vu jusqu'à aujourd'hui ?!

**Hiro** : Mais je vous assure que ça marche ! Vous voulez essayer ?

**Donald** : Je SAIS que ça marche ! C'est bien pour ça que ça m'énerve !

**Dingo** : Où est passé le Donald qui cherche des explications rationnelles à tout ce qui défie la logique ?

**Donald** : Si tu as une idée d'explication pour ça, je suis preneur.

**Dingo** : Peut-être... que ce casque agit sur nos synapses pour nous faire voir ce que notre cerveau s'attend le plus à voir.

**Hiro** : Je... ne suis pas sûr que vous sachiez bien ce que veut dire le mot "synapse", monsieur.

**Donald** : Vraiment ? Bon, passe-moi ce casque, toi. Je vais l'essayer pour voir. Mmh...

**Dingo** : Qu'est-ce que tu vois ?

**Donald** : Oh ! C'est Riku et le roi Mickey !

**Dingo** : Vraiment ?

**Donald** : Non ! C'EST UNE PUTAIN D'OMBRE QUI TORTILLE DU CUL !

**Hiro** : Aaah ! Ne jetez pas le casque par terre comme ça !

**Sora** : Tu sais, je suis vraiment pas sûr que ce soit bon pour ton cœur, de t'énerver comme ça.

**Donald** : Cause toujours.

**Fred** : ON S'EUL FAIT CE SHUGYO OUI OU BRIN ?!

**Sora** : Ça consiste en quoi ?

**Hiro** : C'est... c'est pour ça que je vous avais proposé de mettre le casque. Vous n'aurez qu'à suivre le parcours pré-calculé dans la ville en abattant les faux ennemis, et le dispositif enregistrera vos données. Nous, ça nous permettra de nous améliorer.

**Sora** : Vraiment ?

**Fred** : OUAIS !

**Honey Lemon** : Oui !

**Wasabi** : Inch'allah.

**Go Go** : J'aime les voir transpirer sous l'effort.

**Sora** : Je... vais ignorer cette dernière remarque.

**Dingo** : Allons-y !

**Donald** : Ouais, qu'on en finisse.

_En à peine moins d'une heure, Sora fut positionné aux abords d'un toit du centre-ville, le casque sur les yeux. Au-dessus de lui, le ciel était si illuminé par l'éclairage urbain qu'on ne voyait pas l'éclat d'une seule étoile._

**Hiro** : *Sora, vous m'entendez ?*

**Sora** : Ah ! Je te vois, surtout ! Y a ta tête sur le bord de ma vue !

**Hiro** : *Oui, ça va être plus simple pour communiquer. Donald et Dingo sont également en contact.*

**Dingo** : *Booon-jouur ! Est-ce que tu me vois agiter la main ?*

**Sora** : Oui, oui, est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter d'imiter un vieillard qui découvre les appels Skype ?

**Dingo** : *On croirait entendre Max...*

**Hiro** : *Très bien, donc... dans dix secondes, le parcours va se lancer et tu vas devoir traverser tous les cerceaux lumineux pour obtenir des points..*

**Sora** : Des cerceaux ? Qui s'affichent sur ma route ? Comment ça marche, au juste ?

**Donald** : *Pour l'amour du ciel, Sora, si même moi j'ai renoncé à comprendre tu pourrais faire un effort.*

**Hiro** : *Quatre... trois... deux... un... Partez !*

**Sora** : Yaaah !

_Les premiers mètres du parcours ne présentaient guère de difficulté, mais Sora vit rapidement son premier obstacle sous la forme d'une série d'antennes autour desquelles il dut tournoyer, avant de s'élancer dans les airs. Au cours de sa montée, il récolta sans trop le faire exprès tous les cerceaux qui se trouvaient sur son chemin… Et il en fut de même au cours de sa descente, un poil plus abrupte.  
_

**Sora** : AAAAAAaaaaaah !

_Il acheva sa chute sur le sommet d'une immense balle arrivée on-ne-sait comment au milieu de la rue. Celle-ci se mit à avancer, lentement puis de plus en plus vite à mesure que le jeune homme courait. Les lampadaires renversés et les voitures écrasés n'avaient plus guère d'importance à ses yeux.  
_

**Sora** : C'est trop bien, la réalité virtuelle !

**Hiro** : *So... Sora, ce n'est pas le vrai parcours et vous êtes vraiment en train de détruire le mobilier urb...*

**Sora** : Oh ! Un cerceau, là-bas !

**Hiro** : *B... bon, tant pis... Heureusement que la police met toujours deux heures à arriver, dans cette ville.*

_L'étape suivante consistait à sauter sur des rambardes bordant une route, et de sauter d'un bord à l'autre pour franchir les différents cerceaux. Une manœuvre un peu trop risquée pour le sens de l'équilibre de Sora, et surtout pour son estomac.  
_

**Sora** : Je... je sens que je vais... BLEEEEAAARGH !

**Dingo** : *Oh, non !*

**Honey Lemon** : *Ça me donne une idée ! Et si je rendais mes composés chimiques plus acides !*

**Hiro** : *Bon ben... au moins, ça a permis à l'une d'entre nous d'avoir une idée...*

**Sora** : Ouf... Enfin sorti de cette route... Oh ! Des Sans-c... Ah non, c'est vrai que c'est des faux.

**Hiro** : *Le but, c'est de voir à quelle vitesse vous arrivez à vous débarrasser de ces ennemis.*

**Sora** : Yaaah ! Et yaah ! Et... pourquoi est-ce que la fenêtre de Go Go Tamatruc s'est ouverte au milieu de ma vis... GO GO QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ?!

**Hiro** : *Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?*

**Sora** : NON ! JE VEUX PAS VOIR TES... AAAH JE VOIS PLUS LA VILLE ! JE ME COGNE À DES TRUCS ET JE SAIS MÊME PAS CE QUE C'EST !

**Donald** : *Il y a moyen de partager la vue ou bien... ?*

**Dingo** : *Donald !*

**Hiro** : *Il... Il y a un bouton sur le côté de votre casque pour couper les communications, Sora !*

**Sora** : D'accord je... AAH J'AI APPUYÉ SUR LE ZOOM !

**Donald** : *Vous croyez qu'il le fait exprès ?*

**Sora** : Tu rigolerais moins si tu recevais sans le demander des.. AÏE JE ME SUIS BOUFFÉ UN POTEAU !

**Donald** : *Je crois que c'est aussi ce qu'elle cherche.*

**Dingo** : *DONALD !*

**Donald** : *D'accord, d'accord...*

**Sora** : Merde, je saigne du nez ! C'est à cause du choc, vous croyez ?

**Wasabi** : *Du sang... Mais oui ! En améliorant ma circulation sanguine, je devrais être capable de me déplacer plus vite !*

**Donald** : *Vous comptez vraiment vous inspirer de tous les fluides corporels de Sora ?*

**Sora** : Ouais ! C'est quoi la suite ?

**Fred** : LA DRISSE ! OUAIS !

**Sora** : Je suis pas sûr de vouloir savoir ce que ça veut d… GO GO TU ARRÊTES TOUT DE SUITE !

**Hiro** : *Qu'est-ce que tu fais, au juste, Go Go ?*

**Go Go** : *Simple effeuillage.*

**Hiro** : *Quoi ?*

**Sora** : Sûrement un autre nom pour le harcèlement sexuel.

**Go Go** : *D'accord, d'accord, j'arrête.*

**Hiro** : *Sinon euh... je vous rappelle que le compteur tourne toujours.*

**Sora** : AH ! Vite ! Les cerceaux !

**Donald** : *Pourquoi tu te stresses avec ça alors qu'il y a pas d'enjeu ?*

**Sora** : Je dois montrer à quel point je suis classe !

**Donald** : *T'as déjà détruit une rue entière, dégobillé ton déjeuner et perdu la moitié de ton sang devant l'Origine du monde. Qu'est-ce que tu peux espérer prouver, à ce stade ?

**Sora** : Que je suis un petit peu plus que la somme de ces petits accidents ?

**Hiro** : *Attention ! Voiture à droite !*

**Sora** : AAaah !

_S'il évita le choc, Sora n'empêcha pas moins le carambolage qui s'ensuivit lorsque le véhicule, avec force klaxons et freinages, finit sa course contre un magasin. La dizaine d'automobilistes qui suivaient ne furent pas plus réactifs.  
_

**Sora** : Bon, oublie ce que j'ai dit.

**Hiro** : *La... la fin du parcours n'est plus très loin, de toute façon...*

_À vrai dire, elle aurait dû se trouver quelques centaines de mètres plus loin mais l'adolescent avait subrepticement raccourci son parcours virtuel afin de limiter la casse.  
_

**Sora** : Ouais ! 27 000 points ! J'ai aucune idée de ce que ça fait, mais ça a l'air d'être beaucoup donc c'est sûrement trop bien !

**Donald** : *Comment ça se passe ? Au bout de 100 000 points, l'assurance prend en charge les dégâts ?*

**Sora** : En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez pu apprendre deux ou trois trucs.

**Honey Lemon** : Oui ! Je vais changer la recette de mes boules chimiques pour les rendre plus acides !

**Wasabi** : Et moi, j'ai trouvé le moyen de me déplacer un peu plus vite.

**Fred** : J'AI APPRIS QU'Y FALLAIT REGARDER AVANT DE TRAVERSER POUR PAS S'PRENDRE UNE CARRETTE !

**Go Go** : Et moi, j'imagine que je demanderai ton consentement, la prochaine fois.

**Sora** : Comme quoi, tout le monde peut progresser !

**Hiro** : *Très bien, rentrez au garage, tout le monde. On a du pain sur la planche !*

_Nos amis s'occupèrent dudit pain et de ladite planche au cours d'une ellipse. Ainsi quelques jours passèrent, le temps de procéder aux améliorations technologiques, avant que le séjour du trio à San Franroubaix ne prenne un tournant. Celui-ci prit la forme d'un flash spécial de la chaîne d'infos en continu qui leur servait de fond sonore.  
_

**Présentateur** : *Nous interrompons notre programme – pour rappel, une compilation des meilleurs faits divers de San Franroubaix – pour une alerte spéciale "Attaque de monstres".*

**Hiro** : Oh ! Qui a la télécommande ? Il faut monter le son !

**Présentateur** : *Nous venons d'apprendre il y a quelques instants qu'une horde de créatures non-identifiées, semble-t-il les mêmes qui avaient attaqué le Pont de l'Usine, sont en train de semer le chaos dans le centre-ville.*

**Sora** : On vit vraiment dans un monde dangereux.

**Dingo** : C'est pour nous, ça !

**Présentateur** : *Selon les premières descriptions des personnes sur place, les victimes de ces créatures auraient subitement disparu, laissant derrière elles des cœurs flottant dans l'air. Nous avons interrogé un cardiologue sur ce phénomène. Voici un extrait de son témoignage en exclusivité.*

**Cardiologue** : *Quoi ? Des cœurs qui flottent ? Vous êtes sûrs ?*

**Présentateur** : La suite de cette expertise est à retrouver sur notre site internet. Et tout de suite on retrouve Jimmy, notre journaliste non-titulaire qui s'est rendu sur place. Bonjour, Jimmy.*

**Jimmy** : *Bonjour Patrick, effectivement, comme vous venez de le dire, je tourne toujours sur des contrats à durée déterminée d semaines sans vacances alors que je suis dans cette boîte depuis 6 ans. C'est le cas de plusieurs dizaines d'autres journalistes précaires qui sont envoyés au casse-pipe pour produire de l'information en masse et qui sont jetés comme des mouchoirs usagés lorsqu'ils n'arrivent plus à suivre.*

**Présentateur** : *D'accord, Jimmy, mais que se passe-t-il exactement en ville, où vous vous trouvez actuellement en envoyé spécial et en exclusivité pour notre chaîne ?*

**Jimmy** : *Eh bien comme vous pouvez le voir derrière moi, Patrick, c'est la panique avec de nombreux blessés et même des morts. Et comme vous pouvez également le voir au bout du doigt que j'agite actuellement devant la caméra, vous allez pouvoir vous fourrer votre duplex là où je pense pendant que je cours me mettre à l'abri. C'était Jimmy, pour...*

**Présentateur** : *Aaah, il semble que nous ayons été coupés avec notre envoyé spécial en direct sur place au plus près de l'action conformément à notre devise qui veut qu'on soit au plus près de l'action. Mais retrouvons tout de suite Nancy, qui nous présentera le bilan de la situation aux côtés des secouristes qui s'apprêtent d'une minute à l'autre à ne pas intervenir à cause du danger. Nancy, c'est à vous.*

**Hiro** : C'est le moment d'y aller !

**Sora** : On est prêts ! C'est où, la baston ?

**Hiro** : Suivez-moi, on y va tout de suite ! Euh... juste une chose...

**Donald** : Oui ?

**Hiro** : Vous avez de la monnaie, pour le bus ?

_Après vingt minutes de trajet en transports en commun – c'est l'un des nombreux désagréments que l'on a en combattant le crime avant sa majorité – notre fine équipe de justiciers arriva aux abords du périmètre de sécurité._

**Policier** : Hé, vous ! Ne passez pas par là, c'est dangereux !

**Hiro** : Mais on est des héros, m'sieur l'agent !

**Policier** : Oh dieu merci, vous êtes là ! Allez-y, foncez et faites-leur bouffer leurs dents, les p'tits gars !

**Donald** : Mais... c'est pas censé être votre job, de nous protéger ?

**Policier** : Vous savez ce qu'on dit... Si vous voulez du travail fait avec passion, faites confiance aux bénévoles.

**Donald** : Quoi ?! Mais qui dit ça ?!

**Sora** : Dépêche, Donald ! On va pas t'attendre !

_Les Sans-cœurs qui s'agitaient autour de la CAF – épicentre de l'activité humaine en ville – ne les avaient semble-t-il pas attendu non plus, vu l'ampleur des dégâts. _

**Dingo** : Répartissons-nous en petits groupes pour être plus efficaces !

**Wasabi** : Compris !

_C'est ainsi que Sora et Fred se retrouvèrent en binôme._

**Sora** : Rappelle-moi, c'est quoi ta spécialité à toi ?

**Fred** : LE POTJEVLESCH !

**Sora** : Quoi ? C'est nul comme nom d'attaque spéciale !

**Fred** : C'EST DE LA VIANDE EN GELÉE ! TU PARLAIS DE MES COUPS, TISOTE ?

**Sora** : Ben ouais.

**Fred** : Y Z'ONT PAS DE NOM.

**Sora** : Quoi ? Mais tu peux pas être un vrai super-héros sans noms d'attaques !

**Fred** : AH BON ? C'EST QUOI LES TIENNES ?

**Sora** : Y a Aquilon, Diskobolos, Arcanes...

**Fred** : J'AI PAS D'INSPIRATION, MAIS Y A CE MANGA OÙ LE GRAND HÉROS DONNE DES NOMS DE VILLE À SES ATTAQUES.

**Sora** : Ben t'as qu'à faire ça. Ah ! Un groupe de Sans-cœurs, là-bas ! Yaaah !

**Fred** : BERCK-SUR-MER SMASH !

**Sora** : Prends ça !

**Fred** : TORTEQUESNE KICK !

**Sora** : Hop ! Et hop !

**Fred** : BILLY-MONTIGNY TORNADO !

**Sora** : Encore un dernier !

**Fred** : COUDEKERQUE-BRANCHE UPPERCUT !

**Sora** : Et voilà !

**Fred** : VINDIOUS ! ON A RÉUSSI !

**Sora** : Ouais ! Bien, maintenant la prochaine étape, c'est d'avoir autre chose que des coups de poing et de pied comme attaques spéciales.

**Fred** : D'ACCORD.

**Sora** : Et... euh... de trouver des meiilleurs noms de villes.

_Pendant ce temps, à quelque distance de là_...

**Donald** : Brasier ! Glacier !

**Honey Lemon** : Boule explosive de feu ! Boule paralysante de glace !

**Donald** : Ça doit être la première fois que je vois quelqu'un se battre avec de la pâte à modeler élémentale.

**Honey Lemon** : Ça marche super ! J'aurais jamais cru faire autant de dégâts avec mes boules !

**Donald** : Hum...

**Honey Lemon** : Et elles sont simples d'utilisation, aussi ! Tout ce que j'ai à faire, c'est sortir les boules de leur étui ! Les malaxer un peu ! Et quand je sens qu'elles sont bien chaudes entre mes doigts, je... Pourquoi t'es tout rouge !

**Donald** : Euh, pour rien… Est-ce que... tu sais faire autre chose que des phrases exclamatives ?

**Honey Lemon** : Non ! C'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ! J'ai du café dans le sang à cause d'une malformation génétique ! C'est une backstory profonde et tragique ! WOUHOU ! On y va !

**Donald** : Hé, attends-moi !

_Mais le nombre d'ennemis dans le quartier ne faiblissait pas, ou bien très peu..._

**Dingo** : Il y en a un derrière toi !

**Wasabi** : Yaah ! Et voilà !

**Dingo** : Sacré laser.

**Wasabi** : Et sacré bouclier. On peut peut-être faire quelque chose à deux...

**Dingo** : Hyuck ! Tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche, poussin !

**Wasabi** : Une super attaque combo !

**Dingo** : Oh, tu parlais de ça.

_Une violente secousse fit trembler les immeubles proches, et un cri bestial retentit à quelque distance._

**Wasabi** : Il faut y aller ! On peaufinera les détails en cours de route !

_Par chance, plusieurs autres héros se trouvaient déjà à l'épicentre du séisme.  
_

**Sora** : Qu'est-ce que c'est, cette fois ?!

_Un Sans-cœur immense apparut soudain, avec l'apparence d'un dinosaure au dos surmonté d'une cheminée fumante._

**Fred** : Y FOUT UN SACRÉ CARPIN ÇUI-LÀ !

**Sora** : Encore un boss à la dégaine de Pokémon. Viens biloute, on va lui faire sa fête !

**Fred** : EN FAIT PERSONNE DIT VRAIMENT "BILOUTE" IC...

**Sora** : Il nous a pas encore vus, on va profiter de l'effet de surprise !

**Fred** : ATTENDS-MI, FIU !

_Sora se précipita au-devant du danger, mais sans d'abord dégainer son Gummiphone au milieu de sa course.  
_

**Sora** : Ici Sora ! J'ai besoin de renfort du côté du... euh... bâtiment gris. Avec plein de fenêtres . Enfin bref, vous le reconnaîtrez parce qu'y a un GROS MONSTRE à côté !

**?** : *Bien reçu !*

**Sora** : Je vais essayer de l'occuper pendant que vous arrivez !

**?** : *D'accord ! Et au fait...*

**Sora** : Quoi ? Dépêche-toi, j'ai pas toute la...

**?** : *Tu sais qu'il suffit pas de parler sur ton bidule en mode verrouillé pour que tous tes potes t'entendent ?*

**Sora** : Hein ? Mais alors qui est-ce qui...

**?** : *HÉ LE STREUM ! PAR ICI !*

_Le Sans-cœur géant tourna la tête vers Sora puis pivota dans sa direction_.

**Sora** : ARRÊTE DE ME HARCELER LARYENNE ! Je travaille !

**Laryenne** : *Wow mais je te quitte deux secondes et tu reçois une avalanche de photos de cul !*

**Sora** : Sors de mon téléphone !

**Laryenne** : *Attends, je t'en envoie d'autres pour équilibrer les comptes.*

**Sora** : Ça m'intéresse pas plus de te voir à poil !

**Laryenne** : *T'inquiète, c'est celui de Luyord. Figure-toi qu'il est pas si bon que ça au strip poker.*

**Sora** : Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais éteindre le...

**Laryenne** : *Gros lézard à six heures !*

**Sora** : Quoi ?! Mais non, attends ! Il est pas derrière moi !

**Laryenne** : *Oh ! Alors c'est ÇA que ça voulait dire ! Je croyais que c'était juste un truc qui sonnait bien.*

**Sora** : Je sais pas comment tu t'y es prise, mais j'te donne dix secondes pour quitter mon téléphone ou il va y avoir du vilain !

**Laryenne** : *Dino à neuf heures !*

**Sora** : ...

**Laryenne** : *Cette fois-ci, c'est vrai.*

**Sora** : Oh m...

_Le héros de la Keyblade fut propulsé à plusieurs dizaines de mètres par un puissant coup de queue saurienne. _

**Sora** : Ouch...

**Fred** : ÇA VA, GROS ?

_Quant à son ennemi, il en profita pour se détourner et retourner à ses occupations destructrices de villes._

**Sora** : Reviens par ici, Godzillâche !

**Laryenne** : *Oh ! Pas mal ! Je la note.*

**Sora** : Et toi, arrête de me parler !

**Fred** : TROP BIEN ! T'AS UN ASSISTANT PERSONNEL COMME LES VRAIS SUPER-HÉROS !

**Laryenne** : *Bonjour, je suis Lary, en quoi puis-je ne pas vous aider ?*

**Fred** : O.K LARY ! LANCE UNE MUSIQUE ÉPI...

**Sora** : Et toi, ne l'encourage pas ! Il faut stopper ce machin avant qu'il nous fausse compagnie.

**Fred** : OH ! IL SE DIRIGE VERS LA KERMESSE !

**Sora** : Quoi ?

**Fred** : LÀ OÙ Y A LA DUCASSE.

**Sora** : ...

**Fred** : ...

**Laryenne** : ...

**Sora** : J'ai aucune idée de ce que c'est, mais ça a l'air grave donc j'y vais. Yaaaah !

**Fred** : HÉ ! ATTENDS-MOI !

**Hiro** : Fred !

**Fred** : Oh ! Vous voilà, tous !

**Wasabi** : On est prêts au combat !

**Donald** : Ouais, ça va chier des boules. DES BULLES ! J'AI DIT DES BULLES !

**Dingo** : Je te sens perturbé, Donald.

**Honey Lemon** : Hé ! Le garçon avec une coiffure rigolote est déjà parti là-bas !

**Fred** : J'AI PAS SU LE RETENIR, IL ÉTAIT FORT CONTRARIÉ !

**Hiro** : Il faut qu'on le rejoigne ! Baymax, tu viens ?

**Baymax** : Affirmatif. Protocole de "bottage de cul" en cours de chargement.

**Go Go** : On dirait que le beau gosse a réussi à arrêter ce truc. Ils sont en train de se battre.

**Dingo** : Il n'a pas l'air content.

_Approchons-nous d'un peu plus près pour comprendre les raisons de cette colère_.

**Sora** : Tais-toi, Laryenne !

**Laryenne** : *Et dans cette vidéo... Oh ! Où est-ce que Kairi a bien pu apprendre tout ça ?!*

**Sora** : Je te hais !

**Laryenne** : *Ayel aussi a bien progressé. Dans le temps, il savait même pas ce que c'était qu'un cli...*

**Sora** : Raaah !

**Dingo** : Je l'ai rarement vu se défouler aussi fort sur quelque chose.

**Fred** : Y DÉCAROCHE CARRÉMENT !

**Hiro** : Allons l'aider !

_Chacun prit la pose – Donald et Dingo un peu moins efficacement que les autres au vu de leur absence d'entraînement – et fila à des vitesses variées vers le centre de l'attention._

**Sora** : Prends ça ! Et ça ! Tu vas payer pour l'autre que je suis pas capable de taper pour le moment !

**Laryenne** : *Hé, mais il était super simple à trouver, ton mot de passe de compte bancaire ! Voyons voir...*

**Hiro** : Sora !

**Baymax** : Ennemi en visuel.

**Sora** : Ah ! Te voilà ! Tu t'y connais en anti-virus ?

**Baymax** : Analyse du degré de judaïsme de l'ennemi. Résultats inférieurs à 1%.

**Sora** : Réflexion faite, si c'était le cas tu te coltinerais peut-être pas un robot nazi.

**Hiro** : Malheureusement, c'est pas trop le moment de le redémarrer. Attaque, Baymax !

**Go Go** : Yaah !

**Laryenne** : *Oh ! C'est le cul que j'ai vu en photos ! Je suis une grande fan !*

**Sora** : Essaie au moins de te tenir, toi !

**Dingo** : On arrive, Sora !

**Wasabi** : Super mega combo !

_Le jeune homme bondit dans les airs avant d'envoyer une salve de lasers sur le bouclier de Dingo, qui le réfléchit directement vers leur cible.  
_

**Hiro** : Ça lui a fait de l'effet, on dirait !

**Donald** : Ça n'aurait pas été plus simple de le viser directement ?

**Dingo** : Peut-être... mais j'attends de voir quelle attaque combo TOI tu as concocté avec ta coéquipière.

**Donald** : Euh...

**Honey Lemon** : Tu vas goûter à mes boules ! Prends ça !

**Donald** : Sans façons.

**Dingo** : Dommage…

**Wasabi** : On lui a répété mille fois de les appeler autrement, mais rien n'y fait.

**Fred** : FLERS-EN-ESCREBIEUX COUP DE BOULE !

**Hiro** : Il commence à faiblir ! Allons-y, tout le monde !

_Et puisqu'il fallait bien que le Sans-cœur finisse par craquer, ce dernier finit par se montrer de moins en moins hargneux dans ses contre-attaques avant de finalement s'écrouler, vaincu. Oui, ça ne se règle pas toujours sur une super-attaque. C'est comme ça.  
_

**Sora** : Victoire !

**Hiro** : On l'a fait !

**Honey Lemon** : Oui !

**Go Go** : Bien joué, tout le monde.

**Donald** : Pas trop tôt...

**Dingo** : Hyuck !

**Wasabi** : Des journalistes approchent.

**Fred** : C'EST PARTI POUR EUL' POSE DE VICTOIRE !

_Quelques heures plus tard, au sommet du fameux Pont de l'Usine et de ses briques rouges surplombant le fleuve, nos amis dégustaient des glaces sous un soleil couchant, séparés en deux groupes._

**Wasabi** : Salauds de médias...

**Dingo** : On ne peut pas vraiment leur reprocher leur... mauvaise interprétation des faits, je pense...

**Fred** : AU MOINS ON A GAGNÉ.

**Dingo** : L'important, c'est que la ville soit saine et sauve, et qu'il n'y ait pas eu de... enfin, qu'il n'y a pas eu trop de victimes.

**Fred** : OUAIS, C'EST QU'EST-CE QUE JE DIS !

**Wasabi** : Mouais. Changeons de sujet.

**Donald** : En tout cas, entre ce bidule virtuel d'Hiro, tes lasers et les... euh... sphères, que lance Honey Lemon, vous avez l'air sacrément avancés, technologiquement.

**Honey Lemon** : C'est le pouvoir de la science !

**Donald** : La science ? Oui, certes, mais j'imagine qu'il doit quand même falloir un doctorat en chimie ou en réfraction optique pour fabriquer vos armes et...

**Wasabi** : Ben... non.

**Donald** : Comment ça, non ?

**Honey Lemon** : Je t'ai dit ! Nos pouvoirs reposent sur la science !

**Donald** : D'ACCORD mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi... Attendez... Est-ce que la science est l'équivalent de la magie, ici ?

**Honey Lemon** : Ben généralement il suffit qu'un geek s'enferme dans un labo pendant deux jours avec une idée d'arme et ça marche !

**Donald** : Et vous avez jamais essayé de vous servir de ça pour guérir le cancer ?

**Honey Lemon** : Tu crois que ça permettrait de repousser des super-vilains !

**Wasabi** : Ne sois pas ridicule, aucun méchant sérieux ne viendrait en criant "Ho ho ho ! Je suis le cancer de la prostate et je vais tuer tous les hommes de plus de 50 ans qui n'ont pas fait de dépistage ces derniers mois !"

**Donald** : Je... j'abandonne...

_Et pendant ce temps, sur une partie du pont à peine plus élevée.  
_

**Hiro** : ...

**Sora** : Tu veux goûter un peu de ma glace à l'eau de mer ?

**Hiro** : N… non… non merci…

**Go Go** : J'arrive pas à croire qu'un truc pareil se vend. Et que tu en aies pris.

**Sora** : Je sais pas. J'ai eu comme une envie, au fond de moi.

**Hiro** : ...

**Sora** : Écoute, Hiro... C'est pas si grave.

**Hiro** : Mais vous ne comprenez pas, Sora... On a travaillé dur pour bâtir notre image... Et il a suffi d'un instant... d'un seul instant, pour que tout bascule...

**Go Go** : C'est vrai que ça craint.

**Sora** : Ce que les gens vont retenir, à la fin, c'est que vous avez arrêté les méchants, pas que ton gros robot ait fait un geste bizarre avec sa main en l'air sur les photos. Non ? J'ai pas raison ? Hiro ?

**Hiro** : Bouhouhou...

* * *

**Que mes lecteurs nordistes ne s'étonnent pas si certains mots ou expressions de Fred ne leur parlent pas, j'ai pas résisté à y mêler un peu de mon propre patois calaisien... ~**


	16. Chapitre 16 - Gros Héros 6 VS Dark Legos

**Chapitre 16 - Les Gros Héros Six contre l'Attaque des Légos Ténébreux et Télépathes**

_Le soleil était couché depuis longtemps quand la troupe de héros – aspirants ou confirmés – traversa la ville aux mille lumières.__  
_

**Honey Lemon **: Attention, les amis ! On traverse le quartier de New Alma !

**Sora **: Ce qui veut dire ?

**Wasabi **: Qu'il vaut mieux garder ta clé près de toi si tu ne veux pas la retrouver sur Le Bon Coin dans deux jours...

**Baymax **: Mon analyse des archives de médias locaux révèlent l'existence de 18 faits divers sanglants survenus à l'endroit exact où nous nous trouvons.

**Hiro **: Regardez ! Il y a quelque chose, là-bas !

_Le "quelque chose" désignait une forme étrange et changeante, à mi chemin entre l'amas de Lego et le bug de texture. Cette étrangeté les dépassa sans un bruit et Allah seul savait où elle se dirigeait.  
_

**Fred **: Y VA À TOUTE BERZINGUE, FAUT QU'ON LE SUIT !

**Donald **: Suive, tu veux dire. Et pourquoi, au juste ? J'ai pas l'impression que ce soit un Sans-cœur...

**Wasabi **: Tu crois que ce truc avait un cœur ?

**Donald **: Quoi ? Mais non...

**Honey Lemon **: Si ça a pas de cœur, c'est un Sans-cœur !

**Baymax **: Cette affirmation est mathématiquement correcte.

**Donald **: Sauf que ça marche pas comme ça ! Une plante, ça n'a pas de cœur, mais ça n'en fait pas un Sans-cœur pour autant !

**Sora **: Euh...

**Dingo **: Chaton... je crois qu'on avait affronté des Sans-cœur végétaux à notre dernière incursion dans la Ville d'Halloween...

**Donald **: Ah. Donc... euh... Prenez une voiture, par exemple ! Pas de cœur, et pourtant !

**Sora **: Tu te souviens de Retropolis, avec le Mickey des années 70 et l'immeuble en feu ?

**Donald **: Bordel ! Ce sont vraiment des exceptions !

**Hiro **: Sans-cœur ou pas, ce truc me... me faisait penser à une invention que j'ai faite il y a quelques temps et que... euh... je croyais perdue...

**Donald **: Perdue ? Comment ça ? Bon, j'imagine qu'il vaut mieux se lancer à sa poursuite.

**Honey Lemon **: Elle est partie par là !

_Mais courir en groupe compact sur les traces d'une mystérieuse forme surgie du passé d'Hiro ne les empêchait pas, sur le chemin, de faire un brin de conversation._

**Wasabi **: Donc si je comprends bien... Les Sans-cœur peuvent être des plantes ou des voitures, mais pas des choses complètement inanimées ?

**Fred **: BAH OUAIS ! T'IMAGINES UN POT SANS-CŒUR, TIZOTE ?

**Dingo **: Oh, il y en a. Avec des pattes d'araignée qui en sortent. Brrr...

**Wasabi **: Et un livre ?

**Sora **: Ça s'est déjà vu.

**Honey Lemon **: Un klaxon !

**Dingo **: Je crois qu'ils s'appelaient "Crescendo", mais oui.

**Wasabi **: Des cubes de glace ?

**Dingo **: Eh bien pas plus tard qu'il y a quatre jours, sur un monde enneigé...

**Fred **: Et des trousseaux de clé ?

**Sora **: Non, là tu confonds avec les Pokémons.

**Hiro **: Mais vous arrivez vraiment à rester héroïque en combattant tout ça ?

**Donald **: Bien sûr ! Parfois, on sauve l'univers en combattant des abominations gargantuesques de la taille d'un...

**Sora **: Oh, Dingo ! Tu te souviens des champignons que je faisais bondir sur la Keyblade ?

**Dingo **: Oh oui ! Et tu les réchauffais quand ils avaient froid !

**Donald **: Dites donc, les gars ! Vous m'aidez pas trop, là.

**Sora **: Ben non, pourquoi est-ce qu'on ferait une chose pareille ?

**Fred ** : LES MECS SI ÇA TOMBE LE LAMPADAIRE C'EST UN SANS-CŒUR IL M'A REGARDÉ BIZARRE !

**Donald **: Pour la dernière fois, ça ne marche pas comme ça !

**Hiro **: On... on l'a rattrapée !

_La chose, plus précisément, s'était arrêtée. Et tandis qu'ils s'avançaient vers elle, Hiro fut de plus en plus convaincu qu'elle avait bien un lien avec sa création_.

**Hiro **: Ça ressemble vraiment à des Microcubes...

**Sora **: Microquoi ?

**Hiro **: Microcubes. Des petits robots capables de s'assembler en fonction des pensées de celui qui les manipule. Je les avais créés en trois ou quatre jours dans un labo du lycée, en prévision d'une foire de fin d'année.

**Sora **: Donald, ton avis sur la question ?

**Donald **: Regarde attentivement ce doigt, mon enfant, et tu auras ta réponse.

**Wasabi **: Je pensais pas que les canards avaient des doigts...

**Honey Lemon **: Pourquoi pas ! T'as bien les pieds palmés !

**Wasabi **: Hé ! Pas devant tout le monde !

**Hiro** : Mais c'est bizarre, c'est pas tout à fait la même chose que les Microcubes... Comme s'ils avaient été corrompus...

**Sora **: Oh, sûrement les ténèbres.

**Hiro **: Quoi ?

**Sora **: Les ténèbres ça corrompt tout et n'importe quoi. Les cœurs, les mondes, les petits oiseaux...

**Go Go **: Wasabi, ton avis sur la question ?

**Wasabi **: Ça fait AUCUN sens !

**Donald **: AH ! Vous voyez ce que ça fait, maintenant ?!

**Fred **: ON VA APPELER ÇA DES OBSCUBES ! PARCE QUE C'EST DES CUBES ET C'EST OBSCUR !

**Baymax **: Attention, attention. Néologisme détecté. Ce terme n'est pas accepté par l'Académie française.

**Sora **: O.K, maintenant que ce tas a un nom, est-ce qu'on peut officiellement lui taper dessus ?

**Dingo **: Trop tard, il est en train de se diviser !

**Honey Lemon **: Oh non ! Il se disperse à travers toute la ville ! Il va tuer plein de gens si on l'arrête pas ! Wouhou ! Je suis toute excitée ! On va servir à quelque chose !

**Donald **: À vue d'œil, il a l'air de s'être divisé en huit morceaux. Séparons-nous pour les dégommer au plus vite.

**Hiro **: O.K ! Chacun le sien ! Je sais pas me battre, mais je vais essayer de vous orienter par radio. Baymax, avec moi !

**Sora **: J'en ai repéré un qui se dirigeait vers le métro ! Yaaah !_  
_

_Les membres de la troupe partirent dans des directions différentes, non sans se cogner entre eux en oubliant de se concerter sur leurs cibles respectives. Sora fut l'un des premiers à atteindre la sienne, qui croyait s'être fondue dans le décor en se transformant en contrôleur._

**Sora **: Ah ben oui, c'est évident ! Se faire contrôler, ça doit être la crainte n°1 des resquilleurs qui sortent du métro, voilà pourquoi il a pris cette forme. Hé hé ! Je t'ai repérée, saloperie ! Prends ça !

**? **: Aïe ! NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS ?!

**Sora **: Oh, merde ! C'était un vrai !

**? **: J'espère pour vous que vous avez au moins votre titre de transp...

**Sora **: LÀ-BAS !

**? **: Revenez !

_Sora écrasa la forme floue d'Obscubes en deux coups de Keyblade, puis s'éclipsa hors de la station pour rejoindre ses compagnons._

**Sora **: Voyons voir...

**Dingo **: Sora !

**Sora **: Dingo ! Tu t'es occupé de ton petit machin ?

**Dingo **: C'est méchant de ta part de me tendre des perches comme ça, Sora !

**Sora **: Quoi ?

**Dingo **: Enfin, je veux dire… Oui, oui, il avait cru pouvoir se cacher en borne d'incendie, mais je l'ai vu remuer en passant à côté. Sais-tu où sont les autres ?

**? **: Aaah !

**Dingo **: C'était la voix de Honey Lemon, non ? Je vais l'aider.

**Sora **: O.K, je vais voir avec Hiro si je peux pas trouver quelqu'un d'autre !

_Dingo arriva juste à temps devant une discothèque pour libérer la jeune femme à lunettes d'une énorme sphère qui cherchait à la compresser jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive.  
_

**Dingo **: Et voilà le travail !

**Honey Lemon **: C'est donc ça que ça fait de se faire malaxer !

**Dingo **: Hum... heureusement que Donald m'avait prévenu.

**Honey Lemon **: Je ne regarderai plus mes boules de la même manière !

**Dingo **: Oui, oui. Allez viens, il faut encore sauver tes amis !

**Sora **: Wasabi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous les bras ballants au milieu du parc ? C'est l'amas d'Obscubes que tu traquais, ça ?

**Wasabi **: Ouais, ce salopard a deviné mon point faible.

**Sora **: Les animaux de la ferme ?

**Wasabi **: Sora, c'est un COCHON ! J'ai pas le droit d'y toucher. Ma religion me l'interdit.

**Sora **: Mais c'est même pas un vrai ! T'as pas le droit non plus de casser des cochons fabriqués en Lego ?

**Wasabi **: Hé, mais... C'est pas con ! Tiens, prends ça ! Super coup de poing laser ! Merci, Sora !

**Sora **: De rien ! J'espère que je me suis pas planté et que t'as pas perdu ton pass pour le paradis !

**Wasabi **: Oh... Ouais, j'espère aussi...

**Sora **: Allez, on poursuit !

**Dingo **: Écoute, Go Go, si tu ne nous laisses pas t'aider, on ne va jamais y arriver;

**Go Go **: Non ! Laissez-moi ! Je gère !

**Honey Lemon **: Quelle tête de mule !

**Donald **: Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ?

**Dingo **: Ah, Donald ! Ça a été ?

**Donald **: Oui, oui. J'ai eu plus de mal à trouver la bonne marque de chips à la supérette qu'à me débarrasser de mon truc. Mais pourquoi Go Go est suspendue dans les airs par un Obscube en forme de tentacule ?

**Dingo **: Eh bien...

**Donald **: Vous savez quoi ? Oubliez que j'ai posé la question.

**Honey Lemon **: Go Go, redescends !

**Go Go **: Nan !

**Dingo **: Je sens que ça va être compliqué.

**Sora **: Te voilà, Fred ! Besoin d'aide ?

**Fred **: NAN, C'EST MON COMBAT ! LAISSE-MOI SAQUER D'DIN !

**Sora **: Fred.

**Fred **: QUOI ?

**Sora **: C'est un lampadaire.

**Fred **: UN LAMPADAIRE SANS-CŒUR ! YAAAH ! MAROILES ATTACK !

**Sora **: Oh ben merde, c'était vraiment un tas d'Obscubes qui avait pris la forme d'un lampadaire. Comment t'as su ?

**Fred **: LE FLAIR !

_Il n'échappa pas à Sora que les trois-quarts de luminaires de la rue avaient connu le même sort et gisaient, à demi-brisés, sur le trottoir sans s'être pour leur part transformés en cubes ténébreux._

**Sora **: Le flair, hein ?

**Fred **: REGARDE, TIOT ! Y EN A PLEIN QUI SE RASSEMBLENT EN HAUT DE C'T'IMMEUBLE !

_Une nuée d'Obscubes était en effet en train de s'agréger au sommet d'un gratte-ciel.  
_

**Fred **: OUAIS MAIS EST-CE QUE TU SAIS Y ALLER ?

**Sora **: Euh... Comment ça ?

**Fred **: TU SAIS Y ALLER ?

**Sora **: Tu veux dire... si je PEUX y aller ?

**Fred **: OUAIS C'EST CE QUE J'AI DEMANDÉ, BOUBOURSE !

**Sora **: Toi et ta langue barbare... Allez viens, je t'emmène avec moi pendant que j'escalade l'immeuble à 90°.

_De fait, Fred et Sora furent les premiers sur les lieux. Les autres arrivèrent quasiment tous ensemble, mais il n'y avait curieusement plus aucune trace d'Obscubes.  
_

**Dingo **: Ah, vous voilà !

**Sora **: Ça a été ?

**Wasabi **: Désolé du retard, il a fallu qu'on attende le renfort de Baymax pour déloger Go Go.

**Baymax **: Mes algorithmes détectent sur internet la trace d'une vidéo montrant une scène similaire à celle mettant en scène Go Go. Le nombre de vues dépasse déjà les 9 000.

**Go Go **: À moi la célébrité.

**Hiro **: Bizarre, les Microc... enfin les Obscubes devraient être là, mais je ne vois rien... En revanche, il y a des perturbations que je n'arrive pas à identifier... Ça vient de devant nous !

**Fred **: OUAIS, Y FAIT MALSAIN !

**Donald **: Les fameuses ondes de script... On dirait qu'elles sont en train de prendre forme.

**Dingo **: Je reconnais ça ! C'est un portail sombre ! Et qui dit portail dit...

_Dingo n'eut pas même besoin de dire "membre de la nouvelle Organisation XIII", car l'apparition impromptue d'un homme encapuchonné répondit à sa place.  
_

**? **: Bonsoir à vous.

**Donald **: Allez, à qui le tour ? Vu qu'on les voit tous défiler un par un et qu'il en reste plus qu'un, j'imagine que tu dois être le nullos à la cithare avec son champagne, non ?

**? **: Raté.

_L'inconnu retira sa capuche et le trio reconnut aussitôt Riku... avec les yeux jaunes caractéristiques de la possession par Xehanort._**  
**

**Sora **: Quoi ?! Mais non ! C'est impossible !

**Donald **: J'ai... je dois avouer que j'ai un peu de mal à comprendre...

**Dingo **: Il doit y avoir une explication logique !

**Riku ? **: Oh, non. Je vous assure que je suis bel et bien Riku.

**Sora **: Ah ouais ? Je te crois pas ! Le vrai Riku, il chante tout le temps des chansons françaises !

**Riku ? **: Alexandrie, Alexandra.

**Sora **: OH MON DIEU C'EST VRAIMENT RIKU !

**Donald **: Calme-toi, Sora. On n'en sait rien.

**Sora **: Mais il a CHANTÉ !

**Baymax **: Mes senseurs détectent le chant d'une musique placée sous copyright. Merci de verser un acompte aux ayants-droits.

**Fred** : VINDIOUS MA SŒUR J'CROIS C'EST RIKU AUSSI ELLE CHANTE SOUS LA DOUCHE !

**Donald **: ... Quoi ?

**Riku ? **: ... Quoi ?

**Dingo **: Ne nous laissons pas distraire ! Riku ! SI tu as rejoint l'ennemi, alors nous n'aurons pas d'autre choix que de te vaincre !

**Riku ? **: Si tu veux, mais avant ça...

_Sans l'écouter, le nouvel arrivant sortit une puce électronique de sa poche et l'examina un moment._

**Hiro **: Oh, non !

**Sora **: Quoi ? Tu reconnais ce bidule ?

**Hiro **: C'est une micro-puce, comme celle qui équipe Baymax ! Et... vu le dessin dessus, je crois savoir d'où elle vient, mais c'est impossible !

**Sora **: Une micro-puce ?

**Hiro **: Elle contient un ensemble de programme. Dans le cas de Baymax, par exemple, c'est ce qui lui dit quoi faire.

**Sora **: Un peu comme son cœur ?

**Wasabi **: Le cœur pompe du sang, il donne pas d'ordre. Tu dois confondre avec le cerveau.

**Riku ? **: Tu n'es pas si loin, Sora. J'aimerais essayer de voir si l'on peut créer un cœur à partir de ce petit bijou de technologie.

**Sora **: Mais à quoi ça t'avance ?!

**Riku ? **: Eh bien... Puisqu'un cœur naît du conflit, je vais te demander de me donner un coup de main...

_Les Obscubes refirent leur apparition dans le ciel au-dessus d'eux, avant de prendre la forme d'une sphère qui descendit jusqu'à hauteur du sosie de Riku. Alors, il n'eut qu'à tendre la main et y insérer la puce._

**Riku ? **: Vous vous souvenez de la principale propriété des "Microcubes" ? Je pense que ça devrait être intéressant.

**Sora **: Hein ?

**Hiro **: Oh non ! Il va prendre une forme en se basant sur vos pensées ! Ne pensez surtout à rien de dangereux !

_C'était précisément la chose à ne pas dire. Les quelques secondes de silence qui suivirent furent suffisantes pour que chacun se fasse sa propre idée du plus terrible danger à affronter. Et les quelques secondes suivantes virent l'amas de blocs noirs se transformer en un inqualifiable amas de toutes ces petites choses._

**Donald **: D'accord. Lequel d'entre vous a pensé à un tyrannosaure qui tirait des lasers avec ses yeux ?

**Fred **: C'EST MI !

**Donald **: Et le bras tronçonneuse ?

**Hiro **: Je... je crois que c'est moi...

**Donald **: Et l'amas de chair mi sanguinolente, mi putréfié à l'emplacement de l'autre bras ?

**Honey Lemon** : C'est moi ! On m'a toujours dit que j'avais un cerveau malade !

**Donald **: Très bien. Maintenant, est-ce qu'on peut parler de son énorme pénis ?

**Dingo **: ...

**Go Go **: ...

**Donald **: Je vais compter jusqu'à trois. Si à trois, le ou la responsable ne s'est pas dénoncé, je vais invoquer Mega-Atomium sur un bâtiment au hasard, par pur dépit. Un...

**Fred **: FAUT DEMANDER AUX MARIE-TOUTOULE.

**Dingo **: Quoi ? Pourquoi tout le monde nous regarde, Go Go et moi ?

**Go Go **: C'est vrai, ça. Jamais je trouverais ça dangereux.

**Donald **: Deux...

**Go Go **: En plus, moi, j'ai pensé à l'herpès.

**Dingo **: Et moi au Sida !

**Donald **: Tr...

**Wasabi **: D'accord, d'accord, c'est moi ! Je suis vraiment le seul ici à trouver que le sexe, c'est sale ? Qu'est-ce que tout le monde trouve de si bien à ça ?

**Donald **: Franchement, je sais pas ce qui me retient de...

**Dingo **: Tiens ? Le ruban dans ses cheveux, ça ne serait pas celui de Daisy ?

**Donald **: À l'assaut, tout le monde !

**Baymax **: Nos chances de succès sont de...

**Hiro **: On s'en fiche des pourcentages, Baymax ! On y va !

_L'énorme dinosaure mécha-eldritchien, bien membré et coiffé d'un ruban rose, poussa un rugissement à vous glacer le sang avant de s'élancer vers nos nouveaux héros. Ses yeux se mirent à rougir en prévision d'un tir et sa tronçonneuse vibra. Puis un coup de bouclier de Dingo l'envoya au tapis et la créature, sombrant dans l'inconscience, s'éparpilla en mille morceaux de Microbots.  
_

**Dingo **: Mais... je l'ai à peine effleuré...

**Baymax **: ... 99,8%.

**Fred **: P'TET QUE C'EST LES MST QUI Z'ONT AFFAIBLI LE MONSTRE !

**Hiro **: Hum... Par curiosité, Sora... À quoi avez-vous pensé ?

**Sora **: Ben pas grand chose. Je me suis seulement dit que le plus grand danger pour moi était la peur de me retrouver trop faible pour réussir ma mission, pour être à la hauteur des espoirs qui sont placés en moi et pour protéger ceux que j'aime.

**Donald **: ...

**Dingo **: ...

**Hiro **: ...

**Go Go **: Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir me faire un enfant, là, tout de s...

**Wasabi **: BERK !

**Fred **: HÉ ! C'EST LE NOM D'UNE DE MES ATTAQUES, ÇA ! LE BERCK-SUR-MER SMASH !

**Riku ? **: Intéressant. J'aurais préféré vous voir affronter un monstre-marshmallow géant ravageant la ville, mais on n'a pas tout ce qu'on veut dans la vie.

**Sora **: Pourquoi, Riku ?! On était les meilleurs amis du monde ! Enfin sauf la fois où t'as essayé de me tuer et je t'ai défoncé la mâchoire à coups de clé ! Mais pourquoi ?!

**Riku ?** : Les gens changent ! Bon, c'était un plaisir mais je vais devoir vous laisser. À très bientôt. Oh et puis... Terre brûlée au vent, des landes de pierre, etc.

**Sora **: Reviens ! Riku !

**Dingo **: Sora... Tu te rends compte que ce n'est pas vraiment lui ?

**Sora **: Tu me prends pour un con ? Évidemment que c'est pas lui, mais il faut bien lui faire croire que je tombe dans le panneau.

**Donald **: Oui. Pardon, je répondais à ta première question.

**Hiro **: Il a disparu, tout comme les Obscubes...

**Wasabi **: Wallah, entre ça et notre combat de cet après-midi, je commence à avoir des sacrées crampes, moi. Ça vous dit qu'on rentre à la base ?

**Fred **: OUAIS ! ON RENTRE A L'BARAQUE !

_Ça leur disait si bien qu'ils entreprirent de descendre illico du gratte-ciel sur lequel ils étaient perchés. Et tandis que leur bus cheminait péniblement vers le domicile d'Hiro, deux obscurs personnages déambulaient dans les rues mal famées de de San Franroubaix._

**Pat **: Bon, ben on a écumé ce monde-là et toujours pas de boîte...

**Maléfique** : Oui.

**Pat **: Maléfique ?

**Maléfique **: ...

**Pat **: Tu me connais. J'aurai sûrement jamais de Prix Nobel...

**Maléfique **: ...

**Pat **: Ni même de thèse ou je sais pas quoi...

**Maléfique** : Ni le brevet des collèges, section Segpa. Où veux-tu en venir, Pat ?

**Pat **: Je me demandais juste si... tu sais... Cette boîte... Elle existait pas juste dans ta tête...

**Maléfique** : ...

**Pat **: Maléfique ?

**Maléfique **: Tu sais quoi, Pat ?

**Pat **: Quoi ?

**Maléfique **: Je pense qu'on n'a pas suffisamment cherché le Mont Olympe. Retournons-y.

**Pat **: À... tes ordres, Maléfique...

_Le lendemain, après une bonne nuit de sommeil, dans le garage d'Hiro..._

**Sora **: Donc tu vois, quand un type se transforme en Sans-cœur...

**Fred **: GENRE EN SANS-CŒUR LAMPADAIRE.

**Sora **: Si tu veux. Ben sans son cœur, son corps se transforme en...

**Wasabi **: En cadavre ?

**Sora **: Non. Enfin oui, une partie, j'imagine. Mais surtout, ça crée un Simili. C'est une transformation, tu vois.

**Honey Lemon **: Mais oui, ça fait sens ! Les corps se transforment en engrais !

**Fred **: DU COUP LES SIMILIS C'EST DU COMPOST !

**Sora **: Nan, attendez...

**Wasabi **: C'est ce qui doit aider ces Sans-cœur plantes à pousser... Mais alors qu'est-ce que c'est, ces Nescients dont tu voulais aussi nous parler ?

**Honey Lemon** : Ça doit être l'odeur de cadavre en décomposition !

**Sora **: J'abandonne. Ils sont trop cons.

**Go Go **: On s'y fait

**Dingo **: Il y a un problème, Hiro ? Tu as l'air de broyer du noir.

**Hiro **: C'est ce type... Je me demande comment il a pu se procurer cette micro-puce...

**Dingo **: Pourquoi ? Où est-ce qu'elle était censée se trouver ?

**Hiro **: Elle... elle équipait un précédent modèle de Baymax, une première version, si tu veux. Mais tous les deux ont disparu dans une autre dimension...

**Sora **: Oh, si c'est que ça !

**Hiro **: Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire, Sora ?

**Sora **: Les dimensions parallèles, c'est un peu les ruelles sombres dans l'espace-temps. Y a que les méchants qui les empruntent en profitant des ténèbres, mais tu peux être sûr que ce qui y est perdu est toujours retrouvé, et utilisé contre toi.

**Donald **: C'est... étonnamment juste.

**Hiro **: Mais... s'il a pu retrouver la micro-puce, ça veut dire que le premier Baymax aussi peut revenir...

**Donald **: Tout à fait. C'est une loi de l'univers.

**Go Go **: Au fait, vous connaissiez ce type, non ?

**Sora **: Pas lui, directement, mais une autre version.

**Wasabi **: Son frère jumeau ?

**Dingo **: À mon avis, l'homme qu'on a vu n'est qu'un clone.

**Sora **: Ouais, l'Organisation qu'on affronte a appris à créer des "Répliques", qu'ils essaient de doter de cœur.

**Donald **: Visiblement, ils les font plus vrais que nature.

**Sora **: Et du coup, il a dû être possédé par notre ennem, qui cherche à faire s'affronter sept émissaires de lumière et treize chercheurs des ténèbres pour créer une giga-clé. Ça se voit parce qu'il avait les pupilles dorées.

**Hiro **: ...

**Wasabi **: ...

**Honey Lemon **: ...

**Fred **: HEIN ?

**Go Go **: Je comprends rien à vos histoires, moi.

**Baymax **: Vous semblez déprimés. Mon protocole, dans ces situations, vous recommande...

**Wasabi **: Oh, il va encore nous proposer un câlin génér...

**Baymax **: ... D'écouter un opéra de Wagner en langue originale. Lancement du Tannhäuser, version réduite.

**Donald **: Oh, misère... C'est reparti comme en 39...

**Baymax **: *Naht euch dem Strande ! Naht euch dem Lande.*

**Go Go **: Son état empire de jour en jour. Il va falloir faire quelque chose.

**Hiro **: Je... je refuse de le formater... C'est mon robot !

_Une secousse soudaine interrompit les conversations – mais pas l'opéra – et Hiro se précipita vers son ordinateur_.

**Hiro **: Oh non ! Une nouvelle attaque !

**Donald **: Est-ce qu'il se passe une seule journée sans attaque, dans ce monde ?

**Wasabi **: Ça dépend, est-ce que tu comptes les homicides volontaires sur fond de trafic de drogues comme des attaques ?

**Hiro **: C'est encore la chose d'hier soir. L'amas d'Obscubes... Ça veut dire que ce "Riku", comme vous l'appelez, doit encore se trouver en ville.

**Sora **: En route, alors !

**Baymax **: *Glühender Liebe selig Erwarmen still' eure Triebe !*

_Après un trajet en bus – au milieu des effluves de sueur, d'urine et loin de toute forme de distanciation sociale – nos amis retournèrent à l'endroit de leur précédent affrontement, au sommet de l'un des plus hauts gratte-ciels de la ville. Non, ne demandez pas comment ils font à chaque fois ou bien vous allez briser la magie de la chose._

**Wasabi **: Si j'avais su, j'aurais campé ici cette nuit. Ça nous aurait économisé un aller-retour.

_La masse d'Obscubes était à nouveau là, ainsi qu'un portail sombre dont émergea le faux Riku._

**Faux Riku **: Ponctuels, à ce que je vois.

**Donald **: Allez, sors-nous ton bla bla, invoque ton Dark Baymax et fous-nous la paix qu'on en finisse, le fake.

**Faux Riku **: Fake ? Je ne vois pas ce qui...

**Sora **: T'as pas de personnalité et t'as rien dit de rigolo depuis que t'es apparu, tronche d'ersatz ! Même moi, je sais reconnaître une pâle copie quand j'en vois une !

**Faux Riku **: Alors vous avez deviné... Soit, le programme des Répliques piloté par Vexen a été un franc succès, et nous aussi aussi réels que n'importe qui, vous savez...

**Baymax **: *Geliebter, sag? Wo weilt dein Sinn ?*

**Riku ? **: Et puisqu'on parle de copie, je vais exaucer ton souhait, Donald.

_Comme attendu, il inséra à nouveau la micro-puce dans l'amas d'Obscubes et celui-ci accoucha d'un clone de Baymax, équipé d'une armure non pas rouge mais noire, et d'un bras garni d'Obscubes.  
_

**Hiro** : B... Baymax...

**Donald **: Hé, viens pas me dire que tu t'y attendais pas.

**Baymax **: *Zuviel ! Zuviel ! O, daß ich nun erwachte !*

**Wasabi **: Préparez-vous, il doit avoir des tonnes de techniques de combat...

**Fred **: OUAIS MAIS LES MIENNES ELLES ONT DES NOMS DE VILLES !

**Hiro** : Euh...

**Wasabi **: Quoi, c'est pas le cas?

**Hiro **: Comment dire...

**Dark Baymax **: Lancement du programme "HentaiSchoolSimulator".

**Hiro** : Non ! Non ! Fais pas ça !

**Go Go **: Ooooh.

**Wasabi **: Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est vrai qu'Hiro devait avoir 14 ans quand il a programmé Baymax.

**Honey Lemon **: Il a dû mettre plein de jeux coquins dessus !

**Sora **: Quoi ? Des jeux-vidéo avec du SEXE ? Ça existe vraiment ? Pourquoi on n'a pas ça dans le Gummiphone ?

**Donald **: Crois-moi, tu n'as pas envie de voir à quoi ressemble le jeu Classic Kingdom sur Mickey chez le proctologue.

**Dingo **: Mais si ça t'intéresse, j'ai fait un Let's Pl...

**Wasabi : **Attention ! Il va attaquer !

**Donald **: Attaquer ? Soyez sérieux, le pire qu'il puisse nous faire à ce stade, c'est ouvrir l'historique de navigation de Hiro adolescent.

**Hiro **: Il... il faut à tout prix l'en empêcher !

**Fred **: LE TIOT A L'AIR EN FOUFELLE, FAUT SE BOUGER VITE !

**Dark Baymax **: Lancement des salves de "bukkake shots".

**Honey Lemon **: Attention ! Des missiles arrivent vers nous !

**Wasabi **: Je veux pas savoir ce qu'ils contiennent !

**Go Go **: Vous voulez que je me sacrifie pour voir ?

**Fred **: AÏE !

**Hiro **: Oh, non ! Fred est touché !

**Dingo **: Des explosions de shrapnel. C'est décevant...

**Sora **: Et sinon, y a un moment où on réplique ou comment ça se passe ?

**Honey Lemon **: Oh non ! Ils s'envole et va répandre la mort et la désolation dans les rues !

**Hiro **: Mais il y a que Baymax qui peut voler... Et je sais pas si on peut lui faire confiance pour...

**Sora **: T'inquiète, paupiette ! Je vais monter sur son dos et poursuivre l'autre !

**Wasabi **: Ça va aller, t'es sûr ?

**Go Go **: T'as plus besoin de faire ça pour m'impressionner, tu sais ?

**Fred **: OUAIS ! ELLE TE KER DÉJÀ, GROS !

**Donald **: Ne vous inquiétez pas. Sora a une espèce de superpouvoir, plus il tente des trucs qui n'ont aucun sens, plus il a de chances de réussir.

**Dingo **: On croit en toi !

**Baymax **: *Im Traum war mir's, als hörte ich – was meinem Ohr so lange fremd – als hörte ich der Glocken frohes Geläute...*

**Sora **: Allez ! Coupe la zik et hue, cocotte ! Vole à ses trousses !

**Baymax **: Mode Luftwaffe enclenché.

_Les quelques minutes suivantes virent Sora tirer des salves de rayons lumineux sur des Sans-cœurs apparaissant dans le sillage de Dark Baymax.  
_

**Sora **: Pew pew pew ! Pew pew pew !

_Lorsque le robot ennemi se retrouva acculé au bout de son parcours aérien, les deux clones se firent face, se toisant de leur regard mécanique, entre deux gratte-ciel.  
_

**Baymax **: Analyse du degré de judaïsme de l'ennemi. Résultats situés entre 23 et 28%.

**Sora **: Tu m'expliques comment un robot peut être un quart juif ?

**Baymax **: Selon mon diagnostic, sa batterie et une partie des circuits électroniques proviennent d'une épicerie casher.

**Sora **: Oh, ça fait sens.

**Dark Baymax **: Vous me semblez tendu. Mon protocole de soin vous recommande un massage vigoureux du...

**Sora **: Merde il fonce ! Baymax, attaque éclair !

**Baymax **: Initialisation de la "Blitzkrieg Charge".

**Dark Baymax **: Chargement de l'attaque "Paizuri Tackle".

**Baymax **: "Panzer Air Kick"

**Dark Baymax **: "Ahegao Slash".

**Baymax **: "Missiles Vergeltungswaffe 2"

**Dark Baymax **: "Futanari Pierce Attack".

**Sora **: Rappelez-moi... Je tiens pour qui, déjà ?

**Hiro **: *Sora, vous m'entendez ?! Je sais à quoi vous pensez, mais ne faites rien d'irréfléchi ! Il est peut-être infecté par un virus, mais ça reste notre Baymax !*

**Baymax **: "Solution Finale Flash".

**Hiro **: Bon, d'accord. Faites ce que vous vous avez à faire.

**Sora **: Baymax ! Attaque explosion ! Suicide-toi comme un sale moustachu dans son bunker !

**Baymax **: Adieu... les... amis...

**Sora **: Tayauuut !

_En bondissant du robot rougeoyant juste avant l'impact explosif, Sora échappa de peu à la déflagration. Lorsqu'il atteignit le sol, indemne grâce au sort de gravité, Sora put découvrir deux petits tas de débris dodus et doux au toucher, l'un rouge et l'autre noir. Il fut bientôt rejoint par ses compagnons.  
_

**Sora **: Bon ben ça, c'est fait.

**Fred **: TROP D'LA BALLE !

**Hiro **: Baymax... Je vous ai perdus... tous les deux...

**Go Go **: Mmh...

**Wasabi **: Hiro, on est désolés pour toi...

**Honey Lemon ** : Ouais ! C'est super triste ! Snif !

**Dingo **: Alors peut-être que je dis de grosses bêtises, mais... tu ne pourrais pas en fabriquer un troisième, tout simplement ?

**Hiro **: Oh ! Dingo ! Vous êtes un génie !

**Dingo **: Hyuck...

**Donald **: Bon, récupérons ce qu'i récupérer et retournons chez toi. Y a pas mal de badauds qui s'en viennent et quelque chose me dit qu'on va pas autant buzzer que Go Go et son appendice cubique.

**Sora **: Hein ?

**Go Go **: Jaloux ?

**Hiro** : Allons-y !

_Et ainsi, comme le veut la loi de San Franroubaix, il suffit à Hiro d'une poignée d'heures enfermé dans une un garage avec rien de plus qu'une musique de training montage, du matériel trouvable en hypermarché et le soutien indéfectible de ses amis en train de siroter une bière dans le jardin familial pour fabriquer un nouveau compagnon pour tromper son éternelle solitude._

**Hiro **: Le voilà ! Je l'ai baptisé... Baymax ! Comme les deux premiers !

**Dingo **: Ouah ! On dirait...

**Donald **: ... Un clone complet des autres. L'éternel retour à la Nietzsche, en somme.

**Wasabi **: J'espère qu'il a un meilleur antivirus...

**Baymax **: Bonjour, je suis Baymax. En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

**Sora **: Tu peux nous en construire un vite fait ? On a besoin d'un assistant pour notre vaisseau spatial.

**Hiro **: C'est hors de q... Attendez... Votre vaisseau ? Vous venez de L'ESPACE ?!

**Honey Lemon **: Ouah !

**Wasabi **: Quand tu me disais que vous veniez de très loin, je pensais à la Belgikansas.

**Hiro **: Oui, moi aussi.

**Fred **: TOUT PAREIL !

**Go Go** : Un extra-terrestre, hein... C'est à la fois exotique et excitant...

**Donald **: Eh ben bravo, Sora. T'as encore bien merdé.

**Sora **: Quoi ? Mais on leur en a tellement dit sur les Sans-cœur, les Similis, notre quête...

**Dingo **: Oui, mais c'est interdit de parler de l'espace sur les mondes non-civilisés. C'est comme ça.

**Sora **: Non-civilisés ? C'est quand, la dernière fois que t'as vu un sèche-mains à détecteur de mouvements au Château Disney, Donald ?

**Donald **: Oui, mais nous, on sait faire des vaisseaux.

**Hiro **: Apprenez-nous, s'il-vous-plaît !

**Dingo **: Je... crois que c'est le moment de se dire au revoir !

**Donald **: Au revoir hein, ciao !

**Sora **: Tant pis pour mon assistant...

**Hiro** : Non, attendez !

_Mais le trio profita de l'effet de surprise pour sauter dans un point de sauvegarde et se téléporter aussitôt dans le vaisseau Gummi pour mettre les voiles. Intéressons-nous à présent à un monde jusque-là laissé de côté. Un monde baignant dans un éternel éclat vespéral, où trois jeunes gens profitaient sans gêne d'un squat à la marge de la ville._

**Hayner **: Aaah... c'est le pied...

**Olette **: C'est bizarre, comme expression. "C'est le pied." Pourquoi un pied ? C'est laid, un pied.

**Pence **: Mmh...

_Quelque chose troubla soudain leurs bouffées cannabidolentes. Un portail sombre s'ouvrit devant le portail du manoir et deux hommes en sortirent. Le joueur les reconnaîtra comme étant Ansem le Sage, et son ancien disciple et antagoniste du premier opus Ansem Tout Court. Mais le lecteur devra, à travers les yeux du trio foncedé, se contenter de "Bonhomme mystérieux" et "Bonhomme étrange" ._

**Bonhomme mystérieux **: Nous y voilà, "maître". Votre ancien laboratoire. Vous devez bien y avoir quelques précieuses données à nous fournir, non ?

**Bonhomme étrange **: Je te l'ai déjà dit, Xehanort. Je ne vous aiderai pas dans votre folle quête. J'ai fait tant de mal...

**Bonhomme mystérieux** : Hmph. Autant dire que vous n'êtes plus à ça près, vieux fou.

**Bonhomme étrange** : Je m'en veux déjà tellement...

**Bonhomme mystérieux** : Oui. Roxas, Naminé... Autant que tout cela ne soit pas vain, vous ne croyez pas ?

**Pence **: Psst ! Vous avez entendu ?! Ils ont prononcé le nom de Roxas !

**Hayner **: Qui ?

**Pence **: Quelque chose me dit que ce type mystérieux est méchant !

**Olette **: Sérieusement, qui ?

**Pence **: Il faut trouver le moyen de le sauver et l'emmener avec nous ! Je vais faire diversion, vous n'aurez qu'à agir de votre côté ! Yaah !

**Olette **: Je suis com-plè-te-ment paumée.

**Pence **: Hé ! Vous !

**Bonhomme étrange **: Que...

**Bonhomme mystérieux **: Qu'est-ce que tu veux, gamin ?

**Pence **: J'ai... euh... je... je cherche mon ami ! Je l'ai perdu ! Vous voulez bien m'aider ?

**Bonhomme mystérieux** : D'accord, où était-il la dernière fois que tu l'as vu ?

**Pence **: Dans... dans mes souvenirs, je crois, et...

**Bonhomme mystérieux **: Tu crois ? Il faut que tu cherches mieux que ça, c'est important. Tu ne peux pas demander l'aide des étrangers, comme ça. Que diraient tes parents ?

**Bonhomme étrange **: Hum... Xehanort ? À quoi est-ce que tu joues, exactement ?

**Bonhomme mystérieux** : Quoi ? Tu n'as donc pas de cœur, "DiZ" ? Regarde-le. Regarde sa tête Moi aussi, si j'avais son faciès, je ferais tout pour retrouver le seul ami que j'ai. Il n'est pas là de s'en refaire de sitôt, crois-moi.

**Bonhomme étrange** : C'est vrai.

**Pence **: Euh...

**Bonhomme mystérieux **: J'étais comme toi, avant. Seul. Souffre-douleur. Honni des "cool kids". Et puis le pouvoir des ténèbres a élargi mes horizons.

**Pence **: C'est vrai ?

**Bonhomme mystérieux **: Oui. Tu gagneras en force et en charisme. Ou en tout cas en force, c'est certain.

**Pence **: Peut-être que je devrais me laisser tenter...

**Olette **: Pstt... Hayner ! Ils vont nous voler Pence !

**Hayner **: Qui ?

**Olette **: Notre esclave ! S'ils l'emmènent avec eux, on aura plus personne pour faire nos corvées !

**Hayner **: PAS D'ÇA CHEZ MOI !

_Dans un élan d'héroïsme tout à fait inattendu, Hayner s'élança hors de sa cachette et bondit pour donner un coup de pied à l'horizontale sur la nuque du plus proche intrus. Il resta figé dans cette poste singulière pendant toute la durée de son saut, puis retomba mollement sur l'herbe, toujours dans cette même position.  
_

**Hayner **: Aïe.

**Pence **: Hayner !

**Hayner **: Attention, Olette ! Ce salaud manipule la gravité !

**Bonhomme mystérieux **: Toi... qui es-tu et pourquoi es-tu aussi idiot ?

**Olette **: On vient sauver notre ami Pence !

**Pence **: Hein ?

**Bonhomme mystérieux **: Hmph. Tu nous as menti, misérable. Depuis le début, tu étais ami avec des "cool kids". DISPARAÎS, SCÉLÉRAT !

_Ansem – le faux, l'usurpateur – se servit des ténèbres pour projeter la bande sur les murets alentours, mais ils furent sauvés par l'intervention in extremis d'une demi-douzaine de Reflets, petits Similis blancs qui les sauvèrent du choc et s'interposèrent autour de leur agresseur._

**Bonhomme mystérieux **: De la trahison, hein ? Intéressant...

_Les trois autres en profitèrent pour s'enfuir vers le manoir... avant de s'apercevoir qu'ils avaient été suivis par l'un des deux hommes._

**Bonhomme étrange **: Bonsoir. Ne faites pas attention à moi, je ne fais que sauver ma peau.

**Pence **: Je me demande ce qui nous a sauvé...

**? **: Si ce sont des réponses que tu cherches, mon garçon, j'en ai peut-être...

_Un homme encapuchonné apparut devant eux. Il avait les cheveux blonds, les pupilles dorées et le sourire dérangeant d'un savant fou._

**Bonhomme étrange **: Vexen ?! Toi, ici ?!

**Bonhomme au look de pédophile **: Heureux de vous voir, Maître. J'ai longuement réfléchi, vous savez... J'en avais assez de me livrer à des expériences horribles pour le camp du Mal, au mépris des vies humaines et des conséquences de mes actes. J'ai donc décidé de faire exactement la même chose, mais pour le camp du Bien.

_Ce serait là une formidable occasion de clore ce chapitre... s'il n'y avait au préalable un dernier arrêt sur notre cheminement..._

**Billy **: Euh... Toc toc ? Allô ? M'sieur Leuleu ?

**Dr. Leuleu **: Bonjour, Billy.

**Billy **: AH ! Faut pas surgir d'un tas de papier comme ça, docteur !

**Dr. Leuleu **: Non ? Non... probablement pas... Dites-moi, Billy. Êtes-vous prêt pour me raconter la fin de votre histoire ?

**Billy **: Ben oui, mais vous savez, M'sieur Leuleu, la police m'a posé des questions sur vous. Des trucs par rapport à votre secrétaire qu'a disparu.

**Dr. Leuleu **: LE JEU, BILLY.

**Billy **: Alors le dernier jeu dont je voulais parler s'appelle Kidoum Artz χ, mais la croix se prononce "Ki". Et après ils l'ont redémarré et renommé Kidoum Artz Unione χ, mais cette fois la croix se dit "crosse" parce que fuck les règles, un peu. Y a aussi un Kidoum Artz Unchained χ qui en fait est le même jeu sur téléphone, pour qu'on puisse combattre des cafards noirs en faisant caca.

**Dr. Leuleu **: Intéressant...

**Billy **: Du coup on joue un type qu'on crée nous mêmes et on rejoint une des cinq Unions qui sont des clubs dirigés par des furrys qui ont des masques du bal masqué...

**Dr. Leuleu **: Ohé, ohé.

**Billy **: ... Et y a la renarde, l'ours, le léopard, le serpent et la licorne qui a triché en prenant un animal qui existe pas. Ah oui et pis y a le maître des maîtres qui porte une robe de la Foir'fouille et son apprenti qui doit porter une clé. Et y a une compet' entre tous les clans du bal masqué...

**Dr. Leuleu **: Ohé, ohé.

**Billy **: Oui, oui... pour trouver plus de "luxe" que les autres et gagner la coupe des cinq maisons à la fin de la semaine. Et en fait la furry à tête de renarde elle est en train de monter un Fight Club pour trouver les gens qui vont survivre à la guerre des clés entre tous les groupes du bal masqué...

**Dr. Leuleu **: Ohé, ohé.

**Billy **: Vous pouvez arrêter, m'sieur Leuleu ? C'est un peu perturbant.

**Dr. Leuleu **: LA FERME, BILLY ! TU LA BOUCLES ET TU ME RACONTES LA FIN DE CETTE SAGA, OU BIEN C'EST SUR TOI QUE LA POLICE POSERA BIENTÔT DES QUESTIONS !

**Billy **: D'a... d'accord... euh... ben je sais pas trop parce qu'après on voit Maléfique et son gros tas qui ont voyagé dans le passé et le clone du sosie du type, vous savez, celui qui aime bien l'amitié. Mais on sait pas ce qu'il fout là et apparemment on apprend qui étaient le méchant des fleurs et la méchante des éclairs avant de rejoindre la secte de la Foir'fouille mais ensuite mon téléphone est tombé dans les toilettes pendant que je jouais et ma mère a dû payer pour ces séances de psy du coup on a plus d'argent pour m'en payer un autre et je sais pas trop ce qui arrive après et s'il-vous-plaît me faites pas de mal...

**Dr. Leuleu **: C'est tout ? Tout ça pour ça ?

**Billy **: Ben y a un troisième jeu qui est censé sortir bientôt... Enfin ça fait 14 ans qu'il est censé sortir bientôt et comme je commençais à être impatient, ma mère a voulu que je prenne des séances chez vous et...

**Dr. Leuleu **: Pas encore sorti, tu dis... ?

**Billy **: Ben c'est ce que j'ai dit, oui.

**Dr. Leuleu **: Alors il n'est pas encore trop tard pour moi. À MOI, TÉNÈBRES !

_Dans une envolée dramaturgique, le docteur Jean-Jacques Leuleu bondit vers sa fenêtre, l'ouvrit et se précipita à l'extérieur, du cinquième étage du cabinet médical. Lorsque Billy se précipita à sa suite, il le vit s'éloigner, s'éloigner vers le sol. Et l'atteindre._

**Billy **: Je... je sais pas si ça m'a fait du bien, ces séances...

_Curieusement, il n'y avait pas de cadavre._


End file.
